The Sea's Daughter
by IAmAHalfBlood
Summary: Alexis Milano thought she was a normal girl with a bad life. Her mother abandoned her, girls are jealous and her fostermom doesn't care about her. With the beauty that can overcome Aphrodite, the guys are crazy for her, but is it a gift or a curse? When Alexis finds out that she's a demigod, life will change. Pain, drama, romance, humor, adventure. No flamers. Middle of K and T.
1. Uglies Vs Milano

A/N: Hey it's me! This is the new story! Sorry if the beginning is a little bit boring but it gets better. Review and should I continue this story?

The Sea's Daughter

Let me tell you this, I hate school. I know, I know, everybody says the same too, but I seriously mean it. And I'm pretty sure I have a good reason, too. Let me introduce myself. I'm Alexis Milano, thirteen – soon to be fourteen, captain of the soccer and volleyball team. Let me start from when I was, eh, 8?

Yeah, that when I got my first kiss, and when things started to go bad. I know the age 8 is very early for a real kiss, and this was not a little peck from the other guy you were making sandcastles and the parents say "Aww!" Don't get me wrong, but I barely knew him, all I know that his name was Fred and he was moving to Greece and something about that he wanted to live on the sun. I first met him in a park that nobody goes to and we played with each other before he went to the airport. He kissed me, like 5 seconds and when I opened my eyes, he was gone, like he flashed out or something. He also had sand colored hair and sky blue eyes that I've always thought were cute.

After the kiss, I went to beach with my mom. At that time I lived in California before I moved to New York. My mom's name is Sasha Milano. We were always at the beach, sipping Peach Ice Tea. I've always admired how beautiful she was, with her long curly bronze brown with the blonde highlights and her deep blue eyes. I had her hair, but not the eyes. My eyes were sea- green that always changed color of my mood; they also seem to glow if I'm really angry or sad. Since my mom doesn't have sea-green eyes, I assume my dad had. I've never met my dad, but my mom said he was lost at the sea because he was a sailor. My hair is also very weird, whenever I get it wet and if want my usually curly hair iron straight, it's like it obeys. I just need to get it wet and wish it to be the way I want. Even fancy curls, or really straight hair, everything.

My mom was always nice, even when we had a hard life, with the little money. She was smart, and she was addicted to the Greek mythology. She is half Spanish because her dad was Spanish and her mom was American. Mom lived in Spain all her life, before she moved here when I was 2, and she said in Spain she met my dad. I was born in Spain, and it was hard for mom to get any money since her grandparents died, so she always had problem to get any money. She is very intelligent, so she wanted to be teacher, but nobody hired her.

Mom always read stories about the Greek mythology like Jason and the Argonauts. She also said there was a world with all that stuff, but I'm pretty sure she only said it to make me interested.

When were at the beach, my mom always seem to forget the worries, like she was drawn to water, like me. I sat on soft sand, feeling the sea breeze through the hair, while I see boys stare at me. I had a nice day, until it got ruined. You see, there were a few people that were looking after a beautiful lady to be their next top model. Very weird, huh? Trust me it gets weirder. They spotted my mom, and they signed her in to be the next big shot. They also spotted me, first they were shocked, and then their mouths open like a fish. My mom did it to get more money, but she had to travel all around the world. The model people didn't want me with her, because having a kid will ruin her image. So she abandoned me becoming one of the biggest models is the world. Before the model people left with my mom, they gave me a card, and they said when I got older I should call them and get a job, but now I'm pretty sure the card is a milk cartoon now.

Now my mom is the famous Sasha Milano that everybody knows about and every teenage guy have poster of her in their room. The perfect Milano lady, that always is on the cover of Vogue and other magazines.

Mom left me at a foster home, but it was crappy so I left, and this has continued. I leave my foster home because some of them abused me or is just plain mean, but people found me at the streets and they put me into another one. But this one I have now is probably the best, even if Stella isn't that nice. She only took me home to make me work with models because she said I was "pretty" and she could get a lot of money because of me.

Now I'm a famous teenage model, but I haven't run away because I get clothes and food. All I want is a mother to love me, and I feel that my real mom doesn't. Now I'm stuck at Stella's mansion that she bought with the Alexis money and I managed to become the soccer and volley ball team's captain. I suck at English because of my dyslexia and the only thing I'm good is Greek mythology and math. Also science if it's about water and stuff like that. They would probably kick me out because the bad grades, but since the teams are hopeless without me; they wouldn't take the chance and lose the finals.

I hate school because the boys are always staring at me, with their mouths open and the popular girls are jealous and trying to be friends with me. But I don't want to be friends with them; I have Audrick, Christie and Maddie. Audrick is weird, but funny. He looks like a goat with his curly brown hair, dark skin and he had kind of goat like features. Maddie and Christie are nice, but they are distant, like they are afraid the popular girls will be mean to them because of me. They are sweet and stuff, but sometimes I feel like they are not real friends, because they always says "you are so much prettier than me", it makes me sick.

I didn't realize I zoned off in my thoughts before Audrick nudged me. All the guys were sending him jealous looks, but he didn't back down. "Someone who want to give it try?" the math teacher Mr. Olsen said. Nobody answered, I was good in math but I don't want to humiliate myself in front of the class. He sighed. "Miss. Milano is you may." I cursed and slowly rose from the chair - that creaked a lot, and walked towards the blackboard. Boys were looking at me like a lost puppy and girls were giving me, ah, not so heartwarming looks. Christie was nervously fiddling with her pencil, not looking at me and Maddie were just staring outside. So supportive.

Mr. Olsen – who was holding a piece of chalk, handed it to me. I looked at the question, and I sighed. It wasn't so hard, but I could take wrong because of my dyslexia. I started solve it, when I was done I looked at my teacher. "How did you find out the answer?" I hesitated before I answered.

"Uh, I first divided the number, then I multiplied it, right?" I said unsure.

"That's right."

I widened my eyes in excitement. "So I was right?" I asked hopefully. He nodded and I smiled big, that somehow had an effect on the boys.

The bell ringed and I ran to the cafeteria to avoid the popular Barbie girls. But I didn't succeed. When I got my lunch tray, with 'food' on it, I went to my usual table with, Audrick, Christie and Maddie. But of course I got stopped by the people I wanted least to see. They linked arms with med and I tried to break free, but they had arms like steel. "Lexie, honey," Macy- the leader of the popular guys said, "come with us; you can't hang with losers like that." She pointed at the table with the others. Maddie and Christie looked down; trying not to get noticed and Audrick were glaring at Macy and her gang, at least he was a real friend. "Come with the cool guys." I looked first at the 'cool table', seeing the boys nodding their head enthusiastically and trying to make their appearance better. Weirdoes. Then I looked at their clown make- up covered faces. Seriously, they were thirteen and they used so muck make up that I'm afraid they raided a clown. I narrowed my eyes, "No thanks," I said coldly and I managed to break free from the arm linking.

I went to my table and got greeted by Audrick. I opened my pudding and started to eat it.

"They will never stop you know," Audrick said looking at me with sympathy.

I sighed. "I know that, Audrick. But I'll never be friends with people like that."

Christie looked up, showing her glasses and blue- green eyes. "Alexis," she said twirling with a dark brown lock, "we all know that you're obviously out of our league."

I looked at her. There was it again, she was saying it like she meant: "you're so much prettier than me, why don't you hang out with the cool people."

"Christie dont say that," I said,"you're actually very pretty, but you never realize that." I mean it, she would be pretty if she actually used conditioner and took away the glasses.

"Yeah, Chris," Maddie said looking up showing her dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. "You need to get rid of the glasses. Christie smiled, why didn't she smile when I said she was pretty?

"Thanks Maddie, you're pretty too." Maddie smiled weakly. "Thanks," she said, "but not as beautiful as Alexis though.

I frowned at her; they had to go through that again. "Mads, don't go through that again. "

Maddie just rolled her eyes. "You're perfect, just admit it."

I didn't say anything, but I was mad, they always say I'm perfect, but if they knew my history they wouldn't be so chatty anymore.

I headed towards the mythology room. We had Greek now and I was thankful for that, I know everything about it because of mom. I sat on my usual seat next to Audrick waiting for the teacher to speak.

"Class," Mrs. Carron – the schools meanest teacher said, "we are going to have a project about our favorite Olympian, so pick a god or goddess and say the name to the whole class. After you are going to write at least 20 sentences. Got it?"

We all nodded. I felt kind of bad for Audrick since his favorite god Pan weren't an Olympian, but for some reason he chose Dionysus the wine god. Most of the guys chose Apollo, Zeus and Poseidon; some other guys chose Ares, Hermes and Hades. Macy and some of the other popular girls chose Aphrodite, no surprise. Some chose Athena, including Christie. Maddie chose Hermes that surprised me a lot.

"Miss Milano," Mrs. Carron said,"your favorite Olympian god.

"Poseidon," I said without any hesitation. Poseidon is my favorite god, since he is the god of sea and I somehow felt a connection to him.

Some guys snorted. "I thought you would take Aphrodite, not a sea god."

I looked over at the guy who said that. "Why would I pick Aphrodite?" I asked.

He snorted again. "Because you're pretty, duh."

I looked at him coldly. "So just because I'm pretty," I said in a warning tone that said he shouldn't reply to, because I pretty angry now, "I should choose Aphrodite, and not Poseidon?"

He didn't reply and looked away, smart guy. The bell ringed and everybody shuffled out to go home because it's the last class. Christie and Maddie went home without even say good-bye; I don't even know why I'm friends with them.

I was about to walk out of the door with Audrick when Mrs. Carron stopped us. "Not you Miss Milano, we need to talk." I gulped; I hope I don't get trouble because I was slightly mean to the guy, but I had a reason, just because I'm pretty I have to choose Aphrodite and not Poseidon?

"Yes, Mrs. Carron," I said. Audrick came over. "Can I stay too? You know for support." I didn't know why he wanted to stay; I was just going to talk to my teacher, no harm about that, right?

She narrowed her cold eyes at him; I didn't see any friendliness in them just evil. "No Mr. Wood, you wait outside while I'll have a talk with Ms. Milano."

"But-," he protested. "Now!" Mrs. Carron snapped. He gave me a warning look, but I was still confused. He walked out.

She walked closer to me, while tapping her finger at the desk. "We all know you the best at this class Ms. Milano," she said," you know why?" I gulped again," No, ma'am." Mrs. Carron smiled evilly, that freaked me out. Then something happened, that I wish never would happen. She started to bubble in a poisonous green color and she got taller and uglier, something that I thought was impossible. When she stopped, she wasn't the same. Mrs. Carron had now two serpents tail instead of legs and she was green. Upwards she actually looked normal, her face was beautiful but it looked evil. She was holding a giant shield that looked unbreakable and a deadly looking spear that I hope I would not be the end of. She was a dracaena, a Greek myth; it couldn't be real, could it?

I now realized I was in shock. "What the-, "I said.

"Die demigod!" she snarled.

She lunged at me with her spear. I screamed and barely dodged. She swung again; I dodged again and fell on the floor. She walked slowly step by step with her spear ready to finish me off. I scrambled away from her. I noticed a bronze sword. One of the teachers said it was for decoration and said we couldn't touch it because it's real. I took the sword, but it was hard because it was really heavy. I charged towards the monster. I swung, but it got blocked. When I saw the chance I kicked the dracaena hard in the gut. She fell back, losing her shield. Gathering all the energy I had left, I stabbed her. I was thankful she didn't bleed, but instead dissolved into golden dust. I just stood there staring at the dust, this couldn't be real, and this is just a dream, a very _crazy _dream. I heard running and Audrick ran in. "Alexis, thank gods you're okay! What happened-"He looked at the monster dust right in front of me. "-oh, we have to go, right NOW!"

"Audrick, what was that?" I asked in a shaky voice. He looked at me. "I'll explain later, we are going now."

I looked at him scared, "Where Audrick? Please tell me!" I yelled.

He gave me a sad smile. "Somewhere safe." He took my wrist and dragged me out of the room_._ But he didn't know that I stuffed the sword in my backpack.

I was confused, scared and angry. What's going on? I was confused that I was afraid my head would explode. He said I was going somewhere safe, did that meant I wasn't safe anymore? Where was I going? What about Stella and my job, school, my teams, _everything. _

Now that didn't matter. Stella wouldn't care, she would probably ask where I was, but when she doesn't find me she would just forget me. I could always find a new school, I hate school anyway. I couldn't care less about my job; all I did was posing in front of a camera full of makeup and uncomfortable clothes and thinking about Stella wouldn't get more money made me happier and determined to forget it. My teams were anyways bad, when I get a new school I could always try again, but it made me a little bit sad because I love football and volleyball almost as much as I love swimming, the only reason I don't go on swimming is because Stella says the pool water will ruin my hair. I just hope where I'll be going, I'll get new friends that care about me.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize I was in a cab. "Where are you two going?" the cabbie asked.

"To Long Island, stop when I say it," Audrick said.

Long Island?

He nodded and started to drive. "Do you have any money?" I whispered to him.

He shook his head. Great, we don't even have any money.

"It's okay," the cabbie said, we looked at him. "I can see this is an emergency, so I will drive for free."

I looked at him, totally surprised. I never met a cab driver that is willing to drive for free.

"Thank you sir!" Audrick said. "And yes this is a really emergency."

The cabbie nodded again and focused on the road. I wanted to ask Audrick a bunch of questions, but I decided not to because the cabbie will be listening and the questions in my head are slightly overboard.

Road passed by, and we stopped on a big hill and a sign that said: PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES. "You're stopping here?" the cab driver asked, "It nothing here, are you sure?"

"Were completely sure," Audrick said and we got out. The cab drove away.

We walked up the hill. "Come on, Lex!" Audrick yelled, "Were almost there."

I wanted to yell at him, because I was exhausted after that fight with the monster. But he was right, faster we came, safer we were. We went farther and a big sign that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD, but it wasn't in English but Ancient Greek, how I understood it, I don't know.

"Audrick, what is that is that?" I said pointing at a camp.

"Camp Half-Blood, a camp for special people like you."

"What, mentally disturbed kids?"

"No, demigods." Demigods? Like the myths Mrs. Carron said was true. Gods and goddesses go around and fall in love and get children?

"Demigods? Like half- human and half- god?"

"Yeah, come on," he urged.

I was about to ask him more, before I heard a loud grunt. We turned, seeing two tall giant monsters. They were gigantic, ugly and had one eye.

"Smash satyr!" The first one yelled giving Audrick a toothy grin. Did he say satyr, like half goat?

"Satyr?" I asked," You're half- goat? Where are your goat legs?"

"Under my disguise." Smart, I don't think giving their friend heart attack because their protector is half- goat man, would be good.

"Pretty girl go, before we decide to eat you too," the second one said. What? They let me go that easy? But, no. I'm not leaving Audrick alone and defenseless like this, I'm not that cold-hearted.

"Go, Alexis!" Audrick screamed, "Get into the camp and call for help."

"No! I'm not leaving you. I'll help you fight the uglies."

I took of my bag and pulled out the sword I used before to kill the dracaena.

"What the-, you took the sword with you?"

I grinned at him. "Of course, in case if more monsters is coming."

"Satyr yummy!" Ugly nr.1 said and threw a large rock at Audrick. He crumpled at the grass like a socket puppy. I wanted to go and help him, but I have to fight them first.

"Sorry pretty girl, but decided to eat you." Ugly nr. 2 said and ran towards mw with his ugly feet. I stood ready in a battle stance, I don't know how I knew all this, and it was like I've been doing this all my life. Ugly nr. 2 ran towards me, but I dodged and stabbed him in the back. "Sorry ugly boy." I said when it dissolved into golden dust.

Ugly nr.1 was bigger and faster. When it ran towards me, it clawed me in the shoulder, leaving me with a pretty nasty wound. Blood oozed out of it, it made me weird seeing my own blood. I winced and put my hand to stop the bleeding, but I felt hot liquid on my hand. It lunged at me to make the finishing strike, but I side- stepped and swung my heavy sword at him. The monster dissolved into dust. "One to Milano and zero to uglies," I said trying to smile but I'm pretty sure it turned into a grimace.

"Ugh," I said holding my head so the world would stop spinning. I walked towards Audrick who were lying unconscious on the ground with a big bump on his head. Poor guy. I hailed him up, and dragged him towards the camp. I started to walk slower and slower, and I saw black spots dancing. I could feel Audrick getting heavier, and I couldn't take it anymore. I fell on the ground.

Before I zoned off, I heard gasping and a sweet, yet calm and strong voice say: "Holy Styx, she's beautiful."


	2. Blended Brains and Blondie

A/N: Hey! I hope you liked the first chapter! This is when the fun things start. Review and if you have any idea or critics, be free to ask. Enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews, followers and favorites that I got TODAY! I almost ruined my pc with my drinking water when I opened my email. I didn't expect so much after one hour. Thank you too:

**Booknerd4622**

**WoaahItsKaitlyn**

**venkiiyer16 **

**amandadehlen**

**PercyJacksonfan**

**ChelleAurelia**

Reviews:

**PercyJacksonfan:**

**AWESOME! Need more plz! Right more**

**- Thank you! Here is another chapter!**

**WoaahItsKaitlyn:**

**OHHHH MYYYY GODDDDD. continue or I'll DIE -.- I love this story it's soooo  
good! Please continue and update ASAP (:**

**- Thank you so much, that was nice of you! I updated now!**

-IAmAHalfBlood

Chapter 2

I had a weird dream, not that it wasn't usual because it is, but this was seriously crazy. I dreamt about Stella having goat legs (that was the fun part), and then I moved to Antarctic to start tending lamas. Last time I checked lamas didn't live on Antarctic.

I woke up in a killer headache and my body felt like nothing, just goo. I probably looked awful with my blood dried clothes and messy hair. When I opened my eyes I didn't recognize where I was, it was unfamiliar. I was lying on a comfy bed with fluffy pillow. There was more beds and shelves stacked with medicines I didn't know what was.

I groaned, and heard someone stand up and come to me. I looked to the guy (it was a boy, duh) and I could feel heat coming to my face. He was handsome, with messy blond hair and sky blue eyes. Not just plain blue, but beautiful sky blue eyes that has color when I look up. He had tan skin that looked like he was in the beach a lot and a surfers build.

I looked away from him and to me shoulder. It was bandaged perfectly and I couldn't feel so much pain now. The arm of my blouse were now red from dried blood and the denim vest I was using were hanging on a chair. I sat up and my eyes darted towards random stuff, then at the boy again who were a orange t- shirt that said: Camp Half-Blood.

I locked eyes at him, I didn't look away, he didn't either, but at the end I looked away feeling heat rise to my face again.

"What happened?" I asked.

He smiled slightly and I saw that his cheeks were red too. "You killed a few monsters and you got injured so we got you here." His voice was sweet and strong, but it sounded familiar.

I clenched my jaw. "I thought it was a dream, wait- where's Audrick?" I said panicking. He was brave enough to face the monsters himself, I didn't want him to be dead and he was my real friend that helped me a lot.

"He's fine, just napping now. Can you stand?"

"I don't know, maybe I guess." I tried to stand up, but my body didn't have any strength left. I fell into Blondie. "Sorry," I said. I felt strong arms wrap around me and he lifted me so I was face to face with him.

"All right," I said. "I think I can walk." I started to walk towards the door then to the bed again. I was limping slightly but I felt strength coming back.

"You okay? How do you feel?" The boy asked with worry in his voice. Okay I was getting tired calling him 'the boy'; I wanted to know his name.

I wanted to say: "I feel like someone blended my brain", but I didn't want him to see me as a freak, so I said: "I'm fine I guess, but I have a killer headache."

He nodded like that made sense. "You were overly exhausted and you slept much so headache is normal." He sounded like a know-it-all doctor and I had just to smile at that thought.

"Fresh air is good and you need to see Chiron, here let me help you." he continued with his doctor talk. Wait, did he say Chiron? I didn't have time to think about it before he wrapped his arm around my waist and took my hand so I could use his as support. Just because I was slightly limping didn't mean I needed all this, but I didn't say that because he was nice enough to take care of me.

"Thanks, er, what's your name?" I felt like a stalker asking this question.

His face was burning. "Will Solace son of Apollo, yours?" He said Apollo like the Greek god. _Demigods,_ I remembered Audrick said. Half human and half god, that meant all he said was true. That gods and goddesses go around the world, fall in love and gets children. I wonder who my dad is, hopefully a good god.

"Alexis Milano," I said.

He grinned, showing his white teeth that was actually a little bit hard to look at.

"Nice name." I smiled at him, and he got a faraway look in his eyes.

"Thank you, so were going out?"

His eyes was normal again, and he nodded a little bit hazy.

He opened the door and a warm breeze with the scent of strawberries hit me. I gasped at the sight. There were kids around the age of 12-18 running around in armor and they were also wearing orange camp t-shirts like the one Will wore. Horses with wings, Pegasi flying around the camp. I think I'm going crazy now. I also cabins here, but they didn't look like a normal cabin would. It was so much cool stuff that I was trying to suck all in, but it was impossible, it was so much things that was so… _unnatural. _

"Where am I?"

He smiled charmingly that made blush. Partly because he was cute doing that, and partly because he had that kind of effect on me. Stupid guy.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Lex. Home for demigods."

A/N: Sorry if this was a very short chapter, but I will update soon. Plus I updated twice today and I published this story today. I promise a longer chapter next time, maybe in some days. Bye and Review!


	3. Fights, Camp and Blessings

A/N: Hey! Sorry for the short chapter, this will be a longer one. I forgot to tell you, this is set one month after The Titan's Curse, so there aren't so much Percabeth, but I will try without making them together. I hope you like this story. If you are nice please show this story to other people. Thanks for the favorites, followers and reviews. I you will review I will answers in the next chapter. To the people who reviewed, followed, favorited for the last chapter:

**mrprost84**

**Science Geek8583**

**Booknerd4622**

**SecretlyUncodedLife**

**percyandartemis111**

**bookwormultimate**

**Gallifrey Dweller**

**frangpat26**

Reviews:

**Science Geek8583: This is an epic start to the story! Keep going!**

-Aww, thank you! I will keep going, thanks for your comment! I like you story and I'm following it!

**Booknerd4622: I like it it's a good plot but is she going to meet Percabeth**

- This is set a month after The Titan's Curse, so Percabeth isn't made yet. But if you really want it, I will add some that doesn't make them a couple. Some flirting maybe. Thanks for liking the story and thank you for the review!

- IAmAHalfBlood

Chapter 3

I think I broke my neck. This camp was so amazing that swung my head so many times to catch every detail. I don't know why this is a Greek camp, for there wasn't any statues or so many things that were Greek. I wanted to see more, but Will said I have to meet Chiron, the camps activities director.

I didn't like the way to the Big House, you want to know why? Well on the way people were staring at me, mostly boys. Their eyes were bulged so much out, that I was afraid they would pop out of the sockets. Their mouths were open with drool coming out and they were watching every step I took. Some of them fainted actually, were they doing this to every newbie?

The good thing was that girls that were there too, they looked strangely at the boys, while they were smiling at me. I smiled back and I was glad they were nice to me. Some of them actually offered me a tour around the camp, I was going to say yes, but Will butted in saying that he promised me a tour. He didn't actually, so why now?

I said good-bye to the nice girls and followed Will. "What was that, Solace?" I asked a little bit annoyed. I wanted to get new girl friends that I could hang with; having that tour I could actually befriended them, and I thought they were pretty cool.

"What was what?" he said feigning ignorance.

I glared at him. "Don't mess with me, Solace. You didn't offer me a tour and when the girls asked me, you suddenly butted in saying _you _were showing my around. I could actually get some new friends here, but _nooo _you just ruined it."

He didn't say anything, just kept walking, but I could see something flash in his eyes. I noticed that he was still holding my hand; I was angry so I ripped my hand out of his and ran towards a big house that was painted baby blue with white trim.

I didn't know if I should just go in or knock. I took the safest choice and knocked the door.

I heard trotting and the door opened revealing a middle aged man thinning brown hair, bushy eye brows, scruffy brown beard and brown eyes that seem to be more thousands of years old.

But I didn't focus on that, because from the waist down he had horse legs.

He saw my reaction and he chuckled good-heartedly. "My dear, I must scare the life of you. I'm Chiron the camp activities director, you must see that I'm-"

"A centaur," I said realizing that it was probably rude to shut him off like that.

He seemed mildly surprised. "Yes, my dear. It's unusual to hear someone say the right term, but yes, I'm a centaur and your friend Audrick Wood is a satyr."

"Yeah, I found out."

He laughed. "Oh how rude of me, I don't even know your name." I smiled at him. "Alexis Milano is my name, sir."

I heard running and Blondie Mc. Solace came to us. I didn't look at him; instead I looked at the beautiful view. "Aha, I see you came William. Alexis this young man helped you to get in better shape." I heard Will tense, I figured that he didn't like being called William.

I nodded mutely. "I've met him," I said quietly.

"Then let's meet Mr. D," he said cheerfully, then his face grew serious, "but I'm warning you Alexis, you need to be nice to him, you can't offend a god."

Did he say _god?_

He walked out and trotted towards a pudgy man that seem to be fuming over a game. He reminded me of a cherub with his baby face and red nose. His hair was so black that it almost looked purple, and his eyes were bloodshot like he drank a lot. Ugly- cherub- Mr. D- drunk- purple hair- god = he must be the wine god Dionysus. For some reason his appearance didn't surprise me, the thing that surprised was why he was here and why he was drinking Diet Coke.

When he looked up he seemed slightly shocked seeing me, but it was gone as fast as it came.

Chiron motioned us to sit one of the chairs. I sat down on the chair that was the farthest away from Mr. D.

"So you're the new brat, eh?" he said bored.

"Yes sir," I said as politely as I could.

He looked at Will. "See? This girl has manners, Wally. Something that you should learn."

I stifled a laugh, but Will noticed and glared at me. I glared back and I could feel that my eyes were glowing. He stumbled back and fell out of his chair. His eyes were widened and he looked shocked.

"I like this girl," Mr. D said in a slightly more cheerful tone. Then he looked at me. "Do you know who I am Alexandra?"

"Alexis," I corrected.

"Bah, whatever. Answer now."

"Dionysus, god of wine, madness, theater and vegetation."

He seemed to be a little bit surprised. "Yes I am, Alexia Marino."

"Alexis Milano."

"Wait- Mr. D," Chiron said. "How did you know her name?"

Mr. D snorted. "I am a god, Chiron. I knew her name when she came."

Chiron nodded. "My apologizes sir, forgive me."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, wake me up for dinner." He lazily walked in to the house.

Will abruptly stood up, pointing his finger on me. "How did- how in Hades are your eyes freaking glowing!?"

I stood up, and leaned into the fence. I shrugged. "What did it scare you, Willie?" I said teasingly.

His face reddened. "No! Why-"

"Enough children," Chiron said calmly. "Let's not fight and talk."

I sat down again. "Alexis," Chiron started, "I don't know why your eyes are glowing, but there may be a reason."

"What reason, Chiron?" I asked curiously.

"You are very special, Alexis. It's rare seeing someone getting blessed by Aphrodite that's not her children."

I looked at him shocked, then at Will who was as shocked as me.

"Blessed by Aphrodite? Chiron are you saying that Aphrodite is my parent? I thought she-"

"No, no!" he said blushing wildly. "I'm not saying she's your parent. Listen very closely now." Will and I inched closer.

"Every millennia Aphrodite choose to bless someone. A demigod, to be sure. A very special demigod that Aphrodite choose to bless with beauty and a special gift."

"Wait," I said confused. "You're saying that the goddess of love and beauty choose to bless me with beauty and a special gift that you don't know what is?"

Chiron nodded. I sighed in relief. "Thanks gods, Chiron. I thought you meant Aphrodite was my other parent and I already have a mom and it would be weird-"

"Very weird," Will corrected.

I ignored him. "That my mom would you know-"

"No need to say anymore, Alexis. I understand. The first gift is beauty of course, that I see you have lots of."

I blushed. "But the other gift," he continued, "what is that?"

I was in deep thought. My weird hair… aha! I grabbed a water bottle and poured it over my head. "Lex," Will said. "What are you doing?"

I ignored him again, I thought it was mean but I focused on the water that was dripping from my head. I closed my eyes and focused on making it so straight that it only could be ironed to look like that. I felt my bouncy curls started to get straighter and straighter. I heard Will and Chiron gasp. I opened my eyes and looked at it. It was straight and thin, like ironed hair should be.

"It's settled," Chiron said with excitement glinting in his eyes. "The second gift is that you could change your type of hair with water."

Will looked stunned. "T-That's amazing. How did you get your hair dry?"

I looked at my hair and it was perfectly dry. "I dunno, maybe it was a part of the blessing."

"Yeah, it's probably that." I rolled my eyes, I was still mad at him.

I looked at the centaur. "Chiron, it's a thing I don't understand. Why would Aphrodite pick me? I'm not so special."

He put his hand on my shoulder. "My dear, you might not see it, but other people can. I see a breathtakingly beautiful girl that is soon to be a lady. I also see a powerful demigod that are quite special, you may not be claimed yet, but it's no doubt that you are special."

I smiled. "Thanks," I muttered, "I'm not used to get compliments."

He just smiled. "I see you at dinner, maybe there's hope for that you'll get claimed." Then he walked or trotted, away. I have no idea what claiming was, I just hope it wasn't painful.

I ran out of the house, hoping Will wouldn't follow me. When I was out I stopped, realizing that I didn't know where I was. I could really use a tour or something.

I searched around to find the girls who asked me when I heard running and someone yell: "Wait! Alexis!"

I turned around seeing Will running towards me.

"What is it, Solace?" I asked annoyed. "I actually have to go somewhere."

He raised an eyebrow. "Lexie, stop lying. Are you realizing that you're lost or that you just magically knew the whole place?"

Damn. He just has to say something logical like that.

"Do you have anything to say, Blondie?"

He took a deep breath and said: "I'm sorry."

"_What?_"

He took his hands on my shoulders and looked me straight to the eyes. "I. Am. Sorry."

I looked down. "Why?" I asked softly. "You know you just could asked me, instead of butting in."

He was quiet for second. "I don't know why. Maybe I just wanted to be closer to you, you know to find more about you, and I think you seem like a interesting person." When he was done his face was completely red. He seemed honest, and I thought 'why not forgive him, he said he was sorry.'

I bit my lip. "I forgive you."

He smiled so brightly, that I have to look away. "Sorry," he apologized.

I blinked. "Lucky that I didn't lose my sight, because if you did I probably kill you."

He put on a cheerful grin. "You'd be blind. You couldn't have found me."

I smiled evilly. "Oh, trust me Will. I will find a way."

His grin disappeared. "Anyway," he said. "Will you Alexis Milano have a tour around Camp- Half Blood?" He took out his hand.

I couldn't help but smile at his childish behavior. "Yes. But don't act like I'm visiting the king. I already met a god today, that enough."

I took his hand and we walked around the camp. We first went to the volleyball court, seeing blonde, tanned and muscular guys play volleyball with satyrs.

"That's some of my siblings," Will said pointing at the blondes. I wonder if I get any siblings, thinking about that made me think if ever het to know who my godly parent is.

The Apollo guys stopped playing and looked at me. They had pretty much the same reaction as the other guys I passed by. Shocked faces, widened eyes and drooling mounts.

"Not again," I muttered.

Will snickered. "What can I say, you have that effect on boys."

The Apollo guys started to play again, even they glanced at me many times. They were pretty good, but I'm sure I could beaten them.

One of the Apollo guys stopped playing and walked over to me and Will who were watching the game.

The guy looked probably at the same age as me. He was shorter than Will and he was probably at the same height as me. He had blond hair, except that his were slightly lighter than Will's who had golden blond, like my highlights were. His eyes were hazel brown and he has tan skin that was a trait that all Apollo kids seem to have. He was probably thirteen, so one year younger than Will, who seem to be fourteen.

"Hey Will, who is this?" he asked smiling brightly, another trait that Apollo kids seem to have.

"Hey Austin, this Alexis Milano – the new camper."

Austin looked at me. "Wait you're the newbie who killed dracaena and the two Cyclopes?

"Yeah," I said. "What's the big deal?"

They both looked at me with widened eyes. "It's a big deal," Will said curiously. "No one hardly ever manage to kill so many monsters without any training. You must be good with sword, you can actually manage to beat Annabeth maybe Percy."

"I don't know, Will," Austin said eyeing me. "Percy managed to kill the Mi-, eh, I mean a Kindly One without any training."

"Wait," I said confused. "Why are you saying Kindly One, I'm pretty sure the monsters aren't nice." Unless they are Pokémon's, but they don't die, I think, but if they did it would be pretty sad. If the monsters evolved and got more attacks, the demigods are doomed.

"Lex, listen," Austin said seriously. "Names have power, especially monsters names. You see why we call Dionysus Mr. D, because names have powers. Never say Greek names aloud, if you do, call them Kindly Ones. The monsters want to kill us, so they track our demigod scent. The mortal world isn't safe for us; this is the only safe place for us. Some people stay only summers, but some other stay whole year, reasons like the outside world is dangerous or we don't have a family to go to."

"But how is the camp safe?"

He hesitated before answering. "You see that tree over there?" He pointed on a big pine tree that had a dragon snoring loudly under. "Many years ago there was a girl named Thalia, she died on that hill over there, her dad took pity on her and turned her into a tree so her soul wouldn't die. Last year Percy Jackson and some other people got the Golden Fleece to restore the tree's power since the tree was poisoned. The Fleece's power was so strong that it managed to suck Thalia out of the tree. You see that dragon over there, that Peleus, he's guarding the Fleece." I don't know why, but it seems like he didn't tell the whole story.

"What happened to Thalia and who is Percy Jackson?" I asked.

"Thalia became a Hunter – immortal maidens that serve the goddess of hunt Artemis. Percy is a son of Poseidon and the camp's hero, he's pretty cool."

I nodded. "You have a pretty interesting history."

"Yeah, we really do." Will said smiling.

Will and Austin started to talk about random stuff, like the weather and music. I got bored, so I watched the game. One of the Apollo guys looked at me and waved and smiled dreamingly. It ended with that he got hit in the head with a volleyball. I giggled and all the Apollo guys waved dreamingly at me.

Will nudged me since I was so into the volleyball match.

"Like volleyball?" he asked amused.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, played volleyball since I was 9 and I'm captain."

Austin whistled. "You must be pretty good, you have to play with us one time."

"Wait!" Will said with excitement sparkling in his eyes. "What about Apollo boys vs. Apollo girls with Alexis?"

"That's awesome!" Austin said high- fiving him. He seemed strangely familiar, like he should be high-fiving a ginger.

"You look familiar," I muttered.

Austin laughed. "Oh everybody say I look like Austin in Austin & Ally. Our little sister watches that show all the time."

"You do, I would be surprised if your surname is Moon."

"Naw, its Samson."

I pouted. "Too bad."

"So," Will said tugging on my hand that was in his. "You want in?"

I smiled. "I'm in, even though I don't know my teammates."

"Were 7 girls and 8 boys, but Leah and Ethan are 7 so they won be playing. With you were even."

"Wow," I muttered. "Apollo has been busy."

"Yeah," he said embarrassed.

"Something going on with you two?" Austin asked, pointing at our intertwined hands.

We first looked at our hands, then at each other, then at Will's laughing half brother.

"No," I mumbled. I looked at Will, who were blushing wildly. He looked like Pikachu, with his blond hair and red cheeks. He still held my hand, which I was glad about.

"So why are holding hands?" He asked us.

"Well Lexie here," Will said pinching my cheek. "Would probably get lost around this camp, and will go into the forest and get eaten by blood thirsty monsters. That why I'm holding her hand."

I smacked the back of his. "Well Willie over here," I said pointing at Pikachu, "will probably annoy Mr. D and get turned into a rabbit. I'm holding his hand so he wouldn't go and annoy people."

Austin didn't look convinced. "Willie and Lexie?"

"What," I said innocently. "We always have to Free Willie."

Austin cracked up. "Free Willie that was a new one, mind if I use that one?"

"No prob." He high-fived me. He was like a little brother I always wished for, even if he was on the same age as me.

Will grumbled. "Great now I have my little bro and my friend ganging against me."

"Aww, Willie. Don't be so sad, you will be freed." Austin was rolling on the ground now.

Will's eyes were pleading, "Please stop, now. I hate Willie. At least you like Lexie. "

I stopped, since I felt bad now. "Sorry, Will."

"It okay, but never call me Willie again."

I laughed and his face got a little bit dreamy. "Sorry but I can't promise that."

"I have to go now," Austin said covered in grass. "Leah and Ethan are probably fighting over the TV remote." He gave me a hug, that Will seem to be frowning at, and he gave Will a man hug.

"See ya later, Lex. Probably at dinner." I nodded, even though I was probably blushing.

Will seem to watch every step he took, glaring slightly. I don't know why. He sighed and laid on grass, propping his arms under his head. He looked good without trying.

I sat down, and I noticed that I was still using the same bloody blouse. I frowned at it. I couldn't change clothes since I didn't have any with me.

Will seem to notice. "That's a shame, it was a pretty blouse."

"I need to change, but I don't have any clothes with me."

"We can go to the Aphrodite cabin; they have some kind of magic closet from their mom that magically get the clothes of the owner when they said their house. It's pretty cool."

"That's brilliant; I don't have to borrow some fancy clothes from them."

Will nodded. "Their clothes are very fancy," he agreed. "Too fancy for my taste actually, you have that kind of clothes that I like girls to wear. Pretty and stylish, but not too much."

I rolled my eyes, but blushed a little bit. "Well thank you, Mr. Fashonista. Let's go, I want to get to get this tour done."

He stood up and offered his hand, which I gladly took. "I don't want you to get eaten by monsters, you know," Will whispered in to my ear.

"I don't want you to get turned into a rabbit by Mr. D, you know," I whispered back.

When we walked away, I heard the Apollo guys shout: "Bye Alexis!" They waved and smiled dreamingly. I laughed at how silly they acted. The satyrs just smiled at me.

"Nice siblings," I commented.

"They just can't stand beautiful girls," Will said, and then he blushed realizing what he said.

I felt heat rise up on my face. "So where are we going now? Since you're the tour guide, you're supposed to guide me."

"Were going to the Arts and Crafts place. We can make whatever we want there."

I nodded. When we headed there, I saw a bunch of kids making stuff. Some made lyres and I saw a bulky kid struggling to make a statue of the war god. Even if the guy was Ares' kid (I assume) I'm pretty sure he'll blast the guy if he saw his own statue, that looked like a old grandma that got driven by a truck.

They all looked at me liked I grown a second head, and the Ares guy cut of the head of the statue of surprise. The guys were practically drooling for no reason and the girls looked a little bit happy, but I could see that something was flashing in their eyes.

They all continued back to their work. "We'll see if you are any good at this," Will said.

We continued and I remarked that even if it was February it looked like it was summer here. There was no snow or rain.

"Will, why is it summer here?"

He smiled. "The borders make bad weather pass by, and Mr. D doesn't like the snow because it destroying the strawberries that we pay bills with. So only in December we actually have snow, because Mr. D made a deal."

"That's good."

We continued, and I saw a big lake with canoes. I smiled when I saw the water. I also saw teenager girls that were in the water, they waved at me like I have been friends with them in ages.

"Naiads," Will said. "We have canoeing with them and Percy."

"I like canoeing," I said. "Wait." I let go of Will's hand and walked towards the water. I dipped my hair in the water and focused on making it curly like I like best. My hair dried and was now in windblown curls that I actually like a lot.

"Why did you do that?" Will asked and took my hand again when I came back to him.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I like curls better."

"You look good in both types."

"Well, thank you."

We continued to the Amphitheater, were they had sing- a- longs that Will's siblings were leading.

After that I saw a big rock wall. Normally I wouldn't paid some much attention to it, but it had lava coming down.

"You have lava on a climbing wall?" I asked stunned.

He saw my reaction and laughed. "For an extra challenge, it's actually easier than it seems."

"I hope you're telling the truth, because if I'm getting burned to ashes I'm haunting you for life." I said seriously.

He probably thought I was kidding, but when he saw my seriousness, he stopped.

We continued, and I saw a beach that I really wanted to go to. Will said we could go there after we saw the other things. After a lot of arguments, I finally let in and went to cabins.

We passed by the Mess Hall, were they were eating. I looked very normal, bit tables and benches. But what caught my attention was a big fire that seems to be on all the time.

Finally we came there, and they were pretty cool. They were twelve cabins, but I wondered where the children of the minor gods were living. The biggest one, were a tall building that looked like a mausoleum. It seems to be holographic lightning on it too. Since it was the biggest one, I assumed it was the Zeus cabin. I looked lonely, like there wasn't supposed to be someone who was living there. The one next to it looked more graceful with peacock designs. Since it was beside the Zeus cabin, I think that was the Hera cabin. The Hera cabin looked lonely too, but since she was the goddess of marriage, I think she wouldn't get any demigod children.

"The Zeus and Hera cabin," I said.

"Yeah," he said.

"It looks lonely."

He didn't answer. One of the cabins was painted blood red, but it looked like someone threw the paint on the wall instead of using a brush. They had a big boars head over the door and the roof was decorated with barbed wire. One was solid gold that shined so much in the sunlight that shined so much that it was hard to look at. Another cabin looked like a small factory with pipes.

The cabin that caught most of my attention was the cabin next to Zeus'. I was low and long, that had a lot of windows that faced the ocean. I looked like it was made of rough sea stone, like it was from the sea. In the end of the cabin it was made of pieces of coral, and a seashell and a big trident over the door. I walked over to it. It smelled sea, my favorite smell. Of all cabins, this was the most beautiful.

"The Poseidon Cabin," an unfamiliar voice said.

I turned seeing a quite handsome guy, at the age of fourteen. He had messy black hair, tan skin that looked like he was at the beach a lot and the most stunning feature: his eyes that were beautiful sea-green. What shocked me was that he had the same eye color as me.

When the guy saw my face, he was totally flabbergasted. He looked pretty stunned, with his upturned eyebrows, drooling mouth and shocked face.

"Hello," I said.

He tried to speak but said: "Hecgoylr"

I raised an eyebrow. "_Excuse _me?"

"Sokhkyl."

I snapped my fingers in front of him. "Sorry," he said.

"What did you say before?"I asked him.

"What?" he said confused. "Sokhkyl?"

I smiled at his stupidness. "No, something about Poseidon."

"Oh, this is the Poseidon Cabin, my dad."

"Wait," I said bewildered. "This _cabin _is your _dad_?"

"What! No! Poseidon is my dad, not this cabin." The sea god was his father, cool.

I sighed. "Good because if this cabin was your father, you would probably looked like a mini relic of this cabin."

"Yeah," he agreed. "My name is Percy Jackson." He took out his hand. This was the camps hero, Percy Jackson. He had that kind of powerful aura around him, like a god.

"Alexis Milano," I said shaking his hand.

"So you like this cabin?"

"Yeah," I said touching the rough sea rock. "It's probably the most beautiful cabin here."

"I agree."

"Alexis!" Will shouted. He ran over to me.

"Were was you? I thought you got eaten by monsters!" he yelled.

He looked so worried, that I felt bad. "Calm down, Will. I was just here talking to Percy." He seemed to calm down.

"Hey, Perce. What's up?" Will said giving him a man hug.

"Good. Just talking to Lex over here."

Even if we talked just a few minutes, I already saw him as a brother.

He slung his arm over my shoulder, like a brother – sister gesture.

"She's like the sister I'd never had. She has the same sense humor as me."

"That's cool," Will said smiling brightly. I'm glad he didn't think I liked Percy. That would be pretty awkward.

"Seaweed Brain!" I heard unfamiliar girl voice say.

"Have you heard from Tha-"She stopped talking when she noticed Percy's arm around my shoulder. I looked at her. She looked like a normal California girl with the blond hair and tan skin. The only thing that ruined was her eyes, which were stormy gray. I'm pretty those eyes would intimidate many people and she was that kind of person that would scare people too. But I didn't feel intimidated or scared.

She narrowed her eyes at me. I could see that she was jealous and I figured that she liked Percy.

"Hi," she said coldly and venomous.

"Hey," I said smiling at her. Her eyes narrowed more.

"Lex, this is Annabeth. Wise Girl, this is Alexis Milano. She's pretty cool."

Annabeth's mount formed into a thin line. "I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," she with pride in her voice.

I nodded and I punched Percy playfully. "You only think that because I thought this cabin were you father."

"Wait," Will said smirking. "You thought this cabin is Percy's dad?"

"Hey!" I said. "He said it wrong he said: 'this is the Poseidon Cabin, my dad'"

"You know, Percy. You kinda said it wrong."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Okay I admit it I said it wrong. But Lex, were you that girl that killed the Kindly Ones?"

I nodded. "I killed them, so they won't come back. Right?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "They don't get killed, Alexis. They don't have souls like us. When they get hit with celestial bronze-"

"What's celestial bronze?" I asked.

"Celestial Bronze is the metal you used when you killed the monsters. Monsters get killed by it, but not mortals since they aren't important enough," she answered annoyed, like I was supposed to know this.

"Anyway," she continued like she was lecturing a five year old. "Their bodies appear in Tartarus – a bottomless pit of evil, and they reform there and get back to the world to kill us." She said more annoyed. I was getting angry. Did she expect every newbie to know this? Just because she was a brainy daughter of Athena, didn't it mean that everybody was supposed to know this.

"I thought you were supposed to know this," she said in a slightly haunting voice.

I could feel my eyes glowing again. Annabeth backed down, her eyes widened. "How do your eyes glow?" Percy asked totally astonished. "Lex, calm down. You're freaking her out." Will said trying to calm me down.

I ignored them and walked towards the shocked daughter of Athena.

"Look here, Blondie," I said deathly calm. "Just because you're some nerdy daughter of Athena doesn't mean that everybody knows this stuff. I had enough crap in my life and you don't want to mess with me."

I took another disgusted look at Annabeth, who looked actually scared. I stormed off and I could feel eyes burning on my back. I saw many people got out of their cabins, many people looked at me pretty satisfied, like they wanted one say to stand up towards the daughter Athena.

I understood now that I made scene, but I didn't care.

A/N: Here you go! This is a very long chapter, probably the longest I'd ever written. I hope you liked this. Sorry if Annabeth is OCC, but she is jealous because she thinks Percy likes Alexis. She will be better afterwards. I hope you liked the Willexis (Alexis + Will) and Percy. Next chapter is the Stolls, Silena and more. Review!

- IAmAHalfBlood


	4. Asian Barbie Dolls and Stolls Are Real

A/N: Hey! I hope you liked the last chapter. I admit Annabeth was maybe a little bit OCC, but jealousy is not pretty! I will fix that. The last chapter was very long; this is maybe a little bit shorter. Thanks to the favorites, followers and reviewers that commented on my last chapter: **(PS: If you don't like the review answering or thanks to the fans, tell me.)**

**elinor phantomhive **

**StarryNights04**

**AundreyCarraway**

**trustinHim17**

**AnnalynRose**

**plug1113**

**Science Geek8538**

Reviews:

**StarryNights04:**

**I really like it! I love reading about Jealous Annabeth- it's so funny, but  
this was really great! I hope you update soon!**

- Thank you very much! I actually enjoyed writing about Annabeth like this, but they will make up of course. Some actually didn't like Annabeth like this, but I enjoy seeing characters act differently than normal. Like in The Battle of The Labyrinth Annabeth was jealous of Rachel and I enjoyed seeing her differently than just tough and proud. I just sometimes wish Nico acted more childish like in the third book. I love Annabeth of course and I don't have anything against her. I'm updating as fast as I can, and I admit I have done a pretty good job. I will try, but school comes first.

**trustingHim17: **

**great story! more please!**

- Thank you! I hope you will continue reading this story. I will try writing more. I wrote a pretty long chapter last time, because if I don't have time to update as fast, you will at least get a long chapter to enjoy.

**Booknerd4622:**

**I don't think annabeth would ever show fear like that and she would never let  
a girl talk to her like that annabeth fought Kronos and your making her scared  
of a girl just because her eyes glow also annabeth is verrrrry beautiful and  
ur making her doing ugly.**

- Okay, I admit Annabeth was out of character in last chapter. But I would be pretty scared seeing someone have glowing eyes and look like she wanted to kill me. This is after The Titan's Curse so Kronos haven't been totally reformed, so she hasn't met him yet. I would be pretty mad, if I liked some guy a lot, then suddenly he hangs around another girl, but it wasn't Alexis' fault. Annabeth was mean to her, insulting her like she was dumb. I didn't describe Annabeth as ugly, did I huh? If you read Percy Jacksons's Half Sister last chapter how I described her, you would actually see know how pretty Alexis is. That story is on hiatus now because I'm writing this story. I wouldn't exactly take notice how pretty the girl was when I was angry at her. I appreciate your comment about Annabeth, I love her too. I will make her more into character.

**Science Geek8538:**

**Another epic chapter! Love the name callng and the Poseidon cabin being  
Percy's dad! I was doing my best to avoid wierd looks from my parents from  
laughing! Love it! Keep going!**

- Thank you so much! I appreciate you saying what you liked most of the chapter, I actually enjoyed writing that scene about the Poseidon cabin being Percy's dad. Ah, gotta love stupid Seaweed Brain. Many times when I read crack fics I laugh so hard, that I also get weird looks from my family. This is that kind of reviews that keeps me going! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

- IAmAHalfBlood

_Chapter 4_

Getting angry at a Blondie wasn't exactly on my schedule. I was known for my short temper, and I actually felt bad being that harsh to Annabeth. But that's how I am, I act before I think.

The scene was replaying in my head, and I realized something. Annabeth wasn't really scared, she only acted. I'm not a brainy child of Athena, but I think I figured it out.

Annabeth is continuing acting scared, and when I think she's a scared weakling, I won't be afraid for her, and she stabs me in the back. Not literally, I hope.

A plan worthy Athena. She probably wasn't scared, but maybe shocked. I know she wouldn't let people talk like that to her; I'm good reading people, but not myself when it comes to feelings.

I'm not sure if she's continuing that plan, but if she is, I'm just acting like I didn't know and was a dumb brunette. (A/N: No offense.) I learned something from switching schools so much, and I have to earn a reputation. Just go with the flow.

I just hope this wouldn't come on _Demigods Weekly_. That would suck. I could imagine what it would say: _Defenseless Blondie get's tramped by Glowing eyes kid with serious anger issues. _

When I was in deep thought, I heard a voice that jarred me out of it.

"Alexis! Where are you?" Will spotted me, and ran over.

He looked at me straight in the eye. "What the Hades happened there?"

I shrugged. "I lost my temper and I got mad at her. She was acting like I was five; I can't stand people like that."

He eyed me seriously. "You shouldn't mess with her, Lex. Athena kids hold grudges, and she will find a way to have revenge."

"I'm not scared of her, Will. She may have something bad for me, but I'm ready to take it."

He bit his lip; something that I thought was a very cute gesture. "That's good, but never relax when she's around, Annabeth is known for being repulsive."

I nodded. "So what's on the list now, tour guide?"

He looked at my clothes. "I think you have to change now, so let's go to the Aphrodite cabin."

"Alright, I really don't like wearing these bloody clothes."

We headed towards the cabins again. I got a lot of looks. Some angry from Athena kids, some looks of approval of some buff guys that I think is Ares children.

We stopped and I looked at the cabin. That was my fatal mistake. This cabin was hideous. I looked like a full life sized Barbie House, with the pink painting and lacy curtains. It reeked designer perfume that made me gag. I wouldn't be surprised if a Barbie came out of the house.

"Willie!" A high pitched voice shrilled from inside. Will visibly paled.

I smirked. "Aw, Willie got an admirer?"

"Shut up!" he hissed.

The door slammed open, revealing an Asian girl, with dark ringlet hair and heavy makeup.

Nope, there was an _Asian_ life sized Barbie doll living inside the doll house. I was waiting for a Ken now.

She squealed and hugged Will. "Oh my gods, Willie! You just gets cuter and cuter everyday!"

I was near cracking up. This was to funny, seeing Will get his life squeezed out of an Asian Barbie.

"Drew," Will choked up. "Cant breath…"

She let him go and Will fell down choking for air. She noticed me and her eyes went big as plates. Drew's warm brown eyes were filled with jealousy.

"Hello," she said with a fake sweet smile.

"Hey, my name is Alexis." I said, smiling brightly.

"Drew, hun," she said in the same voice.

Will stood up, but he looked a little bit blue for the lack of air.

"Lex," he said. "Come on." He grabbed my hand and my waved to Drew who were fuming.

The inside was even more disgusting. The walls were painted hot pink with white trim. Their beds and curtains pastel blue and green. All the kids who were there looked at me. The guys were drooling over their pretty faces and the girls frowned and they looked jealous. What's wrong with people?

"Silena!" Will yelled. Out of the bathroom came a pretty girl. She had wavy black hair and beautiful blue eyes. She wore makeup, but it wasn't much. She was absolutely stunning.

"Hey, Will-"she noticed me and gasped. "Holy Styx…wow."

"Uh, hey," I said a little uncomfortable since they were all staring at me. "My name is Alexis." I wasn't comfortable saying my last name, since I saw my mom on a poster.

"Oh my gods!" Silena squealed. "You are so beautiful; you don't need a makeover, not in Hades!"

"Silena," Will said looking a little bit dazed. "She don't need a makeover, she need clothes and we could use your closet."

She smiled brightly. "Absolutely! I can't wait to see what kind of clothes you have, Lexie! You probably have wonderful taste in clothes, seeing what you're wearing now."

I looked at my clothes. They were all bloody and scattered.

"Uh, Silena. My clothes are ruined."

She waved that away. "I don't care how they looked now, but before. They probably looked stunning at you."

I looked at Will who looked disgusted at the cabin. "Will, you don't need to be here. I can see you're not comfortable and I'm doing a sort of girly thing now."

He looked thoughtful. "No, I'm staying."

I smiled. "Thanks, you know. For helping me."

He grinned. "No prob."

Silena giggled. "You're so cute! Willexis!"

We both shot her confused looks. "Willi- what?" I said confused.

"Nothing. Were here!" she announced.

I looked at the closet; I thought it would be some kind of stunning closet. But it was just a wooden closet with pink flowers decorated on it.

"Okay, Lexie. Just say were your house is and what room you have."

I said the following.

It glowed brightly pink and it opened automatically. When it opened it revealed all my clothes, jewelry, makeup (even though I didn't have much) and shoes.

"Oh my gods!" Silena screamed, wow Aphrodite kids yell a lot. "You have so nice clothes!"

She started to rummage around my clothes. Will looked at my clothes with wide eyes. "Nice clothes."

"Thanks."

Silena picked up a lacy white summer dress. "This is gonna look stunning on you, Lex."

"Silena I can't wear that when I'm training." I said grimacing at the thought of me sweaty and panting with that dress.

She pouted. "That's a pity. Wait I can find something you can wear." She dug more in my clothes, gushing over the collection.

"Oh my, this is like the perfect dress!" Silena gushed over a strapless peach colored dress. The dress was beautiful I have to admit. It was a High Low Chiffon dress with a diamond waist belt. It was perfect for proms.

Will was sitting on a chair, strumming on a guitar. He looked at the dress. "It's nice, you're rich or something?" I wasn't rich, Stella was.

"I have a model job, so I get the clothes I use on photo shoots. I'm not rich."

He tilted his head. "Model job? You're a model?"

I raised my hands in surrender. "It's not like I want to." He looked at me with sympathy.

Silena stroke her hand on the fabric. "You do look familiar and I have seen this dress somewhere. You will look wonderful in this."

I smiled. "Anyway, I need normal clothes that I can use here."

She nodded and went to her closet. Silena came back with a blue duffel bag. "We put your things here. This bag is unlimited big. You can put so much you want here without gaining more weight. You can keep this."

I looked at the bag. "Silena, I can't take this."

She waved off the question. "Oh, I have thousands of bags like this. Keep this one."

She stuffed my clothes in it. She picked clothes that I could use here and was still "fashionable".

Silena picked up blue skinny jeans, an orange camp T-shirt, some big pearl earrings and some blue high Converse.

"There!" she said cheerfully. "You have so nice clothes, but you can wear this. You can take a shower here if you want." I looked around the cabin. There was no people her besides me, Silena and Will who was lost in his music. "Here is some shampoo, conditioner and soap. It's all unlimited too, so you don't need more." I hugged her. "Thanks, Silena. You're a great friend."

She smiled dazzlingly. "You know, Lexie. I have a feeling we could be great friends, with our tastes in clothes."

"I have that feeling too, S." She handed me a soft pink towel.

Before I went in to the bathroom, Silena stopped me. She studied my hair. "You're the one, aren't you?"

I nodded. "So my mom weren't kidding when she said she blessed someone that weren't out sibling," she muttered. "I'm glad you're the one, one of the people mom blesses use their gift to bad things."

I smiled and I went into the hot pink bathroom. I went into the fancy shower. It felt great feeling the water touch my skin. It calmed me down. I looked at the soaps Silena gave me. The shampoo and the conditioner smelled rose and raspberries. The soap smelled fresh blossoms like the DKNY perfume.

After the great shower, I put on the clothes Silena gave me. I decided to make my hair to have big curls. I braided the right side of my hair into a waterfall braid; my hair smelt rose and raspberries. At last I put on the earrings. I felt much better and I looked much better too.

I went out. Silena squealed. "You look so good now! You smell great too."

I looked at Will who had closed eyes and played on his guitar, closed the world outside.

"He's freaking me out," Silena whispered. "It's like he's in his own world of music."

He was playing Boyfriend by Justin Bieber. I never knew he liked Justin Bieber.

When he was playing the chorus I decided to step in, but in the girl version.

_If you were my boyfriend, never let you go_

_Keep you on my arm boy, you'd never be alone_

His eyes snapped open; he continued playing with me singing.

_You could be a gentleman, everything you want_

_If you were my boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

He stopped playing, staring at me with wide mount.

Silena looked at us with an amused look. "You're saying something special in the lyrics, Lexie?"

I blushed wildly. "No, Silena. It's just a song. You ready, Will?"

He was still staring at me. "If you aren't coming," I said smugly, "I'm just leaving you here with Drew and her gang to makeover you."

That shook him. "Bye Silena!" he yelled and dragged me out of the cabin. I had my duffel bag and like Silena said it wasn't heavy.

I looked at the guitar Will was holding, I love playing guitar, even though I could only two songs.

"Here let me hold it," Will said took my duffel bag.

"Thanks," I muttered, still looking at the guitar he was holding.

"You have an amazing voice," Will compliment and smiled at me. "You look good too."

My face heated up. "You're good playing guitar."

He handed me the guitar. "Thanks, being an Apollo kid makes it easier to play instruments."

"That's cool; I've always loved playing guitar, even though I'm not so good."

He raised an eyebrow. "You play guitar?"

I nodded and started to play As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber. I learned it by the computer. I sang with the chorus because I like it best.

"You're good, but Justin Bieber?"

I acted like I was offended. "Excuse me? You were playing Justin Bieber too."

He smiled sheepishly. "I did?"

I nodded. "Were we going? I need somewhere to stay."

"You're sleeping at the Hermes Cabin. He isn't picky about who he sponsors so the unclaimed sleep there."

"What's claiming exactly?" I asked.

He grabbed my hand, seeing that he didn't hold it. "Claiming is that your godly parent claims that you are his or hers child. Seeing that you have a mom, I assume your other parent is a god." I nodded and we stopped in front of a cabin that looked normal. Seeing that the other cabins were wicked, this one looked pretty boring. The brown painting was peeling off and over the top was a caduceus. It looked pretty old, but cozy.

Will knocked and the door opened revealing identical brothers. I think they are brothers because one of them looked one year older. They had curly brown hair and mischievous blue eyes. They were pretty cute, the youngest one looked one year older than me and the older one was probably two years older than me. They jaws dropped when they saw me and their mounts were open and drool came out. Their expressions were pretty funny with the shocked face and the eyes that were widen as plates.

The youngest one giggled girlish. "Travis, I think a beautiful angel fell down from the sky."

The older one, Travis, I think said, "Connor, I think we should help her, can't have such a beautiful creature helpless." He giggled too and reached out to touch me.

"I think I'm hallucinating, Trav. She's so pretty, she can't be real."

I blushed at their words and Will looked strangely at them both had a look of agreement too.

I cleared my throat. I smiled at them. "I am real, my name is Alexis."

Will slapped them and they seem to be out of their daze.

"She's real!" Connor yelled and jumped on Travis. Travis didn't make an attempt to catch him and slapped him.

He stepped forward. "My name is Travis," he said smiling charmingly at me.

Connor stepped forward with a red hand mark on his cheek, "Connor," he said glaring daggers at Travis and smiled at me.

"Stoll," they chorused together.

I returned their smiles. "Uh, like I said. My name is Alexis."

Travis draped a shoulder around me, "Beautiful name my dear. Connor go and fetch a sleep bag for her." He rolled his eyes and walked away.

I could feel someone glaring at me and Travis, and I'm sure it wasn't Connor.

"You can have that spot there, sweetheart." He pointed on a small spot next to the wall.

I put the duffel bag on the floor. "Here," Will said handing me the guitar.

I stared at him. "You're giving me a _guitar_?"

He shrugged carelessly. "I have plenty of guitars and see this as a welcome to camp gift."

I slung my arm around him and gave him a hug. He responded by putting his arms around my waist and hugging me back. He smelled like honey and sunshine. I never knew sunshine had a smell.

"Thanks," I muttered into his ear.

"You're welcome," he whispered back, squeezing me tighter.

I don't know how long we hugged, but someone cleared his throat. We broke and Will face was a delicate shade of pink.

Connor looked uncomfortable. "Here," he said handing me the sleeping bag. "Something going on here?" Travis stopped rummaging through his closet; he held a spray bottle of whipped cream.

"I agree with Connor here. Something going on?"

"No," we both mumbled. Will's face was tomato red and I'm sure mine was the same.

"Yeah," Connor said sarcastically. "That's like saying that Travis don't like Katie."

"I don't like her!" Travis protested blushing.

"Uh-huh, you can go to your precious Strawberry."

"For the thousandth time Connor I don't like Katie," he picked up a bottle of shaving cream. "I have to go and prank the Demeter cabin." He ran off muttering: "I don't like her, she's pretty cute though."

Connor chuckled. "Ah, he so got a crush. Anyway when the dinner bell rings, you come here and we got to the Mess Hall."

I nodded and went out with Will. "So were we going now?"

He seemed to be in thought. "You need a weapon, that sword you used didn't fit for you at all."

"Yes!" I yelled excitingly. He chuckled at my outburst.

On the way, we passed an archery field. I picked up a bow that was hanging on a net.

Will took it away from me, smirking.

"You need to see how to fire it." I rolled my eyes at him, but watched anyway.

He first placed the arrow, and then adjusted the direction towards the bull's eye, and then he pulled it and let it go. It hit right on the bulls eye.

"Show off," I muttered.

He smirked. "Let's see how you're doing it then."

I fumbled a little bit; the bow didn't feel right for me. I pointed the arrow towards the bull's eye, but when a released it, it headed not in the direction I was hoping for. Instead it fired towards Travis who was holding binoculars and was looking at something that was in the Strawberry Fields. He almost got hit, when he noticed the arrow he freaked so much out that he fell out of the tree. Face first. Ouch.

"MY FACE!" he yelled. "My beautiful face!" After a lot of apologizing, he got send to the infirmary by the Apollo kids. I made a mental note to give him an extra bottle of whipped cream.

When he got carried away, he was saying, well more screaming, "If I die, please tell my brother that I'm sorry and tell my dad that I love him. At last tell my friends and Katie…."

I couldn't hear more, since he was out of eyesight.

"That went well," Will finally said grinning at my failure.

I gave him a "duh" look. "I'll help you," he said and picked up the bow. I scowled at it, it would be great firewood.

He fixed my feet and arms. I held the bow again, much to my displeasure. Will suddenly wrapped his arms around me; his hands fixed my grip on the bow. We were really close and I could feel his warm breath. I didn't really do anything, he did everything. "Relax," he whispered. I relaxed and he pointed the arrow towards the target. He let go of the arrow and I stared where it landed. Right at the bull's eye.

I blinked. I suddenly threw my arms around him. "You're a great teacher," I whispered.

I could feel him grin. "I know."

We broke, even though I wanted to stay like that forever. We were face to face. We were close, really close. He started to lean in, and I did to. Butterflies went crazy in my stomach.

When we almost kissed, something happened that I hated. The stupid dinner bell rang and we broke. I was heating up and Will's face was really, really red.

"Damn," he muttered to himself, he probably thought I didn't hear, but I did.

"We should go and eat," I said.

Will looked disappointed about dinner and so did I. He nodded and grabbed my hand. I felt butterflies go around my stomach again.

We headed towards the Mess Hall, but I was still sad. And thinking about it, I still haven't got a weapon.

A/N: Here you go! Almost, I'm so sorry, but this was early, so you have to wait some time. I hope you liked it! Bye and Review!

- IAmAHalfBlood


	5. Aqua, Plastic Surgery and Guilt

A/N: OMG! Thank you so much! The last chapter got most reviews; I assume you liked the last part then. I'm updating as fast as I can, you haven't complained and I see that someone aren't updating like in a month, and I don't want to be like that when people are waiting. Trust me; I'm waiting for tons of stories to update. I know we have school and such, but seriously a year? And after a year the writer suddenly updates writing that he quitted the story and won't update anymore. I just hate that, but we are moving on, and this isn't a part of our life anymore, anyway sorry for rambling, but I don't want my fans to suffer. I hope you enjoy that I am responding your reviews and give thanks to the people.

Thanks to:

**OMGIluvreading**

** .1Girl**

**A.K (Guest)**

**Cookie Spasms**

**StarryNights04**

**Science Geek8583**

**Booknerd4622**

**lily46241**

**niccaldwell12**

**AryaAirWaterEarthFire**

Reviews:

**OMGIluvreading:**

**I really love this! Alexis is cool, and I love that you included Will, cos not  
many people use him. And all the chapters are so long! How do you find the  
time? I spend forever writing but it still takes me ages to update. Anyways,  
can't wait for the next update!**

- Thank you for loving this! I'm trying to make the main character cool, since you're kinda reading about her and stuff. Even though Will isn't a main character, I still love him. I searched on stories about him, but it didn't come up so many, some good ones weren't updated like in two years. I have planned on what I'm supposed to be writing, so it doesn't take so long time. I find a way to balance school and other stuff. It's good to plan instead of just stare on a blank document and think: "What the heck am I supposed to write!?" Thank you and I'm updating!

** .1Girl:**

**AWESOME! I NEED MORE! ASIAN BARBIE DOLLLS ARE MEANNNNNNN! MEAN DREW!**

- Haha! Yes, I agree. ASIAN BARBIE DOLLS ARE MEAN! Thanks for the review!

**A. K (Guest):**

**You NEED to make new ones. i LOVE them**

- Thanks! I NEED a new laptop. I have soon birthday so I will get one! I LOVE fans! Bye and thanks!

**StarryNights04:**

**Great chapter! Update soon!**

-Thank you, my dearly beloved fan! (I'm weird.) I will update!

**Science Geek8538:**

**Ahh! That was so cute! I had butterflys in my tummy, it was so lovey-dovey...  
in a good way! As always, keep going!**

-Thank you! Thanks for being an active fan and review every chapter. That's so nice of you! I hope you like the lovey- dovey moment! Supportive fans will always have a special place in my heart! 3

**Booknerd4622:**

**I'm really sorry what I typed in was rude but even though that they didn't  
fight Kronos annabeth held the sky and everything even percy can't win a fight  
to her but yes pleas forgive me and I just wish you could make it like  
annabeth is as beautiful and the main character because she is because Percy  
chose her over every other girl who likes him and I'm pretty sure even the  
Aphrodite girls like him so I apologize for being rude and pleas take thins  
into consideration**

- I never was mad at you, I wrote that I will appreciate misunderstandings because it wouldn't be Annabeth if she's not like she is. Annabeth held the sky (I know) and I've actually planned that plan of hers from the beginning. She only acted scared; she wasn't really terrified, like I wrote in the last chapter. Even Percy can't win an argument with her; I don't know how she can with his cute baby seal eyes. (Thanks Piper.) Annabeth is very beautiful I agree. I don't know if this was right, but you did you say that you wanted Annabeth to be as beautiful as Alexis. If you wanted that, I'm sorry. Percy chose her of course, but even though Annabeth is super pretty, she can't match Alexis' beauty. Alexis' beauty can overcome even Aphrodite's beauty; I made her to be like one of the most beautiful girl in the world. I know that it probably was a little bit overboard, but I made her like that, so I hope you won't get mad that Annabeth isn't as beautiful as the main character. Annabeth is a natural beauty, of course. I forgive you (even though I wasn't mad at you) and thanks for the consideration. I'm sorry if you're mad, but I can't let a fan control how the characters look. Thanks and you have been a supportive fan!3

A/N: Phew. That was much writing, sorry if you didn't like it. Maybe I should just write my answers, if it comes more reviews. Thanks a lot! I hope you like this chapter!

_Chapter 5_

Dinner was much more different than usual. I enjoyed it of course, but I had something else on my mind like a blond haired guy. I went first to the Hermes cabin like Connor said.

Only Connor stood there, leading the line to the Dining Pavilion. Apparently Travis hasn't got out of the infirmary. The line wasn't that big, since it wasn't summer, and the most kids only were staying here in summers. I took a spot in the line, waiting to go.

"Cabin eleven, in line!" Connor yelled. We lined up and marched towards the Mess Hall. Even though I have seen this part of camp, I couldn't help but admire the beauty of the camp. We reached to the Mess Hall and we went to our bench. I was glad there wasn't much people now, if it was summer, the bench would probably be stuffed with people. Unclaimed and claimed.

Satyrs and nymphs sat where they wanted, but it seems that they enjoyed it most on the Dionysus table. Percy sat alone and I felt bad for him. But why was the Zeus table empty and there was only one Poseidon child?

In the myths it was told that the big three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades had like gazillion kids. There wasn't anybody here now besides Percy and there wasn't even a Hades table. Maybe since Hades weren't an Olympian, he didn't have a cabin or table.

Will sat with a bunch of blond haired kids with bright smiles. Annabeth sat with a lot of serious kids with honey blond hair and startling but pretty eyes. She was glaring at me; I assume she wasn't going to continue her plan. Drew was also glaring at me, which looked pretty funny with her pink eyeliner. She wore a lot of makeup, but she was one of the people that were able to pull it off.

The food was great, it was very healthy, nymph cut barbecue, fruits and fresh bread. I was staring at my glass. They didn't serve any drink. "You need to talk to it," Connor said with his mount full.

"What?" I said confused and I felt kind of silly about talking to a glass.

"Say what you want and it will fill. Anything, non alcoholic of course."

I nodded. "Uh, Peach Ice Tea," I said.

The glass filled with orange - brown colored liquid. It tasted perfect, cool and tasty.

"You like camp?" Connor asked drinking from his cup.

I picked on my food. "Yeah, it's pretty awesome. How's Travis?"

"He's good, even though he's craving for plastic surgery. Was that true? That you fired an arrow at him?" He asked looking pretty amused.

I smiled sheepishly. "I didn't exactly fire at him. I was pointing at the target, but it headed towards Travis, who was in a tree looking at the Strawberry Fields."

Connor smiled deviously. "I knew it!" he banged his fist at the table, making his drink spill over. "He is spying on her, oh, this is major blackmail."

"Don't say it to anybody, okay?" I whispered so the others couldn't hear. "I could use this as blackmail too."

He raised an eyebrow. "Too what then?"

I smiled innocently. "I could use this as don't- prank- me blackmail, of course."

Connor grinned. "Of course."

Dinner was over and I headed towards the infirmary, with a bottle of whipped cream. Travis forgave me and I gave him the bottle. He was going to be released in the evening. Will was in the infirmary too, seeing that he had to take the shift for his sister.

"Will," Travis begged. "Please man."

Will shook his head. "Forget get it, Trav. You're not getting any plastic surgery, you're face is fine."

There was nothing wrong with his face. His face was slightly red and bruised, but nothing major.

"But-"

"No."

"Travis," I said calmly. "There is nothing wrong with your face, if you don't agree, go to Katie, I'm sure she can fix it."

His looked at me confused. "Katie's a daughter of Demeter, Lex. She can't fix a face. She will probably rearrange it to something not handsome like me."

I smiled sweetly at him. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that, Travie. Your precious little Strawberry could probably fix it with a kiss. Right, Will?"

Will cracked up and Travis blushed scarlet.

"I don't like her!" Travis yelled. "This is not how you treat a patient!"

"Uh-huh," I said laughing. "Just enjoy your bottle of whipped cream, okay?"

Will looked at his watch. "You can go now, Travis. You probably been here like one more hour than you're supposed to be." He looked at his watch again. "Shoot," he muttered. "Sorry, Lex I have archery now. I can't help you with the weapon."

"I can," Travis offered.

Will looked at him questioning. "Aren't you supposed to hide from Chiron after that prank?"

Travis cursed. "I forgot about that."

"It's okay, guys," I said smiling. "I can find it by myself, you can go."

"Okay," Travis said quickly. "See you later." He stormed off towards the forest to hide.

"You okay with this?" Will questioned. "I can always-"

"No," I said. "You go to your archery, I can handle this." I'm glad we wasn't awkward around each other, after the scene that happened not so long ago.

"You really sure?" I nodded.

He sighed. "Okay, see you later." He walked out towards the archery.

I didn't know where their weapons were, so I went with my gut feeling.

After maybe an hour, I was finally there. I would come sooner but I sort of got lost and ended up in the boy's bathroom. (Don't ask.)

There was a bunch of kids running around with armor and swords. They fought amazingly, and I was lost in their matches.

"Hey," a voice said behind me.

I jumped trying to reach for the sword but it was gone, probably in monster guts. "Gee, don't do that!" I yelled at him.

Percy chuckled. "Sorry, you're lost or something?"

"No," I lied, even though I was. "I need a weapon, I don't have one,"

He nodded and walked towards a big closet. He opened it showing a really big collection of deathly weapons. He studied me closely.

"I don't think you are an archer, seeing what happened to Travis. I'm not sure about dagger either." He picked up a dagger with wooden handle. I tried it, but it didn't feel right at all.

"I don't know, Percy. I don't think daggers are my style."

"No," he agreed. "Maybe a sword." He picked up many swords. Some of them were so heavy that Percy had to catch me. Some others were so light that I didn't even know I had something in my hand. Finally, I found a good one. It didn't feel so right, it was unbalanced. Even Percy agreed that there wasn't a right sword for me here. I took that one since it was the best I tried. I hope I don't have to use that one, maybe I could make one, but I took that idea away because I suck at art and craft stuff.

I was about to put on some 'light' armor until I saw something shine. I picked it up. It was two trident earrings that were bronze and was decorated with sea- green gems.

I didn't know what it was. I studied them carefully. 'Aqua' it said in the back of them.

"Aqua," I mumbled and they suddenly transformed into two throwing knives. I had a bad history with knives. I didn't get hurt by them, but I hurt someone with them. I remember one time when I was five; a large man came in to the door. The man was weird since it only had one large eye I could see under his undercover. I was scared and grabbed one of the kitchen knives that were strangely bronze. I hurled the knife at him and he turned into golden dust. I still had nightmares about it.

I studied the knives. The blades was sharp and lethal, perfect for speed. It was celestial bronze that could kill monsters. The shaft was in delicate wood with gloss over. It was decorated with golden text that said 'Aqua' and it was decorated with two sea-green diamonds. They felt right in my hands.

"I'd never seen them before," Percy said – I didn't realize that he was there too.

"They feel right, but I should probably use a sword too."

He nodded. "You can use the knives far away and the sword in close combat. Try the knives."

I walked out and found a monster target. Percy pressed a button and there came one more came out. They started to move and I focused. I threw them with speed and accuracy. The targets stopped moving and I saw where I hit. Right in the middle of them both.

I looked at Percy, who seems to be staring at the targets. "Wow," he muttered. "Monsters gotta watch out for you, you're deadly with knives."

I was stunned, too. I couldn't hit the target at all with bow and arrow, suddenly with knives? I walked towards the target and I tried to pull them out. They were pretty much stuck in there. How in Hades could I do that?

Percy tried to pull them out and he succeeded since he was stronger than me. I switched my pearl earrings with the trident ones.

"You got to be strong to manage to throw like that."

I frowned, I was of course happy with the compliment but I wasn't strong, not at all. "I'm not strong, Percy." I managed to throw fast volleyballs, but that's something everyone should do if you're in the team. I don't know my own strength.

I caught him staring at something. He was looking at Annabeth fighting an Ares kid. I knew Percy liked Annabeth and I have no complains. Annabeth was very beautiful with her curly blond princess hair and her pretty stormy gray eyes.

I waved my hand in front his face. "Drooling much, eh?"

He blushed. "I didn't drool did I?" I pointed at his mount where there was a little bit drool.

"Oh," he said and wiped his mount.

We started to the basic positions of swordplay. I was doing well, I hope.

"Great," he said smiling. "You're a natural. Next time you can probably start to fight someone."

"Good," I said wiping the sweat of my face.

"You did great," someone said and it wasn't Percy.

"Hey, Will. What's up?" I said smiling at blonde.

"Good. Almost got killed by an Ares guy, but good. You got a weapon?"

I nodded and showed him my new weapons. Will didn't put so much notice to the sword, but he did with the throwing knives.

"I've never seen them," he said studying them.

"Never?" I said curiously. "They were earrings too, maybe you didn't see them."

"Probably," Will said. "You haven't seen everything in the camp, so what about now?"

I was sweaty, but I didn't really care. Playing soccer and volleyball can make you sweat tons, so I was used to be sweaty even though I didn't like it at all.

I said goodbye to Percy, who was too busy staring at a certain blonde and grey eyed daughter of Athena. We walked first to the Strawberry Fields and I loved it there. The scent was amazing and I saw satyr play on reed pipes and the strawberries grew bigger. I also noticed a pretty girl with dark brown hair and grass green eyes tending plants. For some reason I knew this was Katie, the girl Travis had not- so secret crush on.

Next was the stables and I fell in love with the Pegasi. They were so cute that I didn't want to leave. When I got there the smell of magic, horse shampoo and dirt washed over me.

I gasped at the sight. "They are adorable!" I squealed.

Will gave me a weird look. "Sudden change?"

I ignored him and started to pet the Pegasi. They weren't scared, instead they started to neigh to me and walk towards me, but they couldn't because of the fences. I saw a beautiful black Pegasus there to, like coal.

"That's Blackjack, he's Percy's and he only lets Percy ride him."

I fed him sugar cubes and I noticed another Pegasus. It was white like a shiny pearl. The wings were in different blue colors, like a blue rainbow.

"Who's that?" I asked looking at the beautiful Pegasus.

"Rivermare, she's not letting anyone ride her, Percy tried to talk to her but she only said her name."

I wanted to know why she wouldn't let anyone ride on her.

I walked towards her. "Lex, you shouldn't try that. Last time someone tried they ended in the infirmary," Will warned me.

"We have to try, she can't just stand here all the time. It's not good."

I looked at Rivermare, I tried to connect with her. She seemed a little taken back, probably since nobody dared to get close to her.

"Hey, girl," I said calmly. "Rivermare right? That's a nice name, my name is Alexis." Her eyes studied me and somehow we connected. She nuzzled closer to me. I was first shocked, then I petted her and fed her sugar cubes that she gladly ate.

"How?" Will said stunned. "If someone else came close to her, she would probably stamped her hoof in their foot."

"I don't know," I said. "She trusts me and I trust her to not drop me out of the sky." Rivermare neighed and I hope she agreed not dropping me out of the sky.

"See you later, okay?" I said to her. I fed her more sugar then I walked out of the stable.

"That was amazing, you know," Will said when he caught up with me.

I smiled. "I don't know what I did, I only talked."

"She likes you, so easy is it."

We strolled towards the beach. For some reason I felt most excited going there, it made me feel relaxed. When we were there, I felt the familiar scent of the sea hit me.

I took off my shoes and let my feet feel the soft sand. I walked closer to the water and the sea breeze blew through my hair. I sat down in the sand and stared into the water.

"It's nice isn't it?" Will said sitting next to me.

"Yeah, it is," I said. When I looked at the water I felt sadness wash over me. It reminded me so much of mom. Even though my mom left me, I couldn't be mad at her. I still loved her and I missed her. I was always sitting in the sand with my mom looking at the sea, this reminded me so much of the old times. I missed it. I felt tears falling from my eyes, and I realized that I cried.

"Lex, you're crying?" Will asked me. "Why?"

"It reminds me of my mom," I whispered.

He scooted closer and hugged me. I felt more tears fall down as I snuggled closer to him.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked softly as he took in my hair.

I was quiet for a while, but I told him everything. Things that I haven't told anyone. Not even Audrick. I've never told anyone about my past because it was so painful, but for some reason I trusted Will.

When I was down, he was holding me tightly and his hand was tangled in my hair.

"You okay?" I asked.

"You're the one I should I ask," he said quietly almost like a whisper. "You had a hard past, Lex and that makes me feel guilty."

I looked in his sky blue eyes that looked almost… guilty. "Guilty about what, Will? You don't have anything to do with my past."

"I'm so … lucky. It makes me feel guilty over all the demigods that had so hard lives. I mean, my mom was poor before she became a scientist. Now she has more money and a good life with me."

"Why does that make you guilty?"

"So many demigods like Beckendorf, Annabeth, The Stolls and Percy," Will said sadly. "They had hard lives. Beck's mom died in a car crash, so he ran away from his foster home and found the camp. Annabeth had a father that didn't care about her, she came here when she was seven. The Stolls had a drug addicted mom. Percy had little money and a nasty guy that was mean to him and his mom. There are plenty of more demigods that have a hard life and I don't. It just makes me guilty."

"Will," I said. "You shouldn't be guilty, you should be happy. You should be happy and enjoy it. You deserve it and not feel guilty."

"Really?" he said with hope glinting in his eyes.

I nodded and he hugged me tighter. "Thanks," he whispered in my ear.

"You're welcome," I whispered as we broke. We were still pretty close and we stared into the water that was shining in the sun.

I don't know how long we were there, I didn't really care. We didn't say anything, but it was comfortable, not awkward. I noticed that we were there long since it started to darken.

"It's time for sing-a-long now," Will said looking at his watch."Styx, we should hurry."

I nodded and we slipped on our shoes. We ran all the way to the Amphitheater. The fire was already on and I was marveled as I stepped in. Thank gods, we weren't late. I sat down with Hermes cabin and waved to Will when he walked towards his siblings. Travis tried to keep low profile since Chiron wanted to punish him for the prank he pulled on the Demeter Cabin.

We toasted marshmallows and sang corny camp songs. I locked eyes with Will, he smiled as saying 'you're okay?'. I smiled back saying that I was good. He mounted "Good" and started to talk with his siblings.

"You should be careful," Travis warned me. "Even though I'm good friends with Will, their cabin is known to be players almost as much as the Aphrodite Cabin."

Connor nodded in agreement. "I agree. I don't want you to be heartbroken, since I care for you."

I smiled at him, even though it was shaky. "Thanks, Connor. I will be careful."

He smiled back and they began to talk about their next prank on the Aphrodite Cabin.

I stared at the meter high fire. I hope it wasn't true, but I should take his advice and be careful around Will.

Even though I felt great, a little bit sad of course, I couldn't but help to feel homey.

A/N: When I finished this chapter, I was sad. Not because this emotional chapter, but because some reviews. They said that I _was_ Alexis. I'm not thanking this, but I'm showing you, my fans this:

**Guest: I can already tell Alexis Milano is you. Stop bragging about yourself so much!**

**Guest: You are full of yourself. I can totally tell you are Alexis Milano! You are bragging about yourself. Can you stop doing that?**

**Guest: I'm sorry, but she's almost a sue. I mean, look at her powers, her looks, just too much.**

I hope it's the same guest, since the writing is kind of same. If it isn't, I feel like my heart breaks. I'm not anywhere near Alexis. I don't _have _brown- blond hair, I have black hair. I don't _have ___sea- green eyes, I have brown eyes. I don't _have _tan skin, I have brown skin, like chocolate. I'm not athletic, I only dance. I don't know why people think I'm Alexis, I'm a total opposite. My personality is sometimes shy and she's not shy. If you don't like this story or the main character, why are you READING this then? Even though I'm sad, I'm pretty pissed off too.

This _guest_ is saying I'm bragging about myself and says Alexis' stupid. "You're so full of yourself, blah, blah, blah."

I hope you are not thinking about this too, because if you are, I'm not sure if I'm continuing this story longer. I'm not showing those reviews on my story because I don't approve them, if you're wondering. You don't even know her POWERS, how can you judge her then? I wrote this fic because I thought it would be fun writing about someone like this that I'm not sure can exist, I made up this character up when I got bored at school. This is not me and if you don't believe me, then don't READ this.

If you love this story and want this to continue, then say you're thought. I hope you will support me and like this story. If you think this story is great and the main character is okay, please say something. I will update, but not anymore if nobody likes this character. Thank you if you are a fan and supporter. I ask for much now, but say your thought about these reviews. I may be whiny now because some reviews, but I hope you understand that I can't continue if people are hating this story. Sorry if this chapter was suckish, but those reviews made my mood slack from happy to sad and pissed off. I will be the happiest girl in the world if people support this war (I'm kidding, I know, I'm weird.)and help me. This person or persons are only guests so I can control their reviews, they don't have any control of this story. I'm very, very sorry if I'm rude to someone or writing rude. Thank you and Review!

- IAmAHalfBlood


	6. Love Goddess, Fred and Nicknames

A/N: Hey guys, I'm better. I'm sorry for the delay, but my sister has exam so she uses this pc, because hers don't have PowerPoint, but this one has. Thank you for the support and being supportive. I hope you like this chapter! Thanks too:

**StarryNights04**

**mishuu**

**artemis7448**

**Annabeth chase percy's girl**

**Science Geek8538**

**A.K (Guest)**

**redisawesome**

**cupcakes-and-wisdom**

**The Good Child**

Reviews:

**StarryNights04:**

**Yay, update soon! This story is great!**

- I'm sorry for the late update and thank you! I'm glad you don't think this story is boring! Love the fans! 3

**artemis7448:**

**here's my suggestion. Finish the sea's daughter then continue with percy's  
half sister so we know what happens to her**

- Thanks! I was thinking about doing what you suggested, since if I'm continuing PJHS, if might have a huge spoiler. I don't have time for two stories, so I'm announcing that I'm now finishing The Sea's Daughter. Thank you!

**Annabeth chase percy's girl:**

**Hey as long as she claimed i'm good. IT STILL SO GOOD!**

- Oh gods, thank you! I thought I kind of lost my touch, but I haven't, it was just those reviews. I'm assuring that she's getting claimed. Thank you!

**Science Geek8538:**

**Poor you! That must be a huge pain! (Pun not intended... I think...) Get  
better soon!**

- Thank you for supporting me. It was huge, like I said, I felt like my hip was going to pop out of my body. I've gotten better (Thank gods) but I'm not sure if I'm able to run and such. I tried to jump and that ended me putting a icepack on my hip. Thank you for being patient!

**A.K (Guest)**

**A.K:I am BEGGING YOU. PLEASE continue**

- I'm of course continuing, but I'm injured so I haven't been able to update, thanks to my sister who have been borrowing this computer, who is my dad's. I am CONTINUING of course! Thank you!

**cupcakes-and-wisdom:**

**Oh my god! Get better soon! I know it's really painful and I'm sorry! Don't  
worry, your dress can always be used again! Don't worry about posting now,  
worry about getting better!**

- (Smiles brightly) Oh my god! Thank you so much. I've gotten better, which is a relief. I know my dress can be used, but when I saw my friend filming the birthday party, I got really sad because it looked so fun. I really liked that dress, so I've planned using it on my birthday party. I'm taking it kind of slow on this update because I have to get better and I want this chapter to be good. I also wonder, have you gotten an injury like this before? Because if you did, I'm glad a person actually feel what pain I was in. Thank you for your worry and support!

**The Good Child:**

**there just aren't enough stories about will solace out there. get better soon!**

- Thank you! I know Will isn't on so many stories so I decided that he should be in mine, and I actually like him a lot. I'm kind of disappointed that there aren't any main characters that are children of Apollo. Apollo is awesome, so his kids would be too. Oh well, I hope you like mine! I'm getting better!

A/N: I'm glad that I got reviews on an author's note. This is chapter six on the story, but chapter seven on the whole thing, which includes the A/N. So I'm writing Chapter 6, as in the story. I hope you like this chapter and Review!

_Chapter 6_

Am I the only one getting weird dreams? I hope not, since that probably the first step knowing that I'm crazy. I'm not sure which dream was weirdest, the one with the lamas or this one.

I was standing in a place that freaks the Hades out of me. I stood in a grassy meadow, with the sun shining on it making it look more beautiful. There were many flowers and trees. They were colorful, like exotic kind of plants. I saw a big lake that streamed with pure clean water. The sun shined, this place was truly beautiful. This is that kind of place that people describe as their 'happy place,' but would they spend their eternity here? This place freaked me out. There were no people here; I would be totally… _lonely._ This place seemed endless, like if you ran away, you still saw the same, like a highly exclusive prison. The wind was totally still, and I loved feeling the breeze going through my hair. I just don't like this, it was so weird. I just don't know why people would count this as their place to make them happy. I looked down at what I was wearing. It was a beautiful dress, with the earthy colors that matched the place. It was wavy and half chiffon and half silk. I admired it; I wish I had this dress in real.

Someone giggled. I turned around seeing a beautiful lady. She looked like one of the pretty actresses, only ten times more beautiful. Her appearance changed, from curly brown to straight blond and wavy black. Her eyes changed also, from sapphire, to brown, to blue and green. She wore a red satin dress that looked kind of out of space in the place we were in, but she managed to make it look stunning. When I looked at her once again, her hair was straight blond and sky blue eyes, until in changed again. She radiated beauty and love.

"Who are you?" I asked the beautiful lady.

She smiled sweetly. "You don't know your blesser?"

I gasped and I was about to kneel, but she stopped me. "Oh dear, no need for formalities. You don't want to ruin your pretty dress?"

I shook my head. She laughed beautifully. "I see you figured out who I am and yes. I am Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty and love."

"My pleasure, Lady Aphrodite."

She clapped her hands and two chairs appeared. "Sit down, honey," she gestured me to one of the chairs. I sat down, straightening my dress. She sat gracefully down.

"Where am I?" I said looking at her ever changing eyes.

She looked around and sighed dreamingly. "It's beautiful isn't it? Maybe a little bit lonely, but a perfect place for two lovers."

I nodded. "To answer your question Alexis Milano; I say we are in your dream. Demigod dreams are so easy to manipulate, so predictable," she sighed again. "But I must say it was hard to get in your pretty little head."

I smiled and Aphrodite eyes flashed. I furrowed brows at her eyes, but I let it go. "No offense, but why are you in my dream?"

She started to dab lipstick on her already lipstick covered lips. She wore makeup, but I expected it from the beauty goddess. Even though she was stunningly beautiful, I think she would be more beautiful without makeup.

"To talk about you of course, dear," she answered checking on her makeup, there was nothing wrong with it.

My face scrunched up in a questioning manner. "Why? I mean why did you choose me?"

Aphrodite tilted her head. "Why shouldn't I dear? I pick people that are special, and I feel that you are quite special."

I snorted. "Special? My mother don't care about me, I suck at school. Wow."

"Gods don't care about that, honey," she said. "I'm pretty sure you would be gorgeous without my blessing. I mean, dear. Your mother is beautiful, you would be too."

I was stunned at her words. "Your parentage is special, too. Oh what am I saying, he's handsome of course, and you should be good looking. Like you are, sweetheart."

"You know my dad?" I asked her curiously.

She nodded and hummed. "Of course. Some people think that I'm your _second_ mother, how silly of them. I prefer men."

"That's good," I muttered.

"Now since were done with that, let's talk something else, right dear?"

I nodded shakily, and prepared to my biggest humiliation.

She studied me. "Your love life will be special," she said smiling sickly sweet. "No doubt."

"_What?_" I said panicking.

She ignored me. "That son of Apollo right? Sweet boy, Alexis. Looks like his father, ah, Apollo. A quite charmer, don't you think?"

I froze. Did she mean that Will was a player? "I haven't met him, Lady Aphrodite."

She laughed. "No, of course you haven't dear."

She was confusing. Simply as that.

Aphrodite looked at the sun and frowned. "I'm sorry dear, your waking up. I have to go."

I nodded. "Remember one think Alexis," she said seriously. "You are special."

With that my vision got blurry and I woke up. I took time to register what happened, it was so fast. A goddess came into my dream.

I looked out of the window. The sun was shining wildly, I assumed it was early, but I wasn't sleepy, not after that dream. I looked at Travis and Connor. They were sprawled all over their beds and the others were sleeping soundly.

I decided that I was going to the beach. I picked out a blue bikini, some flippers, sunglasses, towel and my IPod, just in case I got bored. I put on a ripped shorts and a simple white t-shirt. I gasped when I touched chiffon and silk. The dress was there, the dress I used in my dream. I probably spent minutes admiring the dress. I made a mental note to show this to Silena, she probably squeal her lungs out.

I managed to go to the beach without getting lost, which was a new record. I slipped off my flippers and took off my clothes so I only wore the bikini.

I felt the soft sand flowing around my feet. I felt great. I turned on my IPod and the song played.

I sang with the song, and walked around the beach. I noticed someone and I walked towards him. He was apparently asleep since he was drooling and he probably would get sunburned if he didn't put on sunscreen. He was what a girl would call extremely handsome. With his blond- sand colored hair and tan skin. It was hard to not look at his muscled body. I couldn't see his face so much since his Ray Bans were covering. Music blasted from his earphones, but he was still sleeping soundly. For some reason he seemed familiar.

I was unsure what I was going to do, if I woke him up, I'm afraid he will get mad, but if he didn't he probably look like a tomato later. I decided to wake him up. I took the cool sunglasses off, and nudged him. No response, just more drool. I giggled at how silly he looked.

I frowned at his sleeping body. I took out his ear buds and he shook. He started to move, he groaned. He stood up and rubbed his eyes. He didn't register the drool that was all over his face. His eyes snapped open revealing beautiful sky blue eyes; they looked exactly like Will's.

He didn't say anything; he was staring at me with his mount open like a stuffed pig. I shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, hi," I said nervously.

No response, just more staring. "Here's your sunglasses," I handed him them.

"Thanks," he said weakly, which didn't seem like his style.

"You okay? I'm sorry if-"

"No!" he yelled. "It's okay, just… wow."

"Wow?" I asked.

"Nothing, sweetheart," he said smiling charmingly. I probably would blush, but it looked so funny with all the drool plastered around his handsome face. I put my hand over my mount to stifle a laugh.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"Drool," I said pointing at his face.

I laughed at his priceless face. He wiped the drool off.

He smiled charmingly, hoping it would work this time. I just smiled back.

"Your name beautiful?" he asked.

I felt heat coming into my face. "Alexis Milano."

His face lit up in recognition, like he knew me. "You know who I am?"

"Fred?" I asked tilting my head.

He chuckled nervously. "No, sweetheart. Apollo."

I was stunned for a long time, this was the sun god? It made sense since he looked like a sun in human. He bit his lip at my shocked face, I'm not sure, but this didn't seem like him. He acted so much as Fred, cocky of course, but still soft and insecure.

"Eh," I stuttered. "Lord Apollo, uh, it's a pleasure." I was about to bow, but he put his hand on my shoulder to make me stop.

"No formalities please," he said smiling. "Just Apollo, or maybe handsome."

I winced at his really warm touch, he was heating. "Ouch, you're hot," I said putting his hand away.

"I know," he said smiling charmingly.

I blushed. "I didn't mean it like that!" I protested.

He rolled his eyes as I pushed a strand of curly hair out of my face.

"I know that you're beautiful, really beautiful." I froze; he was definitely a guy who flirts with every girl. This was Will's dad; I just hoped Will wasn't like that.

"You okay, Lex?" he asked sounding worried. I nodded quickly.

I studied him carefully. He looked like an older version of Fred; he had the same facial feature, the same tan skin, and the same sky blue eyes. I choked up, was he _Fred_? It made sense for a stupid reason. Fred wanted to live on the sun, Apollo is the sun god. Fred was moving to Greece, Apollo is a Greek god. Fred looked exactly like Apollo, only that he was in eight- year old form. His personality was exactly the same as Apollo's. A _god_ kissed me?

I was literally in shock now. "I have to go," I said quickly and I ran towards my stuff.

I picked up my stuff as fast as I could. Fred, uh, I mean Apollo ran towards me looking really confused and I don't know… guilty?

I started to walk quickly away from him. I didn't want to see his stupid face; he literally stole my first kiss, leaving me wondering who he actually was. Who does he think he is? He thinks he could just kiss any girl, just because he was good - looking and a god.

He managed to catch up with me, looking really confused. He stopped me, even though I tried to break free, he held me in a firm grip.

"What's wrong?" he asked me loudly. "You afraid of me or something? Just because-"

"I'm not afraid of you," I snapped.

"Then what is it?" Apollo asked looking hurt.

"Don't act like you don't know… Fred."

He stopped dead in his tracks. I glared at him, and he shrunk back.

"You found out, didn't you?" he whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "No," I said sarcastically. "I just call a random dude Fred; of course I figured it out." I probably wouldn't have done that, I shouldn't be rude him. He was still a god and he could blast me into bits.

"How?"

"You suck at disguise, Fred, uh … Styx, Apollo. I mean sun, Greece and you look exactly like him."

He smiled sheepishly. "You mean me?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Whatever."

Apollo frowned. "First you're cute and stuff, now you're rude- still pretty, but snappy."

I gave him a "duh" look. "Oh, I'm supposed to be nice to you now? You literally stole my first kiss, yeah; I'm feeling sunshine and butterflies. Not in Hades." I said in his face.

He looked guilty; he looked down, breaking eye contact. He didn't move for a long time, I got tired of his stupidness. I was about to walk away, but he held my hand, so I couldn't go away.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I'm really sorry."

I hesitated, but I took his face up so it was facing mine. "Please tell me why," I whispered.

Apollo sat down in the sand; I sat down next to him. "You want to know?" he asked.

I nodded. He took a deep breath. "I was walking around the town, in this form," he pointed his finger on himself. "I was lonely and sad because I visited one of my children, and I miss them a lot," I listened intently, I couldn't actually believe that he cared for his children, it made me wonder if my godly father liked me. Probably not, since I've never seen him.

"I spotted you," he continued, "and you were really, really pretty, still pretty of course and I don't know, I somehow wanted to talk to you. I changed to 8- year old form, and named myself as Fred."

I blushed at his words. He was quiet for a long time. "And?" I asked.

"I met you," Apollo said smiling. "You know how that went, dont you? I kissed you."

I nodded and my face was probably tomato red. "You kissed me back," he said smiling cocky.

I frowned. "I didn't," I mumbled.

"You did."

"Whatever."

"You really haven't changed."

"Not really."

"So," he said. "What now?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have any godly stuff to do?"

"Do you have something going on with my son?" he asked suddenly, ignoring my question.

"Son?" I asked. "No offense, but you have many sons."

"Will," Apollo said.

"Will? You think I have something going on with him?"

He snorted. "You almost kissed him yesterday, that's something." I don't why but he almost looked sad.

"Oh," I said sheepishly. "That was more of an accident and I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me."

He raised an eyebrow. "I think every guy here have developed a crush on you, since you practically are one of the most beautiful persons that are walking around on earth."

I blinked. "Yeah right, plus I think Will have an eye for an Asian Barbie doll."

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't want to intrude my son's love life."

"You were the one that asked," I pointed out.

He rubbed his back sheepishly. "I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did,"

He looked at his golden watch that I'm pretty sure was really expensive. "One more thing before I have to go. It's about your parentage. "

I immediately perked up. "What about that?"

"Will think I may be your father."

"You are?" I asked curiously, and grossed out.

"No," he said and I took out the big breath I held. "Will have his reasons. You suck at archery, but you are good with throwing knives. You have brown hair, it not rare for children of Apollo, but blond are more common, and you have blond high- lights. You have that awesome tan skin, but not the same complex. So you are a hard one."

"You know who my father is?"

He nodded. "I can't say, sorry. It's against the ancient law, to another god that is not the demigod's parent to reveal their parentage."

I slumped down in the sand. "That sucks. I'm probably an Ares kid. Yay."

He smiled. "Maybe, but I don't think an Ares kid can be so pretty, and you probably would decked me when you found out that I was Fred."

I smirked. "I probably would. Anyway godly stuff, remember?"

"Oh," he said like he forgot. "Yeah, godly stuff."

He stood up and brushed sand of his swim trunks. "Bye, Alexis. I will probably see you soon. Stay pretty." He gestured me like I was going to say something back.

"Oh," I said. "Uh, stay sunny?"

He frowned. "Eh, I hoped for 'stay hot' but that works too. See ya later!" He started to glow, and I looked away since I would be turned into dust if I saw his godly form.

It took time to register the whole 'The annoying sun god is actually the guy that I kissed when I was eight'. I started to get cold, so I took on my clothes and walked out of the beach. When I was out, I already missed the salty smell.

When I walked I admired the camp more. "Lex!" someone shouted.

I was Will running in basketball shorts and a grey t-shirt. "Hey," I said when he came over.

I don't know why, but I got a little bit annoyed when he got here. I'm spending too much time with Apollo guys.

"Hey," he said with his face covered with sweat.

"You're sweaty."

"You're wearing a bikini."

"So?"

"So?"

"I was at the beach."

"I played basketball."

"Cool."

"Cool."

"Starfish are not fish. Neither are jellyfish."

"What?"

"Seahorses are the only fish that swim upright."

"Seriously, you okay?"

"Most brand of lipstick contains fish scales."

"Okay, that disgusting," Will said. "You hit your head or something?" He started to check my head for injuries.

"Will," I said. "I'm okay."

"You're saying random facts, that's not okay."

I removed his hand. "Jeesh, stop acting Dr. Phil now."

"Dr. Phil is a psychologist, not a doctor, Lex."

"Whatever. What's up?"

"Good, heading to shower. But I want something."

"What? I don't have any Skittles, Will."

"No, not that. Nicknames."

"Nicknames?" I asked. "Don't we have nicknames?" I was a little bit sorry for being annoyed. He was sweet enough to care for me and wanted us to have nicknames.

"No, not really," he said. "I hate Willie. Lex and Lexie is kind of normal."

"Okay, I'm trying."

"Me too."

"Blue eyes? Arrow Head? Bow Boy? Pretty Boy? Tan 'o Boy? No not that because I have more tan skin than you have, so any ideas?"

He was about to argue since being the arrogant son of Apollo, he would probably love his tan skin and his looks, but he closed his mouth seeing that I was right and I could scare people pretty bad with my glowing eyes. "I like Pretty Boy," he said suddenly.

I raised an eyebrow."For some reason, huh?"

His cheeks burned. "No," he mumbled," I just like it more than the other options. I mean seriously, Bow Boy and Tan 'o Boy?"

"Hey!" I said punching him playfully on the shoulder, "Don't insult my awesome nicknaming skills, Pretty Boy."

He smirked "So you've decided to call me Pretty Boy then?"

I sighed in defeat. "Yup, even though I liked Bow Boy and Arrow Head."

"I didn't, Angel Fish."

"Angel Fish?" I asked, blushing because he called me one of the most beautiful fish in the world. Seriously I don't know where the random fish facts came sprouting in my head, I must read it somewhere.

"Yeah," he said rubbing his back sheepishly. "You were rambling about water and fish facts at the beach, so I decided to call you Angel Fish since it hard to find a nickname to you."

My cheeks reddened at the thought about the beach yesterday, I mean, I didn't even know him that well and here I was telling him my whole life story, even parts that I haven't told anyone.

"Why so hard?" I asked.

He took a sudden interest in his sneakers, but I could see that he was blushing. "I don't know, I mean you're not even claimed yet and it's much easier to find nicknames with the stuff our parents are gods of. Like example you said Bow Boy and Arrow Head because Apollo is the god of archery. I couldn't like call you Pretty Girl or Tan Girl."

"I- I guess that makes sense," I mumbled, "Wait, Pretty Girl?"

"Well," he said looking rather uncomfortable. "You are very pretty." With that he stormed off to the Apollo cabin, hiding his already red cheeks. I was stunned, but I couldn't help but feel giddy in myself, I mean he called me really pretty. Many people did that, maybe beautiful too, but hearing it from him made me feel special. I smiled to myself before heading towards the Hermes Cabin.

A/N: There! You found out about Fred. Now nicknames too. I hope you like this chapter, I'm sorry for the delay, but I'm really busy. My sister was borrowing this computer and I had stayed in a cabin with my class since it's the summer party that we were going to have. Sorry! I will update. Review!


	7. It's Settled By A Really Violent Game

A/N: Hey what's up? I hope you liked the last chapter! I don't know how long this one would be, it depends on how much I have to describe and stuff. Thanks too:

**The Good Child**

**Cookie Spasms**

**HERAELIS- HIME**

**StarryNights04**

**Juliana Rose (Guest)**

**MythGirlx**

**fanofpj**

**artemis7448**

**Rhythm15**

**Science Geek8538**

** .Hades.3163**

**santahohoho**

**chained2love**

**A.K (Guest)**

**angel38380**

**Agent DJ of Awesomenary SpyInc **

**cupcakes-and-wisdom**

**angletricia**

Reviews:

**Cookie Spasms:**

- I gave several hints in the first chapter like sun, the looks, 'Fred' and Greece. Thank you for loving this story! It is pretty awkward for both of them, especially Will since Apollo is his DAD. I don't know if they will fight for her, since Alexis kind of like Will, would you like some love triangle? I will update!

**StarryNights04:**

- Hey! Thank you for liking this story! Yes, I used the name 'Fred' from the Titan's Curse. I want him to be the same and this story to be like the right in the details. I'm updating and thank you!

**Juliana Rose (Guest):**

- I know, Aww! I love them! Willie and Lexie 4eva for me too!

**Juliana Rose (Guest):**

- I think Apollo is awesome, but weird, so I agree! Will is adorable, I love him! I'm not really sure what sassy is, but I take that as a compliment. Thank you!

**fanofpjo:**

- I'm writing more, so you have lots of story to wait for! The nicknames weren't so hard to come up with, but thank you for thinking they were good. I don't know about Arrow Boy, I chose Pretty Boy because I like it most, but I will of course use Arrow Boy sometimes if you like that too. Thank you!

**The Good Child:**

- I'm also curious about that. I hope they will make a third movie, but that depends how the second one is, I hope it's good and it follows the plot. I also wonder who will play Nico and Bianca, it will be exciting!

**artemis7448:**

- Do you think so? I think he's awesome! People have different meanings about him, so you have all reasons of course. It's probably since you are an Artemis lover! Thank you!

**Science Geek8538:**

- Thank you so much, you have been an active fan! It was pretty awkward, I agree! Thank you for the support!

**A.K (Guest):**

- Thank you for saying that! I'm getting much better; I can run a little bit! Thank you and I'm writing since it does no damage. Thanks!

**cupcakes-and-wisdom:**

-Oh my gods! Thank you so much, Cupcake! (Nickname) I've gotten some reviews that Apollo, the annoying sun god, is weird and etc. I'm not offended cause I totally I agree. He is weird, too flirty, stupid, annoying, but still for some stupid reason, I think he's awesome. I know I probably angered some Willexis shippers, but I have to put in some drama. I'm a total Willexis shipper. Second, I'm so glad that someone actually has been through the same as me. I know it's really painful, and I'm sorry you had to go through that too. I can run, but it still hurts a lot. Third, the dress I described in the last chapter. No, it's not the same as the one I bought. The one I bought is white and is made of chiffon. I kind of made up that dress in the story in my head. I saw the Selena Gomez – Come and Get it music video and I got that idea of the 'highly exclusive prison'. The dress is made of the colors in that music video and it's wavy like one of the dresses she wore, but still it doesn't look like that. If you want I can put a picture of the dress I bought. Sorry for the waiting!

_Chapter 7_

This demigod stuff is driving me crazy, and I haven't even been claimed. First the Aphrodite mess, then 'Fred' who was actually the annoying sun god Apollo, then Will who was so cute. I was nervous today. Not because the whole encounter with Apollo, but because it was Friday: Capture the Flag. I will probably humiliate myself by disarming a guy on my team.

I took a shower and put on the basic clothes. I had breakfast and made my offering to Hermes for the place in his cabin and my dad even though I don't know who he is.

I really don't know what to say about the gods and goddesses. It's basically their fault that their children are in danger the whole time, and they can't live like normal persons, graduating, getting children and normal stuff. I'm probably stuck in the Hermes cabin my whole life since my dad probably doesn't care.

"Hey, Angel Fish," Will said. I didn't realize that I walked all the way towards the archery field.

"Hey, Pretty Boy," I said smiling a little bit at our new nicknames.

"A drachma for your thought?"

"Capture the Flag," I said fiddling with the hem of my sword. "I'm nervous; I probably will cut off your arm or something."

He laughed. "It's normal, you don't have to worry. Follow us and it will be fine." I remember that I was on Will's team with Percy and the Hermes cabin, with probably some others too.

"Will," I said quietly. "Have you ever got that feeling that you feel you're getting claimed? Or is it just me?"

He seemed in thought until he said, "Yes. I've gotten that feeling."

"I don't know why, but I feel that I'm getting claimed at the game."

"Capture the Flag?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I just hope I don't humiliate myself."

Will seem to be smiling. "It's not funny!" I said punching him in the chest.

"I'm not laughing at that, Angel Fish. Even though I would _love_ to see you make yourself a fool, but it's not that. I remember the day I got claimed."

"Claimed?" I said. "When did you get claimed?"

"First day of camp. I almost killed my sister Kayla and my brother Lee. Took up my bow and it appeared a glowing sign of a lyre. Got so startled that I fired at them."

I frowned. "What's so funny about that? You almost killed them."

He laughed. "You should only have seen their faces! It was priceless!"

Let me just finish this. Will started to laugh like crazy and rolled on the ground, muttering how priceless their faces were. Some campers passed by and gave him some weird looks.

"He has problems," I said to them. They nodded and stalked away.

"Hey!" He shouted and dusted grass off his jeans. Apparently he was done rolling. "I don't have problems."

"Yes you do, Pretty Boy," I said shaking my head. "But you're lucky you got claimed at the first day."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I'm lucky." Then he whispered "Too lucky," under his breath, he probably thought I didn't hear that, but of course, I did.

"I have to go now. I'm gonna show Silena something, want to come?"

He grimaced. "No, not more girly stuff. My nose is still clogged up by the strong perfume."

"A simple 'no' would be fine," I said rolling my eyes. "Bye, Arrow Head!"

Even far away I could hear his protests. I laughed as I walked in to the Hermes cabin. For some reason I've been really fond of this cabin and even though I wanted to be claimed, I still didn't want to leave this cabin since the people here was like a family to me. I stepped in and the floor creaked.

"I'm so calling dad," a familiar voice said. "I mean, look at this place. All the cabins are wicked and we come with this one!"

"Yeah!" another familiar voice said. "We need to get a new cabin. Give me the drachma, Travis."

"You're not the boss of me!" Travis argued.

Even if I didn't see Connor, I'm pretty sure he was rolling his eyes. "Just give me the stupid coin."

I walked into the bathroom seeing Travis and Connor struggling to make a rainbow.

"You're seriously gonna call your dad? What if he gets mad?"

Travis widened his eyes. "We haven't thought about that!"

"Let's not call him," Connor said weakly. "I don't want to be eaten by George and Martha." They both shivered at the thought.

"Who?" I asked.

"Long story," They both mumbled.

I nodded and walked to my duffel bag. I picked up the dress and it flowed in my hands. I put it in another bag and zipped it. I walked towards the Aphrodite cabin trying not to look so suspicious. I knocked on the pink door and inside it came a muffled voice that said,"Come in!"

I walked into and the smell of strong designer perfume washed over me once again.

"Lexie!" Silena said walking out of the bathroom.

Drew looked up from her manicured nails. "Oh, it's _you_."

"Yes it's me," I said trying to bite back some rude comments.

"What's in your bag?" Silena asked.

I smiled and took out the dress. Drew and Silena gasped. "Oh gods, hun," Drew said looking at the dress in awe. "Were in Hades did you get that from?"

"It's beautiful…"Silena said touching the material.

"It's beautiful isn't it? I got it, uh, don't freak out, but I got it from your mom."

"_What?_" They chorused together.

I sighed and sat down in the nearest bed. "I got a dream and your freaky mom appeared-"

"She's not freaky, hun," Drew interrupted.

Silena snorted. "Not freaky? Drew, our mom is meddling others love lives. Isn't that a bit freaky?"

Drew didn't say anything, but it seems like she actually agreed. "Anyway, she came and we had a little chat."

Silena looked at me. "Poor you, Lex. I once talked to my mom, and I almost ripped out my hair. Sure I'm a real daughter of the love goddess, but mom was seriously annoying with the love talk."

"Don't rip out your hair, hun," Drew said. "Once it grows back it will come out all choppy and dry."

"What was the chat about?" Silena asked ignoring Drew's statement about ripping hair.

"Well," I said nervously fiddling with my fingers. "We talked about my blessing and she's not my mom."

Silena breathed out. "Thank gods; I was actually getting a little bit suspicious."

"Something else, hun?" Drew asked.

"She knows who my dad is." I left out the talk about Will, since I really wasn't comfortable talking about that.

"Who?" Silena asked leaning forwards.

"I don't know, she wouldn't tell me."

Silena slumped back in her bed. "Well that's a bummer."

I looked at Drew; she wasn't so much in the conversation now. Now she was more interested in her hot pink manicured nails.

"I'll keep the dress for you," Silena offered. "You can't keep such a beautiful dress stuffed in a bag."

I smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks, Beaure. You're great."

"Aww, thank you Lexie. Let's go to the sword fighting. You coming, Drew?" she asked the Asian girl.

"No, hun," Drew said hardly looking away from her nails. "I have a date with that cute Ares guy."

"Who?"

"Mark."

I stifled a laugh. "You mean the grandma head-cutter?"

She frowned, which looked weird with all the makeup. "Hun, I don't know who you are talking about."

"Whatever, Drew. Have fun on your date."

We both walked out, and I exhaled the fresh air. I took Silena's wrist and dragged her towards the arena. Once again I got marveled when I stepped in the arena seeing a bunch of kids fighting. The sound of swords clattering made me smile.

Silena wandered somewhere in the crowd. My eyes darted towards different details, like when a blonde haired kid slammed the butt of the sword right into a big guy's helmet. The guy immediately slumped down. Someone strong poked me in the shoulder.

I turned and saw a really ripped guy. He looked African with his brown skin and black hair. He was kind of scary, but his eyes showed kindness. "Hey," I said.

"Hey, you're Alexis right?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'm Charles Beckendorf, but you can call me Beckendorf. Son of Hephaestus and head counselor."

"Oh," I said. "You probably know this but I'm Alexis Milano, uh, unclaimed."

He smiled a little bit. "Nice to meet you."

"Ditto."

"Well," he said. "I came here to ask if you want armor."

"Armor?" I said. "Do I need that?"

"If you don't want to be gutted by monsters."

"Okay, armor is fine. Thanks."

Beckendorf asked me a few questions how my armor was going to look like. After he said he would probably be done till tomorrow and he walked away.

I found Silena battling the one and only Austin Moon. Well his last name is Samson, but I say Moon.

Silena was surprisingly good with her hot pink dagger while Austin were decent. It was practically in his blood to be good in archery, so he would be bad at sword fighting.

Silena finally managed to take Austin down. "Yay, I won!" she cheered.

"Congrats," I said hugging her.

"I saw you talking to Charlie. What did he say?" she asked curiously.

It wasn't so hard to find out that she had a crush on him. "He asked if I want armor, I said yes of course. Not a biggie."

She nodded. "Help?" A tiny voice said.

I took Austin's hand and dragged him up. "Hey," he said. "If you wonder, that volleyball thingy is tomorrow."

"Oh, that's cool."

"It starts!" Silena exclaimed.

"What starts?" I asked.

"Sometimes on our sword classes," Austin explained. "We have duels. One person volunteer and Percy - who is the teacher, choose the opponents."

"That sounds really cool!"

He nodded. "Everybody in a ring!" Percy shouted holding a pretty cool sword up.

We all shuffled around to make a ring. Tension filled my stomach. "Like we always do any volunteers?"

No one dared, so I took my hand up. "Alexis?" Percy said a little bit surprised. "You want to fight?"

"Yes," I said.

"Uh, okay," He looked at the crowd. "Connor, you're the other one."

Some people cheered as the son of Hermes walked towards us. "Perce," Connor protested. "I don't want to hurt a girl. Specially a _really _pretty girl."

"You're not gonna hurt her," Percy said with a protective edge in his tone.

"Or I'm going to hurt him." I said.

"You're not going to hurt me, right Lex? You don't want smash that heavy sword in such a handsome face," Connor said unsheathing his sword.

I twirled my sword in my hand. "I'm sorry, Connor. I can't promise that."

"GO!" Percy and the crowd yelled.

We both circled around, holding our sword ready. I don't know how long we did that, but someone probably got bored, so they walked away. Connor finally got tired circling so he swung at me. I blocked his attack. I swung and his but he parried it away. He was pretty good and we fought with outstanding speed.

We continued the same routine. He swung, I blocked, I swung, he dodged, but it got more intense and intense. I did something that I don't know how I did, but somehow I managed. I did some kind of ninja kick at his hand; I must kick really high since he was much taller than me. His sword fell out of his hand and from his wrist I heard a nasty _crack_. I winced since I probably broke it. Then I kicked him in the gut – not the face, and he fell back, hard. Great, I injured both of the Stoll brothers. He was in daze, and I really didn't want to injure him more, so I put my sword in his throat.

"Do you yield?" I asked.

"Yes," he said a little bit hoarse.

I took my sword away, and cheers erupted. I looked at them stunned and exhausted. Some of them were in awe, looking at me like I was a big living chocolate. Some others cheered highly.

"Good work," Percy said a little bit stunned. "You're amazing, how did you manage to fight like that?"

"I don't really know."

Connor went to the infirmary; he walked by himself if you wondered. He said it was okay that I broke his wrist, but I know he was slightly miffed. I'm going to apologize more after, maybe signing his cast with a heart or something.

Time passed by, and before I knew, it was already Capture the Flag. Cheers came as Connor (wearing a cast) and Travis ran with a big banner, picturing a caduceus. Other cheers came when Annabeth and her siblings came with a banner picturing an owl sitting on an olive branch.

Did I mention that she was on the other team? Yay, now she has all right to gut me. On our team we have Hermes, Poseidon, Apollo, Demeter, and half of the Hephaestus guys. The good thing is that we got Beckendorf. The other team have Athena, Ares (We finally made the Athena cabin to agree to be team with them), Aphrodite, Dionysus and the other half of the Hephaestus cabin. Why the Hephaestus is divided in half is because we first got them, but the Athena and Ares kids (They actually worked together) complained that we had more better people, and they wanted traps and such, so Chiron agreed dividing them in half.

"Blue team in line!" Percy shouted. He was chosen to be the team leader when everyone found out that Travis and Connor were supposed to.

We all lined up. "You ready?" Will asked in the shouting.

No. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"You're going with me and Percy to get the flag."

"Me?" I asked surprised. "I'm going to do something important as capturing the flag?"

"Why not?" Will said with confusion written over his face. "You're a good fighter, Alexis. The Ares guys are tough fighters so we need the best fighters that we got."

I smiled at him. "I've got an idea."

"What?"

I told him the plan. He smiled victoriously. "That's brilliant, Lex."

"Thanks, so anymore stuff I need to know?"

"No maiming or killing. The Ares cabin doesn't really follow the rule." Oops, I guess Annabeth couldn't gut me alive then.

"Good to know, Pretty Boy."

Percy came over with his tongue poked out at Annabeth. Seriously, they were adorable together. Annabeth did the same gesture, I actually saw her smiling and not cold. Her stormy grey eyes settled on me. She scowled and smiled evilly, like it meant 'You're so going down.'

"You all ready?" Percy asked cutting the stare contest between Annabeth.

We all nodded. The Apollo kids got their bows ready. Nyssa and Beckendorf went to settle the traps. The Hermes and Demeter cabin took out their weapon and Percy took out a normal ballpoint pen and uncapped it. The sword transformed into a 3 feet long double edged bronze sword.

Will told everyone the plan I planned. Percy and the others actually agreed on it. "They agreed?" I said incredulous.

"It's a good plan, Alexis," Percy said. "Annabeth is of course a brilliant battle strategist, but this one is fantastic."

"Really?"

He nodded. Everyone got into their places. The conch horn blew and we all stormed towards our enemy's base. Excitement filled my stomach.

The plan was simple and easy. Let me tell how I planned it. Before the game, I accidently found a conversation between some Ares and Athena kids. I normally would not eavesdrop, but living in the Hermes cabin in a few days can actually change your habits drastically. The conversation was interesting. I hoped for some good juicy gossip (I'm hanging with Silena to much), but this was far way more interesting.

One of them practically said the whole battle plan they had. It was easy; they were going to disarm the entire Hermes cabin because they thought they were the ones to get the flag. Even if the Athena cabin was nerdy and brainy, they were really laid- back on this one.

How stupid of them. Even if the Hermes kids were children of the thief god, they were as stealthy as a gorilla. Once Travis tried to sniff my hair, but I could hear him from the end of the cabin. After they were using the traps to take out the Apollo cabin. The biggest surprise of them was that the Ares cabin was border patrol instead of fighting with the others. They usually were the ones to capture the flag, so when we got in the flag base, there will be a bunch of battle thirsty Ares kids waiting for us.

Our plan was using the poor Hermes cabin as bait since the Athena cabin thought they were going after the flag. The Apollo kids without Will, was hiding in the trees shooting sleeping arrows at the Ares cabin. Percy said they have to get more arrows since the Ares guys probably needed two. Nyssa and Beckendorf were hiding in the woods helping the Hermes cabin with the traps; the Hermes cabin was tricking the Aphrodite and Dionysus cabin in there. The Demeter cabin was fighting the Athena cabin with a little help from Will, Percy and I and some Hermes people. Now you probably wonder who is on border patrol. Well, Percy and I picked up some really good fighters from every cabin we had. The Apollo guys made some really good disguise so it was hard to see them.

I pressed myself in a tree hoping for the Athena cabin wouldn't see me. I pressed my finger to my lips. Katie Gardner (I got really good friends with her) shook her head when Percy mounted: '_Now?'_ We all were silent. I heard silent footsteps that were pleading not to sound. One branch snapped and the forest became a living chaos.

Swords clattered towards each other. Blonde haired and grey eyed kids slumped into the ground with big bumps on their heads. I watched as Percy slammed his sword on some Athena kid's helmet. I disarmed some guys and slammed the hilt of my sword on their helmets.

When I was done, I almost got chopped by a dagger. I looked at the chopper and saw Annabeth holding her dagger in a battle stance. I glared at her and the fight begun.

We swung, parried and blocked. I tried my best to not harm her, but she actually looked like she wanted to hurt me. Annabeth slashed with skill and she managed to cut my arm slightly. I ignored it.

It was like she took all her anger out in this battle. I forgot the world outside and focused on not getting cut by Annabeth's deathly dagger. I finally got enough. I did that ninja- kick again, I tried not break her hand, and the dagger flew out off her hand. Her crazy glint in her eyes got crazier, until I slammed my sword on her helmet with a red plummet. Her eyes got emotionless and she fell down, unconscious. I hope I didn't hurt her, but as I learned. This disarming was painless.

Will shoot a sleeping arrow at an enemy. "Wow, good work."

"Now!" I whisperer yelled to Percy and Will.

"Go!" Katie shouted. "We got this!"

I looked at them, and they nodded. We left them, and I knew they got this. There was only two Athena campers left, and the whole Demeter cabin was still there.

I knew that we had an advantage now, since the whole Athena, hopefully Aphrodite, Dionysus and half of the Hephaestus cabin was out of condition. It was only left the ugly Ares cabin that waited to stick their swords into our flesh. I hope the sleeping arrows would work.

"How did you get that cut? Maiming is not allowed." Percy said looking at me curiously.

"Annabeth," I answered simply. "It's nothing, come on!"

We hid in the trees and watched the Ares cabin slumping into the ground with two arrows that hung loosely on them. They were all snoring like a buffalo on the ground.

Happiness filled my heart. My plan actually worked!

We ran to the silver banner. "You take it, Angel Fish," Will said with happiness glinting in his eyes.

"Yeah, you take it," Percy said smiling proudly. "You planned all this, so you deserve it."

"Really?" I said stunned. They nodded.

I grabbed the flag and held it up victoriously. The conch horn blew. We won.

Campers came and my teammates picked me up and chanted "Alexis! Alexis!"

Athena kids glared at me with big bumps on their heads. Annabeth glared daggers at me. The others looked sad, but after they started to cheer. Ares kids were still sleeping on the ground.

I honestly didn't put much notice to it. I focused on the flag; hopefully it will show a sign about who my dad is. It shifted to different symbols of the gods, and the cheers slowed down. Instead they all looked at the flag confused. Chiron, Percy and Will looked at it curiously, waiting it to be settled. The flag changed into a blood red banner with bloody boar, then to a caduceus, to a golden flag with a lyre, and then suddenly… it stopped on the lyre. I widened my eyes and Will looked at me really pale.

_Apollo lied… Apollo lied…_ chanted in my head. But he _can't_ lie; he's the god of truth. Until the lyre changed, to a sea green banner with trident. It glowed with power and I saw something glow over my head. I looked up and was glowing sea- green trident hovering over me. Poseidon… I looked at Percy who looked shocked as much as Will, who had happiness and relief written on his face. Until Percy grinned at me, but I didn't return it, instead I was stunned and shocked as Hades.

"It's settled," Chiron announced. It almost looked like he expected it.

"What's settled?" I asked bewildered. People started to kneel; even Annabeth who looked shocked and her face were ashen white.

"Poseidon," he said. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses, The Lord of the Sea. Hail, Alexis Milano, Daughter of the Sea God."

A/N: Here is it! She gets claimed! I hope you liked this chapter. I'm now announcing that I'm updating once in a week, maybe twice if I get time, but most likely once. I hope its okay since I'm really busy! There is no need to ask what happens next, since I'm not telling you! All I can say is… awesomeness is waiting! Thank you and Review!


	8. Logo Camera and Sibling Fights

Hey guys! This is the last week of school for me! I'm honestly very sad because one of my best friends is not going on the middle school I'm going to next year. The good thing is that my other best friend is going on the same school as me and the same class too. I visited my new school on Monday, and I was really disappointed with my class. I came with my best friend (Which was a relief, or I would probably quitted that school), but my class was a huge disaster. I came in the D class and they literally put all the losers from my old school into that school and the losers from the other school that are joining middle school with us. I'm now craving for switching class. I'm gonna miss my old class a lot, since were like a family. I hope you liked the last chapter and the claiming. This chapter isn't like _really _exciting and this is more like a chill chapter, but there will be much Percy. Thanks too:

**StarryNights04**

**cupcakes-and-wisdom**

**SapphireJems**

**trustingHim17**

**ArcheressxX**

**meera huang**

**Willowsparksgirl34**

**Science Geek8583**

**cbarbs**

**DoctorHalfBlood**

**A.K (Guest)**

**Daughter of Poseidon25434 (I'm a daughter of Poseidon too)**

**phyllis13 (Guest) **

**KING KOBRA OF THE MASTER MIND**

**Juliana Rose (Guest)**

**Assyna Hunter of Artemis**

**Alexa Jackson (Guest)**

**artemis7448**

**A.K (Guest)**

Reviews:

**StarryNights04 (AllilynFlorence):**

- OMG! Thank you so much. I hoped I was a good author since I'm been reading my chapters and I was always thinking 'How can they actually like that?!', meh, you like it, so that's good for me. I'm always updating!

**cupcakes-and-wisdom:**

- Hey Cupcake! I'm so glad you like the nickname and the last chapter! I'm glad that you saw the music video, and you saw the resemblance. I'm a Selena fan, I like her songs (even though she sounds terrible live, that scarred my life) and I hope you're one too! Here's the dress you been dying to see, click on this link to see the dress and a necklace that matches to it: /gallery_display_ ?imagename= 10. &datestamp=061913. The first gift that Alexis got is more beauty. The second is that her hair can change to every type if she uses water. Being Poseidon's daughter can make you dry your hair, not change the type. So that's the second gift, I hope I didn't confuse you, and I hope you understood it! I'm getting much better; I think I'm almost completely healed. Bye and thank you, Cupcake!

**trustingHim17:**

- Oh my gods! Thank you! I will always update for my fans. I hope you like this chapter, and thank you for being a supportive fan!

**Science Geek8583:**

- Well, thank you so much! You've been such an active fan, reviewing every chapter! I'm glad you liked this chapter! I kind of planned that claiming very fast, I first thought about Alexis was angry at Annabeth and then her temper took off and a giant fist of water sucker punched Annabeth (I actually liked that idea a lot), but there is a lot of Annabeth fans that love her, I'm a huge fan of hers too, so I took that idea away (But I can still use it if you want). Bye!

**DoctorHalfBlood:**

- …wow! Thanks! I wanted it to be original, and I was aware if I did it too much as The Lightning Thief. Looks like I didn't, phew! The whole feud with Alexis and Annabeth was planned from the beginning. I'm a sucker for catfights and I always love when people become rivals, but then become friends. I hope it was good for you, Doctor!

**A.K (Guest):**

- SWEET! Thank you! I'm always updating (I have too, because a fan promised he would hire a stalker if I didn't), I hope I will hear more from you, even though you're almost reviewing every chapter!

**phyllis13:**

- OMG! Thank you so much! I will always update for my fans!

**Juliana Rose (Guest):**

- I know! He was probably gonna puke his guts out if she was a daughter of Apollo. But she wasn't, so Will, you can be her boyfriend. (But I'm deciding that, so yay!) She got an awesome brother (I'm so jealous, all I have is a tantrum sister) and a sweet and cute kind of best friend. She won Capture the Flag and got claimed with a weird type. Blondie got beaten up by Alexis, and she found out that Alexis is the daughter of her mother's enemy. I'm glad you like this chapter and I'm updating!

**Alexa Jackson (Guest):**

- WOW! Oh my gosh, thank you so much! Do you think I'm a good author? I like writing long chapters and I try making them funny instead of too serious, sometimes it just doesn't really fit having fun things; it has to be a little bit serious. I really, really appreciate that you don't think Alexis is spoiled snotty kid that are craving for attention. I'm of course continuing and thank you so much!

**artemis7448:**

- Hey! I also think it's a little bit like Percy, but there are some differences of course. 1. Alexis were not border patrol. 2. She didn't use water to get claimed. 3. She got the flag. 4. She didn't get beaten by the Ares cabin, nor did she beat up the Ares cabin. Thank you for the review and I hope I wasn't t much like Percy!

**A.K (Guest):**

- I will! Sorry for the delay, I was at my cabin and my dad don't allow me to take the computer with me.

_Chapter 8_

"Here," Connor said handing my duffel bag. Travis was staring at the bag like it was going to grow legs or something. They were both sad that I moved, and I honestly don't know what to say. I was of course happy that I got claimed, but I was also sad to leave them. The Hermes cabin was like a family to me, and I haven't had a real one in years. I know it probably sounds weird since I've been only spending a few days with them, but you have no idea what we're doing together. Always in the nights we were watching the new soccer game and were eating snacks that we weren't allowed to eat.

Now if I tried to do that, I would get busted by the harpies and I would be juicy harpy night snack. The only thing I can do in the night outside is hiding in the woods, since the harpies wouldn't dare to. And the basketball court, because the harpies were strangely afraid of the basketballs.

The good thing was that I got Percy as my half- brother, but I don't know why there are only two children of Poseidon. I remember that Mrs. Carron always said that the gods got gazillion of kids, especially the Big Three. That's was kind of odd. There was one more thing too. Why didn't Zeus have children? I learned that he was the most player of them all.

"Guys," I said. "You both okay?"

Travis smiled weakly. "Yeah, we are. But were gonna miss you, Lex."

Connor nodded. "We all hoped that you were a Hermes kid, but seems like you weren't."

"I will always hang with you guys, just because I'm sharing cabin with you anymore, it doesn't mean that we don't see each other," I said.

"We will just see you less," Travis said with a little smile tracing on his face.

I laughed a little bit. "Yeah, but I gotta go to Percy now."

"Wait, just one more thing," Connor said and fished up his camera from his pocket. That camera is the most wanted thing in this camp. Wanted by some pranksters that are curious about what juicy stuff that hides in there. Most people want to slam a baseball bat into it and break into million pieces, destroying their humiliation that is in there. Even I am curious about what kind of blackmail that is stored in that little chip. The camera was built by Beckendorf, since he got blackmailed. The silver on it was unbreakable, so if we wanted to crush it, we probably needed a super torch. I honestly thought that camera looked stupid with the logo that says: PRO PRANKTERS, and had the Stolls picture on it. The camera lens wasn't bad, not at all. With super HD lens it would catch every stupid detail.

"Oh no," I said and banged my head on the fence of the cabin.

"It's nothing bad," Travis promised. "You look adorable in this video."

"Huh?" I looked at the little camera screen. They filmed me. Sleeping. What the Hades?

"Why would you-"

"Shhs," Travis said and directed my head towards the stupid screen. In the video they all sighed dreamingly and I could hear the protests from their sisters that were trying to sleep.

The video stopped and some other video names came up: PERCY BEATS UP CONNOR, ANNABETH GETS ANGRY AT APHRODITE CHICK, TRAVIS FAILS COMPLETELY TO FLIRT WITH HIS STRAWBERRY, and SILENA NOT SO SECRETLY CHECKS OUT BECKENDORF.

PERCY BEATS UP CONNOR really took my interest, but before I could pick that one, Connor snatched the camera from my hand.

"Hey!" I whined. "I wanted to see that!"

"No you don't," Connor muttered and shivered at the thought.

"Why did you film me?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"We couldn't sleep after eating so much candy, so we got bored and filmed you," Travis said.

"And why are you showing me this?"

Connor shrugged. "It's fun seeing your face."

I frowned. "I have some blackmail for you too, Travis. So don't mess more with me."

I walked away from them, leaving from an emotional scene, to me wanted to smash that stupid logo camera at their heads.

I saw the Poseidon cabin, and I walked in. Let me say this. Percy is the worst welcomer in the world. He was sleeping in his bed, with his mouth open with drool coming out.

I watched every detail of the cabin inside. It was beautiful inside too, and I felt home here. There were six bunk beds with sea-green silk sheets made with pearls. Percy was using one and another that at least looked used at this century. There were some other stuff, like furniture and a big bathroom with a really cool shower and bathtub with massage and radio.

There was many cool stuff and beautiful plants, but there was one thing that caught me. A beautiful fountain that was made of grey sea rock. A fish that sprouts water out of it and at the bottom there was many golden drachmas. The cabin would've looked better if it wasn't for Percy's junk that was sprawled all over the place. I'm not a neat person either, so I don't know how we can hold this cabin alive.

I plumped my stuff to the nearest bed. I sat down sighing; I really don't know what to do. I decided to wake Prince Fish up and get going with the brother- sister bonding.

I kinda slapped him in the face hard, but no response. I yelled into his ear, still no response. Seriously, this guy was like a zombie. After a lot of attempts and I found a new method that I hope would work. I found a bucket (There was many here) and filled it with icy cold water. I grinned deviously when I splashed the cold water at his face. He immediately shot up, gasping.

"Who in Hades did that?" Percy stuttered and uncapped his sword.

"Whoa," I said backing down. "Chill, Prince Fish."

"Alexis?" he asked and looked at me with confusion until he remembered why I was here. "Prince Fish?"

I shrugged. "It sounded good. You know, Prince of the Sea, fish lives there."

"Oh," Percy said lamely. "Well then, _Princess_ Fish. How's it going?"

"Seriously? That the best you got?"

"It was the first I got. Go ahead, blame me."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm doing fine, curious of course, but fine."

Percy looked at me and dragged me down to his bed so we sat together. "You're… curious? Why?"

Didn't he realize that I don't know _anything_ about my parentage, my powers or I don't know… important stuff?

"I don't know anything, Percy. I don't know my powers, I don't know anything about my dad, and shouldn't I be curious about that?"

"You should," Percy agreed. "But I don't think it for your best."

"And why not?" I said a little bit angry. "I don't want to be a helpless little nut. You're supposed to be my big brother, so why in Hades don't you tell me anything? I'm sick not knowing anything, do you know how irritating it is when people say 'You don't need to know this, Alexis. It's complicated.' Like that Pine Tree Girl, she got turned into a stupid tree, and in the end she became a hunter, what was the reason she got turned into a tree? I asked people, but they won't tell me a thing, I hoped that you would tell me something, but you're just like the rest!" At this point I was literally at his face, with my face red with anger and my eyes probably glowed. He have to get used to my eye glowing since I'm practically living with him, and I have a really, really short temper.

Percy looked angry too. His usual sea- green eyes were now in a dark green color that looked like sickly green poison. His face was red and expression less. This was not I looked to be our brother- sister bonding I was hoping for. I hoped that we exchanged stories, get to know each other better, and maybe act like normal siblings will do. But this was the completely opposite. We were yelling at each other, looking ready to rip each other's throats out.

"Do you want to know, Alexis? Do you really want to know?" he shouted, waving his arms like a newborn bird that were learning to fly. "I don't want my little sister to die! I don't want her to have the same fate as me! I don't want you to be the gods' pawn. Gods, it's just better that you don't know!"

I stomped my feet angrily. I don't know what he meant, but it didn't sound good. "What kind 'fate,' Percy? I have to know! Do you really want me to be like this? Unknowing, helpless and weak?"

He didn't answer, just glaring at the ground, looking ready to burst into tears. I didn't hold it in; my face was streaming with salty tears. I didn't make an attempt to wipe them away. Does he really want me to… die?

"Fine," I said gritting my teeth. "I will just die, then. Hope you got your wish fulfilled."

I didn't run out into the forest where I could be alone. I stormed into the bathroom, locking the door quickly so Percy couldn't catch me. I slumped into the bathroom floor, letting tears flow down freely.

"Alexis! Open up! Come on, please!" Percy's voice rang between the door.

I didn't answer. I wanted to say 'Go to Hades,' but that sounded a little bit mean. Even though I didn't care if he got his stupid feelings hurt, I didn't have any energy left to do anything, less yell at him.

Hours passed by and I still haven't left the bathroom. Percy's pleads came every minute and I didn't response. Whenever I heard his voice, I got more sad. Even Travis, Connor, Will and Chiron tried to get me out, but I still didn't budge or say anything. Silena tried too, and she almost nailed it. She started to sympathize with me, and she had her way with feelings. She was a girl, so she understood what I felt. I wanted to get out, but the thought of seeing Percy's face made me stick into the floor more.

I was hungry. I eventually knew that I someday had to get out and eat. Maybe I won't, so Percy's gets his wish fulfilled.

Will's pleads rang into my head. 'Get out, please Angel Fish. I care about you. You have to eat, you have to rest… and I just want you here. Please, Alexis.' His tone made me want to knock over the door and burst into his arms.

I had lots of time to think about my life. Most likely my dad. I was angry at him. I was angry at him for not being here. He never visited, not _once. _Not even when I was a little kid living on the streets, running away from my foster home. I know he's a god, but an incredibly lazy god that didn't even help when his lover was poor and his daughter was abandoned by her mother. I know I could be demigod bits by thinking this, but does it really matter if I die?

It was his fault that is was born. His fault that some of the campers were scared of me, like I was gonna summon a huge wave that knocked them out of Long Island. I don't know my powers, so I don't know how they can be so stupid to think I could do something like that.

I was feared by some, and I became popular just because I was Poseidon's stupid daughter. I don't _want_ to be popular, not at all. I don't _want _to be feared. I just want to be a normal camper.

I kept thinking about depressed thoughts until I heard a little _click _that came from the lock.

"Got it!" Someone shouted. They door slammed open into the bathroom wall. Travis and Connor were standing there with a bobby pin and worried expressions (A little bit proud too).

"Alexis!" They shouted in unison and attacked me with hugs.

"You okay? Percy said you had a fight," Travis said with a worried face.

"A pretty intense one too," Connor said quietly.

I bit my lip. "We had a fight… he probably don't want to see me."

I heard someone come in and thanks gods, it wasn't Percy. Will was standing there holding a plate with food. My stomach growled.

He sat the plate down and attacked me with a hug. We didn't say anything; it was like we spoke with each other without actually _speaking_. Anyway, how long did we hug? It seems like forever.

Travis cleared his throat. "She was here only a few hours, not days, Lover boy."

We broke, blushing a lot. Why were they always the ones that broke our hugs?

"Where is… you know who?" I asked.

Travis looked confused. "Voldemort?"

Connor gasped. "You're not supposed to say his name!"

I rolled my eyes. "I mean Percy, not Voldemort."

"He's somewhere outside, probably beating himself up," Will said.

"But… why is he beating himself up?"

He seemed to not know how to answer. "He's… guilty I guess. He don't want you to die, no one does. You just misunderstood what he was trying to say. Percy wants to protect you."

"What does he want to protect me from?"

Travis and Connor stood up. "Maybe Percy could say it himself!" They yelled like they were trying to make it obvious.

"What?" I said, and then I realized what they were trying to do, because Percy was standing there with the door. He had dark circles around his eyes, like he hasn't slept at all. He looked guilty and worried.

"Alexis," he breathed out. "You're out."

I didn't answer. I honestly didn't know what to say when I locked myself in the bathroom for hours.

"Uh…," Will said uncertainly. "We'll leave you alone. Come on guys."

They left our cabin. The air was tense. Percy sat down in the bathroom floor slowly.

I was trying to find something good to say, but it isn't exactly easy when your brother says that you have a 'fate' and you're supposed to die.

Percy fiddled with his thumbs nervously until he said: "Demigod lives suck, doesn't it?"

I nodded. "Trying to get their parents attention," he continued. "Getting quests. Being attacked by monsters. I don't want you to go through the same as me. Having the fate of the world your shoulders."

I looked at him. "What kind of fate?"

"The stupid Big Three fate," he muttered. Thunder rumbled over us.

"It is stupid, and it's your fault!" Percy yelled. The thunder stopped.

"What kind of fate, Percy?" I asked again.

"Oh," Percy said. "Well… you have to know _someday_."

"_Someday,_" I repeated. "Tell me."

Then he told me _everything_. My dad, who lost his control over himself, and got my mom pregnant, it was his fault that he broke an important oath that they shouldn't break because the world will end or survive. They made the oath because the Big Three kids were too powerful, what's the point of making that oath if they can't follow it? Percy and I are living proof of our dad's unfaithfulness. So Percy, Nico (A kid who is the son of Hades and he ran away from camp) and lucky me (note of sarcasm), is the one who decides if Olympus is going to survive or fall in the hands of the evil Titan Kronos. Percy told me not to worry too much about Kronos now, since he's now evil titan chops. But still just thinking about him made me shiver.

I didn't care so much about the world getting owned by titans, since I will probably die in the progress. What I did care most about was that I was a _mistake._ Just because my dad lost his control and got children that were destined to die. No pressure, of course.

"Thalia is a daughter of Zeus, but she doesn't count since she's a Hunter."

"That's good for her."

"So," Percy said tapping his foot. "Were clear?"

I nodded. "But you have to understand one thing, Lex. I don't want you to die; I rather die instead of you. I love you as your brother and I don't want you to get hurt."

I was so touched at his words. I hugged him tightly, I only had one family member near me and I don't want to let him go.

"The really bad thing is that I have to chase every boy in this camp because they all have a crush on you. Not so fun having a drop dead gorgeous sister."

I rolled my eyes. "Just shut up and let me hug you."

It continued with the brother– sister bonding I was hoping for. Sharing stories, punching and laughing, and well… acting like siblings.

A/N: Hey guys. I'm really sorry that I didn't update last week. I was at my cabin and I couldn't take my computer with me. I hope you liked this emotional chapter. I wanted to say something today. I have birthday today. 24.06. And I'm turning 13! I'm officially a teenager. I'm celebrating with my BFFs at the cinema and we are watching After Earth. I love Jaden Smith, he's so cute. Thank you and Review!

PS: A question. Do you want the volleyball match in the next chapter?

- IAmAHalfBlood


	9. Annoying Fish and Aggressive Players

A/N: Hello! I'm sorry that I updated late and I'm announcing that this is the longest chapter I've ever made! I hope you like this chapter and I hope you are having a fun summer so far. My birthday was great! A thanks too:

**SecretlyUndecodedLife**

**Juliana Rose (Guest)**

**madnewman1450**

**WaterMimi23**

**AllilynFlorence**

**Guest**

**Science Geek8538**

**The Good Child**

**Barcelona1397**

**Xxkolwalaxx**

**AnastasiyaRose**

**A.K (Guest)**

**artemis7448**

Reviews:

**SecretlyUncodedLife:**

- Thank you! I had a great birthday and I'm glad it fitted with the other chapters! I'm glad for reviews who compliment the story but also the author.

**AllilynFlorence:**

- I agree, VOLLEYBALL ROCKS! Even though I don't play, I enjoy when I do. If Will is gonna end up with Alexis, I can't tell, since that will be a huge spoiler. I want to say, but that's gonna ruin the story. There will be drama between them, that's all I'm saying! Tratie… probably. Maybe, I don't know, but it won't be so much more focus on them right now. Later, definitely. Maybe I can pair Connor with one of your OC, but I've planned on pairing Connor with a girl on this chapter. So that chance will probably be minor, but I have been planning on making another OC, and I can pair that guy with one of your OC girls. It will be fun!

**Juliana Rose (Guest): **

- I agree that she's dramatic, but what so you expect? She's related to Zeus, the god of drama, haha! I have to make Will go away since it was gonna be a brother- and sister scene. I'm sure you and your brother are very close. I am a half- blood; I'm a daughter of Poseidon!

**Guest:**

- Aww! I agree, I liked writing such an emotional chapter!

**Science Geek8583:**

- I was joking… I guess, but I agree that it would be cool! Thank you!

**The Good Child:**

- She will meet Sally, and more than that. But I'm not telling you either! Thanks!

**A.K (Guest):**

- Thank you! I am updating for you and the others!

**artemis7448:**

- I definitely agree. My sister and I fight at least once a day. Siblings have more fights, but that's over silly stuff. Fights with friends and etc are little bit more serious than getting the last pizza slice. Thank you!

_Chapter 9_

I woke up feeling totally refreshed and happy. I didn't have any weird dreams like lamas and a freaky goddess appearing on it, just me swimming in a pool with my friends.

I sighed when I saw the cabin; it wasn't so much of a mess. Well if you call messy bunks, clothes sprawled everywhere and candy wrappers around the floor messy, and then we're totally a messy cabin. I was used to live on messy places, like the Hermes cabin that didn't really make an attempt to clean the cabin but stuff it under their beds, the foster homes were the parents were always away and didn't clean at all. I'm proudly saying that our cabin is probably number 3 on the messiest cabin. Hermes is number 1 and Ares is number 2.

I made my bunk, well, more like throwing the pillow on the bed (I somehow manage to throw the pillow at the person next to me) and the bed covers over it. I picked out some clothes and headed to the bathroom, but I stopped when I heard a voice: _Hello, Daughter of the Sea._

I looked around. Percy was sleeping and he didn't have a _girly_ voice, I think. I was wondering if Travis and Connor were sneaking up on me, trying to their innocent girly voice.

"Hello?" I asked. "Anybody here?"

_Over here, sweetheart, _it said.

I looked at where the voice came from and I widened my eyes when I looked at the aquarium. The fish in there was speaking to me. A fish. Probably since I was a child of the sea god. I wondered if I could talk to other sea creatures, maybe horses since Poseidon is the maker of horses.

I walked toward the fish in the tank. "Uh, hey," I said, feeling a little bit weird talking to a fish.

_Hello, my dear. You are really beautiful. I'm Bubbles, your advisor. _

"My advisor?"

_Yes. It's been a long time since Lord Poseidon has gotten a demigod daughter. He mostly gets boys, like young Perseus over here. He is, I don't know, a little bit nervous about having a daughter after a long time. Women are more sensitive, more fragile, than boys, so he has problems giving advices to you._

"He gave me a fish that gives me advice?" Bubbles waved her fins. She was definitely a beautiful fish with her blue scales that looked like bubbles.

_Maybe not like that, more like a friend. I have been giving advice to many of Poseidon's daughters; they have gotten good things of that. Like finding their true love, accomplishing achievements. I feel that you have a lot of potential, Alexis. You are definitely special, and I want to prepare you as much as I can. _

I gulped. "Prepare me?" I asked. "Like when I'm maybe deciding whenever Olympus will rise or fall?"

_I'm helping you becoming one of the greatest heroines. Mind, feelings, becoming a woman. I'm helping you with that since you haven't had a motherly figure that you look up to for a long time. I'm also very good with fashion advice._

"Well, thank you, Bubbles," I said a little bit stunned and happy that I got a gift from my dad. "One last question. You know my dad?"

_Yes, dear. I'm a good friend of Lord Poseidon. You also see that I've been living for a long time, I'm immortal. I can't die, but I can be out of life for a long time. I'm reform like a monster, I have a soul, of course, but if I get any critical damage, I arrive in Fishylium. _

"Like Elysium for fishes?"

If a fish could nod, I'm pretty sure Bubbles did. _Yes, like Elysium. I don't die; I reform since I'm an immortal. Lord Poseidon made a deal with Lord Hades that my soul will arrive to me when I arrive to Atlantis or the world again. I'm willing to answer more questions if you want, do you have any more?_

I thought for a minute, I didn't want to annoy the fish by asking stupid questions. "Did my dad really send you, and why?"

I think Bubbles smiled, if a fish could smile. _Your father sent me to help you. He thought you needed advice, and he doesn't have the time because his duty. He wants to see you, but he's afraid that Zeus and Hades hurt you. He is a god, and he isn't the best to give his girls advice. He is extremely happy to have a daughter for such long time. He is says hello to you and young Percy and there will be surprise for you._

I widened my eyes. "A surprise from my dad? Where?" I started to look around our messy cabin.

_My lips are sealed. _

"Stupid fish," I mumbled.

_I heard that. Go and change now, dear._

I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I put on a simple white lacy sleeveless top and my usual ripped denim shorts. I smiled as I took the dolphin necklace around my neck; my mom got it for my 8- year's birthday. I decided to make my hair curly and I made some kind braid crown with my hair down. When I got out, I saw Percy struggling to wake up.

"Need help?" I asked, grinning a little bit.

He shook his head furiously. "Okay then. Breakfast in ten minutes." I threw some clothes at him.

"Love you too, sis," Percy grumbled and slumped himself to the bathroom.

_You look wonderful, Alexis. Have an eye for someone?_

I blushed. "No, Bubbles. I'm just feeling good."

"You're talking to a fish?" A voice said. I turned around, and Will stood there looking a little bit surprised. I almost have to look away since he looked so good. He wore a plain white t- shirt and blue jeans. In his shining golden blonde hair there was some cool Ray Bans tangled in it. His eyes were twinkling more than usual. I wondered why.

"Uh, yeah. I'm talking to a fish. This is Bubbles," I gestured him to the fish.

He stared at me, with his mount open. "Hello?" I said waving my hand in front of his face. "Earth to Pretty Boy? Are you there?"

He nodded a little bit dizzy.

_He's cute, Alexis. Is he your boyfriend?_

I wanted to ask Bubbles to shut up. She was annoying me.

I blushed again. Gods, this fish will be the death for me.

"Say hello to the fish," I said.

He looked weirdly at me. "I'm going to say hello to a fish?"

"Yeah, she's like that."

Will walked towards the tank. "Uh, hey, Bubbles."

_Hello, Alexis' boyfriend._

I widened my eyes and I was probably really red. "Shut up, Bubbles!"

Will glanced at me. "What did she say?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly.

Bubbles' laughter echoed in my head. _Nothing, nothing. She just has a major-_

I tried to shut her voice out of my head. I sighed when I didn't hear her laughter anymore. Well, thank you dad for the annoying fish.

"What did she say, Angel Fish?" he asked again. He looked really curious, but also amused.

_Angel Fish, Pretty Boy, that's so adorable._

I bit my lip, so I wouldn't snap more at her. "Nothing, she is just hungry." I said waving that question away. "Percy will feed her."

_I am hungry. Some low fat fish food, please._

Percy walked out of the bathroom with his normal camp T-shirt and blue jeans. "I will do what?"

"Feed the fish!"

"Feed the- oh, hey. Yeah, I'm Percy Jackson," he blushed wildly. "No! Annabeth is not my girlfriend. Alexis, your fish is annoying!"

"I'm leaving!" I shouted, hoping that Bubbles' voice wouldn't haunt me anymore.

I dragged Will out of the cabin. I sighed. "Gods, I hope dad sent a receipt."

"You got it from your dad?" Will asked.

"Yeah, she's supposed to be my 'advisor.'"

"Huh, that's weird."

I nodded. "So," Will said shuffling with his feet a little bit. "You cleared thing up with Percy?"

I smiled. "He said he loved me and he promised to teach me how to use my powers."

"It's good to have siblings, isn't it?"

"It is, it so good to have a family." I was glad I had Percy, and maybe I would forgive my dad. But that's probably gonna take a while since he gave me that annoying fish.

"Will!" A little girl's voice shouted. "Ethan took my bow!"

She ran over to him and Will picked her up. They were both so cute, that it was hard to not squeeze the life out of them. "Did he take your bow?" Will asked with his 'big brother voice.'

The little girl nodded sadly. She was incredibly cute with curly long blonde hair that was in low pigtails. Her eyes were sparkly green, like when a sun shined on an emerald. She wore a cute yellow and white striped sundress.

"Then ask to get it back. It was very mean of him."

The little girl sniffed. "I did, Will. He still won't give me my bow back!" The little girl started to cry.

I felt really sad. She was so adorable, and it made my heart break seeing her cry. I looked in her eyes. Green to green. "He won't give your bow, even if you ask?" I asked softly. The little girl sniffed and nodded again. "Then say to him that you will tell Mr. D. Say that Mr. D will turn him into a dolphin if he doesn't give your bow back. It's worth a shot, and it will be fun seeing his face. Right?"

She smiled brightly and I'm pretty sure she will drive boys crazy when she gets older. "I will say that! Thank you!" she attacked me with a bear hug. I hugged her back and smiled. When she broke the hug she said, "My name is Leah, daughter of Apollo. You are very pretty, are you Will's girlfriend?"

We both blushed crimson. "Eh, no," Will stuttered.

Leah pouted. "That's bad. She's out of your league, Will. She has her own league."

Will looked at her incredulously. "Excuse me? How can a seven- year old say that?"

She stuck her tongue out. "I have older sisters, duh."

"I like her, she's so cute," I said smiling at the little girl. "My name is Alexis."

"Pretty name!"

"Thank you, Leah."

"I'm still offended," Will said slightly miffed.

"You go and tell Ethan that Mr. D will turn him into a dolphin if he don't give your bow back. Okay?" I said to Leah. She nodded enthusiastically. "I will!" Leah ran towards the shining golden cabin.

I glanced at Will. He had his arms crossed.

I touched his shoulder. "Don't take what she said to heart, Pretty Boy. Leah is a seven- year old. They say things they don't even mean."

Will frowned. "It was still mean."

"If this makes you any better, I can tell you that I think you are good- looking."

He raised his eyebrows and his eyes were twinkling. "Really?"

I looked down, probably blushing. I nodded.

"Oh," his face reddened, but he looked like he was enjoying this. "So what's _so_ good- looking about me?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Please?" he begged.

I shook my head furiously.

"Please, with brownie ice cream and whipped cream?" I shifted. He _had _to say my favorite dessert. His shining sky- blue eyes weren't helping exactly.

I got saved by the breakfast bell. I took his Ray Bans out of his soft hair and stormed towards the Dining Pavilion.

I picked up a plate with mini pancakes with berries on the side. When I reached the fire, I realized that this was the first time I made my offering to my father, knowing who he is.

"Uh, hey, dad," I said nervously. "Thanks for the gift, but Bubbles are annoying. I haven't died yet. I wonder what surprise I will get, please not another annoying fish. Uh, well, I hope I will see you soon." I thanked Hermes too and walked to Percy.

I just have to try the cool glasses. I took then on and sat down at my table and Silena gave me thumbs up. I laughed when Will glared at me. I stuck my tongue out.

"Nice glasses," Percy commented and stuffed a large bite of his blue pancake in his mount.

"Thank you, Prince Fish. Got them in a sale."

"Where?"

"Solace Market."

He looked at Will who was stabbing his waffles. He looked mad, but he also looked like he was trying to not laugh. 'I love the glasses,' I mounted.

He rolled his eyes. 'Give them back,' he mounted back.

I shook my head. I looked at Leah. She was happily shooting arrows on a white bow with golden lines. She handed her bow to a little boy on her age. He looked like a mini replica of Will, except that his hair was sand colored than golden blond. He smiled at his sister and shot an arrow.

Some of the Apollo girls were studying me. I wondered why.

I looked away and focused on my pancakes that were tasting delicious, thank you.

"Nice necklace," Percy said and took the dolphin in his hand. "Where did you get it?" I looked at his wrist. He was had some surfer wristbands, he also wore a surfer cord on his neck. It was kind of weird that he didn't surf, but used all that stuff. I didn't complain, my brother looked good using them.

"Well, I got it from my mom on my 8- year's birthday."

"Oh." He knew about my rocky relationship with my mom, well; we both knew everything our lives.

"It's weird that you use all that surfer stuff and you don't even surf," I said laughing a little bit.

He looked at his wrist and smiled sheepishly. "Uh, I dunno why I wear them. I like them. You wear that blue wristband that looks kind of surfergirlish. Do you surf, Princess Fish?"

I smiled. "Yes, I do. I surfed with my mom when I was little. It's a little bit hard to surf in New York, I'm glad there's a beach."

Percy sighed dreamingly. "I love the beach."

"Ditto. We're supposed to like water; we practically have sea on our blood."

He looked at me surprised. "We do?"

"I thought you knew. You know having a daughter of Athena as your best friend."

"Oh," he said. "I don't actually _listen _to everything she says."

"No," I said smiling evilly. "You were so distracted by her curly honey blond hair and her grey…"

"Shut up!"

"Nah, it's too fun."

"Seriously, stop!" Percy whisper yelled. I looked around the pavilion. Some people were looking at us weirdly and I saw Annabeth blush slightly. Will was laughing, and Leah giggled.

I smiled at the crowd. One thing I learned from my earlier friends was that whenever you did something humiliating, you just have to smile, instead of looking away, since then they will laugh at you.

I walked out of the Mess Hall. I thought of preparing myself to the volleyball match, but Will ran over to me. I took my hands over the sunglasses protectively.

"Uh, hey, Pretty Boy. What's up?" I said trying to not sound so innocent, but normal.

"Oh, nothing. Just chilling in the sun, and – give me the sunglasses back."

"No," I said frowning. "I bought them, so why would I give _my _glasses to you?"

He inched closer until we were pretty close. His breath smelled mint and lemon. "Because, they aren't yours," he whispered.

I didn't budge; I loved the sunglasses to much. He was leaning forwards. Will was definitely trying to distract me, and I'm afraid that's working.

I hesitated before I took the sunglasses out of my hair. Will smiled warmly (No not warmly, more like victoriously) as I stood on my toes and places his sunglasses in his soft blonde hair.

"There," I said laughing a little bit. "Happy?"

"Definitely," he said and I'm not sure if he was talking about his sunglasses.

"I want to show you something," Will said reaching out his hand.

I looked at his hand and hesitated. I remembered what Connor said: '_Their cabin is known to be players almost as much as the Aphrodite cabin.' _Will's eyes flashed with hurt and I immediately felt bad. I took his hand and tugged on it.

"Let's go," I said smiling sadly, but I didn't look at his eyes.

I felt his eyes on me, and I knew I hurt him. I closed my eyes slowly, and leaned on his shoulder. I never wanted to hurt him, I liked him a lot, and I was taking Connor's advice seriously. I actually needed Bubbles now to give me advice. Think that I already got use for her only on the first day.

He was a little bit stiff at the beginning, but afterwards he took his arm around my waist. I felt him smiling at me. I was glad that there weren't so many people here at the winter; there were maybe half of the people that live here that is here now. I'm not sure if people saw us like this, since I had my eyes closed. But all I know, that I don't care at all.

"We're here," Will said.

"Huh?" I said breaking my trance from honey- and sunshine land.

"We're here," Will repeated. I was pretty sure he was smirking. "I want to show you something in my cabin."

I looked up at him. "What?"

"You have to wait and see." I groaned. He was acting like my fish.

I like the Apollo cabin. It screamed 'showoff' with the golden that shines in the sun and the pictures of Apollo's adventures. I swear, he looks exactly the same when I met him.

We walked in and there were more pictures of Apollo. Well, someone is really self-centered. There were many bunks, but half of them were used now. The sheets were golden and there were hundreds of different instruments. I don't even know the name of half of them.

"Wow," I said. "It's nice." It was definitely a pretty cabin, but the Poseidon cabin was the best.

Will nodded. He walked towards his bunk and picked up a beautiful guitar. The wood was glinting with golden and the strings looked really good. It glowed a little bit and it said: _Will S._

It was probably the most beautiful guitar I've seen.

"This," Will said trying a note,"is my most prized possession."

I touched it carefully. "Most prized possession?"

"I got it from my dad when I got 12. It's probably the most important thing to me. Kind of like a lucky charm."

I nodded. The plectrum that was strapped to his guitar was black and his name was also engraved on it.

"Will?" A girl with blonde hair and striking blue eyes said. I think her name was Andrea. "Can we talk to you?" Her tone made me worry a little bit.

Will rubbed his neck. "Uh, yeah, I guess. Can you wait a little bit, Lex?"

"Oh, that's fine."

He walked over to his sister and I sat down with Leah and Ethan. They were watching some kind of show with dancing and singing suns.

"You are pretty," Ethan said.

I ruffled his hair. "Thanks, Ethan."

He blushed and focused on the TV with the dancing suns. I liked the dancing sun that wore Ray Bans and sang silly. He reminded me of a certain sun god.

I heard the low whispers that came behind me. I tried to listen what they said, and I managed to hear something like this:

"Will," Andrea said. "Do you think it's a good idea to put her into her team? I mean, can she play at all? I know you and Austin is much better than Lee to find girls on our team, don't you remember those wimpy Aphrodite girls that ran away whenever a ball came to them? Did you just put her on our team just because she was pretty?"

"Andrea, that was mean," an unfamiliar voice said. I quickly glanced at the girl who spoke, and I think her name was Kayla. She was definitely pretty. She had long wavy strawberry blonde colored hair. She was tan and she also looked athletic. Her eyes were big and they looked like small pools of spring water.

"She's the captain of the volleyball team; she played since she was 8 or 9. You can't judge people just because of their looks. She's amazing at volleyball; I saw her once playing with the satyrs."

"She plays football too," Will added.

"Okay, okay. Sorry," Andrea said nervously. "I just want to win this time."

I'm pretty sure Will was grinning like a goof. "We always own you at volleyball."

"Oh, shut up Will," They both snapped. I grinned; I think I'm going to be good friends with those girls.

I looked at the TV, Ray Bans sun was still singing like a fool, and Leah and Ethan was totally hooked.

"You like that show?" Will asked and sat down next to me.

"Never heard of it," I whispered.

The little kids' eyes widened when Ray Bans sun's dad came and sang with them. I don't who made this show, but I definitely respect him. Ray Bans sun dude's dad was the biggest one, and he wore some kind of suit with a lightning mark and in his hand he held a big lightning bolt.

"That's Zeus?" I asked trying not to laugh. "Why is he a dancing and singing _sun?"_

"This show is the _Olympian Suns_. Kind of a show for younger demigods," Will answered, and I'm pretty sure he was trying not to laugh too.

"Who made this show? The gods would kill this person already."

"Dunno, but they keep the show because of the high viewers."

I tried to believe it, but it was too hard. The mighty gods and goddesses were stuck in TV like dancing suns, but it was true. I'm was _watching _that hideous show.

Kayla plumped down in the couch in a volleyball uniform. She grimaced when she looked at the golden TV with the Olympian suns. "Please change channel, this show is an insult to TV."

The little kids' didn't move at all, they eyes were plastered on the TV.

"Hey, you're Alexis right?" Kayla asked. "The volleyball captain for a school that I don't know the name too."

"Uh, yeah," I said. "_Former _volleyball captain."

She tilted her head. "What happened?"

I looked down. "How can I say this? Um, well… I ran away from school because of a monster."

"You're that girl who defeated the monsters outside of the camp's border!"

I smiled a little bit shaky; I didn't really like getting all that notice. "Uh, yeah… that's me. You are Kayla, right?"

"You remember my name! I'm Kayla Matthews." She took out her hand, I shook it. I realized that she was one of the bubbly- but sarcastic cool girls. I definitely knew know that we're gonna be just great friends.

"Nice uniform," I commented.

She looked at her clothes. "Oh, that right! You have to get your uniform."

I frowned. "I have to wear a uniform, just for a friendly little game?"

Will snorted. "_Friendly_ isn't exactly the term we use. More like aggressive and showing off."

Kayla laughed at my expression. "We take volleyball _really _seriously. This is like an OL for us. We have this trophy…" she pointed on a big golden trophy with carvings of volleyball, lyres and of course _Apollo._ It stood on a glass (Probably one of the stuff that's not golden, yellow or orange) shelf in the side where the boys sleep. "… that our dad gave us for the match and well it's on the boys side because… um, they won."

"All the time," Will added.

"Oh, shut up. We're gonna win this time, don't act like a bravado," Kayla said and slapped him in the back of the head.

I noticed that the guys were at least every minute checking if the trophy got any dust on. "You're taking this," I pointed at the volleyball uniforms and the trophy, "_too _seriously."

"No we're not!" They protested.

I shook my head. "Where's the uniform?"

"Here!" Kayla said and picked up a white t- shirt with red numbers and letters. On the back it said: _Milano and the number 18._ On the logo it said: _Team Camp Half- Blood._ On the sleeves were some silly commercial for Apollo like: _ Apollo's awesome sun chariot! 1000 drachmas for one ride! _The others were so lame that I didn't bother to look at them. The shorts were red with white on the side.

I went into their bathroom (It was golden, of course) and changed into the uniform. They had different types of toothpastes, they were expensive and they were all make- your- teeth- whiter toothpastes. For the boys there were also a lot of hair gel tubes that even had their names on it.

Even little Ethan owned a gigantic tube of designer hair gel for himself. I saw numbers of hair gel and hair spray that were marked: _Will S._ He didn't have so much as his older brothers, but definitely had some that probably would last this century.

When I went out I wasn't so surprised seeing the Apollo guys fixing their hair with hairspray so it wouldn't be ruined when they played. They were like the Aphrodite girls when it came to styling and fixing their appearance.

"Well someone is in a rush," I muttered as I fixed my hair into a ponytail.

"My idiotic brothers are too obsessed about their appearances. Gods look at them," Kayla said and pointed at the boys. One didn't have more hairspray left so he opened a cabinet and there was hundreds of expensive designer hairspray and gel. Talk about obsessive.

I looked at Will. He was carefully brushing his blonde his hair while applying some hair gel. Thank gods, he wasn't running around like a fool, looking around for a mirror.

I walked over to him and sat down on his table with products. "I think this is the last time I'm _ever _visiting your cabin."

"Huh?" he said, he was too obsessed with the mirror. I take back what I said later about him being not so alike his brothers.

"Never mind. Let's go." No response. I felt a little bit ignored. I think an hour passed by, and Will and the other boys were still the same. Will was still ignoring me, I tried to talk to him, but nothing came.

The girls looked like they were used to them using four hours on the mirror, since now they were watching Glee. "Will, are you done? You're taking forever!" I shouted at him.

He waved his hand lazily. "Wait a little bit. Are you always this bossy? You don't use so long time on doing yourself ready. Respect the others."

I clenched my teeth. Will wasn't like this at all. It was like he was another person in front of a mirror. I was being ignored and now he was insulting me. "Are you saying that I'm ugly?"

No response again. "Fine," I muttered. "I hope you get choked by hair gel."

"Come on girls!" I yelled and dragged Kayla out of the cabin. The other girls followed us.

"We are going to win!" Kayla shouted. "Let's kick some brother butts!"

All the girls cheered, and I was sure I was one of the highest. I was definitely ready to kick some Apollo boys butt, but more important. I was ready to kick Will Solace's butt.

We trudged forwards to the Volleyball Court. I saw Percy there talking to a satyr. I think his name was Grover.

He ran over to me with Grover following behind.

"Hey, you're ready?"

I nodded. "You look angry," he remarked.

"I am. Don't ask."

"I wasn't planning too."

"Peerrccyy," Grover bleated. "Is this your sister?"

"Yup. Grover meet Alexis, Alexis meet Grover."

"Hey! What should I call you? Goat Boy, Grover or G- Man?"

Grover started to bleat and he looked nervously around for something to chew on.

"Grover is fine, blaah! I need something to chew on, blaah! Percy find something! Baahha!"

Percy found a deflated volleyball, Grover immediately started to chew on it. "Oh, gods," Percy muttered. "This is Aphrodite all over again."

"What?"

"G- Man, I think you need to go away from my sister. You're getting the Aphrodite reaction."

"Oh, no…" Grover said. "I have to go, Perce. I have to help Mr. D."

"Oh. Yeah, good luck."

He waved to both of us, when he waved to me, he started to bleat more.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, I think so. Grover is well… he need some time to get around you."

"I didn't do something wrong?"

"No, no. Grover is like that."

"Bleating like crazy around people?"

"Around _pretty _girls," Percy corrected.

"Oh." I would be touched when he said that, but the way Will ignored me made me feel like a dumpster.

"Alexis, you're ready?" Kayla asked. "We are starting!"

I ran over and waited to start. I glanced at Will who was standing ready and he didn't seem to remember what happened. He smiled at me like saying 'good luck,' I looked away and focused on the game.

"You okay?" Andrea asked behind me.

I gulped and nodded. There was starting to form a crowd around the field. I always had game jitters before games, but now I didn't and I was determined to win.

Leah and Ethan were judges and they whistled. The game began with Lee serving.

"I'm doing this easy for you. Nah, not really." He slammed the volleyball over to us. Kayla, who was next to me, sent the ball to Andrea and she sent it to me. I was the 'smasher' so when the volleyball came to me, I gathered my strength and slammed to volleyball right into the other teams ground. The judges whistled and we got the first point.

Kayla clapped sarcastically. "Bravo, Lee. You finally managed to serve like a girl instead of a baby."

All the girls laughed and Lee's embarrassed and angry face. Aggressive was definitely the right word to this game.

"Wasn't that a little bit mean, Kayla?" Will asked and looked at his sister.

I glared at him. "It's called game talk, Will. Get used to it."

His eyes met mine, and his looked plain confused. The game continued. We switched places sometimes and at last I ended up in the corner at the back. The boys got points and the girls got points. We were one point over them, so if we scored, the girls would win.

Tension filled the air, and the guys were determined to win also. An Apollo guy served and it was a good serve. We managed to pass the ball to each other in a long time. We were all tired and wanted to end this game, but no one wants to lose.

Will passed us a strong ball that looked impossible to take. The ball flew across the girls who were trying desperately to take it. I didn't have any other choice than use my feet. When I was a newbie at volleyball, my teacher taught me that volleyball allowed every body part. I've taken that advice seriously.

I ran towards the flying ball and kicked it. It flew to the other side. Not in the ground, but it slammed right into Will's head. He got hit so hard that he slumped to down, unconscious like a puppet. No one managed to take the ball, so it hit the ground with a _thud!_

"We won!" Kayla yelled. The guys looked like they couldn't believe that the girls won.

"But-" Lee protested.

"We won, Lee. Just suck it up and be a man!" Andrea yelled. She ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"We won! We won! Thank you so much! You're officially a member of the camps volleyball team!"

"Uh… thanks."

We all gathered and did a group hug. I would be happier, but I felt bad hitting Will in the head with a volleyball.

There were a lot of cheers, most from the girls.

Percy came over and high- fived me. "You won! You were amazing!"

I smiled. "Thanks, Perce. But I have to go to Will."

"Oh. See you later okay?"

I nodded and ran over to the infirmary were Will was put in.

When I went in I saw Lee scribbling on a notebook.

I sat down in the chair nearest to Will. "Is he… okay?" I asked nervously.

Lee nodded. He looked grumpy. Probably since he lost. "Yeah, just a little concussion. Nothing major."

"He will remember what happened?"

"I think so. Most likely." That didn't exactly reassure me.

"Oh."

He looked at his watch. "I have to help an Ares guy. Can you see if he's okay?"

I nodded and Lee walked over to the next room. Some low groans came and I looked at Will who was clutching the ice bag tightly to his head.

I helped him up. Even if I was mad at him, I had at least had to help him since I was the one who did this.

"Gah," Will spluttered. "Why in Hades do I have a bump on my head?"

"Uh…," I said nervously. "You got hit by a volleyball. What do you remember?"

"First was that scene with your fish. Then you stole my sunglasses. I remember we watched that silly show, and then I fixed my hair…" I clutched the sides of my chair tightly. "… After we played and the rest is black.

I was got madder that he didn't even remember ignoring me and insulting me. "Something more?"

He shook his head. "No. Who was the stupid person who hit me with a volleyball? Was it Kayla or Andrea?"

I think he figured out that the girls won, because he was grumpier than usual. I looked away. "It wasn't one of them."

"Who?"

"Uh… me."

He sat up straighter. "_You _were the one? You didn't do it on purpose?" His tone made me angrier. He was acting like he didn't remember anything

"Why would I do that?"

"I remember… I remember that you were mad at me! You didn't talk to me and you were snapping at me. You did do it on purpose!"

I sat up straighter, glaring at him with glowing eyes. "Why would I do that? I'm not hitting kids with volleyballs on purpose!"

He was glaring at me too. I didn't know how sky- blue eyes could actually be _that_ terrifying. "But you did! With absolutely no reason!"

"Go and look at yourself in the mirror!" I yelled. "You find that more interesting!"

He looked at me confused and his face red with anger. "_Excuse _me?"

I stood up and the chair clattered to the floor. My teeth were clenched and I was shaking. "You know what, Will?" I said steely calm. "I'm tired, I smell and I'm hungry. I'm not in the mood for you petty little comments. I don't like fighting with you, so next time… just don't talk to me."

Before he could say anything, I stormed out of the room and to my cabin. Again my temper took off, and I hate it.

A/N: A long chapter. I wondering if I'm going to change Humor into Drama… eh, it doesn't matter so much. Fights and drama! I'm giving you a little bit spoiler now; next chapter is very cute and romantic. So, for the people who don't like so much fluff… well, I'm warning you. Sweet stuff awaits… One last thing, I'm going to delete the authors note on chapter six on the story. One last thanks to the people who were in there! Bye and Review!

- IAmAHalfBlood


	10. It Girl, Little Mermaid and 'Breakup'

A/N: Hey guys! I gotta say, I'm making this as a no flame story. I'm a new author and I don't really like when people call my character a 'Mary Sue' or whatever. I want you to know this… she's supposed to be like this in the beginning. She is inside her shell for not getting hurt and tossed away like garbage. Alexis is slowly changing into a different person. So no flamers. If you review a bad one, just… don't. I don't want you to not read this story because what happens in this chapter, this is only the beginning. A thanks too:

**fanofpjo (Lunette Tala?)**

**ScienceGeek8538**

**DeathTheHorseman**

**Selena Chase**

**Cookie Spasms**

**Warbird101**

**Eclaire von choc**

**EternalDayDream**

**julie662**

**Roxanne-Ride433**

**A.K (Guest)**

**AllilynFlorence**

Reviews:

**fanofpjo (Lunette Tala):**

- Thanks you so much, I'm really happy! I update every week! I like Bubbles; she was fun to write about. Sadly she is not on this chapter, only mentioned. Bye and I hope you like this chapter!

**ScienceGeek8538:**

- I have a thing to say to you too: It rains like Hades here. Very summer. Thank you, I had a very good birthday (even though it rained). I will keep trying to make good chapters. And I found out about the chapter 9 is supposed to be chapter 10, but because the A/N I deleted. Even if I knew, thank you! I hope your summer will be better!

**Cookie Spasms: **

- I have updated! Thank you so much! Have a good summer (If you're not in Australia).

_Chapter 10_

Do you want to know what happened after my fight with Will? I wanted to say I ignored it and walked around the camp bravely with all the people's eyes shining on me. But, no, that would be called _extreme _lying. Instead I'm sitting on the blue couch in the Poseidon cabin, in my pajamas, eating brownie ice cream and watching the Little Mermaid for the fifth time. What a loser I am.

After the fight yesterday, I slept and managed to make Percy to pick up ice cream and breakfast. I was feeling miserable; I felt that I was taking Will's ignoring too seriously.

I clutched my Flounder plush closer to me. "You're not gonna be mad at me?"

Thankfully it didn't answer. I was sad about my fight with Will, but I couldn't help but be curious about that surprise my father had for me.

I wanted to talk to Bubbles, but she was on an important Poseidon's sea creature's meeting. It was so important that she didn't have time to help me and went to the meeting.

Percy came in with a worried face. "Still in the same position, huh?"

I nodded mutely and focused on the movie. It was one of my favorite movies, even if it was ancient. I loved Ariel, but I loved Flounder with my heart. He was so cute.

He sat down and hugged me closer to him. "I know it's hard, I get in plenty fights with Annabeth. Some of them are silly, but they still matters. I'm not sure what this about, all I know that you hit Will with a volleyball."

"I didn't do it on purpose. He thinks I did just because I was angry at him."

"Why were you angry at him?"

"It's a long story; I'm not in the mood to tell it right now."

"It's okay. I will come back later, okay?"

I nodded and Percy picked up his armor and went out. I ditched every class that I had with Will, which was kind of everything.

Someone knocked on the door, and I was afraid it was Will, so I didn't answer. I heard noises of someone unlocking the door and Silena opened the cabin door holding our not- so secret key to the cabin. Guess we have to change that hiding spot.

"Lexie! You okay?" She ran over to me with her low high- heel clattering into the sea colored marble.

Silena attacked me with a deathly hug. I tried to break free, but she had a steel grip. "I heard that you had a fight with Will! What happened?"

I lamely told her the whole story. Her face morphed into different stuff, angry, sad, and worried. "Oh,"

I laughed a little bit. "Yeah, oh."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have to apologize. I was the one who was overreacting."

Silena grimaced. "No, don't. It's good for guys to learn that they hurt a girl."

I shook my head. "No. I have to apologize, or I'm going to feel worse."

"But-"

"I have too."

She sighed and sat down in the couch. "Silena…" I said nervously as I sat down again. "Do you think we're taking this, I don't know… to fast?"

Her face scrunched in confusion. "What?"

"Will and I. I feel like we're moving on so fast… maybe we need to slow down."

"But you are best friends right?"

I nodded. "But still… I feel like we're a couple. I'm only thirteen; maybe we need to tone down on the romantic stuff."

She seemed to be studying me like I was some clothes and she was trying to match them. "Maybe… maybe you're right, Lexie. I think it's for your best, I mean you already been here only a few days and you're having two fights…"

We weren't ready, maybe he ignored me for a good reason, and maybe he doesn't like me but Drew. Makes sense. "We're afraid of hurting each other's feelings… but it only ends up with us fighting. We need to be more friends like."

Silena nodded, she seemed to be a little bit sad, but she's the daughter of the love goddess, of course she's sad when people are degrading their relationship.

"Well, you have to get ready, 'cause girl, you're not looking so well," she said looking at my fish pajamas.

I laughed and Silena frowned. "You act different… you okay?" I realized that I _was _acting a little bit different. I was opening up, I was inside my shell so much before because I didn't want to get hurt like when I got ditched and ignored from the people I thought was my friends.

Maybe it was the best for me; I was beginning to trust people. I had friends and an awesome brother. "Uh, yes," I said. "I'm okay."

She nodded, but she didn't seem to be rather convinced. "I have archery, you can get ready and I will see you later." She seemed to be thinking of something, because she had that smug look on her face.

"Okay…" I said as she skipped happily out off the door. I took a shower and I didn't put some kind of dressy top on me. Just a plain pink t- shirt (Silena must love this t- shirt) and some blue ripped skinny jeans that I made holes in when I got bored at school. I smiled as I took on the trident earrings that I've been so fond of. I didn't care so much how my hair looked; it was curly as my mom's curls. 'Milano curls' she used to call them, she meant they were so special that they have to get their own name.

I slipped on my blue TOMS that Silena gave me since she had like 100 pairs of them. When I went out I was so shocked that I slipped my Finding Nemo pajamas and my towel out of my hands.

Will stood there with slightly damp hair and his dearly beloved guitar. He wore that perfect smile that he inherited from his dad and the normal camp t- shirt. Short said, he looked like an angel who passed a sprinkler.

I stood there awkwardly as he sat down. I still stood there like an idiot, with my mouth open like a fish. How did he come in? I locked the door.

I sat down and said something smart like, "The door was locked."

"Silena," we said together.

"That girl…" I muttered.

"Uh…" Will said rubbing his neck awkwardly. "Hey."

"Hey."

He looked at me and got his guitar ready. I don't know what he's planning, but it has something to with his guitar.

"Look…," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said down in his hands. "I was overreacting-"

"No! You weren't!" Will said. "It was me; I was so obsessed with that stupid mirror that I shut you off! I totally forgot it, and after I remembered what happened."

"Will," I said gently. "Don't say it like that; you're saying it like it was your fault. It wasn't at all, I was angry for some stupid thing and I busted the stupid volleyball at your head. If I hadn't lost my temper, this wouldn't have happened."

"Your volleyball busted some sense in my head."

"You always had sense in your head, Pretty Boy."

"You can't blame for your temper, it a Big Three thing. The volleyball made me remember that I ignored you for… well, an hour when you were trying to talk to me."

"You made it sound stupid," I mumbled. "Let's just forget it, okay?"

"But-"

"Please," I said and looked into his eyes. They looked like a normal sky, but when he got upset, it was like a cloud passed.

He sighed. "Okay, let's just forget it."

I nodded and I didn't realize that the movie was still on. "Little Mermaid?" He asked with a playful look in his eyes.

I shrugged. "It's a classic." Ariel started to sing and something lit up in Will's face.

"I almost forgot…" he muttered and put the movie in mute.

"Will," I said confused. "The movie is boring without sound."

"I know that," he said gently. "Just listen."

"Uh…" He started to play on his guitar.

He was playing a song for me. I didn't know what song he was playing until he started to sing.

_I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks__  
Just tryna find ya__  
I've been like a manic insomniac__  
5 steps behind you_

I widened my eyes when I realized that he played my favorite song. He's such a Casanova.

_Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit__  
Check please...__  
Cause I finally found the girl of... my dreams__  
Much more than a Grammy award__  
That's how much you mean to me_

I've never heard him sing at real, just normally some humming, but now he was singing for real. I realized that he sung like an angel. Gods, I could listen to his singing all say.

_You could be my it girl__  
Baby you're the shi- girl__  
Lovin' you could be a crime__  
Crazy how we fit girl__  
This it girl__  
Give me 25 to life__  
I just wanna rock all night long__  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight__  
You could be my it girl__  
You're my biggest hit girl_

He smiled at me. A charming smile that would make girls swoon and I was definitely tearing up. I smiled teary eyed at him.

_Let me play it loud__  
Let me play it loud like... oh oh oh oh__  
Let me play it loud__  
Let me play it loud like... oh oh oh oh__  
Let me play it loud_

_I watched as his fingers glided on the beautiful guitar. _

_You can't help but turn them heads__  
Knockin' them dead__  
Dropping like flies around you__  
If I get your body close not letting go__  
Hoping you're about to__  
Tell them other guys they can lose your number__  
You're done!__  
They don't get another shot cause you're... love drunk__  
Like a TV show playing reruns__  
Every chance I get__  
I'mma turn you on_

I blushed as he winked at me; I was acting like a lovesick girl. He sung that like I was doing that on real. I scoffed inwardly.

_You could be my it girl__  
Baby you're the shi- girl__  
Lovin' you could be a crime__  
Crazy how we fit girl__  
This it girl__  
Give me 25 to life__  
I just wanna rock all night long__  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight__  
You could be my it girl__  
You're my biggest hit girl_

Let me play it loud

_Let me play it loud like... oh oh oh oh__  
Let me play it loud__  
Let me play it loud like... oh oh oh oh__  
Let me play it loud_

His version was even better than the real one. I was totally hooked up in his singing. Now I was glad Bubbles weren't here, she would tease me for centuries for this.

_Can't seem to stop you from... running, running__  
Through my, through my mind, mind__  
Just keep it coming, coming__  
Til I make you mine, mine__  
You've got that something, something__  
I wanna be with girl__  
You're my greatest hit girl__  
Just say this is it girl...__  
Hey baby...__  
Don't you know you're my it girl_

I smiled at his vocals, no so many could hit them perfectly as the artist, but he pulled it off.

_You could be my it girl__  
Baby you're the shi- girl__  
Lovin' you could be a crime__  
Crazy how we fit girl__  
This it girl__  
Give me 25 to life__  
I just wanna rock all night long__  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight__  
You could be my it girl__  
You're my biggest hit girl_

Let me play it loud

_Let me play it loud like... oh oh oh oh__  
Let me play it loud__  
Let me hear you sing it like... oh oh oh oh__  
Let me play it loud_

He stopped playing and I realized that the song was finished. I was stunned for words; he practically played my favorite song and sung it like an angel.

"That was beautiful…" I whispered.

He shot me a smile. He settled his feet on the table and sat on the couch like it was no big deal.

"Pretty cool song," Will said glancing at me. "Good lyrics too."

I nodded. I looked at his guitar; I would be honored to play on such beautiful guitar.

"You like guitars," he said suddenly. "You look like you want to play one too."

I frowned. "I do… I thought you knew."

"I know that," Will said. "I mean play at _real_. Learn songs and maybe make some by yourself."

I think he offered me to teach how to play guitar, but in a very complicated way. I didn't know what to say, he already done so much for me. I wasn't sure if I could take it.

"Your officering me classes?" I asked.

He nodded. "But…" I said quietly. "You done _so _much for me, I can't take this offer."

He dropped his feet off the table and looked at me, straight in my eyes. "You've done a lot for me too, I don't mind. I _want _to teach you."

"Let's… let's have a deal. You teach me guitar and I can teach you… sword fighting. Private lessons!"

"Huh? Me and sword fighting. That's an awkward combo. And what about archery? You suck at that too."

I scoffed. "No archery, that Travis accident made me hate it."

Will laughed. "Okay, then. I teach you guitar and you will teach – and fail, to learn me sword fighting."

"Oh, come on! You can't be that bad!"

"Trust me, Angel Fish. I can."

I thought I forgot something. I checked my brain for it and let's just say I found out what I forgot. "But… what's the catch?"

"What's the catch?" he said confused.

"Yeah, you can't just offer me stuff like that for _free. _Got to be something."

"The catch…" he tapped his chin trying to find something. "You have to kiss my cheek every class."

"_What?" _I regretted about mentioning it. I was about to tell him that we need to tone down the mushy stuff.

"I'm pretty sure you heard me," he said smirking like the idiot he is.

"Uh…" I said until I smirked evilly. "You have to prank _your _cabin with Travis and Connor. That's my catch."

"What! I can't do that… they'll be mad at me."

I gave him the famous 'puppy eyes' that Percy taught me. Perfect for situations like this.

"Uh…" he said hesitating. "Fine…"

I smiled, until his devil smile appeared. "Just if you kiss my cheek now. Like a pay up."

I pretty sure my mouth was opening and closing like a doofus. "I feel like we're playing truth and dare."

"We kind of do now."

"Oh, shut up."

I kissed his cheek with my face red. Definitely like truth and dare.

His face turned red, and I snickered. "Such a Casanova…" I muttered.

"I heard that!"

"That was the meaning."

"Second payment, you know, for busting a volleyball at my head."

"What! That was fun!" I protested.

He chuckled. "It was probably fun for you… for me, not so much."

"But-"

"Second payment… aha. A dance with Mr. Solace."

I groaned. "You got to be kidding me."

He shook his head with amusement shining in his eyes. "A slow dance."

"You're torturing me."

"And I find that very entertaining."

He closed the curtains and pressed the 'disco lights', yeah, our dad have been thinking of everything. I didn't use that light so much, but Percy did to bust some of his dance moves. (I have to tell you that bad dancing is our blood.)

I bit my lip, I wasn't a great dancer. Of course I enjoyed it, but unfortunately it will probably ruin someone's eye sight.

"Uh… Will. I don't dance." I said quietly.

He probably rock at dancing because his dad is the god of music. "Me neither," he said smiling at me. "Slow dance is easy."

Easy, yeah right. I could still step on his toes.

He moved to our music station and put his surprisingly blue IPod into the holder. Music blasted from the dock.

He took my hand and we walked to the middle of the cabin where the blue and sea green light shined over us. I didn't know what to do; I've never slow danced before. I hesitated a bit before taking my arms around his neck. I was glad he was taller than me, if he wasn't… well, then it would be an awkward situation.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and took me closer to him. I was once again clueless about what I was going to do; I laid my head on his shoulder. He must shower right before he came here, because he smelled more honey than usual.

"This is… nice." I mumbled into his ear. I was feeling bad, we were supposed to act like best friends, but we weren't exactly doing it now.

"It is," he whispered.

"Mmm…." he said quietly to himself. He once again though he said it himself but I heard it. "Rose, raspberries, fresh blossoms and sea breeze…"

I blushed and suddenly the music stopped. It took time to register that we were done dancing because both of us were in daze. I released from his grip and walked to his IPod. He picked one of the longest slow songs I've ever seen.

"Sooo Casanova…" I muttered.

My face was heating and his cheeks were flushed. He shut the lights off and opened the curtains. We sat down in the couch. I finally laughed.

Will looked confused. "Why are you laughing?"

I looked at him. "I don't know… it was kind of funny."

"You're acting strange." Another person that put notice that I was slightly different. I was on my way to get more open and happy.

"Oh, it's nothing." I said.

More silence. Not awkward, but we were watching the Little Mermaid so we weren't exactly supposed to scream.

"Hey, Lex," Will said fiddling with his thumbs nervously. I glanced at him. "We're best friends, right?"

I said something like, "Yeah, duh."

"Well… do you ever feel like we're acting… I don't know, more than _friends._"

I was in thought. He felt the same thing; maybe we should just be best friends.

I nodded slowly. "I also think we're acting a little bit… close." I sighed. "I don't know, Will. I'm too young for a relationship."

He looked down in his hands. "I'm not ready," he admitted. "I think we have to be _just _friends."

I nodded. "It's not like we _like _each other, just best friends right?" I said dumbly and not realizing what I said.

"Oh, yeah," he said lamely. "Friends with catches."

"We have to do the catches."

"Yeah, of course."

I'm not sure why, but I felt sad. I looked at Will and smiled sadly. He smiled back even though it looked a little bit forced. He looked just the same, but his eyes showed sadness.

"Finding Nemo?" I asked.

He nodded. I put the CD in the DVD players and put it on play. I grabbed my Nemo plushy and sat beside Will.

I watched the movie and I don't know what to say. I was lost for words. It was probably the best for both of us, but it still felt like a 'breakup.'

A/N: There! Please don't kill me! I planned this, and it will be kind of interesting afterwards. I hope you're not quitting this story 'cuz they will be more friendlike. There will be Willexis, I'm promising you that. If it was only romance between them, it would be boring, more drama comes! I was a little bit sad; I didn't get so many reviews as I usually get maybe it was because the whole chapter messes in the story, only because I deleted my A/N. Maybe because my followers are on vacation, how can I know? Bye and Reviews!

PS: No Flamers. And the song in this chapter is It Girl by Jason Derulo.

- IAmAHalfBlood


	11. My Birthday Party Takes A Strange Turn

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the 'just friends' thing. There will be some Willexis here. I hope you like this chapter! Thanks too:

**Selena Chase**

**Lunette Tala**

**AllilynFlorence**

**Daughterofzeus2004**

**Tratie4ever101**

**Shelly (Guest)**

**Virals6SharpShooter**

**Guest**

**Bluesaphire99**

**59lavender**

**artemis7448**

**mlmary57**

**A.K (Guest)**

**ScienceGeek8538**

Reviews:

**A.K (Guest) (Sorry this was for the last chapter, but it was a mix up):**

- Of course I'm updating. That's so cool; you're going to middle school too. I graduated from 7th grade, but where I live it 1 to 7 grades. I can't wait to go to another school!

**Selena Chase:**

Aww thanks! I updating every week so you know, maybe twice. Thank you!

**Lunette Tala: **

- Thanks! I like your new name, I will call you that. OMG thanks! I like writing cute scenes.

**AllilynFlorence:**

- Haha! It will happen… all I can say is arrow. That's the clue that brings them together, if they become a couple… This story will end like two weeks before The Last Olympian, so many chapters left! I'm not sure how many chapters there will be, but it will be many! This is only the beginning, and thanks!

**Tratie4ever101:**

- Oh… thank you so much! That means tons for me! I'm glad you don't think that! When I read your review, I decided to read a few Mary- Sue stories and I got a real laugh. I suggest that you do if you are bored, they are parodies. I also agree that Alexis had a tough life. I will continue and thank you so much!

**Shelly (Guest):**

- I will try so much as I can to finish this story! Thanks you so much for this review! (I suggest that you get a user and follow this story)

**Guest:**

- Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm continuing the other story when this is finished, since if I continue that one it will bring a huge spoiler to this story. I just have to say… I enjoy writing this story more than the other.

**artemis7448:**

- I agree! No life can be perfect, especially hers!

**ScienceGeek8538:**

- Thank you! I'm updating of course, have a nice summer!

**A.K (Guest):**

- Thanks! I'm updating every week, maybe twice if I can!

PJHS:

**Selena Chase:**

- I'm sorry, but this story is on hiatus because I'm writing this story.

**Guest:**

- How many times do I have to write this... huh? I'm sorry. I can't continue that story now since I'm writing this story. I haven't done anything with that story for a while, so I'm kind of out of the characters, the story and the whole plot. I will continue when I'm done with this story. I know some people want that I continue PJHS, but... TSD have like 6 times more reviews, favorites and followers. I'm sorry, but I can't and I don't have time to write two stories. Also... if I continue PJHS I will bring a major spoiler on what happens on TSD. I'm really sorry, but I can't.

_Chapter 11  
_

Next day I had birthday. I didn't say anything to my friends, I didn't like to get so much attention just because I have birthday. I usually didn't. Back with the foster homes I only got 2 bucks that I used on a store made muffin. Nothing more.

Just being here, on camp with my friends and my brother is probably the best birthday I could have. With my mom I could pick one thing I wanted, and it was usually a new swimsuit.

But still… I didn't expect that a new prophecy was made on my birthday.

It started that I woke up and took a shower. I didn't actually except that I was going to get breakfast on my bed. I took on the summer dress that Silena adored, I normally wasn't in the mood to put on dresses all the time, but since it was my 14th birthday I decided that I could at least dress up a little bit. I just had the same curls I had yesterday, I liked them most.

I looked at my model closet; I got 'free samples' from my hideous job, so it was stacked with designer clothes that I despised. I looked at my shoes. High- heels? Forget it. Converse? Would look weird with a dress. I settled with gladiator sandals.

Percy was snoring in his bed with mouth open, nothing new. I normally was like Percy at mornings, but just having birthday was a great energy booster.

I picked up my guitar and I saw something new with it. It was glowing slightly and it was decorated with sea- green and blue highlights that glowed slightly. It was a huge turquoise flower that seem to fit perfectly to the other colors. The person who did this seems to know my favorite colors.

There was a golden piece of paper attached to the strings and the person who did this was the person who I expected at least. Apollo. I took the note and read it:

_Hey, Lex!_

_Gave your guitar a little upgrade. Happy Birthday! (God of prophecy, duh)_

_I want to say… good luck. Take care of my son._

_From the most awesome god ever,_

_Apollo._

Huh, that was weird. I wanted to smile at the gift but I wondered what he meant about 'good luck' and 'take care of my son'. Even if he had many sons, I knew that he meant Will.

I haven't actually talked with him after the whole 'just friends' thing. He seemed to agree on it, but why did he have so much distance between us? Last time I was him, he was playing basketball, and when I came over he moved more away from me. Like I had some contagious disease.

I decided to let it go and I picked up my newly upgraded guitar and went out. It wasn't so many people out. Some Athena kids that had their nose stuck up in their battle plans. The rest was some Demeter kids that were tending plants and some Apollo kids who were playing basketball.

Some of the Apollo guys waved at me, I smiled and waved back to them, leaving them star strucked. There must be something wrong with them.

I sat on a bench and played a few songs. It surprised me how better it sounded, like magic.

There was always one song that I liked, and I've been playing it a lot. I played it until I heard someone say: "Nice song."

My head snapped towards the voice and there stood Will with his golden guitar. He had a mixed expression, sad and happy.

He sat on the edge of the bench which was like 3 meters away from me. I frowned but didn't say anything.

"Hey," I said smiling at him.

"Hey," he said wearing a calm expression, but no smile in sight. Again I furrowed brows at his strange behavior.

"Guitar lesson?" I asked.

He nodded and picked up his plectrum. The lesson started with the basics. The notes, tones and etc. Sometimes he smiled, and that made me feel better. He also seemed to glance at my neck, like he was imagining that it was something there.

Sometimes he started to play so good that I couldn't keep up, and it ended with me just listening to him play.

When we were done, I realized something. I was supposed to kiss him on the cheek.

He seemed to realize it too, because his face was red. I looked around. There were people streaming out of their cabins, getting ready for breakfast.

I looked at Will; he was wearing his stupid grin. I sat beside him and gave him his kiss on the cheek. No one put notice to it, like they were used to us doing couple-y stuff.

Connor and Travis strolled by looking a little bit secretive, like they were hiding something. They shared a look with Will, and to say it clear - it confused the Hades out me.

"Hey, Lexie. You look wonderful, sweetheart," Connor said and slung his arm around me. Again, confusing. He never complimented me, always teased me. Did they know it was my birthday? I'd never told them.

Will glared at Connor for some weird reason. "Got a new guitar?" Travis asked.

I shook my head, and Will looked at it with slightly widened eyes. It looks like he knew who did it.

The breakfast bell rang and I broke from Connor's grip. I cast one confused look at the smiling trio and went to my table. Percy sat there with a bowl of cereal. He gave me a plate with blue waffles with whipped cream topped with berries and syrup. My food looked more exclusive than the others. I looked at Chiron, and he smiled back. Looks like he knew that it was my birthday.

"You look awake," I remarked. He looked woken up, which was odd since he was usually half zombie mode at breakfast.

"Uh…" he said nervously. "I have to go! Grover lost his pants!"

He ran – not to the forest, but our cabin. And then I realized that Grover didn't _wear _pants. Something was going, and I was going to find out.

I quickly ate my breakfast and ran towards the Poseidon cabin. I heard muffled voices that said some stupid things like:

"Seriously Percy? Grover lost his pants?" Definitely Connor.

"Stoll! You stepped on my toe!" Katie screaming at Travis. No contest.

"I want cake…" Um… Connor or Travis, definitely.

"Oh my gods… look at her clothes!" Silena rummaging my clothes. Mental note, get a lock to my closet.

"Shhs…. She's coming! Silena please get out the closet!" Will was probably the only who said something smart.

They calmed down and now I knew that they must have something planned for me. I opened the door and well… surprise.

"Surprise!" They all yelled.

I stood there acting like I was surprised. "Oh my gods!" I was overdoing it too much, since I was squealing and hugging the lives out of the guests like an Aphrodite girl probably would do.

"You knew, didn't you?" Percy asked.

I stopped, and looked at the priceless faces of my friends. "Duh," I said.

Their faces fell, but after they started to laugh. "Guys…," I said a little bit teary eyed, "Thanks… you know, for everything."

They all came and gave me hugs. "Aww, Lexie," Silena cooed. "You look so cute in that dress."

The place was set for a party. There was tons of sea colored balloons and the 'lights' were on. On a table there were pile of gifts, and on the other there stood a huge turquoise cake. It had sugar shells, starfish, pearls made of sugar, me sitting in the beach and… angel fish. It stood: _Happy Birthday, Alexis!_ Around the cake it was compliments, nicknames and funny things about me written in a fancy writing in sea- green color.

One thing that really took my eye was: _Her eyes shine beautifully when she laughs…_

For some reason I knew who wrote this. I glanced at Will who was talking about something with Kayla.

I summed up who was here. The ones who came were the friends that were the closest to me. Percy, Will, Silena, Kayla, Travis, Connor and Katie. Then it dawned on me - I've never had a birthday party before.

I gave Percy a big hug. "How did you know it was my birthday?" I asked.

"We broke into Mr. D's office, he has files of every demigod in this camp," Connor said and gave me a big hug.

"Why didn't you say it was your birthday?" Kayla asked and stuffed a piece of cake in her mouth.

I shrugged. "Don't want to get so much attention."

She was about to say something more but Connor yelled, "Gifts!"

We shuffled to the couches. There were some small gifts and some really big ones.

"Who's first?" I asked.

"Ooh, me!" Silena said and picked up two big gift boxes. She was dressed up like everyone else, the boys wore shirts and the girls wore dresses. She wore a hot pink sundress with ruffles and some black ballerina flats.

"Wow," I muttered. I opened the gift boxes and she gave me two pair of UGGS. She must paid a lot for them. They were grey and brown, the original long ones.

"Silena…" I said. "Thanks."

She gave me a breath taking hug. "They will look good on you."

Next were Travis and Connor. They gave me a prankster book for girls and some kind of satellite that would be good on eavesdropping.

Katie gave me blue roses and some hair stuff. Kayla gave me a yellow cross back sundress and white converse.

"Uh, who's the next one?" I asked.

"I can," Percy offered. He went to the table and picked out the largest one and a package that looked like it could be a photo frame.

I glanced at him; I couldn't believe that he gave me so much. I ripped the paper of the largest one and it revealed at blue surfboard. It had the same design as the guitar.

"Surfboard," I said a little bit stunned. I looked at him with a huge smile. "You knew I liked to surf, so you bought a surfboard."

Percy shrugged. "Bought what you liked."

I opened the little package and it was wonderful. It was a little electric photo frame with pictures of me and him. Some of them were pretty funny. Me splashing buckets of water at him asleep.

"Percy, it's wonderful…" I said and hugged him.

He looked relieved. "Phew, girls are hard to find gifts for."

All the girls glared at him. The only one left was… Will. Silena nudged him. "You're next," she said.

Everyone seemed curious about what gift he had, I also wondered. I looked at the table were the gifts were. There wasn't anything left. I wondered what he was going to give me until he opened a tray and took out a little package wrapped in turquoise paper and silver tie.

"Uh," Will said rubbing his neck. "I kinda want to give this in private if you don't mind."

Silena's face fell. "But," she protested. "I want to see what you gave her!"

"Um, guys. Can you go outside a little bit?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah," Percy said. "But not too long."

We nodded and the others walked out leaving Will and I alone.

I sat down in the couch. "Well… uh, yeah, we're alone."

He sat down, not the edge of the couch but right beside me. "Right… I hope you like it. I'm not so good on finding gifts to girls," he admitted.

He handed me the package. It was small and secure. The thing that is in here must be fragile since he put it in a secure place.

I opened the paper carefully and it showed a black case. I opened the case gingerly and I gasped at the sight. It was probably the most beautiful necklace I've seen. It was made of silver and carved into a fancy writing with my name: _Alexis._ It wasn't too big or small, but in the perfect size to my neck. It was decorated with sea- green, turquoise and blue gems. It shined with beauty. Even if I owned some necklaces, this was the most beautiful and it mattered most for me.

"Will…" I whispered. "It's beautiful…"

He smiled a ten thousand's watt smile and that made me feel like mush. "Turn around."

I turned around and he pushed my hair to the side. I heard unclasping and something cold touched my neck. I looked down and there was the necklace hanging around my neck.

I turned around and he looked stunned and dazed like the necklace and I did it. "Wow," he whispered.

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Pretty Boy. I don't… I don't know what to say."

I hugged him and even if we decided to just friends, he has to power to make me feel like a love struck girl.

"I don't understand why you didn't tell anyone."

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I never put so much notice to my birthday, so why now?"

"You deserve notice, Angel Fish."

I broke the hug, even though I didn't want, I did it. I touched the necklace. "Did you make it?"

He shook his head. "No, Beck did. But I designed it."

"You know me well…"

I realized that it was dark in the cabin. Only the 'lights' were on, like when we danced. I smiled a little bit at that thought, Will seem to remember too.

"I'm sorry that I acted weird around you," Will said suddenly. "It's just that I was planning the gift, and I was afraid that I was going to blurt it out."

"It's nothing," I said touched his hair.

We locked eyes until the Stolls slammed the door open. "Time over!"

"No gift, Will?" Connor said. "That's cheap man."

Will rolled his eyes. "Look at her neck, dude."

"Nice necklace," they both commented.

The girls swarmed around me to look at the necklace. Silena fainted and Kayla muttered something about her brother have sense in fashion. Katie examined the gems.

Percy walked over and looked at the necklace with wide eyes. "Will, I think you won for the best gift."

Will grinned. "Excuse me?" Travis said looking a little bit offended. "What's better than brilliant a eavesdropping machine?"

Katie slapped him in the back of the head. "Gods, Stoll. Look at the necklace; of course it's better than a stupid machine and a book."

I left their argument. Someone knocked on the door and I opened seeing the sun god himself.

"Well… there's the birthday girl!" Apollo said giving me a cheeky grin.

"Uh, hey, Lord Apollo."

"I'm not really supposed to be here… but Hermes is um… busy."

I nodded. "No offense, but why are you here?"

He fished up a small package from his mailbag. I immediately knew that it wasn't his.

"I'm replacing Hermes today for… special circumstances. Aha, here! Happy B'day, Lex."

He flashed out and I blinked. That went fast.

"Uh…" Will said. "Why was my dad here?"

"Replacing Hermes today…" I said. "Got a package."

"Something wrong with our dad?" Travis asked curiously.

"I don't know," I said quietly. "But there something fishy going on…" I sat down. "Hermes is known to be one of the busiest gods, so he wouldn't just take a day off."

"Maybe something came up," Percy suggested. "You know gods… always busy."

Everyone agreed on that. "Open the package," Katie said.

Silena woke up again and sat in the couch with all the others. I looked at small package that Apollo gave me. It stood:

_Alexis Milano. Poseidon Cabin,_

_Camp Half-Blood, Long Island._

The writing looked strong and written fancy. I opened the package slowly and inside it was a beautiful ankle chain with sea- green glass pearls. The pearls looked like it was a living sea in it.

I noticed an ocean blue colored note. I stiffened when I saw who it was from. From my dad and a guy named Tyson.This was the surprise from my dad. I was surprised that he gave me an ankle chain, I expected a fish.

"Read the note," Percy said.

I read what it said. The guy Tyson wrote with a blue crayon. "Who's Tyson?" I asked.

"Our brother," Percy answered. I looked at him surprised. Three children? Percy laughed. "Oh, no, he's not a demigod. A Cyclops, a nice one."

"I have a monster brother?" I said incredulously.

"Our family is pretty messed up."

"Statement of the century," Silena mumbled.

I read the note from Tyson: _Hey, sister!_

_I'm Tyson your brother! Daddy showed me a picture of you, and you are very pretty!_

_Goddess pretty! I'm gonna meet you and Percy soon! I miss you and Percy!_

_From, _

_Tyson._

Just by reading this note, I already knew he was a sweetheart.

I read Poseidon's note, it only said five words:

_I have faith in you._

I suddenly got angry. I've never met him, and when he gets a change to say something he only write five silly little words.

"Uh, Princess Fish," Percy said uncertainly. "You okay?"

I handed him the note without saying anything. "Oh."

"Five words," I spat angrily. "Five silly little words."

"You know, he did the same to me."

"What?"

"Last year," he said. "He sent me letter with only 3 words."

"Oh." So he did it with the same with him too. Sending us the smallest letter in the history.

I took the ankle chain. "Let me," Will said and unclasped the lock. He took the chain around my ankle and clasped it. I smiled at him as thanks.

Suddenly it appeared a note in the air. It was small and sea- green.

It said: _Call for a sword in your mind. It will come when you need it or call for it in your mind._

_Uh, sword?_ I thought

Suddenly it appeared a beautiful bronze sword in my hands. It was 3 meters and it was a double edged deathly sword. The hilt was a mix of silver and bronze. It said: _Aquarius _and it was decorated with sea- green gems. It glowed with power and strength.

It reminded me of the Aqua knives. It was like them just in a sword form.

"Whoa," Percy said stunned. "That's a wicked sword."

Murmurs of agreements came and they all wanted to see it. I passed it and noticed another note again. Many notes. This must be the last one. This one had all the details of Aquarius:

_Name: Aquarius_

_Owner: Alexis Milano_

_Made of: Lord Poseidon, Tyson and Cyclopes._

_Special: Made of celestial bronze. Unbreakable. Returns to the owner by calling on it in the mind. Cooled off in the most powerful rivers in the world. Excellent for monster slaying._

I was once again stunned. My dad made this sword. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

I got the sword back and this one fitted perfectly in my hands. Not unbalanced and uncomfortable. Then it dawned at me. How was this gonna return back to an ankle chain?

I thought: _Ankle chain_.

It morphed back into a chain on my ankle.

"Sweet," I muttered.

"Pretty cool sword," Will said.

I nodded again and I was about to say something until Chiron stormed in with his horse legs. He wore a grim expression and I immediately knew this was bad.

"Meeting at the Big House!" He announced. "All cabin counselors and Alexis, Will, and Kayla comes too. This is important matter. A god's weapon has been stolen."

A/N: I know this is like The Lightning Thief, but it will change. I hope you like it! Now, I'm saying that I'm making this thing. It's that you can make your own character to my story; I only need one or two. So I pick the one who is the most interesting. Rules: This must be a girl, and no Hermes or Apollo girl. No Mary- Sue. This must be a demigod girl. Describe their eyes, hair, skin and body good. Not like example: Hair Color: Brown. Describe their looks good. Like: Eyes that look like a fire burns) I hope you understand. Review or PM the characters!

**Name:**

**Godly Parent (Greek):**

**Mortal Parent and an idea of their background:**

**Eye color:**

**Gender (A girl, but still):**

**Hair color:**

**Skin tone:**

**Body Type:**

**Weapon of choice (What it does, and specialty and etc):**

**Special Abilities:**

**Personality:**

**More interesting things:**

I hope you make one! Bye and Review!

- IAmAHalfBlood


	12. Stupid Oracle, The Wise Girl and Snakes

A/N: Hey guys? What's up? I'm doing fine! Thank you for the OC's! I really like them, but unfortunately I can only pick two. Maybe more but that's really minor characters that will probably will only say one sentence. The two will make an appearance later so I'm not picking now. So I don't want any PM's or reviews about when I will choose or 'Plz choose my character!' That will only make your chance having your character in the story smaller. The quest starts next chapter! For the reviews, I PM's you back so just so know I'm not answering here since I PM's my reply back to the people who had a user. To the Guest's, I reply here. Thanks too:

**AllilynFlorence**

**phyllis13 (Guest)**

**Guest**

**Miss Artist (Guest)**

**Science Geek8538**

**cupcakes-and-wisdom**

**highlycoolperson1**

**slenderniece**

**Lunette Tala**

**percyjacksonno.1**

**Cookie Spasms**

**DoctorHalfBlood**

**kadee son 12345**

**AstralLaine**

**ScarletRavenwood**

**Eclaire von choc**

**artemis7448**

**A.K (Guest)**

Reviews (To Guests)

**Phyllis13:**

- Hey! I see that Annabeth hasn't been in so many chapters, but she is a lot in this chapter! I hope you like it!

**Guest:**

- Thank you! It's a really good character. I really like Emma Robins, which is bad for me since it will only make my decision harder. Bye!

**Miss Artist:**

- Thank you! I love when people say my story is amazing! I love that! Thank you the character Azalea! She's really cool! The quest starts in the next chapter! I update as fast as I can. But if it's faster it means worse writing and lack of excitement and grammar wrongs. Bye!

**A.K (Guest):**

- Thank you for thinking this story is awesome! I like your character, but is Emma's mortal parent a lady? Since Athena is a _goddess. _Not a god, just wondering also. Thank you and bye!

_Chapter 12_

War meeting was… special. I thought we were going to have it around a table with a bunch of serious looking guys, but instead of a _table_ we had a _ping- pong table. _Chiron laid snacks around the ping-pong table. Drink, snacks and candy. But I wasn't in the mood for snacks.

"Chiron," I said, "what happened?"

"Why are you here?" Clarisse asked annoyed. "This is for cabin counselors."

"Clarisse…" Chiron sighed. "What did I say about this?"

"'Campers come to meetings when it's needed,' blah, blah."

Annabeth sat up. I haven't spoken, well, or fought with her for a long time. Not sure if we called truce, but weren't on each other's throats so that's fine with me. "You said a god's weapon has been stolen, haven't they learned from when Zeus' master bolt where stolen?"

Chiron gaze sharpened. "This was an accident… an accident that can raise Kronos' forces."

Everyone got scared and terrified looks. "Chiron, which god's weapon was stolen?" Percy asked.

Chiron took a long breath sand said, "Hermes."

Voices got higher, most Connor and Travis' and they didn't seem to get stopped.

My gaze settled on Will. "Hermes wasn't on work today… that's why your dad was delivering and not him."

He shared a worried look with me.

"Everyone quiet!" Chiron yelled. Everyone got quiet.

"That's why Hermes wasn't on work today!" Percy exclaimed. Wow… he's slow.

"How did it get stolen?" Connor asked.

"Yeah," Clarisse said looking away from her spear. "Isn't he supposed to be the god of thieves? How can he let his caduceus be gone?"

Travis narrowed his eyes on her. They never were so serious, but when it something related to their dad, they will be as serious as they can. "I would watch your mouth if I was you. My dad is busy, Clarisse. He barely has time to do anything except his work."

"He lost his caduceus, Clarisse. He forgot it in one of his travel companies. When he got back his weapon was gone," Chiron said sternly.

Annabeth groaned. "Oh gods, this is _not_ good. Percy do you remember when Zeus got his weapon lost. Edge of war, gods knows who got it now."

"Bad," Percy muttered.

"Hermes confirms that his caduceus is gone somewhere," Chiron said. "He wants us to have a quest."

Percy and Annabeth shared looks. Travis stood up. "I will go, I'm his son."

Connor also stood up. "I'm joining my bro, and I have to help my dad."

Lee looked at them with his eye brow raised. "You're leading? No offense but you two suck at leading."

"I know that, Lee. But we have too."

"Are you going to lead? Travis, Connor, I don't think it's a good idea," Will said looking sadly at them.

"My dream…" I murmured. This night I got strange dreams, I didn't think it was a huge deal, but now it appears that it is. I got dreams about a huge staff with two snakes tangled into it, and they spoke to me. They pleaded for help. I thought it was just a nightmare since I was deathly afraid of snakes and it will always be a weakness.

I stood up abruptly, making the cups filled with drinks spill over. "I have to lead."

Everyone looked at me. I hated getting attention and when more than 12 sets of eyes look at you, you would be terrified. "Alexis… what are you saying?" Silena asked.

"I have to lead." I said determined.

"Alexis," Annabeth said. "You can't just _lead._ Do you have any idea how dangerous it is? You will face monsters that are also after his caduceus."

"I got a dream… about the caduceus. The snakes who was intertwined to it, talked to me. They pleaded for help and they said it was not much time."

Everyone's eyes intensified. I didn't back down even though I wanted. "What?" Connor said incredulously. "They _talked _to you?"

"Yes, they did."

"George and Martha…" Percy muttered. "We have to help them."

"We have to," Chiron said sadly. "Hermes requested it."

"Why can't he just flash it back or something?" Clarisse asked sharpening her second electric spear since Percy broke the first one.

"It's missing, lost. There's something that is not allowing him to."

Clarisse snorted. "You mean he's too lazy?" Thunder rumbled.

Chiron narrowed his thousands year old eyes on her. "Clarisse, I'll be careful with that language."

"Okay!" Annabeth said uneasily. "We need a quest!"

Everyone nodded and muttered agreements. Will looked at me; his eyes looked like he was torn apart. "You're going, Alexis? I have to come-"

"Will," Chiron said looking at him sadly. "I know that you want to accompany Alexis, Travis and Connor. But we can't afford putting another demigod, three is the sacred number, we don't want to repeat what happened on the last quest."

Percy and Annabeth looked down. I knew what happened on his last quest, but… I _need _Will.

"So am I the leader?" I looked at Travis and Connor. They nodded. I felt something rise up on me and I knew it was fear.

"Then it's settled," Chiron announced, "Alexis, go may go to the Oracle."

"The Oracle?"

He nodded grimly and opened a door to the attic. The stair up to it looked old and dirty. The smell of dust and ancient stank over me.

I looked back, at my friends. They all looked at me worried. "Good luck," Percy whispered.

I glanced up and brazed myself for the worst. When I came up, I wanted to go back down again. The place was filled with demigod junk. It was filled with trophies, weapons and awards that looked like it wanted to be forgotten. It smelled monsters and snakes. I shivered at the thought. I hated snakes so badly.

I passed a long table with things in jars, like pickles, but the items in the jar is far way more disgusting that pickles. There were monster parts in the jars.

I tried to ignore the junk when I passed horns, reptiles and etc. Must be spoils of war since it didn't get dissolved into dust.

I walked forward to a thing that I think is the Oracle. Even though the junk here was plenty scary, this was probably the scariest thing I've seen in my life so far, and I lived on the street, I've seen plenty of things.

Sitting on a little chair was a mummy. She wasn't like the normal toilet- paper wrapped mummy that people pay a lot to see, but she wore a tie- dye dress and she had clumps of dry hair in her sculpt. I would've laughed at the hippie- love beads around her neck if she wasn't so ugly and terrifying. Her skin was thin and papery and I was afraid if someone touched it the skin would break, but no one would dare to touch her with own free will. The eyes were glassy, and there weren't any pupils, just white like they were open so long that they disappeared.

Just by looking at her made me shiver done to my spine. The Oracle started to move her mouth like someone poked her alive.

When she said this, it came out green mist that smelled snakes. Probably the worst breath ever, someone needs to give this chick a breath mint. '_I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo,' _she said with a raspy voice that made me want to storm out of this attic and right into Will's arms. '_Slayer of the mighty Python. Approach, seeker, and ask.'_

I gathered all my might and said, "Uh, I need a prophecy."

The mist got thicker around me and the reptile stank made me gag. When the mist got thicker it showed a person I haven't seen for a long time. Sure, I've seen her on magazines and stuff, but this seemed more alive. My mom wasn't using her pretty sundresses she always adored when she was with me. She wore fashion clothes. A chiffon halter shirt, a blue silk blouse with a black dress jacket over. She would never wear that, but she did and that angered me. My mom changed and it made me wanting to throw that stupid mummy out of the window.

She smiled, not a warm glowing smile, but cold and harsh. She opened the mouth and the raspy voice came out, not the beautiful voice she had. She faced me with her blue eyes: _You will go to the place that shines brightly in the sun._

She grimaced like she got hit in the gut and said: _The angel fish, thieves and sun will face tricks, anger and betrayal_

That didn't reassure me. She said _sun… _I thought more about that until she gazed in the water and spoke: _You will find your ways, till jealousy fades _

Jealousy? She kicked mud in the water and smiled evilly and said the worst line: _Till unwanted bond that succeeds or fails it all_

Which mean that a bond will either fail or succeed it all, and I can't even know what to do to succeed? The fate is in this mummy's hands. That's reassuring.

The mist swirled and snaked back into her mouth. "Wait! What kind of bond?" I asked desperately.

The mummy didn't say anything, but it almost seemed like she smiled hauntingly.

"Stupid reptile," I muttered. Something snaky hissed in my mind. "Okay, okay. Sorry!" I said as I stormed down.

When I got back to the meeting room I saw some people talk silently while eating some snacks.

Will noticed me and ran over to me. "I have to come, I can't just-"

I smiled weakly. "Just listen."

I sat down while everyone leaned forward in curiosity. "What did it say?"

I hesitated. "I'm gonna tell the whole thing?"

He nodded and I took a shaky breath. "_You will go to the place that shines brightly in the sun."_

Will perked up. "Florida… it's much sun in Florida."

I shrugged. "Maybe, just let me finish this stupid prophecy."

"_The angel fish, thieves and sun will face tricks, anger and betrayal," _I said, and I was worried about that meant.

"Wait," Annabeth said. "Sun_?"_

"Sun means Apollo…" Kayla muttered.

"Thieves," Percy said. "That means two, which means that Travis and Connor are destined to go on this quest."

They shared glances. "And Angel Fish…" Connor said. "Alexis you are Angel Fish, Will calls you that." I blushed.

"That means that you have to go on quest," Silena said.

I nodded. "And sun… a child of Apollo."

Will stood up. "I have to go!"

Lee stood and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Will… you don't have any experience with quests."

"No one of us have, Lee." I said miserably. "But we are destined to go and do you really want to cross a prophecy?"

"It's no good," Annabeth said looking down. "It only makes things worse."

Percy nodded. "Say the rest."

"_You will find your ways, till jealousy fades."_

Silena looked horrified. "Jealousy? Oh my gods! Who's gonna be jealous?"

"That's the part we don't know, Beaure," I said.

Travis, Connor, Will and I looked at each other. "Maybe it means something else," Will suggested.

I shook my head. "Jealous doesn't have different meanings, the prophecy says that someone has to get jealous and when it fades we will find the way."

"Ten drachmas that Will is gonna be the one!" Travis said.

Katie smacked him. "Don't bet! You're one of the people who are in the quest!"

He grinned childishly, and I saw a tinge of pink rising in her cheeks.

Will crossed his arms. "Why do you think I'm the one?"

"Because Alexis is-"

"Okay!" I said awkwardly. "The next line is: _Till unwanted bond that succeeds or fails it all."_

All of us paled. "Unwanted bond," Annabeth muttered. "What kind of bond?"

"So we don't know if we are succeeding or failing? It's the stupid 'bond' who decides it?" Connor muttered darkly.

"Pretty much," I said.

"Well that's jolly," Travis said with fake joy.

"Alexis," Kayla said smirking a little bit, which I found weird with that stupid last line. "You realize that you're the only girl?"

I froze. "Uh…" Everyone laughed at my expression.

"Chiron the Oracle also said the dove, so Silena have to come!" Silena laughed.

Chiron shook his head. "I'm sure there wasn't any dove in the prophecy."

I frowned. "Eh, worth a shot."

"Oh come on," Travis argued. "We aren't that bad."

I snorted. "Say that again, Travie. I probably have to babysit you."

He huffed. "Nah, he will just be whiny because he won't see his Strawberry for a long time," Connor said, smirking.

Katie blushed. "Connor!" Travis tackled him.

"Uh, yes," Chiron said. "The demigods on the quest are Alexis – the leader, Will, Travis and Connor. May the gods be with you. Meeting adjourned."

All of us walked back to our activities. I didn't. Instead I sat on a bench, worrying myself out. How was I gonna lead this? I was going to lead them to a slaughter.

Someone sat down next me. I thought it was Will or Percy, but it was a person I least expected. Annabeth sat there looking at me with worry.

I quickly called on my sword and Aquarius appeared in my hand.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Annabeth reassured. "You okay?"

I nodded shakily. I was still skeptical around her. Gods know if she was going to whip out her knife and attack. She sighed and took out her knife out of the sheath. She threw it on the ground.

"See?"

I relaxed. "Uh, hi."

She smiled. "Just like Seaweed Brain."

"Look Annabeth… I'm sorry. I was mean to you-"

"You're not the one who should apologize," Annabeth said looking at the beach. "Look… Athena children aren't so good with feelings, I thought-"

"That I liked Percy."

She nodded sadly. "After he rescued me I started to like him more than I thought…"

"You're actually not denying that you like him?"

She shrugged. "What's the point in that? If we deny it only means that we like that person."

Like Travis, I thought.

"I was jealous… I'm not so good expressing feeling so I express them by fighting. I just want to say I'm sorry, Alexis. I have no need to be jealous, you're his sister. When you got claimed it was like someone stabbed me."

"I'm also sorry Annabeth," I said. "I was also mean to you. What if we start again? A fresh start."

Annabeth smiled. "I would like that." I smiled back. She took out something – a package wrapped in sea- green paper.

"I heard that you had birthday, uh, yeah, Happy Birthday."

I took the package and it looked like a big book. I opened it and she bought me a big book about fishes.

I smiled. "Thanks, Blondie." I hugged her.

"Don't call me that!"

"Would you like me to call you Annie then?"

"Annabeth, just call me Annabeth."

"Nah, I call you Blondie."

"But-"

She saw my expression and sighed, "Fine."

I stared in the sea. I thought again about the quest. I was going to fail so badly. "You're not going to fail, Alexis."

"I don't have any experience, Annabeth. They rely on me. How am I going to lead this?"

"Just lead. It's not hard. At Percy's first quest he had no training and we were going on one of the most dangerous quests. We managed it, I'm sure you will too."

I bit my lip and sighed. "Maybe…"

She put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I would like to stay here but I have to help Chiron with the training. Just remember what I said." She hugged me and ran with her curly blond hair flying behind.

I walked to my cabin and maybe I could start packing. I walked in to my cabin and my there was my biggest fear. A gigantic snake snaked on the ground hissing to me. It was long and its skin was terrifying. I stood there totally frozen until I screamed my lungs out.

I screamed and screamed. I scrambled under a table, clutching the poles like it was my life line. The snake came forwards and hissed more, baring his fangs.

Until someone stormed in. I didn't see who it was since I was practically screaming my lungs out. The hissing stopped and when I looked at the snake, it was dead with an arrow sticking out. It oozed blood out.

Someone grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "Will?"

"I'm here. You okay?"

"Snake…" I muttered.

"Alexis? Where are you?" Percy said, huh, he was here too. Guess I screamed really high.

"Under the table," Will answered.

"Oh." He crawled under. "What happened?" He pulled me into a hug.

"Uh, snake?"

"You're afraid of snakes?"

"I think she is when she's screaming so the whole camp heard," Will pointed out.

"Can we get go out of the table?" I asked.

"Oh yeah sure."

I crawled out. The snake was gone. There wasn't any dust or blood left, nothing at all.

I looked at Will. He smiled slightly. "I'll go," Percy said quickly and stormed out before I could protest.

Finally he said, "Why are you afraid of snakes?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, Pretty Boy. We don't choose fear, it choose us."

"But there must be a reason. Like the Athena kids are afraid of spider because Arachne. There must be something."

I sat down. "Maybe Medusa? She likes Poseidon's sons because they remind her of him. But maybe she doesn't like the daughters."

"It makes most sense."

The rest of the day went in a blur. I was a lot with Annabeth. We had lots of things in comment, like teasing Percy. Kids streamed to me got say Happy Birthday. Kids also asked what happened in my cabin. I didn't answer.

Will and the Stolls planned the prank on the Apollo cabin. It was simple: Steal the boys gel and hair spray and the girl's bows.

Before I realized, it was night. I sat on my bed with my pajama shorts and tank top.

"You'll do great in the quest," Percy said and sat in his bed. "I know it. I'm not entirely fond of putting my sister in a quest now, but we can't cross a prophecy."

"No we can't." I curled myself in the covers.

"Good night, Princess Fish."

"Night, Prince Fish."

Then I fell asleep. I wish I didn't. I was in pitch black room until a light turned on and showed Hermes' caduceus. The snakes intertwined to it weren't arguing like an old married couple. Instead they were hissing at me and laughing an ancient laugh that I'm pretty sure that didn't belong to them.

"How long?" A voice in the room said. The voice was terrifying and it sounded like knives were scraping against stone. I'm just saying that hissing snakes, ancient laughter, dark room and terrifying voices isn't exactly a happy sunshine dream.

"Tomorrow," Another voice said. It was also powerful and dark. But it also had an exotic tinge in it and it sounded more teasingly.

"Is she ready?"

"Yes, she is. They will regret this."

"Who are the members?"

"Alexis Milano – Percy Jackson's half sister, beauty that can match Aphrodite. A good fighter, very powerful. Can be a big threat when she discovers her powers. Poseidon is very protective over her. Will Solace – A son of Apollo. A powerful demigod. The best archer and healer in camp. Poseidon's daughter has a soft spot for him, a good advantage. Travis and Connor Stoll – sons of Hermes. Pranksters of camp. Excellent fighters, smart on roads."

"Not bad. Wait-… she's here!"

"What! She's here, my lord?"

"Guess she got her bastard of brother's power to intrude our conversations. Two powerful children of Poseidon…"

My vision got blurry and my head hurt awfully. The knife voice's dude words replayed: _They will regret this… Two powerful children of Poseidon…_

I woke up, breathing heavily. I was cold sweating. I didn't like it. Suddenly I got dry. I didn't study on that.

I looked at the aquarium. Bubbles came back and she said Happy Birthday. But now she was in her fish castle, sleeping. I found one of Percy's hoodies and basketball shorts. I took them on and slipped on my converse. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and I glanced at Percy. He was fast asleep. I opened the door and went out.

I searched for any harpies. I didn't see any. I took the chance and went to the basketball court. Just remember the basketballs.

I thought I was going to be alone, but I wasn't. I saw a blur of blonde who was shooting basketballs at the hoop. He didn't miss any shots.

I picked up a basketball and fired. I wasn't exactly _good _at basketball. Well… I don't think you will call throwing a ball at the hoop and get it back in the face good. Yeah… I suck. I took a chance and fired. To my surprise it hit through.

The guy with the hood looked at me. Before I didn't see who it was because the guy had his grey hood pulled up. Now I saw it was just Will. I scolded myself for thinking he looked cute with his grey hoodie and blue basketball shorts and his converse.

"Hey," he said. Even in the pitch dark I could see his cheek were pink, which was weird since I probably looked awful with my clothes and my messy hair. I didn't care so much. He was probably red from playing.

"Hey," I said holding into a basketball.

"What are you doing up so late?"

"You're the one I should ask. You know, child of the sun god. Always asleep in the night."

"Oh." I walked over and pulled down his hood. His hair shined in the dark. His face got redder.

"Why are you up so late?"

"Pranked my cabin. I'm safer out here than in my cabin. Plus I couldn't sleep."

"Because of the quest?"

Will nodded and lied down. "I feel like I'm not going to do any good."

I lied down next to him, facing the stars that shined brightly. Especially the moon. Maybe Artemis saw us. "Of course you're gonna do good, Will. I'm the one who's messing it up."

"What?"

"I'm the new one. I'm the stupid leader that is going to fail us all."

He yanked me so I faced him. His blue eyes were sparkling, but they were serious. "No you're not. I _need _you. We _need _you. Don't say that."

"But-"

"No. You will do good in the quest. Trust me."

I looked up. "It goes fast doesn't it?"

"Huh?"

"Life," I said. "I came when I was 13, and now I'm already 14."

"Wow, I never thought like that. Hey, now were both 14. Cool isn't it?"

"And then you're turning fifteen."

"But that's like 3 months to."

I laughed a little bit. "Yeah."

I let my hand slip down from my stomach. It touched his warm hand. My face got warm. I was about to slip it away but he grabbed it. Warm etched around my body. I glanced at him. He faced the stars smiling a little bit. _Just friends… _said a voice in my head.

I'm not sure if I could. Even if we tried, it was hard.

I heard squawking and cursing. I widened my eyes. I looked at Will.

His blue eyes were widening with shock. "Harpies," he whispered.

"Oh gods."

"We have to go. I don't wanna be eaten."

I was still holding his hand. "Bye," he whispered.

"Bye," I whispered back. Before realizing what I did, I kissed him quickly at the cheek.

I ran towards my cabin. I glanced back, Will stood there with a dreamy and shocked face until he ran towards his golden cabin.

"Stupid," I muttered and slumped into bed. Surprisingly I slept this time with no nightmares.

A/N: Hehe… 'Just Friends.' Questions: Have you heard Heart by Heart by Demi Lovato? It's for The Mortal Instruments soundtrack. I can't wait for the movie, agree? And I want you to answer this… what's your favorite chapter? I asked this question to someone, but I'm just a little bit curious about it. If you have any questions about me, be free to ask! Well… not like really personal like where I live and etc… and not about my love life! That's personal, even though I enjoy reading about others. Who are excited for The Sea of Monsters movie? (Annabeth is a blond!) I am!

Anyway, listen to Heart by Heart if you want. It's so good! Are you excited to The Mortal Instruments and The Sea of Monsters movie? Remember, questions! And the favorite chapter!

Wait! One more thing. I'm close to 100 reviews, which is a huge achievement for me; can we make it to 100? I'm sure we can!

PS: Do you want some story in Will's POV?

I hope you liked the chapter and REVIEW!

- IAmAHalfBlood


	13. We Find A Jungle-Forest

A/N: Hey guys! What's up? I have been on my cabin and been fishing. And now I'm saying: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I HAVE HUNDRED REVIEWS! ACTUALLY… MORE THAN THAT! THANK YOU SO MUCH. I'VE DONE MY HAPPY DANCE! Congratulations to** one. cold. day. in. december**** (graceless angels, or AllilynFlorence) **for being the hundredth reviewer! A really, really thanks too:

**AnnalynRose**

**Redisawesome**

**artemis7448**

**one. cold. day. in. december**** (graceless angels or AllilynFlorence)**

**xxXTheBelieverXxx**

**Charline2110 (Guest)**

**Lunette Tala**

**Science Geek8538**

**Willow Sonnet**

**Miss Artist (Guest)**

**Eclaire von choc**

**graciegirl000**

**I am AJ Daughter of Poseidon**

**Guest x2**

**supergirl5214**

**ScarletRavenwood**

**frances979**

Reviews (To guests, the ones that have user, I PM's your reply back. Say if I didn't answer you review, it's a little bit hectic.):

**Charline2110****:**

- Oh gods… thank you so much! That was very sweet said of you! This chapter is not Will's POV, maybe next one. Thank you, and aww… it was so nice…

**Miss Artist: **

- Wow! Thanks! I would love to write some of the story in Will's POV, and I will confirm that I will soon. Like ScarletRavenwood said, 'It will spice up the romance.' And I like replying others reviews, it's like you check your mail and wow! The author replied, and that's cool! To your question, is a no. The two characters that I will choose will not be in the quest. I'm not saying where, but not in the quest. An OC that I made will be there. Thank you again and bye!

**Guest:**

- Oh, thanks! That's a nice thing to say, a very nice thing to say! I'm falling in love by writing so cute scenes about them. And it's Willexis; it's much easier to say! No offense also, it totally cool with Will/Alexis. Bye!

**Guest: **

-Thanks again! (Hey Scar!) Well, I'm saying that you are very cool and nice! I love Willexis!

A/N: Enjoy the chapter and do not kill Connor! (You will find out later.)

_Chapter 13_

I woke up remembering one thing: _the kiss. _It wasn't exactly a real kiss, but it still mattered. And the other ones were planned, like a bill for guitar lessons. This one was by free will, which was stupid, since I was the one who kissed him and we decided to stay friends.

But still… I couldn't control myself around him. It was like I declined the 'just friends' thing and did romantic stuff. I was weak.

After breakfast I packed my stuff. I got a backpack from Silena who had the same features as the duffel bag. I packed some extra clothes, small bottles of shampoo and conditioner and soap, ambrosia and nectar, food, drinks and other stuff that I needed.

Suddenly Silena, Katie, Kayla and Annabeth barged in wearing serious yet amused expressions. The whole gang was here except Clarisse who was probably dunking some newbie's head in the toilet (I passed that one).

"Uh, hey guys," I said.

"Uh, hey guys!" Silena yelled waving her arms. "Is that all you say?"

I walked over to her. "You okay?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Katie asked.

"Tell you what?"

"That you kissed my brother!" Kayla said stomping her foot.

"You saw that?"

Annabeth laughed. "I saw… sorry. But I accidently blurted it out."

"What?"

"I was working with my designs and when I looked out I saw you kiss Will."

"I didn't kiss him! Well… not a _real _kiss."

"Every kiss matters," Silena said knowingly. "Why didn't you say it? Do you know how long I waited for Willexis?"

"Okay, what the Hades is _Willexis_?"

"Will + Alexis = Willexis," Katie answered simply.

I zipped up my bag pack. "There isn't any Willexis, guys. We're just friends."

"Friends that kiss?" Annabeth asked raising her eyebrows.

I shrugged. "We kiss every day. No biggie."

"Wait what!?" Silena shouted.

"Guitar lessons," I said. "I kiss his cheek every class."

All of them cooed. "That's so sweet! But kinda gross when we're talking about my brother," Kayla said wrinkling her nose.

All of us nodded. "What happens now?" Katie asked.

I slung the bag pack around my shoulders. "Nothing happens. I'm going to quest, and try not to die."

"But," Silena said looking sad. "You're so adorable!"

"I agree that you two are really cute," Annabeth said with her 'know- it- all' tone. "But it's wise to let it wait now. You have a quest; you have to focus on that, not Will."

"I guess I have to."

"Come on," Katie said. "You have a quest to go to."

We walked to the end of the border where my other friends, Chiron and my brother stood.

"Everyone ready?" Chiron asked.

All four of us nodded. "Say good- bye to your friends."

I hugged Silena first. "Take care of yourself, okay?" She said crying slightly. She is so emotional.

"I will." I said blinking away tears. Ugh, I'm hanging to much with her.

"Remember Willexis," she whispered.

"Oh shut up you lovesick idiot," I said jokingly.

She grinned and then Katie hugged me. "Be careful! Watch Travis, please?" she whispered the last part.

"Of course, Katie. Don't want something to happen to your target practice."

She laughed and Kayla attacked me in a hug. "Kill some monsters for me, will you?"

"I will kill them for you, Kayls."

"And could you watch my brother and… Connor?"

Oh gods. Kayla liked Connor. That wasn't so obvious, oh, that explains why he always seems so happy to go to the infirmary. "Uh, yeah of course."

She smiled. I hugged Annabeth. "Be careful or Percy is going to drag himself around the camp and I have to help. Be wise, okay?"

I nodded and smiled. "I will, Blondie."

She smiled back and grinned. I hugged the others and finally I hugged Percy who looked like he was going to cry every minute. "Be careful, Princess Fish. You will do awesome. Say hi to George and Martha, okay?"

I nodded. "Love you," he said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Love you too."

I looked at Chiron. "We're ready to go," I said.

He nodded and tossed the keys to Travis who was the closest to sixteen. Unfortunately he was going to drive. Which means crazy driving all the way to Florida.

When we walked our way to the camp van, I heard Clarisse voice call, "Watch Alexis, Solace! Got it or you will get some real butt kicking when you come back!"

Will paled. I looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

Gods know how wrong I took. He blushed and sat down in the van. I sat next to him and the van started. We waved to our friends and I slumped back in my seat.

There was an awkward silence. Not between Travis and Connor, but Will who was glancing at me and when I catch him he would hurriedly look out.

"We're going to Florida right?" Travis asked.

"We have to try Florida first; the prophecy said the caduceus is where the sun shines most."

Connor looked at Will with his eyebrow raised. "You're the sun child right? Where does the sun shine most?"

"It must be in America," I said. "It couldn't be taken farer than that."

"It is in Florida," Will said, but his voice sounded different, more confident and masculine. "That's the best shot we got."

"Alright," Travis said. "To Florida we go!"

Connor grinned. "Florida is packed with pretty girls."

I rolled my eyes. "We are not going on girl- seeing."

"But-"

"No, Connor. Don't act like your brother, one is enough."

"You know you love me."

My face must been priceless since everyone laughed even though Will's was a little bit strained.

"Oh shut up."

Travis made a sharp swing that made me fall into Will. I didn't fall into him exactly. Will held his me steady so I wouldn't bump into him. It surprised me how concentrated he was, how he held me steady and calm. I slipped back into my seat and smiled to him as thanks.

He took out his blue Beats and turned them on. He just gazed out and I slowly began to get bored.

I decided to turn the radio on and when I was about to press the button Connor whispered, "You wanted to bump into him."

I pressed the button and Selena Gomez's - Come and Get it blasted in the speakers.

"What?" I said surprised.

"You wanted to crash at him, feel him wrap his arms-"

I smacked him. "What the Hades?"

"I love this song!" Travis said. "She can't sing, but she had surprisingly good songs."

"She does," I admitted.

"Where were we?" Connor wore his devilish smirk.

"Uh, nowhere?"

He shook his head. "Travis don't you think our little sea princess has a crush on the handsome son of-"

"Shut up!" I hissed.

I glanced at Will who were asleep. Travis laughed. "See you even watch him asleep."

"You look at Katie at the Strawberry Fields," I shot back.

Travis face reddened. Connor laughed. "She got you, bro."

"Oh," I said smiling. "You always get 'hurt' so you can get healed by Kayla."

Connors face was priceless and Travis looked at him incredulous. "Kayla? Like Kayla Matthews? That pretty Apollo girl?"

"Yup," I said.

"How?" Connor asked stunned.

"I have my sources. So don't tease me about Will."

I glanced back at him, I never saw him as the one who drooled, but it made him seem cuter and not less- manly, he is manly, I guess, but it made him not totally perfect, which many people could think with his looks.

"Don't stare," Travis chided. "He will wake up."

I would smacked him but I was afraid that he might send us into the Mc Donald's that we passed by, not the heroic way I wanted to die.

Hours passed by and I looked out, yelled at Travis because he almost fell asleep driving, had more awkward silence with Will who was acting different, had a few near death experiences during the drive (Brother fights are deathly) and something strange happened.

The van started to make weird noises like it stuck a squirrel down in the engine. If an engine could fart, I'm pretty sure this one did. It humped and made fall out of my seat. Then it died.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I'll check the engine, wake up Will, he slept like a rock," Travis said jumping out off his seat and went out.

I scooted next to him and the Beats blasted with music. This was the second time he fell asleep, I was worried for the lack of energy he had, and the dark circles around his eyes were proof of his lack of sleep.

He was drooling which I recognized it had to be an Apollo gene. "Will?" I said.

No response. Again I realized how much like his dad he was. I took the Beats out and I took notice how angel like he looked. His hair style was surfer dude stylish, but also angel like. His hair was golden blond, but it looked like a halo, I guess.

His eyes opened, he slouched up. "Why are we stopping?" he asked groggily.

"The van broke," I said and I slipped out and saw the sullen expressions to Travis and Connor.

They opened the front and steam and smoke came out of the engine. If we had a child of Hephaestus, it will be easily fixed, but I guess even a baby have more experience in engineering than we do.

"Can it be fixed?" Will asked slamming the van door close.

Travis shook his head. "No, it can't. The model is ancient. It barely had any fuel left, and the engine was weak. It would never last all the way to Florida."

"What are we gonna do?" Connor asked rubbing his head.

They all looked at me for an answer. I was the leader of course, which I felt pressured about, and now they relied on me. I took notice of the place we were in. It seemed abandoned and there wasn't any cars driving here. The left side was just plain grass while the right side was a jungle- forest. I didn't know it was any places like this near New York.

I took a deep breath and said, "We'll stay for the night," I gestured to the sun who was slowly going down and it became darker. "We set up a fire in the forest, and hopefully get some sleep."

"That place looks weird," Will remarked.

"It does, Pretty Boy. We're near Virginia; it's a train station there. We take the train to Florida."

"We'll go for that," Travis said yawning. "Let's go in the exotic forest."

Travis and Connor were a few meters ahead of me and Will. We didn't say much, we just walked silently. I looked back at the van that was steaming with smoke. I felt bad for just letting it go, but I'm sure we haven't time hauling a van all the way to Florida.

"You were staring at me," Will said suddenly.

"What?" I said stunned.

"In the van, you were staring at me."

"I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"You know, whatever, Will. Maybe I stared at you; you were drooling for god's sake."

"I don't drool."

"Yes, you do. You aren't perfect, William."

I caught up with the others, leaving him behind. Just when I was about to go in, it was something that held me back.

"What's wrong?" Travis asked confused.

"I- I don't know," I said. "Wait." I willed on one of my throwing knifes. I threw them on the nearest tree, I don't know why I did, but it was something here that made me nervous.

"There aren't any monsters here, we'll be fine," Connor reassured.

I stepped in to the exotic forest and I suddenly got the weird feeling that I went into some force, like the border of camp. "Did you feel that?"

All of nodded even though Will looked irritated. "There's some sort of shield, why?"

"I dunno," Travis said putting his hand through the shield. "Let's hope it protects us from monsters."

"But isn't it weird?" I insisted. "Some sort of jungle- forest suddenly pops up and now it will protect us from monsters?"

"We can't sleep in the car," Will said. "It filled with smoke, the jungle thing is the best place we got for now."

We all made an agreement. "Maybe we should check the forest," I suggested. "So it's safe and stuff."

"All of us?" Travis said. "That will take a long time, we should split."

"Split?" Will said frowning. "That's not good, we need to be together."

I considered it. "It won't do any harm. If we have problems we just shout out a word."

"Fluffy," Connor offered.

"What?"

"If we got in trouble, we'll shout Fluffy."

I looked at Travis like _is he serious? _He just shrugged back."Fine," I sighed. "We are shouting Fluffy."

I took Connors arm and said, "Connor and I take the right side while you and Will take the left."

"Why do I go with Travis?" Will asked looking at a little bit sad and red in the face.

"Because you are annoying," I answered biting back the guilt.

I dragged Connor deeper into the forest- jungle. The woody scent of forest was scenting around, but also the smell of exotic and jungle mixed with it. It was truly beautiful with the different flowers that I never seen before and the water ponds that was glittering in the sun.

There was a few monkeys hanging around the trees, fortunately it wasn't any animals that lived in normal jungles.

There were lianas hanging around the tropic trees while the forest trees had fresh colors of green in the leaves. I was afraid that Connor was going to turn into Tarzan and go all monkey- man.

"Wow…" Connor whispered. "This place is great."

I nodded in agreement. "This place is so… magical. It doesn't seem real." In a sort of way I didn't want to leave. But the thought of me living in the jungle- forest with them in the rest of my life and only eating fruits made me also wanting to leave a little bit.

"Hey," he said nudging me. "Look over there." He pointed on two huge flowers that were absolutely beautiful and there were fireflies that glowed over them while colorful butterflies flied over them.

"That's so pretty," I said smiling. He nodded picked up a white flower that had blue strokes on it. He tucked it in my hair and smiled. "It looks nice on you," he said.

I blushed. "Thanks Connor."

We smiled at each other and I saw how nice eyes he had. His cheeks were slightly red and suddenly I heard a loud girlish scream. "FLUFFY! FLUFFY, DO YOU HEAR ME? FLUFFY!" More girly screaming came. It must be Travis, no one can scream like that.

"Oh gods," Connor said looking around wildly. "We have to find them."

He took my hand and we ran towards the girly scream.

As we ran the wind whipped against me and the leaves and branches scratched against my face.

We ran and ran until we found Travis fighting with a monkey. "Get off me!" he yelled. "Go away stupid monkey!"

I looked at Will, he wasn't screaming or fighting another monkey, he was laughing his butt off.

We didn't make an attempt to help him; instead I sat on a rock with Connor watching the fight with amusement. "Film it," I said.

Connor took out the camera and started to film the whole thing. I was absolutely sure that Travis fighting a monkey was going to be a big hit at camp.

Travis fished up a banana from his bag pack and swung it around the monkey's face like it was supposed to tempt him. "Nice monkey, tasty banana. Take it and go."

Leroy (I decided to call him that) looked at the banana hungrily and he quickly snatched it from Travis' hand and disappeared in the forest- jungle.

"Stupid hairy monkey," Travis muttered angrily.

"You called on us just because a monkey attacked you?" I asked.

Travis smiled sheepishly. "I thought it was monster, and I panicked."

Connor looked at Will whose face was red. "And you didn't help him?"

Will shrugged carelessly. "He could handle it. Don't be angry, it wasn't like you did something special."

I looked at Connor, he smiled and winked. I tried to not blush. "Did you check the left side?"

Will and Travis nodded. I studied Will's expression; he seemed to be watching me and Connor closely with a steely expression.

It was dark out and it started to get cold. "We should make a fire," Will said quietly.

"I'll get some wood," I said and sat up from the rock and started to walk deeper in the woods.

"I'll go too," Will said quickly and caught up with me.

When Travis and Connor were out of sight I said, "You didn't have to come."

He looked at me, then at the flower in my hair. "It may be dangerous; I don't want you to get hurt."

"I think I can handle just going to find some wood."

"Or you just don't want to talk to me."

I started to pick up some branches that seem to be fine to start a fire. "Of course I want to talk to you," I said.

"You don't seem to be so talkative to me, since you're flirting with Connor," he said with a slightly strained voice.

I dropped my wood. "I didn't flirt with him."

Will snorted. "Yeah right. It's easy to see that you were doing something special with him on the right side."

I picked up the wood that fell out of my hands. I stood up facing him. He had his hands full of branches. "We weren't doing anything, William," I said calmly.

He dropped his wood with a _thud! _"Why are you calling me that?" he said angrily. "You know very well that I don't like it."

"Listen," I said, not angrily, but calm so I wouldn't start yelling at him. That only made things worse. "I don't have anything going with Connor. And why do you care?"

He stepped closer, forgetting about the wood. "So you don't remember anything that happened yesterday?"

"Of course I do," I whispered looking down at the fallen branches.

"You don't seem to be," he said not angry anymore. More softly and quiet.

"Neither do you." I said so quietly that he almost couldn't hear it. I picked up another branch and headed towards the others.

Connor and Travis started on the fire and Will came out with the other branches. He put them down and sat on a rock watching me with a depressed look.

I wasn't any better. I felt tired and I was sad. I didn't like fighting with him. So many pointless arguments that I got sick.

Travis took out some matches and the wood started to burn. After a few minutes the fire was burning brightly.

We took out our food and started to eat solemnly. Well I did eat solemnly; Travis and Connor were hauling in the food like it was the last thing they ever would eat. Will didn't seem to eat much; he was sitting on his rock quietly while picking on his food.

"So what do we do now?" Travis asked after eating.

"We go to the train station," I said putting my food back. I didn't eat so much. "And try not die."

"Well, we haven't run by any monster," Connor said, "and that's a pretty good start for me."

"We didn't even follow the plan," I muttered. "The stupid van broke and now we're in a jungle- forest that we never seen before."

"At least we're together," Connor said to brighten up the mood.

I nodded, and said, "At least one good thing happened."

Travis yawned. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm _tired. _I'll go to sleep now." He slumped down in the ground and when he closed his eyes, he immediately fell asleep.

"Lex, I think you need some sleep too," Connor said lying down. "You look tired."

"I will, just go to sleep Connor."

He nodded and he fell asleep next to Travis. Will glanced at me. "I'll take the shift, you can and sleep. You need the most energy."

I shook my head. "We don't need to watch out for monsters. I found out that this is some kind of shield. We haven't had any monster attacks. We probably don't need to watch."

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"A 50/50 chance."

"We'll go with that," he said yawning and he lied on the ground.

I looked at the fire, I wasn't sure if I wanted to sleep. Even though I was dead tired, the nightmares were terrifying. I wouldn't get any sleep anyway.

Will looked at me with his eyebrows raised and sleepy eyes. "Aren't you going to sleep?"

"Probably."

"What do you mean with 'probably'? You need to sleep."

"Maybe I don't want to."

"You look tired. Just sleep, okay?"

I didn't say anything; I just stared at the fire that was burning brightly that sent me warmth.

Will stood up and sat on the ground next to me. "Don't worry about me, Will," I said still staring at the fire. "Go back to sleep."

"I'm not sleeping if you aren't. Why won't you sleep? You love to sleep."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Yes, I will."

"It's the same reason why I woke up yesterday."

He was quiet until he said, "Nightmares."

I nodded slowly. "Oh," Will said. "That's why."

"Now you know. You can go and sleep. I'll be fine."

He looked at me curiously. I imagined that I looked horrible with dirty and messed hair and the tired look. "What are them about?" he asked.

I told him the nightmares slowly to him. The way I told them probably sounded silly, but I didn't care.

He lied down with a weird expression. "That was an odd nightmare."

"Laugh if you want. I don't care."

"I'm not laughing, Alexis. They sound bad, and they will probably get worse."

I looked at him. "Thanks, I didn't know," I said sarcastically.

He looked up and I noticed the dark circles around his eyes again. I scooped next to him and cupped my hands around his face so he faced my tired face. I wasn't angry at him, I never was, maybe a little bit miffed, but that doesn't matter.

"You look tired, Will. What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing," he said quickly and looked away. He didn't take my hands away, and he definitely didn't convince me.

"You're lying."

"It's nothing. Let's go to sleep."

"But-"

He lied down on his back and held his arms up. "What are you doing?" I whispered.

Will wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down. "I'm protecting a friend," he said tightening his grip around me.

"But I will wake you up and I will probably sc-"

"You won't," he said determined. "Go to sleep please. Do it for me."

I pressed myself closer to his chest and then everything went black. He still smelled honey and sunshine, but also dirt and sweat, but I didn't mind at all.

I didn't remember anything about what I dreamt. No knife voice or exotic voice guys. No hissing snakes that was right in my face. And no pitch dark room.

Just nothing and I never had that before. It was a nice feeling actually.

I blinked my eyes open and I noticed that I was really close to someone. My face was pressed to Will's and he held his arms around me tightly.

His opened his eyes sleepily and when he saw me, he smiled widely. "No nightmares?"

I shook my head smiling, and said, "No, not at all. You?"

He shook his head and I pressed my face in his warm shoulder.

Until I realized that someone was watching us. We both looked up and it wasn't Travis and Connor, they were still asleep. It was a girl, an extremely gorgeous girl with curly orange colored hair that looked just like the color of oranges mixed with red roses.

A strange hair color and this was natural, no doubt. She was beautiful with caramel colored skin and green eyes with purple specks, no, the purple specks changed colors. It looked like a kaleidoscope with one regular color and the other color changed. Her face was stunningly beautiful, and she wore a peach colored dress in the jungle- forest. She looked to be around fourteen or fifteen, but she looked older with her pretty features.

She seemed nice, but also… mysterious. Will looked at her with a shocked face and a drooling mouth. It was something about that made me irritated and made me hold him closer until I tried to ignore the nagging feeling.

"Who are you?" I asked groggily and I sat up and Will untangled him from me while having the same expression at the girl.

She giggled. "I'm Penny," she said holding out her hand. I shook it and when I touched her, I felt like I was holding something powerful and it was about to blow.

"Oh look at you!" she said looking at Will (To flirty for my taste) and me, then at Travis and Connor. "You must be exhausted. Come with me! Wake up your friends and follow me!"

She skipped deeper in the jungle forest with Will following her like a lost puppy. I frowned and started to wake up my other friends.

I glanced back at the skipping Penny. She was… different. Not like _different, _but strangely different like she wasn't exactly the person she said she was.

A/N: This is not a Connor/Alexis story, just so you know. I hope you like this chapter! I don't have so much to say. Sorry if you thought this was in Will's POV, but I already started on this chapter in Alexis' POV before I got in answers. Maybe there will be in Will's POV in the next chapter, if it fits. Say your thought about the quest, this is the beginning, it will be more epic! What do you think about Penny, is she who she tells she is? Thank you and REVIEW!


	14. AN:

Hey guys! I'm sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, but I'm going on vacation tomorrow so I don't have time to update. I'm coming back from Greece 16th August so I will probably try to update the 17th or the 18th. I replied every review that I got who had a user, but for the guests, you have to wait to the next chapter! This is almost 3 weeks, but please understand that I don't have time to write on a vacation.

Thnx, I see you at August 17th or 18th.

-IAmAHalfBlood


	15. The Unexpected Truth About Penny

A/N: Hey guys! I missed you so much. I came two days earlier than I thought, so I hope its fine to you guys. Greece was wonderful. I was first in Crete and was chilling by the pool, until I got later. I was in Water City, nice restaurants and I got a cool mini statue of Poseidon! In Athens I felt like crap but I still saw what I wanted. Acropolis, Parthenon (For Annabeth), Acropolis Museum, Zeus' temple, The Monument, Poseidon's temple in Sounion and much more. I will post pictures on my profile later, tomorrow, since I can't find my phone. You will get a pic of my wonderful hand! (Sarcastic). Thank you for the people who waited a really big thank you! I hope you like this chapter! PS: I mixed up the mythology, so not everything is real.

Thanks too:

**graceless angels**

**kadee son 12345 **

**Guest**

**Science Geek8538**

**Charline2110 (Guest)**

**AngelHeartObsession**

**North Wind (Guest)**

**Lunette Tala**

**greekgeek114**

**water6631**

**floralinetje**

**Maliciousity**

**phoenixmoon25572**

**lily46241**

**supergirl5214**

**Belgara**

**Akg36**

**TheHiddenMarauder**

**Clefspear**

**DuneCat**

**Naruhinalov3**

**artemis7448**

**Juliana Rose**

**Taramegareader**

**radicallestguest (Guest)**

**gigi10457**

**DontYouTouchMySeaweedBrain**

**Rachel Roth-Grayson**

**music-lovesyou12**

**immadinosaur**

**A.K (Guest)**

**ScarletRavenwood**

Reviews (For guests):

**Guest: **

- Thanks a lot! I've been wondering if this chapter will be in Will's or Alexis's POV, but I found out that it was easier to write in Alexis' POV with all that stuff that happens in this chapter. But this is not exactly like The Lost Hero, maybe a little bit alike, but with a slight twist. Thanks and I hope you like this chapter!

**Charline2110:**

- Thanks! I understand that you don't trust Penny; I agree that she sounds odd and weird. You will DEFINITLY find more about her in this chapter! Bye and thanks for the review!

**North Wind:**

- Haha, thanks! This chapter will be in Alexis' POV and the next one will be in Will's POV, that chapter will be special! I update frequently since I honestly hate to wait so long for a chapter, I felt really bad for leaving this story not updated for a long time, but hey, I was on a vacation. I don't want any hate mails, and I feel like one week is a good time for me to write a chapter. Bye!

**radicallestguest:**

- Oh my gods, thanks! I want to thanks you so much for this nice review. I totally like your 'comment' to the mean commenters. I just want to thank you many times and I don't mind long reviews. And good fish? Haha, thanks, I guess. I hope you like this chapter!

**radicallestguest:**

- I am too! I saw some clips with Mr. D and he called Percy Pedro and Peter. And Annabeth Annabell and Mr. Underwood for Underpants. Mr. D is perfect and Annabeth is a blond! I can't wait to see this movie, but a bummer that it comes in August 16th here.

**A.K: **

- Not exactly… hehe. I thought we were coming home the 16th but it was really 14th, so I updated earlier than I thought. It's good right? Sorry that this chapter took you by surprise. Thanks for counting down!

_Chapter 14_

Travis, Connor, Will and I followed Penny deeper in the forest. I wanted to thank her for taking care of us, but I also wanted to slap her. Her orange- reddish colored hair flowed around her perfectly shaped head and she didn't seem to have any problems walking around the jungle- forest with her wavy dress and high-heels.

"So, Penny…" I drawled out. "You live here?"

Penny laughed with Will. I passed a big log and I wanted to hurl it at him. He was acting like some lovesick idiot that trailed behind her like he didn't have anywhere else to go.

"I live here, of course dummy!" she said flashing me a big smile. Fake for sure. "You noticed my shield, quite handy isn't it? Monsters are so annoying."

Will nodded quickly in agreement. I was considering about calling Leroy the Monkey to give him a big knock in his blonde head. I settled my gaze at Travis and Connor. They didn't seem to be falling head over heels over Penny; they just walked half asleep beside me.

But what was Penny exactly? A daughter of Hecate, since she managed to make a shield? Or a nymph, dryad or maybe even a naiad, but naiads live in water and she didn't seem to have any elfish features. I didn't make so big of a fuss about it now, I barely knew her. Maybe she turned out to be just a lost girl that didn't know she was a demigod. If she was I would set by bets on Demeter or Aphrodite.

"Why in Hades are Lover boy following the girl in the wavy dress?" Travis asked yawning.

"Penny," I corrected sourly. "I dunno he's full of himself."

Connor raised his eyebrows at my behavior. "Wait," I said stopping them and letting Penny and Will a good step ahead over us. _Please trip over a log or something, Will, _I pleaded inside me. "Why are you not drooling over her?"

They looked at me with astonishment and bewilderment. "_Drooling?_" Connor said confused. "Why would I do that?"

"Well, Will are definitely falling for her, so why not you?"

Travis tilted his head and looked at Penny. "Why would I drool over her? Sure she's pretty, but seriously, even with messy hair and dirty clothes you still manage to make her look like a dumpster. Maybe Will…" he looked at me sadly, "thinks different."

I blushed at his earlier words, but I didn't comment on what he said about Will. If he wanted to tag along with Penny, sure, he could do whatever he wants. I don't care. Maybe he didn't even like me, but Penny, which was probably logical since she is beautiful.

"I don't care, I don't want know, he can do what he wants. I'm not going to bawl my eyes out like a baby," I said fiercely and trudged towards the people who I wanted to smack so badly.

"Hey!" Connor shouted and caught me up. "You're not going to you know… make him jealous or something?"

I frowned in confusion. "Why would I do that? Connor I said-"

"I know that you 'don't care,' but doesn't it make you feel better when he see you with another guy? I'm sure he would cry like a baby afterwards."

"I don't want to make him feel bad. That will only make me feel like some jealous witch. What about Kayla then? You like her, don't you?"

He blushed wildly and looked down. I honestly thought that he looked cute and innocent when he does that. No, I don't like Connor. Not in that way, he's more like a guy friend that you try to match with your best friend. "Well, I kind of like her…" he trailed. "But it's not _that, _it's more like a favor, Lexie. And I seriously think that guy needs a wakeup call for ditching a _girl _like _you_, for a girl like _that._" He nodded his head towards Penny who was holding Will's hand and was openly flirting with him. He didn't seem to be in a daze or something, just plain old _stupid_ Will who was smiling cheekily at her.

I winced when I saw the smiling couple. Maybe I should just leave them alone… they seem to be happy and if it's what Will wants…

I sighed. "Look Connor," I said looking at them. "They seem to like each other."

Connor made a disgusted face. "Seriously, do you really think that? Just by looking at them make me throw up, but I don't have anything _left _in my stomach_,_ so I will just puke air."

I opened and closed my mouth several times to comment back, but I didn't know what to say. "Connor, do _really _want to do this?" I asked.

He nodded while smiling wistfully."Of course, I just want to make you feel better."

I hesitated and then I said, "Fine, but it's only acting."

Connor nodded again. "It's only acting," he reassured.

We caught up with Penny and Will. I felt sadness wash over me when he kissed Penny's cheek.

He never kissed me, I was the one who kissed him and this was a clear sign that he wasn't in to me. Connor grabbed my hand and squeezed it in reassurance. "You okay, Alexis?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

Penny giggled and squealed. "Will! You're so cute!"

Connor snorted and muttered, "Cute my-"

"Connor!" I said shoving him playfully.

The couple noticed me and Connor. Penny seemed to be mildly surprised to see me with him while Will was well…_fuming_ to be exact.

"Uh, Penny," I said, "where is the place you live?"

She smiled another fake smile. "Right here!" She pointed on a big house that hung on a grassy cliff. I gasped at her beautiful house. It was huge with trees, plants and flowers decorated with it. A large waterfall was streaming beside it and it seemed to be an _elevator _to the house. An elevator in the wild and how could she have a mansion in a jungle-forest? It hung different types of plants around the house and it seemed like the sun shines right at the house.

"That's a wicked house," Travis mumbled in amazement. He seemed to follow us behind and I felt bad for just leaving him behind not knowing if Leroy may come and attack him again.

All four of us nodded in agreement while Penny laughed and dragged Will towards the elevator with us trailing behind them. The elevator was huge with a glass bottom so we could see what was under us. I felt panic well up in me when I saw how high we were now.

Will and Connor seem to notice it since they looked at me worryingly. Will seemed to want to reach out to me, but it was like something held him back when his shoulder jerked back so he couldn't touch me. It wasn't Penny, but something inside him. Connor slung his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. When we got higher I felt like the bottom was going to crack and I would plummet to my death. Again, not the heroic death I wanted.

I pressed my face in Connor's shoulder waiting to let the elevator ride to be over. The elevator dinged and now I got to see Penny's villa in close. She had a pool, a garden and her house was beautiful. If Annabeth was here I was sure she was going to be marveled by the architecture. The garden was the most beautiful thing I ever seen. With flowers, gigantic fruit trees with fruits that looked delicious. The lawn was perfectly trimmed with ponds, statues and well other things that belong to gardens. Even though the garden was outstanding, there was a thing that caught my eye. In a glass cage was a pruning knife. It was glowing with power.

I walked quickly out with Connor arm slung around. I felt eyes bore in my back and I would see who it was, but I had a pretty good guess.

"Holy Hades…" I muttered in awe. "You _live _here?"

Penny seemed to be satisfied with our looks of amazement. "I'm rich," was all she said.

Then we went in. There were probably many rooms in the house and they were all beautiful, but her kitchen was… _wow. _It was styled in a kind of roman style with crème colored cylinders with carvings of fruits. There was a lot of expensive antique stuff that I was afraid to let Connor and Travis hang around. The couches were in fruity colors with golden trim. Even though I liked the plants, she put like 20 or more fruit trees or potted flowers around the house. I agreed to myself to never tell the Demeter cabin about this jungle- forest. They would plan some camping trip for months to examine the species of the plants.

"Will, you can stay at that room," she pointed at the nearest room in the hallway.

"You two can stay these two rooms next to Will. And Alexis here can stay at the room in front of Will's. There are clothes and every supply you'll need. I'm in the garden," then she winked at Will and went out to the huge garden.

I took Connor's hand and walked to my room. "See you later, okay?" I said.

He nodded and kissed my cheek. Not romantically, more like a brother kiss. Travis and Connor went into their room and I was about to go in to my room but Will's hand grabbed my wrist.

He held it gently, but it seems to be trembling. I faced him and raised my eyebrows.

"So you and Connor, huh?" he said, tensed.

I shrugged. "What's wrong with that?"

His grip tightened. "You said there was nothing going on," he growled.

"Maybe I took wrong. He's a great guy." Okay, maybe I was laying a little bit thick now.

"_Great? _What do you see in him?" He glared at me with red eyes. There was nothing wrong with Connor; I couldn't believe that he actually said that about one of his best friends.

I turned around to my door and opened it. I didn't gasp or something when I saw the room, sure it was pretty, but I didn't care.

"I could ask the same thing about Penny," I muttered angrily and ripped out off his hurting grip. I whispered a curse and slammed the door close.

I found the clothes Penny laid out for me. I frowned at the clothing. I couldn't wear that, but I didn't have any other choice. I took a shower with Penny's soaps that smelled greatly of fruit mix. It felt great to wash out all the dirt and mud from my body. I was probably in the shower for a long time.

Penny picked put a tube chiffon dress that was in plain white color. It was pretty and plain, but I don't want to wear a dress in a quest. I figured out that she knew that I wouldn't wear a dress, or that it was some rule that the girls have to dress up nicely. I saw a dark blue denim jacket hanging on a rack. I slipped it on and took on the low high- heels that she also picked out.

I dried my hair and I took a wavy type like Silena have with slightly curls. Someone knocked on the door softly and Connor approached me. His mouth was slack and his eyes were almost out of its socket.

He showered and he wore fresh clothes. He was wearing a plain blue shirt and jeans.

"Hey," I said standing up. The heels made me tumble a little bit but he caught me.

"Uh, you look nice…" he mumbled and some ramble that I didn't catch.

"Thanks, is Travis done?"

He nodded. "Yeah, he's done but now he's reading some kind of stupid book."

"He _read?_" I asked in disbelief.

"Showers do miracles. Anyway, what was all the noise outside of my room?"

I froze. "Uh, it was nothing. Will just talked to me."

"Did he seem jealous?" he asked curiously.

"He seemed plenty jealous for me."

Connor laughed. "That's good." He took my hand and we went out of my room. When I walked in the hallway with Connor I saw a painting of a man. He looked to be around the twenties with dark brown hair and light- green eyes. He was good- looking, but he wore some kind of medieval clothes. He was around a beautiful garden with trees and fruits.

I tried to find out who it was. "That was my husband," a voice behind me said. Penny strode beside me and looked at the painting with pure distaste. "I was in love with him, until he found another woman."

"You were married at such young age?" I asked horrified.

Penny snorted. "People do that all the time! They marry girls to guys that are unfaithful."

Connor seems to be appalled at this. "Wait. He just _left _you?"

Penny clenched her teeth in anger. "I threw him out. I was madly in love him. He knew everything about gardens, fruits and orchards. He disguised himself to taste one of my fruits, until I busted him – then fell in love and married him."

"How long was you married?" I asked. How could she be married? If so, then she would've gotten married around this age, so it couldn't be so long time ago.

"Not long," she answered curtly.

"You never had been in other relationship than him?" Connor asked looking suspicious. I cast a questioning look at him, but he didn't response.

Penny looked at Connor with an admiring, but slightly annoyed gaze. "I had other relationships," she confessed. "Many, actually, I admit. I'm not looking for a serious relationship. I break their heart since they are _men_, they will never hold into _one _girl."

I tried to remain calm. I'm not sure if I was going to burst in excitement or worry. It meant that sooner or later she would break Will's heart. Even though I wasn't on good terms with him, it didn't mean that I'll enjoy seeing him cry like a little baby.

Penny looked at us one last time; it looked warningly like: _if you tell him, I will choke you will pomegranates._

She tossed her hair and walked to Will with a flirtatious smirk. I was angry, no, not angry, but furious. She is what people call, ahem, a _player_. I looked at both of them with rage, how could Will possibly like this cold- hearted girl?

"Oh gods, Connor," I whispered. "She's going to break his heart."

"How so? Maybe she will finally confess her undying love for him and they marry and live happily ever after," he said. I wasn't sure if he was kidding or talking serious.

I stared at him blankly with my stomach wrenching painfully of pain and misery. "I'm joking, Lex," he said holding his hands up in surrender. "But what can we do? He would never believe us; he's to goody- two shoes to admit that Penny is toying with him."

"Do you even know what that means?"

"What goody- two shoes? I dunno, it sounded good."

I rolled my eyes and Travis showed up holding a thick book. I stared at him in wonder, how did he manage to read a book? Especially a large one. Travis was totally hooked up in a book named: _How to impress a girl that hates your guts. PS: What's wrong with you?_

I wasn't sure if it was meant that the PS was supposed to be shown. It made me admire Travis that he was willing to read a book (which was probably boring) for Katie.

"Hey, Travis," I said. "What are you reading?"

No response. His eyes were moving constantly to a new sentence. "Does he know?" I asked Connor.

"The whole make- Will- jealous thing? Yeah, he knows."

Connor dragged me towards Penny and Will. He seemed unnaturally happy after our fight. He was acting so _differently, _first he was lovesick idiot, then he was acting like some selfish jerk, and then he was acting like a ray of sunshine. I wanted so badly to smack him and make him go back to the sweet and cocky Will who was caring about the others.

"Alexis!" Penny said and hugged me tightly. "You look so pretty!"

I managed to make a smiled that I hoped didn't look fake. "Uh, thanks, I guess."

Will stared at me. He didn't have any emotion written on his face, I found out that he had an excellent poker face. I wondered what he thought about. Maybe he was still angry, or maybe he realized that Penny was a horrible person. I knew my luck wasn't exactly _great, _but all I can do is pray to the gods.

Travis came to up while holding the book. His stomach rumbled loudly. His cheeks reddened and he smiled sheepishly. "Not to be rude or anything, but I'm starving."

Penny giggled. "We will have food. Alexis you can come and help me pick up the food, while these three gentlemen will wait." It didn't sound like a question, more like an order. She took my arm and dragged me deeper in her lovely garden that I despised so much that I wondered how I could when it was so beautiful.

She stopped in a place with rows of fruits trees and bushes with berries. My stomach growled hungrily at the juicy fruits. She handed me a tree basket and started to pick fruits. I did the same and I found an awkward silence.

"So, Lexie," Penny said slipping an orange in the basket. "What going on between you and Connor?"

I examined a perfect pomegranate before tossing it unwarily in the basket. "Hmm… what do you mean?"

She laughed beautifully. "You're like all couple-y, it's so adorable!"

"Huh, yeah. It's delightful."

"Were you sarcastic?"

"No, no!" I laughed fake. "Me and Connor, so adorable!" I gushed, like some Aphrodite girl. I mentally gagged.

Penny nodded satisfied at my gushing. "Good looking guys you're travelling with, Alexis. I would be honored to travel with them. I mean have you looked at my Willie? He's so handsome and so cute! I first thought that you two were together, but you weren't. All of us are happy, right? You and Connor, Travis and the book and me and Will's one day relationship. It's so romantic that I almost cry."

She wiped a fake tear. For some reason she reminded me of Aphrodite with the annoying love talk, but Aphrodite wanted _real _love, not fake and jealous ones. I'm not talking about Travis and the book.

I pretended to smile dreamingly. "It's wonderful, Penny."

She sighed. "Will is wonderful, but he is an _archer. _Archers never do anything, they just _shoot._ I mean have you ever heard of a successful hero that does archery? Orion was a total disaster with Artemis killing him. And then it's Apollo and Artemis, what are they doing actually?"

I wanted to say without Apollo there weren't any sun, and the mankind would most likely die of coldness and without Artemis the moon wouldn't exist and we wouldn't get any food. But I kept quiet when she continued her rant about how useless archers were.

"He has the whole package," Penny continued making me angrier and angrier. "Except the archery, he would make an excellent swordsman," Yeah right, I thought. "Do you think he would be a good wielder of a sword?"

I clenched my teeth so badly that I was afraid that I would break them. "_No," _I said furiously. "He is an _archer, _Penny. We can't change Will; he has archery in his blood. Archers _are _useful, I would be honored to have one if I didn't suck. And Will…" I looked down trying not to blush,"he's perfect the way he is. He's nice, sweet, funny, courageous, brave, caring, handsome…" my voice faltered. I probably would ramble more stuff about how perfect he is but I stopped when I saw Penny's priceless face.

I walked away from her while swinging my basket. I couldn't believe that I revealed the thoughts about him in to a girl that I hated so badly.

I found them sitting on a marble table and bench. Travis was totally sucking up all the info of the book while Will and Connor glared at each other. I slammed the basket on the table. "Dinner," I said.

They all looked at me confused. I wasn't in the mood for fruits either, I wanted so badly to eat a burger or something. "Sorry guys," I said sitting down next to Connor. "That's the menu for today."

Connor wrapped his arm around my waist while taking an apple and started to eat it. I grabbed a nectarine and when I took a bite, I felt like I ate the most delicious thing in the world. It tasted so good that I almost couldn't describe it. It tasted like magic fruits with the juice swirling with colorful taste.

Will stared at me intensely, not angry, but it looked like he studied me. I looked at his eyes and I almost lost the nectarine I was eating. His eyes weren't sky- blue anymore, they were just _plain _blue. What happened to the beautiful sky color that I loved so much?

I finished my fruit feeling like I was about to cry. I wanted to know what happened to him so badly. I was about to grab a pomegranate and I felt something warm and soft touch my hand. It wasn't Connor's hand, his hand was bigger. Will's skin grazed against mine and I felt my face was heating up. I kept my head down and I felt eyes look at me. I almost slipped the pomegranate out of my hands when he held his hand around mine. Until it slacked, the warmness in my hand turned cold. I snatched the pomegranate quickly and glanced at Will. He was looking at the approaching Penny who was smiling like a goddess. She looked like she forgot about what I said.

"Enjoying the wonderful dinner?" Penny asked placing the next portion of fruits on the table. She sat down next to Will and leaned her head on his shoulder.

We all nodded. I suddenly couldn't watch her and Will anymore. The pomegranate tasted bitter and I felt awful. I mumbled quickly an excuse and stormed into my room. I filled the bathtub with warm water and I slipped in with my clothes. I didn't get wet, I remained dry.

I dived longer down in the water, well how long a bathtub could and I thought I was going to drown. I thought I was going to since I couldn't breathe in the water. But I took wrong- I did breathe in water and that amazed me so much that I almost forgot about Will. The water calmed me down and I started to see thing clearly now.

Suddenly when I was thinking, Connor and Travis ran in to the bathroom. They stared at me, and I figured out that they didn't exactly expect me to be in the water breathing like a sea creature.

I went out of the bathtub and I was still dry. Travis and Connor snapped out of their amazement. "That's so unfair," Travis muttered holding into his precious book.

"You're all right, Lex?" Connor asked furrowing brows. "You just stormed out."

My jaw tightened and I sighed and said, "I'm okay. Let's go back before Penny tries something."

They mumbled agreements and I heard an ear cracking scream. We shared horrified looks and stormed towards the scream. I almost at the gasped at the sight. Will was lying on the ground looking hurt, but it was almost replaced by the mask of horror and surprise.

I stared at Penny. She was glowing harshly in a pinkish green light and she didn't look bubbly and cheerful anymore. Her annoying – but pretty face was replaced by a sneer and disgusted face.

"Filthy demigod!" she growled very unladylike. "You're so- so-… player! Go to Tartarus!"

I stared at Will and went to help him. "Will, what the Hades did you do!?" I yelled and helped him up.

"I kissed her!" I dropped him. I couldn't even look at him anymore. I didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

"You _what?" _I whispered.

"I kissed her and suddenly she turned into this!" I was silent with the world spinning around.

Penny screamed once again. "Stupid boy! You're like your stupid dad!" She kicked him, ahem, sorry, where the sun doesn't shine. Will doubled in pain and fell down, probably hard I hope.

I didn't make an attempt to help him. Travis and Connor winced when they looked at Will. "Gods that gotta hurt," Connor mumbled.

Penny looked at us with an evil glint in her multicolored eyes. "You will die demigods. Kronos will rise and the gods will fade. A new age will come and I'll afraid that you may not live long enough to experience it. Be prepared to face doom." She glowed harsher and I closed my eyes tightly hoping that the others did too.

The light faded and I opened my eyes carefully. Penny was gone. Along with her house, garden, everything. We were in the car road now standing beside the smoke filled camp van. We all stared at the empty spot where she had her tantrum. Will was constantly groaning of pain.

I wanted to kick him there too. Why did he have to kiss her? We all continued to stare until Travis nervously called for us.

"Uh guys," he said nervously. "Look at this." He showed us the back of his book and I wanted to die. It stood: _Return to owner: Pomona, the IMPORTANT roman goddess of plenty, fruit trees, garden and orchards. _

This quest is getting much worse than I expected.

A/N: Now you found out who Penny was, or did you think she was Pomona. In Percy Jackson it's written that her name is Pompona, but everyone says Pomona or I found out. This is a Willexis story, so don't worry too much about Connor and Alexis. As I said, I will post the pics tomorrow; I you want take a look! Have you seen the movie yet? I haven't since it hasn't come out yet here, but I will definitely see it. I'm still sick, but I updating still. Will's POV is next so the next chapter is special!

- IAmAHalfBlood


	16. The Power of Love

A/N: Hey guys! I decided to update one day earlier since you have to wait so long for the last post. Today was my first day in middle school. I could say that it went really well. My class wasn't so bad after all. Anyway, you probably have waited long for this, but finally Will's POV! This chapter is really long, since it's special. Thanks too:

**graceless angels**

**water6631**

**Anonymus (Guest)**

**Guest**

**North Wind (Guest)**

**Musicismyhero**

**ChildOfDivinity**

**Juliana Rose**

**Andrea77**

**artemis7448**

** .surfer**

**ScarletRavenwood**

**Slenderniece**

**Marvel Towers**

**Science Geek8538**

**Kylie (Guest)**

**ThePirateOfTheSeaOfMonsters**

**Hunteress Of The Stars**

Reviews (For guests):

**Anonymous:**

- Wow! That was so nice! I mean there are so many fics that are amazing, and you write that. It really made my day since it such a nice comment. I wished I knew who you were, since you were so nice! Thank you so, so, so much!

**Guest:**

- Oh my god. Thank you! Do you really think I'm a good author? I'm a fresh author. I'm sure you are a good author! I highly doubt that people thought I was Rick, he wouldn't write so girly and fluffy… I'm so glad for your support and I hope you'll enjoy more of this story!

**North Wind:**

- Hey! Well, I respond every review! I thought yours are very nice and sweet and encouraging! I think people should respond reviews, but that may be a lot of work if we get many reviews… I'm glad you liked the thing with Penny! I had a nice vacation, a nice reliever from stress!

**North Wind:**

- Uh… you didn't give me a hate mail… People shouldn't criticize you, you're a nice person. I'm glad to hear from you and I'm glad you express your feelings.

**Kylie:**

- Oh, wow, thanks! I'm glad you like my brilliant idea, as you called it! There's many Will and Alexis moments so you must screamed 'kiss, kiss, kiss' many times! I'm sure you will scream 'kiss, kiss!' in this chapter too!

_Chapter 15_

_**Will's POV**_

We stared at Travis' book and I widened my eyes when I read _Pomona. _Oh gods, I kissed a goddess, the psycho goddess that made me like this. A helpless, weak and groaning guy who was lying on the ground like a fish that needed water.

I wanted make her feel like I do now. In pain, literally, and hurt like you will never get the thing you wanted most in your life. Vulnerable like glass, like it was about to break. Seeing things go in the opposite way you wanted. It's not cool, not at all. Making you be the guy that you never wanted to be and when you wanted out of it, there was no way, so you just have to bite your lip and feel another person control your body.

I shifted my gaze at Alexis; she seemed to staring blankly at the smoking car. I wondered what thoughts that were buzzing around her head. Probably something like: _Will is stupid. Will kissed the goddess that was trying to kill us. Will is a player that hits on every girl he sees. Will is a weak guy that needs his mommy. Connor, please hold my hand…_

I mentally threw up. I wished that she knew that I wasn't _myself. _Penny, no wait, Pomona was the goddess that possessed me into some lovesick dog that trailed around her and probably made the girl I liked to think I didn't like her at all, but Penny. I continued to stare at her and I was always marveled by her beauty like Annabeth was marveled by some architecture thing.

Her long hair was hanging loosely with strands of wavy and curly hair. When I was younger I always liked blondes, but I didn't anymore. Bronze haired girl with blonde high lights was my new personal favorite. Her tan skin was speckled with dirt, covering her natural rosy cheeks. Her mouth was formed into a thin line and her sea- green eyes was narrowed at the book now.

"I don't get it…" she muttered. "It just doesn't fit at all."

Connor looked at her. I wanted to hurl something at him, why did he have to like her? "What doesn't fit? My pants are in the right size, you know."

Alexis shook her head with slightly amusement shining in her eyes. So Connor wants to be Mr. Funny pants now, huh, let's see about that. "Pomona is the stupid goddess of gardens, fruits trees and orchards, right?" she asked.

We all nodded our heads even though she didn't seem to ask me. "Well she was married to Vertumnus- after he disguised himself. At least that's what the myth said."

"So this Vertumnus dude," Connor said, "is probably the guy we saw on the picture."

She nodded. "They were happy and the myth said they were married the rest of their lives or as they quoted 'they were madly in love'. So why in Hades is she flirting with other guys?" She glanced at me with a pained and angry look. I knew that she meant that _I _was one of the guys Pomona flirted with.

"Maybe they are married but get demigod children," Travis suggested. Okay, now they're teasing me.

Alexis frowned and whispered, "Gingers with blue eyes that are completely nuts. And I will be Aunty Alexis." Travis and Connor didn't notice it, but I did. I would _never _get children with that… weirdo goddess.

"No," Connor said looking respectfully to Alexis. "Lex, don't you remember she said that she got ditched?"

"For a reasonable thing," Travis added. "She is nuts."

"So she's grieving by making other guys fall in love with her. After one day she break their heart and moves on," she finished. "The myth took completely wrong."

"Really wrong," I said. She ignored me like I was air.

"We have to walk," she said having that faraway look in her eyes. She pointed on a sign. "The train station is a miles away, so we better get moving."

She picked up her navy blue bag pack and slung it around her shoulders. Without saying anything, she trudged forwards and then Connor came and took her hand.

I tried immensely hard to ignore the rage that was bubbling inside me. Travis held out his hand, I took it gratefully and hauled myself up. He held a piece of ambrosia and handed it to me.

"I sympathize with you dude," Travis said patting my shoulder. "Katie kicks really, _really _hard on the place we shouldn't get hit."

I nibbled on the piece of heaven carefully and the pain faded slightly. Ambrosia and nectar could heal a lot of things, but not a kick in your soft spot.

"We gotta hurry," I said looking at Alexis and Connor. "They're walking away from us if we don't hurry."

He nodded and started to walk quickly to catch up with them. He took out his weird book and started to read it intently, I was afraid that he wouldn't follow on the road and end up getting hit by a truck. I was thankful that there weren't any cars passing.

I tried to walk as quickly as I could, but the ambrosia wasn't working as well as I hoped. I wanted to take another bite but I'm not sure if I was willing to take the risks.

Suddenly Alexis and Connor stopped, Travis didn't. He continued read- walking like some idiot.

Alexis looked at me and I imagined that I probably looked like some retard. "William!" she shouted. I gritted my teeth. I never liked being called 'William', it made me sound like some royal prince. There was a real one, and I always heard people say 'like the prince! What an honor!' I hoped that she would calm down after I kissed Penny, but apparently she didn't.

"Are you coming?" she yelled. I tried the hardest not to snap at her. I never liked fighting with her. The hurt look on her face, the only good thing is probably that her face was close to mine. Her sea colored eyes glowing harshly, but I never was intimidated by them, maybe the first time, but I thought it intensified her beauty. She wasn't afraid to have eye contact, I wasn't either, and we would always stare at each other in wonder.

I walked as fast as I could, and now I could see them clearly. I wish I didn't. Connor was still holding her hand, but now he was _playing_ with her hair. It was kind of my thing, to tug on her pretty soft curls that smelled greatly of rose and raspberries.

"I'm coming!" I snapped loudly. "You weren't the one who got hit your soft spot!"

Her eyes glowed slightly. I wondered why she was so angry, I just kissed Penny, and it wasn't like she _liked _me. She liked Connor, so why is she so angry?

"Just hurry!"

I tightened my jaw. "You don't know what I go through! Girls don't have to suffer through this kind of pain!"

Her eyes glowed more. I was now face to face with her. Connor was still eyeing both of us nervously while Travis was still reading, probably not noticing anything.

"Uh guys," Connor said warily. "Let's just continue walking."

We both ignored him. Alexis slipped her hand out of Connor's. I was glad she did, but I wondered why, would she slap me? I hoped not.

"Girls have soft spots, Will," she said quietly. "_Feelings…"_

She gave me another pained look, and wanted to find out why she was so hurt. Did she… _like _me actually? That thought just seemed so surreal; a girl like her liked a simple son of Apollo. Sure we are best friends, we hug, we kiss, but I never thought that she had any feelings for me. I definitely had, even more that just a simple crush…

Alexis turned around and walked silently forward. I watched her dress sway slightly.

"What happened?" I asked to myself.

Connor seemed to be lost in thoughts. "You're not really bright, huh? For being a son of Apollo."

"What?"

He shook his head and sighed. "You have to find out yourself dude. Connor Stoll is now officially staying out of the Willexis drama."

"What's Willex-"I didn't get to finish since he was already gone. I was thankful he didn't go back to Alexis, but walked beside Travis.

_Willexis. _I heard a few Aphrodite girls talk about that, but I thought it was some brand for a designer thing. For some weird reason I started to like the name, it just sounded oddly natural.

Hours passed by and we finally got into the city. It wasn't like New York. It was more like a country place.

We were in a street and suddenly Alexis stopped roughly. I was still walking; my feet were on auto pilot. So I bumped into her. She didn't seem to notice so much, instead she was looking at something with widened eyes.

"Guys, look," she whispered. She seemed to be scared and looked like she wanted most hide. I suddenly got the weird feeling that I should do something. Reassure her, make her feel safe.

I figured out that she would smack me if I did. I looked at where she pointed. I widened my eyes when I saw three bronze bulls. They looked like the bulls that invaded camp, but these were slightly smaller. Ragged horns that was pointy and deathly. These things were smart; we would need a good battle strategist to defeat them. The bulls we fought in camp were breathing fire and their skin was burning. Close combat was hard, but arrows didn't do so much damage.

"We could just sneak out of here," I whispered slowly. "If we're quiet enough-"

_Thud! _Our heads snapped towards the sound. Travis' book was lying on the ground. "Sorry!" Travis whispered. "I just-"

He didn't have time to finish. The bronze bulls grunted and attacked us. I quickly took my golden bow and started to fire. I circled around the bulls carefully trying to find kinks in the armor.

"Guys!" Alexis yelled holding her sword. "I know what these are! They're kind of prototypes of the Colchis Bulls. But they don't breathe fire! If we touch them, we'll get paralyzed! I'm talking about full body paralysis!"

The bulls growled. I guess they didn't seem to like the word 'prototype'.

Their golden eyes averted on me. It stormed towards me and I managed quickly to dodge without getting pinned.

"Do you have any ideas how we'll defeat those guys?" Connor asked slashing his sword on one of the bulls. The celestial bronze didn't seem to send the paralysis upwards.

I spotted the control panel. The doors were dangling loosely around all of them, I'm not sure that the gods have heard our prayers or if the bulls had a pretty wild trip to Virginia. "The control panel!" I shouted.

I don't know if it's the control panel we have to destroy the defeat them, but it's was the best shot we got now. The problem now was how we were going to send a weapon straight into it. The bulls were jumping so quickly that all I can see is jumping bronze figures.

"Are you sure, Will?" Travis asked dodging a bull.

"Do we have any other choice?"

"I'll distract them," Alexis said and then she locked eyes with me. "Do the best you can, Will."

She dashed right in front of a bull and shouted, "Hey ugly! You know what? You're probably prototypes because Hephaestus thought you were so lame!"

The bull made a terrible noise and ran straight to her. I sent an arrow straight to the panel, if it didn't hit, I'm not sure if she'll survive. I prayed to every god, hoping that it would hit.

To my surprise it did. Sparks flew from the control panel and the bull's eyes dimmed and fell straight into the ground with a loud _bang!_

I breathed out in relief. Alexis got her color back and she looked at me smiling slightly.

We ran to the next bull and I felt like I needed to tell her. Tell her that I was possessed, that I didn't like Penny, and that I didn't want to kiss her. Probably worst place to tell her, but I wouldn't die or let her die thinking that I liked another girl.

"Alexis!" I shouted.

"What!" she yelled back holding one of her throwing knives. She studied the bull, trying to find a perfect timing to hurl it at the panel.

"I just want you to know. I was possessed by Penny. I didn't want to kiss her! She _made _me doing all that stuff!"

She was quiet, for a ridiculously long time. I kept glancing at her without getting stomped by the ugly bull. Her expression clearly showed that she was shocked.

Finally she said, "She _possessed _you? Why?"

"I don't know!"

The next thing that happened was completely my fault. Everything happened so quickly. I remember the bull was about to run into me, but I didn't get hit. I remember that I got pushed on the ground. My head was spinning and everything was blurry. I saw Alexis push me, then… she got _hit. _She flew straight into the concrete wall and fell down right into some really sharp rocks.

Emotions washed over me. I didn't know what to do. I quickly sent an arrow to the panel and I didn't care if it hit. I ran straight to her and I felt like the world was spinning more. Her tan skin was deathly pale. I've healed plenty of people, but I've never seen someone look so… dying. Her head was bleeding a lot and her hair was almost completely filled with blood. It was plastered to her beautiful face. Her white dress were almost covered with blood and there were cuts and bruised all over her. I wanted to cry. I checked her pulse, it was almost gone. Only a faith left and I took it was the world's greatest chance.

I immediately knew that a hymn to Apollo wouldn't heal this at all. I covered her head, it was the most damaged, with the paste and did the hymn. The hole in her head healed slightly but I knew that ambrosia and nectar couldn't heal this either.

"Go!" Connor shouted. "We got this!" He looked pale and he looked like he wanted to cry.

"Go to that hotel!" Travis said looking like a ghost. He pointed on a bright looking hotel. "Heal her there. You can't do it here, the bulls will attack you!"

I didn't want to leave them, but I didn't have any choice. I picked her gently up, holding her closely and I ran as fast I could to the hotel.

It stood: _Sun in Drive Hotel. _The lady behind the counter looked at me and then at the girl in my arms. "Is she hurt?" she asked sounding genuinely worried. "I can call the hos-"

"Just give me a room!" I snapped. I felt bad for being rude to her, but I just wanted to get a room so badly and heal Alexis.

She hastily gave me a room key and I ran quickly up the stairs. I didn't bother taking the elevator, they took a long time. I wiped the key in the scanner and set Alexis on the couch. She was like a wood. Her face was completely still and her body was straight and didn't move at all. I remembered that she was completely paralyzed now and that crept me out badly.

I popped an ambrosia tablet in her mouth. The bruises and cuts faded, but she was still not healing well enough. I did hymns to Apollo, I prayed to the gods so badly. I fixed the hole in her head, but it still leaked so badly that by hands were covered in fresh scarlet blood. But she was not doing any better.

I got tired from all the hymns, but I didn't care at all. I tried to press the tears in, and I remembered what my mom always told me. _Crying doesn't make you less manly. It shows that you have feelings and are not afraid to show that you have a real heart. _

Tears streamed down and I was afraid. Afraid to see someone that I cared so much about die in front of me and I didn't do anything. I held her paralyzed hand and pressed it. It was so odd to feel someone hand fit so perfectly in to yours. I couldn't do anything. I used the amount of ambrosia and nectar I could afford and I was probably half- dead of all those hymns.

"Don't cry, son," a voice behind me said. I almost gaped when I recognized that voice. That voice that made tons of women fall for him and my mom was _one _of them.

I turned around and said, "Father."

Apollo frowned. "Call me Dad, The Awesome God or something else, Will. Father makes me feel... _old._"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I took a look at my dad, he was dressed a simple white singlet, slinky jeans and designer moccasins. It made me slightly nauseous when I saw the resemblance I bore with him. Blond hair, blue eyes, sun- kissed skin, the same facial feature, the only thing that I probably got from my mom was the way I thought and felt. I wished I was more like mom than dad; I just don't really have something for him.

I wanted to say that I was close to my dad, but I would be lying. My dad left my mom. My mom was a special lady who had always a dream about being a scientist. You know, finding a way to make the world less polluted by using the energy of the sun. She was fascinated by it and apparently Apollo decided to visit her. Well… you know what comes next.

After he left, my mom was heartbroken. She failed her exams by heartache and lost money. Then she got me. We lived North Carolina, simply because she loved being there and felt home there. She finally became officially scientist and got more money. We had a nice life… until a monster attacked me. My mom immediately moved to New York and I got into camp. But I knew my mom wasn't happy there. The skyscrapers, the taxis and all those people - she didn't like it. But she never told me. Until I convinced her to move back to North Carolina, she did, but I didn't. I stayed in New York with my Aunt Amanda- who took the news pretty well I guess, I couldn't move back with my mom. It was too dangerous, monsters attacked me everywhere.

I went to my mom when I got the chance, but there was always a bitter feeling in me. It was my dad's fault. That my mom had to suffer like this – I could say that I gave Apollo a big knock when I first met him.

***3 and a half year ago***

I was at that moment 11 years old. I had spent one year in camp and life was good. I got new friends and I got into a decent school. Well… until my dad decided to pay me a visit.

The first time I saw him, I felt stunned, angry and sad. Emotions were swirling around me and I had a big lump in my throat that meant sooner or later something was happening to me- something big and emotional.

"Hey, kiddo!" Apollo said cheerfully and ruffled my hair.

I stared at him in wonder. There was my dad, hovering over me with his cocky smile and product filled hair. I saw so many resemblances that I had the urge to wipe that annoying grin from his face.

I swatted his hand away angrily. "Don't call me kiddo!" I growled.

I backed away from him, enjoying seeing the slightly hurt look in his face. "Son, you have no idea how good it to see-"

"Don't call me that!" I snapped at him. The rage I held in myself was shocking me a lot.

"You are my son," he whispered gently.

"Maybe, maybe not," I muttered. "I may be your son, but it doesn't mean that I enjoy it."

He walked closer, trying to see me real now with the same expression of hurt. "You look like me," he said. "Never have one of my children looked so alike me…"

"I'm so sorry," I said sarcastically. "Sorry that I look so much alike you that you get jealous. I'm so sorry."

His eyes flashed, I was afraid that I insulted him so much that his godly temper took off. "You speak very big- mounted to be an eleven year- old."

"Gee, wonder who I got it from?"

"Will, I know that you're angry, I'm sorry-"

"SORRY doesn't help it!" I yelled angrily. "You left mom. You left us! You're the worst father in the world!"

His grin faded, replaced by the guilty look I had imagined being on his face on day if I ever got to see him.

"Will, I'm so sorry," Apollo mumbled looking down. He spoke every word like it hurt him. "I'm the worst father in world."

I stared at him, until I walked slowly to the door to my apartment I shared with Aunt Amanda. "I'm not the one you should say sorry too," I said not looking at him. "Its mom and the other kids of yours that are stuck in the Hermes cabin you should say sorry too."

I went in and imagined that his look got guiltier.

The next day I got my golden guitar. I fell in love with it, but there was a piece of me that wanted to smash it.

Then I met my father again at Olympus. After the terribly long time Zeus spoke about the gods and their duties and all that nonsense that almost made me doze off, I talked to my dad again.

I thanked him for the guitar and after that I haven't talked to him anymore.

***Right now***

"You're old," I said. "Just accept it."

He shrugged and plopped down on the king size bed. I wondered how he could be so _relaxed _when there was a person that was _dying _here.

He studied me with an unreadable expression. "It's been a long time, Will."

I nodded mutely, still clutching Alexis' paralyzed hand that was cold. "Please heal her," I whispered.

I would never ask my dad for a favor, but I didn't have any choice. I cared for her too much than my pride. Apollo knelt next to me, looking at her with a frown.

"You did all you could," Apollo said looking her up and down. If she wasn't wounded, I would think he checked her out.

"Can you please heal her?" I asked.

He was quiet and rage bubbled inside me. "She's dying, Dad!" I cried.

He stood up and I was afraid that he'll just leave, leaving me alone with Alexis dying. He seemed to be brighter now, maybe since this was the first time I called him 'Dad'.

"Pick her up," he commanded. I picked her carefully and even by just touching her made me my head fussy. Yeah, a girl that are about to die have still that affect on me.

He walked normally to the bathroom while whistling something that sounded like 'The Final Countdown'. He opened the crane to the bathtub and water flowed in.

I was still confused about what he was thinking. "What are you doing?"

"Put her down."

I widened my eyes. "Are you saying that I should _drown _her?"

Apollo sighed. "She's a daughter of Poseidon, son. She breathes underwater."

I remained shut and put her down in the water. Then I found out what Apollo tried to do. She was healing in water. I realized that I was pretty stupid today. The wounds bruises and cuts disappeared like someone washed soap over mud. Her color started to come back slightly. Everything healed, except her head.

Apollo grimaced, clearly not happy with the result. A sea salt package appeared in his hand and he sprinkled the salt over the water, like spaghetti.

The salt made her head heal more, the water got bloodier. I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"How did you know she had all these powers?" I asked my dad.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm the god of prophecies. I know things."

I left that sentence hanging. "She doesn't wake up," I said feeling the panic again.

"Try nectar."

I took out the bottle of nectar I had. It was almost empty; I used the last I had on her. I poured the golden liquid over her, the golden sunk in her skin. Some remained, leaving her skin glittery gold. I sighed in relief. She was healing more.

The cuts and bruises were gone. The big hole in her head was closing. The only thing that bothered me was that she was still paralyzed and she was not waking up.

I glanced panicky at Apollo. I had the urge to slap him at what he was doing. He was on his IGod (God version of IPod and IPhone). If he was playing Angry Harpies, I would seriously smack him.

"What are you doing?" I asked, trying not to snap at him.

Apollo tapped his finger to his chin. "Searching for the funeral song, duh."

I stood up brutally. "She's _dying? _I thought she was healing!"

Apollo didn't even glance up. "She's healing, son. The funeral song is my jam lately."

I stared at him. "The funeral song is awful. Dead people are getting buried to that song."

"I don't think about that part. If you listen closely to it, you'll like it. The accord, the texture. Fantastic."

"I'm not listening to the funeral song, father."

"I didn't say you had to."

I ignored him and focused on the beautiful that was lying in the water. I stroke her bloody hair; I thought she looked like Sleeping Beauty, except the bloody dress of course.

"Please wake up," I whispered. I wanted to hold her so badly. Awake or not, I just wanted to hold her.

Apollo paddled beside me. He knelt next to the bathtub; he put a hand on my shoulder. I didn't shrug it off, it felt nice to have reassurance by someone, even by my dad.

"She's healing, Will. She will survive. I feel that she wants to wake up, but she's too weak. She needs to rest."

"So she will just stay in the bathtub?"

He shook his head. "No, she doesn't need any more medics. She's still paralyzed, though. That will wear off. You can put her on the bed."

Before I picked her up, Apollo said, "Wait."

I looked back. "What?"

"She needs to change," he said. "She looks like Bloody Mary."

I widened my eyes. "Are you saying that I will chan-"

"No," he said smiling slyly. "Although I'm sure you will enjoy it."

I stared at him blankly again. He flicked his fingers and suddenly Alexis was lying on the king size bed with new clothes. I had to remind myself how pretty she was. Just by changing out of the dress and looking cleaner, she managed to stun me in a simple white shirt and rolled up jeans.

I stormed next to her examining how she looked. She looked perfectly fine, except that she was not moving. She acted like she was dead, but she wasn't.

Apollo appeared next to me. I could see that he looked pleased by the result actually. "You know, Will. Being the god of prophecies means that I know everything about the demigods. Including you. I know that you're not fond about me, I'm not blaming you for that."

"Dad-"

"I'm not Aphrodite," he continued. "But I know how you feel about her."

"So you snooped inside my head?" I asked trying to keep calm.

"I didn't look into your head. I found out. But do you think she feels the same?"

I shrugged helplessly. "How can I know? Do you know?"

He shook his head. "I don't. She's a hard one. All I get is bits of her past," he looked at her. It almost looked like pity. "She has good powers. Young Alexandria is powerful."

"_Alexandria?"_

"Her full name," Apollo explained. "Alexis is her nickname."

I grabbed her hand. I suddenly saw her different, not badly, but Alexandria sounded more powerful, even though 'Alexis' was pretty, Alexandria fitted her. But I understood why she insists to be called Alexis; she doesn't like to be called Alexandria since it sounded so… royal. It was like my name 'William,' but I want to be called Will.

"I never knew," I said. "She never told me."

"She never told anyone," he said. "I'm not sure why. Maybe she likes to keep it as a secret."

We were silent. No one made an attempt to say anything. Until I said, "Why did you come?"

He grinned. "I watch my children, Will. I couldn't leave you alone in a tricky situation like this."

I was oddly touched. "Thanks… I guess."

Apollo's eyes sparkled. "No prob. But Will, be honest with me now. What do you think when you see her now?"

"Beauty, braveness, power," I answered without hesitating.

He seemed to be expecting my answer. Of course, he was the god of prophecies. "Mentioning power, what kind of power do you think of?"

I was confused about what he was thinking. "Sorry, um, what do you mean?"

He sighed. "It something in common about what happened in the bathroom."

I gaped. "She can heal people."

"Bingo!" Apollo cheered.

"But that's impossible…" I muttered. "Percy can't heal people. Only himself."

"Percy is a son of Poseidon," Apollo corrected. "Alexis is a daughter of Poseidon. The boys get attack powers while the girls get defense powers. Healing people is one of them."

"Okay," I said trying to soak in the new info. "So Alexis can heal people, because she's a daughter of Poseidon."

He nodded. "Simple fact. One last thing before I go." He held his hand up, and I mentally groaned. He was declaring one of his haikus. I'm not sure how he could be the god of poetry when his haikus were so bad that my ears bled.

"_My son gets cool help._

_From the most awesome god ever._

_I rock this hotel duh."_

I blinked. That was bad. Like really, _really _bad. How could help be cool? Apollo grinned like he was pleased by himself.

"That one was good," he said. "Right, Will?"

I tried really hard to be out of his sight, but his eyes were pleading for an answer. I just sighed and said, "Yeah."

He ruffled my hair, like when I was eleven. But this time I didn't take his hand away.

He started to glow. Apollo smiled at me and said, "Good luck, son. May the gods be with you."

I closed my eyes and imagined that I actually smiled at him. Maybe he wasn't so bad. I sat down in the single bed, looking at Alexis sleep until something shook me. Travis and Connor. What the Hades happened to them?

I ran to the bathroom and tried to make a rainbow. "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering." I threw my drachma in the sink. "Travis and Connor Stoll. Eh, wherever they are."

The rainbow intensified, making a hologram. I wished that I could see everything than the dead bodies of my friends, they could not be dead. Suddenly they appeared, alive. I breathed out.

"Travis, Connor!" I said through the mist. "Are you okay?"

They didn't notice me. I looked at where they were. No dead bronze bulls in the background, no screaming mortals. Just the background of a grocery shop.

"Hello!" I yelled. "Earth to Stolls!"

Their head snapped towards my direction, away from the chips bag. "Will!" they said, looking like the plain old Stolls I'm best friends with.

"Dude, are Lex okay?" Connor asked looking worried. Something sparked inside me. That Connor was worrying so much about her, that I felt left out and jealous.

I nodded and Travis snickered. "Seriously man, you changed on her?"

I blushed. "No!" I hissed. "It's a long story. Are you on a grocery shop?"

Connor nodded even though he looked slightly flustered. "We're hungry. After we defeated the bulls, well, you know… we found this shop. We'll come soon, anything you want?"

I shrugged, feeling that they really didn't find that shop, they are children of the thief god, and they would never leave a shop without stealing something. I decided that they could enjoy this one before we left. "Buy me something. Bye," I wiped my hand on the mist. I tried to suck in what just happened. My dad, Travis and Connor were alive, raiding a shop.

Until I heard groaning. _Alexis._ I went into the other room, seeing her lie completely still in the bed. "Will," she said without moving. I ran to her side, grabbing her still hand. Her mouth was only moving, along with her eyes. Better than nothing.

"You're all right?"

"I'm paralyzed, but otherwise I'm fine."

I wasn't sure if she was sarcastic or not. "You're not hurt anywhere?"

"I don't know."

I looked into her eyes. I saw that she was on the verge of panicking. Emotions swirled inside me. I was supposed to be in this bed, but instead she was, suffering through all that pain. I felt like a villain, she didn't deserve this. Not at all.

"Please, Angel Fish," I whispered. "Be honest with me." I haven't called her 'Angel Fish' for an awfully long time. I loved that nickname, it fitted her. The most beautiful fish for the most beautiful girl in the world.

"I'm dead serious, Pretty Boy." My stomach swirled of excitement, like every time she did when she called me 'Pretty Boy'. "I don't feel anything. My body is numb."

I bit my lip. "And emotionally?"

Her cheeks flushed. "Emotionally…"she whispered. "It's a mess too."

I'm not sure what she meant about that. I squeezed her hand and she glanced down at our intertwined hands. "I wished that I could hold your hand," she mumbled. "Being paralyzed sucks."

Guilt washed over me. "This is my fault," I said miserably. "I was stupid."

Alexis blinked and looked at me seriously. "No you're not. Will this wasn't your fault."

"It is," I said. "You saved me."

She shook. I realized what she was trying to do. She was trying to move. "Alexis, no," I said. "You're paralyzed."

I took wrong. Before I knew it her arms where around my neck. "How-"

"We have to fight through the paralysis," she said looking into my eyes. "If we don't, we'll stay paralyzed longer. Annabeth told me."

I stared into her sea- green eyes. They were so pretty, her eyes were sparkling. "Children of Athena are always right," I said smiling.

She smiled back until it became serious. "It wasn't your fault, Will. I can't just look at you getting trampled by a stupid bull."

I gulped. I realized that we were extremely close. Like kissing close. Her long eyelashes were touching my cheeks. I hooked my arms around her waist and pulled her into my lap.

Her cheeks flushed more and I grinned. "I'm will not get trampled by bulls."

"Promise?" she whispered. She was running her hand through my hair. It was probably a mess already.

"Of course," I whispered back. _Lean in, lean in_, I ranted in my head. Her gaze was constantly flicking to my eyes, my hair and my lips.

She finally leaned in, well you know when the Stolls said they were coming soon. Yeah, their 'soon', was now. Right when I was about to kiss her.

"We're home!" Connor shouted opening the door. I didn't kiss her, but instead I kissed the floor that was by the way a _horrible _kisser.

Apparently we both were so surprised by their entrance that she jumped out of my lap, into the bed and I ended up kissing the floor.

Even though I was still facing the floor, I could imagine Travis and Connor's confused faces.

"Why in Hades is Sunshine's face planted on the floor?" Travis asked.

A/N: I feel like I'm teasing you with all those moments. I hope you like Will's POV! You probably think 'when will Alexis and Will get together?', don't worry, I planned a moment. I posted a one- shot story called More Than Just Friends, it's in Will's third POV and it's a sweet little story! The kiss in the basketball court with the harpies… yeah there, just in Will's POV and you get to see more of his way of thought. Give it a read! And I also posted the pics of my vacation, it's on my profile! Thanks and Review!

- IAmAHalfBlood


	17. We Meet The Fall Family

A/N: Hey guys! I decided to update before I go to the mountains with my class. This chapter is back at Alexis' POV, but there will be more of Will's POV! Sorry if this chapter wasn't so good, but I had slightly writer's block about how I should write this chapter. You see, I planned this story for a long time in my head, but it's a little but hard to write it. Thanks too:

**Mandi2341**

**Supergirl5214 (Guest)**

**Science Geek8538**

**Spyingvince**

** .7**

**Gallifrey Dweller**

**North Wind (Guest)**

**Vandun**

**2lazy2login (Guest)**

**artemis7448**

**Kylie (Guest)**

**Blondie B. Happy**

**Guest**

**Andrea77**

**A.K (Guest)**

**Ice and Fire dragon**

**shootingstarsareawesome**

Reviews (For guests):

**Supergirl5214:**

- Haha! I'm glad you liked that part! I'm always like that, laughing at something, and then it freaks me out because I just laugh at something…

**North Wind:**

- Thanks a lot! I agree again that people should respond and so you think I'm a nice person? Thanks! I had a really good time in Greece! Hope you like this chapter!

**2lazy2login:**

- Thank you soo much! I love when people encourage me to continue writing! I really appreciate that you think I'm a nice author and that you could read my stories! You know, that day when you reviewed… I had tacos and ice cream! That's so cool!

**Kylie:**

- Wow! Thanks! Never have one of my fans said that Willexis is their OTP; it's really great for me that you did! That means that people enjoy Willexis! Willexis and Percabeth is my OTP. A little bit weird that I think my own couple is great, but I love writing moments about them! I'm so glad that you really check my story everyday! I update every week! I will continue!

**Guest:**

- Hmm… I wish I could tell you, but that will totally ruin everything! I gave a little hint, and it's about sacrifice and arrow, and that's not so much, but maybe you will get something later. I hope you like this chapter!

**A.K:**

- Thank you! You have been a really great fan!

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story, except Alexis Milano. I don't own PJO._

_Chapter 16_

"So you're saying that Travis chopped the head of a bull?" I asked in disbelief while putting another chip in my mouth.

Travis stuck his tongue out. "Why is it so hard for you to believe that I destroyed a bull?"

"Because everyone knows I'm the better swordsman," Connor said. "You're the better archer."

"True," Will said tapping his chin. It was an incredibly cute gesture for me, I mean, even though with dirty clothes and bed hair he still looked good. I almost caught my breath when I remember we almost kissed. His impossibly blue eyes sparkling…

Geez, I'm out today. "You still haven't explained why Will's face was planted into the ground," Travis said raising his eyebrows. Ever since they came in, they had been bugging us for explaining what happened.

I glanced at Will. His eyes told me: _don't tell them now._ I didn't really want to tell them either, I wanted it to be between us.

"Well…" I said nervously. "Will saw a bug and he was trying to kill it and he fell from the bed. End of story." Will pinched me. "He killed the bug."

Connor blinked. "Eh, okay… I was expecting more juicy stuff."

I choked on the chip I was nibbling on. "What?" I was suddenly tense about Will's shoulder touching mine.

Travis shrugged. "It's nothing."

I was confused with all those things they said to me. First Will that told me Apollo appeared and helped me heal. Apparently I heal in water. But I felt there was something more he hid from me and didn't tell. Then Travis and Connor said they defeated the bulls and went grocery shopping. More like junk food shopping.

And then I almost kissed Will, so close… nothing like friends. We haven't acted like friends this whole quest.

I leaned back on the pillow. "What are we going to do?" I asked. I felt so useless, first we met Penny, and then I get pinned by bulls. Nothing was going in the way I wanted.

Will faced me. His expression clearly told me that I should relax. I didn't. "You said there was a train station," he pulled out a map. The script was jumbled and I tried hard to correct the words. I looked at Will; his eyes were narrowed on the map with his head tilted slightly to the side. How many cute gestures did he have?

"Oh, yeah," I said and pulled my hair to the side. "We're here," I pointed on the hotel. Travis and Connor sat down in the bed looking at map with us.

"The train station is not far away," Connor said. "Thank gods; I'm not in the mood for more walking."

Will chuckled slightly. "We'll just take the train straight to the caduceus and give it to Hermes. Easy."

Travis nodded. "But do you have any idea where it is?"

"Think snakes," I said.

"And rats," Connor added. "They love rats."

"I'm out," Will said falling down in the bed. "I mean where would a rat obsessed caduceus be in Florida? It's stolen, so he wouldn't be stupid enough to put it a place where rats lives."

Travis looked at me. A new idea glinting in his eyes. "Lex, you said Martha and George talked to you in a dream. Maybe if you call for them in the dream, they may say where they are."

Will glared at him and touched my arm slightly. "Dude, you're practically saying 'Hey, can you have a nightmare?'"

"No, Will," I said. "I have too. Otherwise we don't have a clue where it is."

"You don't have to."

I looked down. "I'm willing to take the risks."

Connor sighed. "You have to be careful; all that demigod nightmare stuff is risky. You may actually be there without knowing it."

"I will Connor… just trust me."

Will took my hand and smiled confidently like everything would be fine. "We do trust you, Angel Fish. We're just afraid that you'll get hurt again." His eyes flashed with guilt and I knew that he was still blaming himself that I risked my life for him.

I smiled shakily. "Don't worry."

Travis stood up. "I'm going to take a shower," he announced and bounced to the bathroom holding new clothes.

Will frowned. "I think I deserved to shower first. I mean, he only chopped a bulls head off."

I laughed slightly. "You will be the next one, Pretty Boy."

I went out to the balcony and I felt sadness drape over me. I missed Percy and my other friends so badly. I'm glad Will was going; otherwise I'm not sure if I could survived. I'm mean physically and mentally. He saved my life and I would miss him so badly if he didn't come.

I sat on one of the balcony chair and took off my ankle chain. I've grown quite fond of it. It reminded me of dad. The inside of the pearls swirled, like my soul.

"You like the chain, don't you?" Will asked sitting down on the other chair. He already showered, and I realized that I must've been out here for a long time. His golden hair was shining in the dark along with his eyes. His sun- kissed skin was newly scrubbed, free off blood and dirt. He was wearing a plain blue shirt and dark jeans. There was something around his neck that I've never seen before. It looked like an arts and crafts thing. Maybe I never noticed it.

"Uh, yeah," I said and moved my chair closer. "What's the thing around your neck?"

"You've never seen them before?" Will asked raising his eyebrows. I shook my head embarrassed.

"It's the camp necklace," he explained. "Every summer we make a bead about the most important thing that happened."

"You've been there four summers," I said. "That's pretty long."

"Well…" he muttered. "Not so long actually." I knew what he meant, there were plenty of kids that lived in camp their whole life, but whenever I think about home and family, I feel like an orphan. I didn't have any placed to live… except camp, even though I loved camp, I wanted to live in the mortal world. So the unnatural world took a break, that I knew that there was a completely normal world outside. I wanted to be in school, but where would I live? Back at Stella's? Forget it. I rather get pinned by a bull again.

"You okay?" Will asked at my sudden silence.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He didn't seem convinced. "You're lying," he said.

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine."

"You're thinking about the future right?"

I sighed. "How did you know?"

"I know you," he said simply. "And that you were muttering what you were thinking."

"Oh."

He grabbed my hand. "Don't worry. You'll find a place, eventually."

I didn't like the sound of 'eventually.' And what happens next? I run away again?

"Yeah," I said half- heartedly. "I probably will."

I hooked the chain on my ankle again and went back to the room.

"Lex," Connor called from the bathroom. "You better see this!"

"What?"

"Come!"

I hurried to the bathroom and saw a smiling Silena Beauregard in an Iris Message.

"Silena!" I said surprised. "What are you doing?"

She rolled her eyes. "I can't see my best friend on her suicide mission?"

I grinned. "I never said that. How are the others?"

"Everyone misses you. Especially Percy-"

"Have you forgotten that I'm here?" Connor interrupted.

"Shoo, Connor," Silena said making a gesture that looking like she was shooing a dog. "We're going to have a girl talk."

He left quickly. "Anyway," Silena continued. "Percy misses you. A lot. He's been talking with your fish recently."

I smiled slightly, touched that my brother missed me so much. "I miss him too."

She smiled dazzlingly. "Sooo," she drawled out. "How are you and Will?"

"Good."

She frowned, not satisfied with my answer. "No kiss, no hug, and no kiss?" she repeated again.

"You said kiss twice."

"Did you kiss twice?"

"No!"

Silena rolled her eyes and leaned forward. "You're lying, Alexis. I know that."

"I'm not lying…"

"Yes, you are," she said. "Please tell me, Lexie. I'm your BFF!"

I tried to ignore her intense midnight blue eyes. "Well, we almost-"

I didn't finish since she was squealing so much that I put my hands to my ears. "Silena!" I shouted. "Calm down!"

She eventually calmed down. "You almost kissed him," she whispered. "That's huge!"

I could say that I almost kissed Will several times, but she would probably have a boring speech about how important it is to tell your best friend about all that romantic stuff that happens in your life. But I wanted to keep those things about the boy I liked, secretly.

I smiled slightly. "Yeah it is."

The mist started to fade and Silena was still squealing and blubbering about Willexis. "Silena!" I said. "The IM is fading; we don't have so much time!"

I checked my pockets for any drachmas. I didn't have any more left.

Silena frowned. "I don't have any more left."

"Say to Percy that I miss him. A lot," I said smiling softly. "Say that we're okay and that I miss the others too."

Silena nodded. "Bye, Lexie. Stay safe!"

"Bye, Beaure. Stay lovesick!"

She grinned until the mist faded. I went out of the bathroom and sighed. I suddenly felt lonely. Like I was the only person in Virginia.

I totally forgot that Will, Travis and Connor were in my room, I was by myself.

"Are you okay, Angel Fish?" Will asked taking off his Beats.

I blinked, suddenly seeing them clearly now. "Uh, yeah. I just zoned off."

He nodded, but still looked confused. "Okay, guys," I said. "We have to sort where we're going to sleep." I pointed on the couch. "No one is sleeping there. My blood is spilled on it."

Will winced. "Shouldn't Travis and Connor take the double bed?" he asked. "They're brothers."

"No way," Travis said grimacing. "Connor kicks in his sleep."

"And Travis snores," Connor said. "What about I take the double, Travis takes the single and you and Will take the other single."

We both blushed. "No," Will stuttered. I nodded in agreement.

"No," Travis said. "You both take the double and Connor and I take the singles."

We blushed more crimson. "You two," I said pointing at Travis and Connor. "Take the double bed. Final."

They were about to protest but Will glared at them. I can say that the gorgeous son of Apollo were pretty terrifying actually. His sky blue eyes were intensified on the brothers.

They immediately shut up and took the double bed. I plopped down on the single bed and curled myself into the covers.

Then I feel asleep. I heard hissing, but I did not see anything. Only a light turned on. I wish it didn't. I saw a zoo, an abandoned zoo. It was dirty and it was full with snakes. Huge ugly snakes that made me shiver. _Show me more, _I pleaded inside me as I tried to make my courage higher.

"_Hah!" Someone cackled. _I remembered that voice, that exotic teasing voice that I've grown to hate. _"Where are you little daughter of the sea? Show yourself!"_

I wanted to say _No! _But I ignored his evil laughter and tried to focus on knowing where I was.

The dream got further in to the abandoned zoo. Showing more hissing snakes, I didn't want to know what happened to the animals. I spotted something that glowed; my vision zoomed into the glowing object. I almost gasped when I saw Hermes' caduceus. George and Martha that was still intertwined to it weren't hissing anymore. They were finally fighting like an old married couple.

They stopped looking around and saw around confused. "_Who is it?" _George whimpered.

Martha snaked closer to George. "_It's someone presence, George," _Martha whispered.

"_I hope they have rats," _George mumbled wistfully.

I wanted to say something back, but when I tried everything in my mouth became jumbled. I was felt miserable on just listening to them talking hopelessly.

Martha averted her yellow eyes at George. "_Please save us!" _Martha pleaded. "_We don't like this place."_

"_I'm hungry!" _George whined. _"Save us and bring rats!"_

"_George!" Martha scolded. _

Suddenly the dream moved away from the caduceus. _Where are they? _I begged. _Show me more!_

The dream showed the sign. It was hard to find the location when it was almost scraped up, muddy and my dyslexia weren't making it any better. I finally got something like this: _Jungleland Zoo. _

I gasped. "_There you are!" _The exotic voice's dude roared. _"Come to me demigod!"_

My vision got blurry, and before I knew it the sunlight was stinging my eyes. I widened my eyes. George and Martha were okay. George is hungry. And they are in Jungleland Zoo. It has to be in Florida.

"Will! Travis! Connor!" I called. "Wake up!"

All of them groaned. Will sat up groggily. "What is it?"

I hopped out of my bed. "I know where the caduceus is!" I shouted.

That got their attention. I whirled around and faced the blue eyes to Connor. "Where is it?" he asked hopefully.

"Jungleland Zoo," I said "George and Martha are there."

Will got out of bed ruffling his cute bed hair. "Jungleland Zoo? Isn't that place abandoned?"

I nodded. "Because people didn't visit it anymore."

"Since Disneyland weren't far away," Travis said. "Are you sure they are in a zoo?"

"Yes," I said. "They were talking to me again."

All of them inched closer. "What did they say?" Will asked curiously.

"George whined about rats. Martha said they needed help," I answered.

"Then it's settled," Travis said excitingly. "We're going to Jungleland Zoo."

After a half an hour we were ready. I was ready in ten minutes but apparently the guys wanted to freshen up for no reason. We managed to pay low for the price for the room, and we ran as quickly out before they found out about the blood filled couch.

On the way to the train station I was glad there wasn't any awkward tension, fighting or snapping. We laughed when Travis tripped over a log and landed in a puddle of mud.

"It's not funny," Travis grumbled wiping his face on Connor's t- shirt.

Connor yelped. "Dude, that was new!"

Will and I laughed. "Aww, did little Connor get his shirt dirty?"

He glared at me. "Shut up."

Will was whistling something that sounded like Light 'Em Up! By Fall Out Boys. That was my entertainment for the trip.

Finally we arrived to the train station. I wish I didn't. We tried to find a train to Florida that went as fast as possible. But when I checked all trains that went to Florida it stood: All trains to Florida delayed in 5 days. Not possible in anyway, if any questions please ask the informers behind the desk.

I choked back a sob. "5 d-days?" I muttered weakly. "That's impossible!"

"I'll go the counter," Connor offered. "I can ask why there are no trains." He rushed off to the information counter.

I sunk down to the available bench. I pressed the tears in that threatened to spill. I failed. We only had 3 days to get the caduceus and return it to Hermes. If not… I tried not to think about that.

Connor came back running. "They closed all ports and gates in Florida to trains. The only way is to drive."

"Small problem," Will mumbled. "We're out of money."

I choked another sob. "I failed," I whispered. "My dad will think I'm weak. Hermes will never get his caduceus back and that's my fault. I ruined everything. Everything's my fault."

Will hugged me. I probably soaked his shirt with my tears that fell down my face. I wondered what the other people thought. But I'm not sure if mortals could understand that we were on a death line mission to return a powerful object to a god.

"It's not your fault," he whispered into my ear. "We all messed up as much as you."

"You did everything you could. Face it. It my fault."

Will shook rapidly. "It wasn't your fault!"

I broke the hug. "It was."

"No it wasn't!" Connor shouted. He sat next to me and looked at me intently. "We will find a way to get to Florida."

Travis nodded and knelt in front of me. "Just don't blame yourself. It no one's fault. Okay?"

I stared until I nodded hesitatingly. Will nodded and took my hand. "Good. Now we just have to find cash or a car."

Suddenly a woman appeared. A beautiful woman that looked like Silena in an older version. With raven black hair and luminous blue eyes she was stunning. Her cream colored skin glowed in the light of the train station, showing traces of smile lines. She looked friendly and her aura screamed beauty and love.

"Do you need to get to Florida?" she asked sweetly and motherly. She stared at me slightly, like all those new people I encounter. I always wonder why.

We all looked at each other confused before we nodded. I'm not sure if we should attack this lady, since her cover up was like a monster's, or we should trust her. I decided to just play along and see if she whips put her true colors.

She gave us a friendly little smile. "I'm Mary Fall."

"Alexis," I said.

"Travis,"

"And Connor, "

"Stoll!" They chorused together.

"Will," he said smiling a smile worthy Apollo.

She took out her hand and we shook it. I felt a little silly about shaking my hand at this age, but I did it anyway. When she looked at Will and me her eyes sparkled. I wondered why.

"Come with me!" she said cheerfully and took out her car keys. It made me nervous when she had car keys with her when she was at a train station. It made me wonder if she was a monster that lurked depressed demigods.

We got in to her seven seated car and drove away from the train station. I sat in the shotgun and looked around nervously, suddenly my eyes stopped on her neck. I saw beads – from camp. Was she a demigod? I widened my eyes and tried to warn the guys with my eyes.

"Oh, honey," Mary said. "You figured out, didn't you?"

"You're a demigod!" I gasped.

"B- But that's impossible," Travis said in awe. "Demigods never get old!"

Mary tried not to get offended. "Excuse me, young son of Hermes. I'm only 38, it's not that old."

"How did you manage to survive that long?" Will asked.

"I trained and survived with my husband," Mary answered. "Sure, it was hard. But when you stay with someone you love dearly, you'd be surprised by how much power and courage it gives."

"Husband?"

"Yes," Mary said lovingly. "Josh Fall- a son of Hermes. We live here with our son Heath."

"That means that this Heath dude," Connor said, "is a descendant of Hermes and…?"

"Aphrodite," Mary said smiling like a lovesick child of Aphrodite should.

I nodded. "You look like another daughter of Aphrodite."

Mary raised her eyebrows. "Who?"

"Silena Beauregard," I said. "Head councilor."

"Never met her," Mary said sadly. "I haven't been in camp for a while."

"Why not?" Connor asked.

"I guess I'm too old. But we're moving to New York soon," Mary said brightening up.

_We're never too old for camp, _I thought.

Will nodded in approval. "Heath needs all the training he can get. Monsters can attack him."

Mary smiled at him. "He's well trained. Josh has been training him for a long time."

"That's good," I said.

"Wait," Travis interjected. "Josh is a son of Hermes right?"

Mary nodded. "That means we have another brother!" Connor and Travis exclaimed in unison.

"Wow, you're slow," Will murmured. I laughed.

"I think you're a son of Apollo, Will." Mary said tapping her manicured fingers on the wheel. "Right?"

Will nodded. "And you," she said, pondering on what parent is mine. I wondered if it's obvious that I was Poseidon's daughter.

"Aphrodite?" she tried.

I shook my head, wondering why they always choose Aphrodite first. "Apollo?"

I widened my eyes, trying not to throw up on her. I shook my head furiously while Will got a nasty shade of green on his face.

"Of course not," she said smiling. "Silly me." She examined me closely while trying to drive. "Poseidon?" she asked, doubt traced in her voice.

"Yes," I said, trying not to sound so disappointed on her attempts. "Was it so hard?"

"No, my dear," Mary said softly, but shocked by meeting a child of the Big Three that wasn't supposed to exist. "It just… that you don't have black hair. Most of the children of Poseidon have black hair."

"Oh."

"But you have inherited his looks. His eyes and his gentleness and his tan skin. His reckless personality, and his loyalness too."

I smiled slightly. "Really?"

Mary nodded. "Also that your stunningly beautiful like his other girls. Maybe even more."

I blinked, but thanked her. We arrived to a normal looking house with a garden. "I'll be driving to Florida-"

"No," Will said. Travis, Connor and I looked at him in astonishment. "You can drop us at North Carolina."

"Will-"I said.

His expression told me: _I'll tell you later. _"There someone important that I want to meet."

Mary frowned. "Are you sure, I don't mind-"

"We're sure," Will said smiling delicately.

"Trust me," Will whispered to us three as Mary got out of the car.

We slipped out and went into her white house. She showed us around outside. They had a garden, perfect for demigod training. Then we went in.

The style looked designerish, but also cozy. It was like a home I always wanted. "Josh!" Mary called. "We have guests."

"Guest?" A manly voice came from upstairs. "It's not from my job? I'm not done with the maps!" he sounded panicked. Like when the map guys came, he would hide in the basement.

"He's definitely our brother," Travis whispered with slightly excitement in his eyes. He probably never had a big brother for a long time.

"No, honey," Mary said amused. "You don't have to hide."

His sigh of relief was sound able from upstairs. The man that came down was handsome for his age. Probably around 36- 40. He had curly light brown hair and hazel eyes filled with mischievousness and intelligence. He had slightly elfish features. His slightly muscular form was noticeable, he seemed well trained than the other forty year olds with a pot belly.

He stared at us, then at Travis and Connor. "They are my… brothers?" he asked nervously.

Mary nodded excitingly and Josh enveloped the Stolls in a bone crushing hug.

"So long!" Josh said happily. "It's been so long since I've seen demigods. Especially sons of Hermes!"

Connor made a choked sound. "Hey bro I don't really know. Could you release me? I'm losing breath."

Josh released them and Travis and Connor were gasping for breath. "Sorry," Josh said smiling sheepishly.

"No prob," Travis said hoarsely.

Mary wiped a tear. "It so heartwarming! Heath where are you?"

"Mom!" a husky voice came upstairs said. "Do you know where my sword is?"

Mary made an annoyed face. "Did you lose it _again?" _

"Sorry!" he said, sounding like his dad. My face started to heat up slightly at the guys charming voice that sounded so terribly handsome and persuasive. That was definitely Mary's side coming from him.

"Please come down," Mary sighed. The guy that came down had one word to describe him. Handsome. He had light brown hair, a little bit darker than Josh's, and the blue eyes to his mother. With a muscular build and slightly tan skin, he looked surferdudeish. He would scored high on the Aphrodite kids' list on the cutest guys. He was attractive, but not as attractive as Will is. Even though I didn't want to, I blushed. I felt a connection to him, but it wasn't romantically.

Heath stared at me. With drool coming out of his mount, and widened eyes. I tried not back away. "Gah," he said and Will glared at him. Why? Did Will think he was stupid?

Mary giggled. "Heath," she chided. "Don't drool. Come and meet the demigods."

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if I don't reply your review immediately, I'm on a trip tomorrow and Thursday so I will respond as fast as I can! I finally saw the Sea of Monsters movie! (Spoiler Alert at the rest, if you haven't seen this movie, don't read.) I thought it was great! I mean, people have to understand that it can't be exactly like the book, but there were some parts that bugged me. That Kronos thing? Cool, but Kronos was kind of bark at that moment and Riptide wasn't the cursed blade! And Percy didn't find out the Great Prophecy at the 2 book, but at the 5 book. Tyson was adorable, Hermes was awesome, and Annabeth was a blonde. But there were some parts that I still didn't like. Silena was on the ship, and she wasn't supposed too! And was Ethan black? So many things that was bad, but so many things that were great too. I actually hope they make another one, and the ending was really good. I like Thalia! The beginning was awesome too; the clip didn't have the Light 'Em Up music, and that was the piece that really brought the beginning to us! A good movie, in my option! See you later and REVIEW!

- IAmAHalfBlood


	18. The Boy With The Passion For Music

A/N: I'm so sorry! I updated so late, but school has started and I have little time to write. I hope you like this chapter! Thanks too:

**artemis7448**

**Camp Halfblood (Guest)**

**k1demmin**

**supergirl5214 (Guest)**

**Science Geek8538**

**A.K (Guest)**

**madnewman1450**

**Selena Chase**

**Andrea77**

**ThePirateOfTheSeaOfMonsters**

**01blackblind**

**Hunteress Of The Stars**

**Kylie (Guest)**

**Rose (Guest)**

**anglexwithxwings**

Reviews (For guests):

**supergirl5214:**

- Aww… thank you! Sorry for the late update and I will continue!

**A.K:**

- Thank you! So sorry for the late update!

**Kylie****:**

- You did? That's cool! There were some different parts, but I thought Thor did a good job, at least a better job than Chris. The second on was better than the first one! I'm not Rick, I take that as a comment, but no I'm not Rick.

**Rose:**

- Thank you soo much! That was so nice said of you and it means a lot! Alexis have problems and I'm glad you don't think she's stupid and a Mary Sue!

**A.K:**

- I will! Sorry again for the late update!

**Camp Halfblood:**

- OMG thank you! I agree that people that complain are haters, I'm lot listening and I'm so glad that you think I'm a good author. I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

_Chapter 17_

I just want you to know, Heath Fall is not a regular descendant of Hermes and Aphrodite. He – thank gods, stopped drooling, otherwise Mary had to change carpet or Will had to knock him out. I think Will wanted him to continue drooling. No one that's related to Aphrodite would do that and not care about his appearance.

Me, Will, Travis and Connor sat on the cozy couches while Mary was preparing lunch and Josh and Heath asked us questions. It felt a little bit like prison when the cops asked if you committed murder on a strange way. Trust me; I have experience with cops and such.

"Godly parent?" Heath asked Will and I.

"Apollo," Will grumbled with a sour look.

"Poseidon," I said, hoping that they wouldn't be so freaked out.

Josh blinked. "Another _one? _What is it about Poseidon and all those forbidden children? First this Percy Jackson kid who apparently is a big shot and you?"

I'm not sure if I should get offended. Heath seemed to not like what his dad said. "Dad! It wasn't her fault!"

I smiled at his kindness and Will's look got even sourer, was it the tea that Mary gave us?

"I know that, Heath," Josh mumbled. "I thought gods behaved better than that."

"Not in this century," Travis said bitterly.

We were quiet until Heath said, "Hey, Will, since you're a son of Apollo, you probably do archery, right?"

Will nodded with a frown. "You're probably really good," Heath said giving him a friendly smile. This time it wasn't like Penny's fake ones, Heath's smiles were nice and gentle.

"Well…" Will said stirring his untouched tea. "I'm all right."

I snorted. "_All right? _Will, you're amazing at archery."

He smiled charmingly at me, but it seemed full of respect. "And you do…?" Heath asked raising his eyebrows.

"Sword fighting," I said drinking a zip from Mary's sweet tea.

"No archery?"

"No!" Travis said immediately.

I crossed my arms stubbornly. "I wasn't _that _bad."

Travis took his hands around his face protectively. "Say that to my face! It will never be the same!"

Heath seemed taken back at Travis' weirdness. He inched closer to his dad and whispered, "They are definitely your brothers."

"You were pretty bad," Will pointed out.

I glared at him. "Thanks. Thanks a lot."

He understood that I was joking with him, so he smiled showing his dimples.

"Do you also do sword fighting, Will?" Heath asked. I wondered why he was so interested in Will. "If you do, we could have a match someday."

I laughed. "You're probably really good, Heath," I said.

Josh smiled proudly at his son. "He would be one of the best in camp."

Will eyes glinted with something that I wasn't so familiar with, was it competiveness? "I do sword fighting too," Connor choked on his tea when Will said that. "We could have a fight."

"Sure," Heath replied.

I glanced nervously at the two boys who smiled pridefully and their eyes shining with competiveness.

"So, bro," Connor said to Josh. "You're a mapmaker."

Josh nodded. "Since Hermes is the god of roads and speed, it's pretty easy for me to makes maps and such." He pulled out a map of Virginia stores. It showed secret passages to the candy shops, electric shops and etc.

"No _way!" _Travis said in awe. "That's like a complete opportunity to raid stores every time and without getting caught!"

"You, my bro," Connor said star strucked. "Is _awesome._"

Josh grinned manically. "I know."

Heath pointed on all the electric stuff around the house. "We haven't paid a penny for these things."

Before I could retort back, Mary came buzzing in with platters with sandwiches, fruits and other stuff that made my mouth water.

"Here," she said cheerfully. "You must be starving."

She didn't know how right she was. The four of us snatched our food and swallowed it quickly. Heath snickered. "You were pretty hungry, huh?"

I nodded while Will glared and said," You have a problem with that?"

Heath shook his head. "No, dude, I was joking…"

Travis nudged me and silently quietly asked me, _what's wrong with lover boy?_

I shook my head hopelessly and nibbled on the crust of the sandwich.

"So," Josh said. "I heard that you were on a quest."

Connor nodded. "Dad's caduceus has gone missing."

"I heard that. It's all over Olympus News. Dad is so desperate that he will even give out money for the caduceus."

Will winced. "That's bad."

"What happened exactly at the quest?" Mary asked sitting next to Josh.

I told her the whole quest, with Will filling the spots I missed. I left out that Will got possessed; it was still a sore spot for me.

Heath gaped. "Wow."

Josh rubbed his head like some evil spirits invaded his sculpt. "Jeez, you seem to never get a break."

"It's a quest," Travis pointed out. "It's the meaning."

They all continued talking about our quest, while I got more uncomfortable, I said that I was going to the bathroom, and I quickly went away.

I went into their white bathroom that smelled like fresh flowers. I sat on the edge of the bathtub while water figures danced slowly around the water in the bathtub. The girl with the dress had her arms around the guy's neck while they flowed around gracefully. The guy had his arms around the girl's waist dancing perfectly with her, when I looked closer to his face, I saw a familiar face. Will's angel like face, and the girl had my face and my curly hair. They seemed so happy and full of love.

"Alexis!" Someone said through the door. It wasn't Will's but… Heath's.

"Yes?" I said hurriedly and the dancing couple melted into the water.

"You're all right?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure? You just went out."

"Seriously, I'm fine, Heath. I'm coming out."

I slipped out and Heath looked worried. "I was just in the bathroom," I said.

"I know… it's just that I haven't met demigods like you before," he said shuffling his feet and blushing slightly. "And I tend to get worried about them, and I don't want you to get hurt."

I was touched by his words; a guy that I just met had already begun to care for me. "Thank you," I said smiling. He smiled back and someone cleared their throat.

I turned around and said, "Will…"

His mask of arrogance and annoyance was almost clearing up the look of pain.

"We're going shopping," was the only thing he said. He glanced at Heath and it looked like: _What the Hades is wrong with you?_

He quickly walked away with air brushing through my hair. It smelled honey and sunshine, just… Will.

It was silent, so silent that if a pin dropped, it would've sounded. "What happened?" Heath asked clearly confused. He wasn't used to the drama that hung around me and Will like an annoying cloud.

"Just… don't ask." I went to the others and I saw that they already had put on jackets and shoes. I put mine on and went out. The air was slightly chilly, but refreshing.

Unfortunately Travis and Connor were back, so I had to sit with Will and Heath. I was tense about that they were constantly bumping on me on every swing Josh took for fun.

Finally we were there. We arrived at a cute little mall and Mary practically was squealing in her shotgun seat. She stormed off with her raven black hair flying.

"Cool mom," Travis commented.

Heath looked like he was used to have a mom that was a shopaholic.

We went in to the mall. Travis and Connor found their ways to the game shops and Josh strolled around the stores. I wasn't in the mood for shopping. Will didn't look to be either.

He caught his gaze at something special, and then he just shrugged and walked away from it. Heath was on his IGod, his fingers tapping extremely fast.

I was trying to not get affected by the guys that were obviously looking at me like I was a piece of ham. I saw things that I thought were pretty, but I wasn't in the mood for shopping. All I wanted to do was completing this quest.

"You live a pretty normal life actually," Will said somewhat bitterly to Heath.

Heath didn't seem to notice the bitterness that was traced in his voice. Will's outside was too bright and sunny looking to think he would say anything nasty. "Well I'm a descendant, so monsters won't pick out my scent that easily. And mom and dad's smell have faded when they got older, so yeah, we live pretty normal to be a crazy family with swords and stuff."

Will muttered something that sounded like, "Lucky duck," or a curse to swords. I wasn't sure.

I tried not to be so envious. I mean Heath lived so… _normally. _He had a family, clothes, food, and love. Everything that we need to be happy, while I only had camp. It could be so big, but also so small.

"Oh," I said, trying not to sound so… devastated? Jealous? "That's cool."

Will looked like he wanted to punch Heath. But Heath didn't do anything wrong, he was a nice guy, really, and he didn't choose this life. I just hoped that he enjoyed his life as normal it could get.

Heath looked at a blue polo. Even though he was a descendant of Hermes, he was also a descendant of Aphrodite too, which probably meant that he could like shopping even though he don't want to.

While he kept buzzing around debating wheatear not he should buy a new t- shirt, I tried to keep low profile and Will was mindlessly humming Daylight by Maroon 5.

I finally found Connor and Travis. They were actually not raiding a store, maybe they would in the night with Josh with the secret passages. Travis was slurping a milkshake while Connor was reading a comic.

"When will we go?" I asked impatiently.

Travis frowned. "Why? You could at least enjoy our free time when we get it. They have that cool electronic store that we plan to steal from."

I shuffled my feet as I looked into the store mirror. I looked lost and lonely. It's just… I never really have been to the mall, not for a long time and all those people make me nervous. And I usually never had any time to relax or have fun, just train, school or run away.

"Where's Mary?" I asked him.

He pointed in the right direction. She was talking with her husband happily and she was holding many bags.

I searched for Will. I couldn't find him anywhere. I panicked and searched frantically for him. Until I heard a loud _Boom! _And everything got black. The electricity was off and I heard screams and calls for desperate parents that were searching for their respective child. I felt lonelier and I could barely see anything. I started to run around while people were constantly bumping into me screaming for their dear life.

"Mommy!" A little girl called. "I saw an ugly thingy!"

I found the little girl. I could barely see her face, but it was noticeable that she cried. "What thingy?" I asked softly.

"Snaky and ugly," she replied shakily. I felt like someone draped an ice cold wash cloth over me. A monster? It made sense, with 6 demigods and a descendant; monsters could probably track us easily.

"Find your mommy," I said seriously. "Get her and the others out of here."

She nodded and ran away. I hoped she would find her mom. I ran faster, but I still didn't get any sign to the others.

"Will!" I shouted desperately.

Someone caught me in the arm. The golden marks from a bow shined in the dark. I called for my sword and the light from the bronze gave me enough light to see his face.

"I'm here," Will said and he hugged me closely. "I'm not leaving you."

"Where were you? I got so worried!"

"I was in the music store."

"It's a monster somewhere," I said weakly into his chest. "The mortals have gone hysteric."

"More than one," Will said with his eyes shining in the dark. "It's a bunch. The others are fighting them but I tried to find you."

"We have to help them," I said and took his hand. Will leaded the way and I saw my friends fight many monsters. I quickly blended in to the fight. I fought so many monsters that I lost count. I slashed a monster in the arm and he growled as to say "I will come back, demigod trash!" He dissolved into golden dust.

I quickly glanced at Heath and I could say that I was impressed with his swordsmanship. He slashed, dodged and parried with grace. The monsters didn't stand a chance.

Mary was fighting like a battle princess with her hot pink dagger exactly like Silena's. Josh was equally as good as his son.

I faced the last monster and I almost jerked back in surprise. I faced the evil dark eyes to Mrs. Carron, my evil teacher that almost chopped my head.

"Alexisss Milano," she hissed, faring her fangs. "What a lovely sssurprissse."

"Surprises are supposed to be nice," I said, getting ready for an intense fight. "I don't like this surprise."

Her eyes glowed charcoal red. Will walked in front of her, blocking me. He held the point of the arrow exactly two inches from her face, but Mrs. Carron didn't show any sigh for yielding or weakness. "Don't touch her, wannabe- snake queen."

She smiled hauntingly. "To weak to fight your own battlesss?"

I prepared to stab her in the gut again. She smiled another creepy smile and she charged. Not at me- but Will. His reflexes immediately kicked in and he sent an arrow straight into her head.

He cried out in pain suddenly. "Will!" I screamed and I took notice to the slightly green cut or scratch that was on his arm. Mrs. Carron smiled evilly and I finally got why she wasn't attacking at first. She never aimed at me- but my weakness. Will.

She dissolved into dust and I knelt down to him. But the screaming mortals almost got me deaf. The others have disappeared in the crowd of hysteric mortals.

Emotions washed over me. I felt like I was crying. "Poison- not- deathly," Will choked out. He got up and limped into a light store. Candelabras and different light were out over us. Until one little got on and the diamonds decorated in it shined. It would be romantic if it wasn't so depressing.

"I have to heal you. Where's the ambrosia and nectar?"

His face was green like he ingested a green color into his face. "No ambrosia and nectar," he said. "I'm fine."

"You're lying," I said shaking my head. "You're definitely not fine."

He took out a water bottle. "Use this." He handed me the water bottle and I stared at him.

"I will clean the wound first?" I asked confused.

"I'll explain."

"Oh, oo-kay," I said shakily. "Take your shirt off."

"What?" he squeaked.

"You have to, otherwise it will only hurt more."

His cheeks were colored but he shrugged his shirt off. I tried not to get distracted, but it took all my mighty power.

I was new at healing people and I tried not to get too distracted otherwise I would cut his arm off or something. "So what now?" I asked.

"Use the water and heal me," he said simply.

I stared at him again. _"What?"_

Then he told me about his conversation with Apollo. He revealed that I apparently had the power to heal people since I was the daughter of Poseidon. When he finished, I probably had my mouth open, and no, it was not because he was shirtless.

"So I will just heal you?"

"Pretty much."

"How?"

"I have no idea."

I picked up the water bottle and unscrewed it. And then my brain got the instructions. I took my hand up and the water flowed out of the bottle and it formed around my hand.

I pressed my water hand into Will's wound and it glowed. We both looked when the wound healed quickly and beautifully.

"I-It's fine now," Will stuttered. I stopped and the water disappeared.

"I can heal people," I admitted, liking the clang of it. "That's so cool."

Will stood up, and picked up his bloody shirt with a frown. "I don't have any shirt."

I wouldn't mind that he walked around shirtless, but he seemed a little bit uncomfortable. The stores were dark and I ran to the nearest store and picked out a grey t shirt that seemed to be in his size and gave it to him.

He hesitated. "It's stolen, I don't want to wear that."

I rolled my eyes. "Well go around shirtless if you want, your choice."

He took it on, much to my inner dismay. "Thanks," he said smiling a watt smile. "I mean for everything."

I took his hand. "It's okay, Will. I owe you and I care about you." I wanted to add more than a friend, but I clamped my mouth shut.

He seemed touched and when he was about to say something back, Mary and the others came in.

"Oh my gods!" she said and attacked us in a hug. "We were so worried about you!"

"We're fine, Mary," I said. "Where were you guys after the fight?"

"I calmed down the mortals," Josh said. "I manipulated the Mist and convinced them that it was only an electric shutdown."

"We were looking for you," Heath said. "But the mortals were doing it hard for us."

"We're together now," Travis said, trying to cheer us up.

"Let's go," Josh decided. "I'm hungry."

We all nodded in agreement and went back to the Fall resident. After dinner and dessert, I finally laid in the double bed in the guest room. Will shared room with Heath (which he didn't seem to be so fond of) and Travis and Connor shared the other guest room.

Heath's head poked in. "You asleep?"

I shook my head. "I just want to say goodnight."

"Oh. Goodnight, Heath."

He flashed me a nice smile and closed the door quietly. I laid quietly in the bed. I waited for that I was going to fall asleep, but I never did. Something prevented me and I wasn't sure if I was thankful or not.

I closed my eyes, and maybe an hour passed by and I heard a loud _thump! _And cursing.

I shot my eyes open and saw Will's figure on the floor. I got up and rolled him over. "What are you doing up so late?"

He coughed and sat up in the bed. "Couldn't sleep."

"Me neither."

He cocked up an eyebrow. "Nightmares again?"

I thought about it and shook my head. "I just can't… sleep."

Will looked wistful. "I remember when I never got to sleep; mom always told me night stories."

I smiled sadly, remembering those moments I shared with my mom. "I remember my mom also told me stories."

He looked down. "Why did you really come?" I asked when he was quiet.

"I just wanted to see you… I was afraid when I lost you at the mall."

"I was afraid too, Will," I said as I curled myself slowly into the covers when he sat in the bed. He had his knees propped up with his chin resting on them.

He cracked a smile. "We both care about each other, huh?"

I nodded sleepily and my eyelids got heavy. There was something about his aura that gave me protection.

"I'll tell you a story," he said and sat next to me.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded and said, "Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes. "There was a boy," Will told me.

"A special boy?" I interrupted.

He seemed hesitant to answer, until he said, "Kind of."

And he continued. "He felt abandoned and left out. His mom was distant and he never felt that she cared for him. He was teased for his scrawny look and that he never had a father. The boy felt like his whole life was a joke, he never met his dad, and he thought 'if he isn't here, does that mean he doesn't want to be with me?'"

"The boy sound so depressed," I mumbled sadly.

"He was," Will replied knowingly.

I sat up and made space for him. I patted the spot. "Sit here."

He grinned and sat next to me. "Do you want me to continue?"

I nodded and listened to his soothing voice that seemed to be so smooth and persuasive. "The boy was constantly thinking about his dad and his miserable life. The only thing that mattered for him was music. It was his passion and the only thing that made his life true."

He silenced like he could remember it himself, until he continued, "He would use every free period go to the music room and play music. The world was brighter; his mom was nicer and finally acted like a real mom. But not even that could take away the pain of his missing dad. "

"Did he ever meet his dad?" I asked quietly.

I could feel him nod slowly. "He did, just wait a little bit, it will come soon."

"Something terrible happened and he moved. His mom was unhappy with the moving so she stayed behind, the boy was happy to move. He was grateful that the teasing could take a stop. He finally met his dad."

I sucked in my breath and leaned closer to him, which was a little bit hard since I already was close to him. He didn't protest.

"He was scared, but he never showed it. They had a fight and the boy was furious. The father was a jerk, and he always thought he would someday actually get him back, but he never did. His dad left again and later the boy got a gift." He didn't say anything more, and I realized that he was done with the story, even though it didn't sound like it was.

"What gift?" I asked curiously.

"That's a secret," Will smirked.

"Why?"

"Some things have to stay as a secret."

The whole story caught me so much that I didn't realize that I was literally sitting in his lap in the bed. The heath from his skin was tingling against my skin.

"Is the story done?"

"Yeah it is."

"What happened to the boy?"

"His life got better."

"Did he really have a bad mom?"

"It was because of his dad," Will explained. "His mom was heartbroken for a long time and that caused her not to care for the boy, at the end she did."

"And what about his dad?"

"He forgave him, but a little part of the boy did not."

"Why did he forgive his dad?"

"Even if we apologize thousands times, and it never helps, you just have to realize that the only way is to forgive, otherwise it will only get worse."

There were so many questions that I wondered about and Will noticed it. "You look confused."

"I am, the whole story was so touching but also so confusing."

"Do you think it was bad?"

I shook my head. "No, it was different..."

He slipped out of the bed. "I would stay here, but Heath will probably notice."

"But-"

He stroke my cheek and whispered gently, "Sleep now."

I immediately commanded. My eyes closed shut and the darkness consumed me. He left, closing the door softly and the air turned cold. I instantly missed his warmness and protectiveness. _Will_, I thought. I never realized when he told the story, but it was so obvious. The boy was Will and I never realized that. It was just too hard to imagine bright and cocky Will to be so… _depressed._

His words spoke in my sleep: _Even if we apologize thousands times and it never helps, you just have to realize that the only way is to forgive; otherwise it will only get worse._

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it! The last part was from Mortal Instruments, just to warn you guys. I always liked that part when Jace tells Clary a story about his life, so I wanted to do the same too. I don't have so much to say… REVIEW! I will try to update sooner!**


	19. AN: Gods, I'm sorry!

**Hey guys! You're probably really, really mad that I haven't updated. I'm truly really sorry, I mean, I've updated late twice, but my parents are really bugging me. I like to keep my writing private, and school's been hectic. Homework and tests have come, and I really have to focus on that. My parents are really wants me to do good on school, so they don't want me to be at computer all the time. And I want you to understand that I can't be on the computer 24/7.**

**I have a life and staying inside being unsocial are not giving me anything. It can be unhealthy. I have dance, friends and school- and writing 3000+ words chapter evervy week is actually a lot of work. I also have writers block, so I don't want to post a bad chapter- I want them to be good. So I'm will update as soon as I can, I already written 2000 words, so it isnt much left of the chapter. But you have to choose, do you want me to post shorter chapters that are bad, or wait a little bit longer for better and much longer chapters? I dont want my story to be like 50 chapters, I think its really much. Please choose, but I prefer the second suggestion.**

**And Happy Birthday to North Wind, she wanted (I hope it is a she) me to post a new chapter on her birthday! I'm not posting a new chapter yet- I am so sorry, but I will give you a sneak peak of the new chapter. You have been a really good fan!**

* * *

**Sneak peak:**

We were finally there. The ride was terrible. Travis was constantly kicking my seat from behind like an annoying kid at a plane. When Heath tried to talk to me, Will looked angry, so I kept my mouth shut. Will seemed excited to meet his mom. I wondered how I would be if could meet my mom after a long time.

"I haven't seen her for a long time," Will muttered as we got out of the car.

I smiled at him. "Now we're going to."

When we were done, they said good-bye. Travis and Connor said their good byes to Josh. I said to Mary, and she was tearing up. "We will meet you at New York," I said, trying to not make her shed tears.

She gave us their address to their apartment in New York. Will said good bye to Josh and Mary, even Heath, he thanked them for taking care of us. They promised to take their match at camp. I said good bye to Josh and then Heath was waiting patiently.

I hugged him. "Thanks, Heath," I said gratefully. "It means a lot for me."

He shuffled his feet. "I'm glad we're going to see each other again."

"You're going to camp right?"

He grinned. "Of course."

He hugged me again and they started to get into the car. They winked at us and we watched them drive out of the parking lot. I continued until all I could see was a black driving spot.

We were quiet. "Why are we here?" Connor asked.

"My mom lives here," Will explained. "She can drive us to Florida."

"Are we going to stay over at another person's home?" Travis mumbled. "We aren't doing anything!"

I agreed, I felt like a silly demigod that didn't do anything but go on sleepovers and car drives. But how were we going to get to Florida? Driving or walking was the only way, and walking didn't seem so appealing.

Will looked ashamed. I mentally slapped myself. Will probably thought he was selfish on just thinking on himself. "Will..." I said quietly. "It's okay that we're seeing your mom, you have every right."

He sucked his breath. "We don't have any choice. Mary and the others are gone now; they even offered us to drive to Florida."

I counted the days we had left. "We have two days. If we just maybe ride today, we'll be fine."

Will seemed to like it enough. "Better than nothing."

He leaded the way. His house was up on a little cliff. I noticed that the sun was shining most at the house. Their house was beautiful, with the front made of glass so it wasn't need able to have light, since the sunlight was giving enough light. The back was made of glossy wood and it seemed a little bit modern. Will mentioned that his mom was a scientist; she probably cared a lot for the nature, since on the roof it was sun panels that absorbed sunlight to give electricity.

They had a small garden with targets. Their house seemed to be in a sort of secret place, and in the corners of the house it was spiked with celestial bronze platters. No wonder why Will was missing his mom so much, their house was amazing.

Will's face lit up like someone pressed on the 'on' button. He opened the golden porch and walked to the door. It was a little sign made of gold that said:

_Τζούλια παρηγοριά_  
_θα παρηγοριά_  
_λιακάδα_

In English it stood:

_Julia Solace_

_Will Solace_

_Sunshine_

Who was Sunshine? I know Will and his mom was fans of the sun, but did they name their house Sunshine or something?

* * *

**Yeah, I hope you like it! I love you guys for all that support and I'm so sorry for the reviews that said I haven't updated. So sorry! I feel awful. Thanks again and I hope you're not quitting this story just because I haven't updated. Thanks again, I will try to update soon!**

**Note: Have you seen The Fox by Ylvis? It's amazing, please give it a shot! People say that it will be the next Gangnam Style. Their also from Norway, same as me. Their a comedy duo, so you wouldn't think they were serious musicians. **

**Bye!**

**- IAmAHalfBlood **


	20. The Solace's Resident

A/N: Hey guys! I've been busy, and I explained the reasons why I updated so late in the last chapter. I hope you understand. I'm not sure if I can continue updating every week, the best I can do now is update and write when it fits for me. Sorry for a bad chapter, I have a little problem with writing, but I hope it was good enough for you. Anyway, thanks too:

**Andrea77**

**Science Geek8538**

**artemis7448**

**supergirl5214 (Guest)**

**Hershey gurl**

**Naomiluvsbooks**

**WriterDreamerArtist**

**A.K (Guest)**

**julesannloves325**

**mynameisella**

**ThePirateOfTheSeaOfMonsters**

**I-Like-Sprinklers**

**Thatgirlmartina**

**North Wind (Guest)**

**LuciaWolf**

**AstralLaine**

**water6631**

**DontYouTouchMySeaweedBrain**

**Cube (Guest)**

**RadioActyve**

**DuneCat**

**Guest**

**Girl-with-the-Fiery-Wings**

**Guest**

Reviews (Guests):

**supergirl5214 (both reviews):**

- Thank you! I wish I could thank you properly in private instead on a new chapter. You reviewed and supported a lot in my story. I'm so glad that you like my story so much! I hope you like this chapter! Many things happen in a day, bad or good, and I'm glad you think this is a good highlight for your day!

**A.K****:**

- Aww, thanks! Did I write that scene well? I hope it was! I wanted it to be emotional and we got to know more of Will, which is one of the main highlights of the quest. Thanks again!

**North Wind ****(both reviews):**

- Hey! I'm sorry that I didn't update on your birthday completely. I hope you liked the sneak peak, and that you're ready for the real chapter. You will find out who Sunshine is, it's not very special, but people apparently made a big buzz about it. Thank gods that you are a she, otherwise it would be awkward when I literally called you a girl. Thank you!

**Cube:**

Hey! Thank you so much! I'm really glad that you like my story and my character. People have criticized it and I'm glad that you are not one of them.

**Guest:**

- Thank you! Do you think so? I hope you like it and you will continue reading this!

**Guest:**

- OMG! Thank you! That was nice of you!

**Anon:**

- I actually appreciate your review, but did you read more of it before you criticize it? I saw that you only read the first chapter and there's more. There's happening much more in the other chapters and this story is in humor. Things that are actually very depressing are written in sarcastic layer. That's my writing style.

And I know that you don't like my character, she's covered in her beauty which means that they only notice the outside and not the inside. As she experiences that people have also bad lives, she becomes more emotionally and open. I know that it may be hard for you to like this story; most of the people that have found this story have read it and enjoyed it.

And I don't think my story have little reviews, most OC stories are not recognized as the Percy and Annabeth stories. I'm happy with my story and I hope you noticed but this is a 'No flamer' story. Which means that if you have anything bad to say, you can't post it. If you wonder where your review is, it's not with my story. I didn't want it there, so it's not there.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_Chapter 18_

I woke up feeling an odd tingle in my body. I slept unnaturally well, and I knew why. Will's past story was so odd and I'm not sure how I managed to sleep on the theme of his story. Maybe it was because it knew now that he had gotten better.

Someone knocked on the door quietly. "Come in," I croaked.

Heath came in pajamas and messy hair. Girls would think it was cute, but I preferred Will's sleepy pajamas style.

"You're awake," he said, "I heard noises in the night."

I hope I didn't blush. "Oh, it was probably the wind."

He didn't seem convinced, but he nodded. "Okay, mom's making breakfast." He smiled at me.

I tried to smile back, and I said. "I'll come in 5 minutes."

He gave me another smile and closed the door. I changed out of the pajamas and went out of the guest room. I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Will's gentle blue eyes.

"Hey," he yawned. "You managed to sleep?"

I smiled. "Yeah, thanks by the way."

He rubbed his neck. "Did you think about the story?"

I bit my lip. "Will… did you tell me something special?"

The look on his face was surprise. Maybe he thought I was stupid to think that the boy in the story was another guy.

"You found out who was the boy?"

I looked up again. Jeez, he was getting higher. "Will… I'm glad you told me."

Will looked slightly embarrassed. "Well, you know, I just-"

"Hey guys!" Travis said cheerfully. He threw his arms around our shoulders.

"Don't worry about him," Connor said. "He's so tired that he acts weird."

I frowned. "You didn't get any sleep? We're going away today."

"Noises," Travis said sleepily. "I didn't get any sleep."

Will and I glanced at each other, then at Connor and Travis.

"And weren't you supposed to raid in the night?"

"Apparently there are cockroaches in the roads…"

"C'mon," Will said. "I'm hungry."

I hear that line many times now. We sat on the table and Mary came in. "Sleep well?"

We mumbled choruses of 'yes' and 'no' from Travis. I sent him a warning look, Mary was a daughter of Aphrodite, and they tend to get emotional.

Heath and Josh sat with us. "What's up?" Heath asked.

"Tired," Travis mumbled.

Heath didn't seem to hear him. "Are you going to leave?"

"We have a quest, don't we?" Will inquired. "We can't stay."

I wanted to ask him why he was so insensitive when they had given us a place to rest and food. Mary looked at him; her eyes were suspicious, but also mischievous.

"So when are you leaving?" she asked a bit strained.

"After we're done packing," I said.

Josh looked sad. "Oh, okay. You better get packing."

We did. We hurried with the packing. I used longer time that I admitted. But Mary gave me clothes that have gotten small for her.

"I like this one," Will said picking up a blue dress. I hoped it wasn't short. I took it from him and looked at it.

I frowned. "It's small."

He raised an eyebrow and sat on the edge of the bed. "I still like it."

"I'm not taking it." I packed the clothes that I liked; I didn't come all this way to pick up a mini dress.

He sighed. "Fine. Are you done?"

I nodded and zipped up the bag. I tidied the clothes that I wasn't going to bring to camp.

We sat in the car and Josh started. I felt uncomfortable when I constantly was touching Heath and Will's shoulder. Travis and Connor were snoring behind us and Will was silently looking out.

I nudged him. "Will, why are we stopping at North Carolina?"

He smiled. "We're meeting my mom."

* * *

We were finally there. The ride was terrible. Travis was constantly kicking my seat from behind like an annoying kid at a plane. When Heath tried to talk to me, Will looked angry, so I kept my mouth shut. Will seemed excited to meet his mom. I wondered how I would be if could meet my mom after a long time.

"I haven't seen her for a long time," Will muttered as we got out of the car.

I smiled at him. "Now we're going to."

When we were done, they said good-bye. Travis and Connor said their good byes to Josh. I said to Mary, and she was tearing up. "We will meet you at New York," I said, trying to not make her shed tears.

She gave us their address to their apartment in New York. Will said good- bye to Josh and Mary, even Heath, he thanked them for taking care of us. They promised to take their match at camp. I said good- bye to Josh and then Heath was waiting patiently.

I hugged him. "Thanks, Heath," I said gratefully. "It means a lot for me."

He shuffled his feet. "I'm glad we're going to see each other again."

"You're going to camp right?"

He grinned. "Of course."

He hugged me again and they started to get into the car. They winked at us and we watched them drive out of the parking lot. I continued until all I could see was a black driving spot.

We were quiet. "Why are we here?" Connor asked.

"My mom lives here," Will explained. "She can drive us to Florida."

"Are we going to stay over at another person's home?" Travis mumbled. "We aren't doing anything!"

I agreed, I felt like a silly demigod that didn't do anything but go on sleepovers and car drives. But how were we going to get to Florida? Driving or walking was the only way, and walking didn't seem so appealing.

Will looked ashamed. I mentally slapped myself. Will probably thought he was selfish on just thinking on himself. "Will..." I said quietly. "It's okay that we're seeing your mom, you have every right."

He sucked his breath. "We don't have any choice. Mary and the others are gone now; they even offered us to drive to Florida."

I counted the days we had left. "We have two days. If we just maybe ride today, we'll be fine."

Will seemed to like it enough. "Better than nothing."

He leaded the way. His house was up on a little cliff. I noticed that the sun was shining most at the house. Their house was beautiful, with the front made of glass so it wasn't need able to have light, since the sunlight was giving enough light. The back were made of glossy wood and it seemed a little bit modern. Will mentioned that his mom was a scientist; she probably cared a lot for the nature, since on the roof it was sun panels that absorbed sunlight to give electricity.

They had a small garden with targets. Their house seemed to be in a sort of secret place, and in the corners of the house it was spiked with celestial bronze platters. No wonder why Will was missing his mom so much, their house was amazing.

Will's face lit up like someone pressed on the 'on' button. He opened the golden porch and walked to the door. It was a little sign made of gold that said:

_Τζούλια παρηγοριά_  
_θα παρηγοριά_  
_λιακάδα_

In English it stood:

_Julia Solace_

_Will Solace_

_Sunshine_

Who was Sunshine? I know Will and his mom was fans of the sun, but did they name their house Sunshine or something?

He knocked on the door. It sounded like someone ran down the stairs. And the door opened. Julia Solace was a beautiful woman. She had wavy golden blonde hair and sparkly green eyes. For being a middle- aged woman, she seemed 20. Her tan skin was glowing and she wore a lab coat over her white blouse and jeans. She looked like an angel, and I figured out with this woman's looks and Apollo's looks, would make Will unnaturally good- looking. Which I admit, he was.

Tears welled up when she spotted Will. In a golden- blonde blur, she was attacking him with a deathly hug. Will didn't seem to notice, he was hugging his mother with the same strength and I could see that he used all his willpower to not cry.

Travis sniffled. "So touching..."

I smiled, touched. I tried not to cry, even with a death line; Will did deserve to see his mom. She finally broke the hug.

"You have grown so much!" Julia exclaimed.

Will had the decency to look embarrassed. "Uh, I know mom. I missed you."

Julia tried not to cry. "I missed you too my baby boy."

I cracked up. Travis and Connor said, "Aww! Baby boy!"

"Shut up!" he snapped loudly. He looked at Julia and his eyes softened. "Mom, uh, I have a lot to explain, but can you drive us to Florida?"

"Of course, dear. Why?"

We told her the whole story probably for the thousandth time. She gasped. "Oh my. Of course I will drive you." She then looked at me with widened eyes. "Is this your girlfriend? She's so beautiful!"

We both blushed red. "Eh, no, Mrs. Solace," I stuttered.

Will nodded, looking flustered.

"Please call me Julia. Come in," she said. "I will make dinner. Will, you can go and show your friends our house."

She smiled friendly and winked at me like it said: _I know everything._

Creepy. "C'mon guys," Will said. "I'll show you the Solace's resident."

* * *

Their house was awesome. The living room was yellow and the front with glass door, so it wouldn't be so useful to have light at the say. The couches were white and the kitchen was also made of white furniture. The colors were most yellow, gold, white and blue. My guest room was simple but sweet. It was painted in royal blue and the sun shined through the window.

Travis and Connor's room were yellow and they seemed to like it. I was actually- I admit, curious about Will's room. Was it super messy or tidy?

It was a tidy mess. Posters of bands hanged around the walls. On his bed was CD's and instruments. Around the floor there were clothes sprawled. But somehow he managed to make it seem tidy. He had a TV in his room with a game station. The games were not some games a regular mom would give to her 10- year old. His room didn't smell gross, a smell of body spray. I wondered how he could make his room tidier than mine.

I don't know why, but a blush crept up on my neck.

"Well, uh, this is my room," Will said casually.

"Huh," Travis said. "I thought your room was going to be a beauty salon."

Connor nodded in agreement. Will rolled his eyes. "I'm not a girl."

I tried not to get offended. "My room isn't a beauty salon."

"Correction, I'm not an Aphrodite girl."

We continued. The rest of the house was amazing too. I liked their bathroom; it was slightly modern, but also cozy and bright.

When we were done, Travis and Connor found their way around, I just hoped they wouldn't annoy the neighbors.

I sat down in the couch and suddenly something yellow and furry attacked Will. It was a dog and she (I hope it was a she) was licking Will's face. "Hey, girl!" Will managed to say. "I missed you too. Oww! Easy now!"

She released him and I was trying not to laugh at his wet face and messy clothes. Will ruffled the dog.

His face seemed to be bright despising that he got attacked with fur and drool.

"Who's this?" I asked bending down to pet her.

"It's my dog- Sunshine," he said. "Sunshine say hi to my -er, friend."

"WOOF!" Sunshine said. I cooed. She was adorable. She was a golden retriever with golden fur. Her cute puppy eyes would make even the most heartless person coo.

She bounded to me and started to lick my face. "She's so cute," I said laughing. More licking. "Okay, that's enough, girl. Will, can you help me?"

He managed to get Sunshine of me. I ruffled her. "How long have you had her?"

"4 years," he said. "I got her as my tenth birthday gift."

I imagined a smiling Will as a ten-year old getting attacked by a furry dog. That made my day.

"That's cool," I said smiling. He laughed.

I blinked. "What?"

"You look hilarious, you know."

I snorted. "Say that to yourself, Drool Face."

He remained silent and grumbled his way to the bathroom to wash himself.

I went to the other bathroom and simply turned the shower on. I remained dry, but clean.

I was about to go out when I heard music blare from the room next to the bathroom. It was Will's room. I went in and didn't expect him to play Guitar Hero and he was tossing his hair like a rock star hero.

The best part was that he was shirtless. I watched amused and he sang the lyrics and got the highest score I've ever seen on Guitar Hero.

I watched amused and cracked up that he never realized that I was here. I cleared my throat as the song ended. "Great work," I cheered and sat down on his bed.

He looked speechless. "Uh, that's not- gah!" he spluttered. "You never saw this!"

He was beet red and he looked like a deer exposed in a spotlight. "You don't have to be so uncomfortable," I mused. "I've seen you shirtless before."

He blushed more. Without a word he threw on his shirt and stalked out.

"Oh, Will."

* * *

The dinner was amazing. The best part was that she made Spanish food, which I haven't tasted in centuries. Will, Travis and Connor seemed to get red faces of the food; I guessed they thought the food was spicy. I was Spanish, so I didn't have any problem eating the food. Julia was enjoying the food as much as me, and the guys tried their best not to gurgle too much water.

"So when are you leaving?" Julia asked.

"Today," I answered. "The death line is in two days."

She looked sad, and I felt guilt weigh down on me. Here were we hogging in us homemade food and after we were just leaving her alone.

"Oh," she said. "We better get going."

"Wait," Will interrupted. "If we go at noon we'll be there at day."

I realized that he was trying to get more time with his mom. It was sweet and I considered his offer.

"I'm okay with that," Travis said drinking a zip from his glass.

"Me too," Connor agreed.

They all looked at me hopefully. "It's no problem," I sighed.

Julia seemed to ingest light in her. She seemed to be glowing and maybe that caught Apollo's attention.

I stood up and we all thanked her for the dinner. The guys left to the garden and Julia and I were in the kitchen doing the dishes.

"Is it hard to be apart from Will?" I asked quietly.

She seemed taken back at the question. She looked teary eyed but she answered, "Of course, dear. I love my son, but he have to stay in New York. Otherwise monsters will attack him here and he wouldn't be able to go to camp. I can't be selfish enough to make him stay here, and I think he was… desperate to get out of North Carolina. I must think your mother thinks the same. "

I felt like the temperature dropped. "My mom…" I trailed. "She doesn't care if I'm close to camp or not, I'm not even sure if she knows I'm a demigod."

"You-You don't talk to her?"

"Worse. I haven't seen her in years."

She stopped wiping the plates and looked at me wearily. "You haven't seen her for that long, sweetie? Why?"

I tried not to cry, but one tear escaped. I wiped it quickly away. "She just left me, for a rather silly reason. Maybe because I'm one of the Big Three's Children and she didn't want to be involved. Who knows?"

She looked shattered and I knew who Will got his soft heart from. She furiously threw about the towel and hugged me. It felt nice to have comfort like this, it always reminded me when my mom hugged me and said everything was going to fine. But she lied.

"How can she just leave you?" she murmured, hugging me closer. "It just doesn't make any sense. Who is your mom?"

I choked out weakly, "Sasha Milano."

Her grip slackened. "T-The model?" she stuttered.

I nodded numbly. I was ashamed of my mom, people probably thought that I was probably a carbon copy of her and that I just cared about my appearance and makeup.

She stared at me. "It was long time ago, Julia," I said trying to cheer her up. "I'm over it," I lied.

She managed a weak nod. "I'll finish the dishes, okay? You can rest now."

I wanted to protest, but she looked like she needed to progress all that info I gave her. I complied and went to the garden.

Travis and Connor were lazily deflecting each other's blows, while Will was holding a bronze sword awkwardly. I ran to him. "Where did you get that sword?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I found it lying on the ground. Huh, what a coincidence."

I willed on my sword. "I'll teach you. You need practice for the match at camp with Heath."

His expression got slightly nervous. "I don't need practice."

I raised an eyebrow. "Did you just make up that you could fight with a sword?"

"No!" he snapped. "I can… I just-"

"Lied," I finished. "You don't have to put yourself so high, Pretty Boy. You can do lots of stuff, why make up other stuff then?"

Will didn't answer. "Heath can do lots of stuff, maybe that's why you like him."

I was stunned and I became quiet, the only sound was the lazy clattering of Travis and Connor's swords. "I don't like him. Where in Hades did you get that idea?"

"It's pretty obvious."

My arm weighed down because of the sword. "We don't like each other, okay? We just met each other."

He snorted. "You know what they say 'love at first sight'."

I took a deep breath. "I. Dont. Like. Heath. Is it so hard for you to understand, do you want me to like him? It seems so."

He rolled his eyes. "I never said that. So you're saying that you don't like him?"

I nodded. He seemed relieved, like a sudden burden had lifted from his shoulders.

The thing that happened next was something I would _never _think would happen. Out of blue everything turned hazy in a golden light and Will grabbed my hand.

I felt like I came out of the air in the golden light. Will fell down and I landed on the top of him. "Oomph!"

"Sorry," I mumbled. We were once again close, really close to kiss. I could feel his warm breath and his eyes lock with mine. I had a nice time actually, until I noticed a camera that was pushed into our faces.

We both stared at the camera confused and I quickly noticed that there was a camera crew around us. Travis and Connor were winking while smiling goofily at the other cameras. Travis giggled.

"What the Hades?" Will muttered under me.

"Chill, lovebirds. You're fine," a gleeful voice said. The camera was removed and the bright face to the sun god approached.

"Dad?"

"Hey, son!"

I found a glowing sign that said: _God Idol._ My stomach dropped and I looked straight into the camera and imagined that thousands- maybe even millions of supernatural persons watched us on live TV.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was bad. Anyway, I'm planning to delete Percy Jackson's Half Sister and rewrite it. When I'm done with this story I will start over with that story with a little bit of the same plot, but much better. I've gotten better on writing and I really want to write that story over, because I think it could get a lot of reviews and fans. Say your thought and REVIEW!**

**-IAmAHalfBlood**


	21. We Arrive In The Crazy Set of God Idol

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter, and this one will be special. I will rewrite PJHS! Thanks too:

**abc11111**

**ThePirateOfTheSeaOfMonsters**

**graceless angels**

**YamamotoFan**

**kantuschi96**

**blackrose13666**

**Guest**

**Andrea77**

**North Wind (Guest)**

**Tigercub1**

**Nerdman3000**

**Giselle B (Guest)**

**DaughterofTheHuntress**

**Guest**

Reviews (For guests):

**Guest:**

-Haha! I know! I've always thought that Apollo way funny, so in my story I wanted to use his funniness! Thanks for the review!

**North Wind:**

-Aww, thanks! I really appreciate your reviews since they are really nice!

**Giselle B:**

- I already made one! I hope you like it! I have plans to make more chapters in his POV!

**Guest:**

- This is set after The Titan's Curse! Right now it's probably around March, since Alexis' birthday is in March.

A/N: I hope you like this chapter!

_Chapter 19_

**This is a special edition of The Sea's Daughter.**

I immediately removed myself from Will. I stared at the camera, blushing wildly. I took notice to the place we arrived in. It looked like a backstage, just ten thousands more awesome than a regular. Tables with godly food, but also mortal delicates.

"Father, what is this?" Will asked bewildered and exposed. He seemed to be rather relaxed in front of the camera, but he also seemed nervous to see what way this is going.

"God Idol!" Apollo said cheerfully. "You haven't heard about it?"

I shook my head slowly; I was not used to this demigod stuff, so I didn't even _know _that the gods had different kinds of shows.

"_God Idol?"_ Will spluttered. "What the heck is that?"

"Idol in god form, duh."

"And why are we here?" I asked as I cast another shy look at the camera.

"Because you are the guests," a sugar sweet voice said. I quickly turned around and saw the love goddess in a sparkly dress that the host girls always used. Her ever changing was now blonde with waves and her eyes were sky- blue. Like the last time.

Travis and Connor –who were done with the camera flirting, were now eating from the buffet. They stop mid-eating when they looked at Aphrodite.

"Why are we guests?" Will asked impatient. He didn't seem to get any affect of Aphrodite's appearance.

"It's episode 13!" Apollo exclaimed. "You know what that means!"

We shook our heads again. "It's grab-the-demigods-from-a-quest-so-they-can-perform -a-song-and-we-will-annoy-them episode," Aphrodite said happily. "It's a tradition!"

"Tradition," I said darkly. "We are on a death line mission right here and you guys just poof us here to perform a silly song?"

Apollo didn't seem angry at my comment. He pouted. "When you say it like that, it sounds silly."

Will rolled his eyes. "So where are we exactly?"

"Olympus," he said. My jaw dropped, and I got excited, until Apollo said, "You're only allowed to be in the set of God Idol, since you haven't gotten permission from the elevator man."

"Anyway," Aphrodite said fabulously. "You have to get dressed up for the interviews!"

Before I could say anything, she dragged me to the closest dressing room that was painted hideously pink. We left the others while I watched Apollo impatiently learning Travis and Connor how to make a tie.

Aphrodite threw me into a plush chair and snapped her fingers. Racks of different clothing in many colors arrived. I sighed as she took out more dresses.

"Ooh, maybe this one!" she took out a tight yellow dress that would probably make me look like a cheese snack. I got tired of all this dress trying, Aphrodite and I have probably spent so many hours trying to find a nice dress for me to wear.

I shook my head. I stood up, examining the dresses. One caught my attention, but it seems to be too dressy – I don't know, too beautiful to me to wear when I looked like a wreck. Aphrodite caught my gaze and grinned. "Perfect! I forgot I even had that one!"

She took it out of the rack and sized me up. "How nice," she mumbled. "It's in your size. Shower and get it on."

I kind of expected that she would just poof me ready, but she looked at me and it said_: Jump in the shower, honey. I'm not going to do all the work._

I complied and took a shower. When I only had my hair wet, I asked Aphrodite how I was going to have it. She then took out a book of different curly styles. I panicked and told her that I got which one I was going to take. I chose one, and thank gods; Aphrodite agreed that it would look good.

I dried my hair and the pretty curls came. Then it was putting on the dress and – I shudder now, _makeup._

I went to the dressing room with the dress and I took it on. Upwards it was a see through netting dress with floral and crystal marks. Down it was wavy, slightly mermaid style with color. The color was sea- green, at the end it was the strongest coloring, and upwards the color got lighter and bluer. I worried that I showed too much skin, but Aphrodite waved it off, saying that I looked great and that I will blow the people away.

She gestured me into one of those Hollywood chair and started with my curly hair. She sat some of it up in some kind of braid, I guess. I don't know, I let her with the styling.

"Not too much make-up," I said.

She nodded and continued.

She did not put on that gooey stuff- foundation, and powder. She did my eye shadow just the same way as the dress, strong color first then lighter. The rest of it was a nightmare. Blush, lipstick, eyeliner…

I was finally done after a long time. When I looked at myself in the mirror, it was hard to see myself. I looked good in a weird way; I looked nice in a kind of sea- way, like my looks looked like ocean.

Aphrodite looked happy, but also a little bit sour in her look. "You look so great!"

I blinked and ripped my stare from the mirror. "Thanks, I guess."

"On with the interviews!"

I didn't feel so great anymore. Interviews with Aphrodite? She would question me to death with all those love questions.

"Uh, just wait a little bit. I gotta see the others."

I didn't wait for her answer. I dashed through the corridors and doors with the names of the contestants. I ran as fast I could- well how fast I could with the crystal heels Aphrodite put me in.

I finally found them. I could say that Apollo did a really good job. But I think Aphrodite did a teeny little more, to the guys' opinion. I could use a lot of this to explain how their reaction was, but I didn't.

At the end I had to use my newly found powers to splash them with cold water. "Guys!" I hissed, flustered. "Wake up!"

Connor groaned, slurring, "Yes mom, I know, falling angels…"

As Apollo walked in with a glass with nectar, he simply stared and then looked at his groaning son.

All the times I looked at Will, I always thought he looked good no matter how wrecked he was, but this time his look topped all of his appearances. He wore blue jeans and high-tops. A black biker jacket and a grey button up jacket. The surfer cords and the camp beads were still dangling around his neck. Will never struck me as the bad boy material, but with this look he could easily pass for one of those kids that wouldn't hesitate to attack schools with a baseball bat.

I tore my gaze and stumbled the next sentence. "Aphrodite wants us to have interviews."

Apollo smiled. "We know. The guys will be with Aphrodite and you will be with me."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why are they going with Aphrodite?"

"Do you want to be with her?"

I got silent. Apollo nodded satisfied. "Aphrodite will be waiting at Room 432 and Alexis and I will take the interviews here."

I managed to talk with them before they left to the torture room. "Be careful, okay?" They nodded. Travis and Connor walked past Will.

"You look good, Pretty Boy," I said.

He grinned. "There's a reason why you call me 'Pretty Boy'. You look nice too."

"We need to talk. I'll catch you later."

He nodded confused and caught up with Travis and Connor.

I watched as Apollo and some camera guys tried to set up the set. When they were done, I sat on the yellow couch while Apollo sat on a fancy one-seat chair for himself. He smiled simply stunning at the camera.

"1, 2, 3, go!" The red dot that said 'Live' turned red.

His smile got even more dazzling. "Hello guys!" he said cheerfully. "This is live from the backstage of God Idol! Currently now since its break we have four wonderful guests right from a quest to talk with us. Cool, huh? You probably know them, but I only have one here, and our darling Aphrodite have the rest! You have probably read Zeus' furious posts on Olympus Weekly about Poseidon siring another child; well right now we have her here! Let's meet our one and only Alexis Milano!"

The camera's settled on me and I managed a tiny squeak. "Hi."

Apollo laughed. "Loosen up, sweetheart. There's nothing to be afraid of."

I nodded slowly and tried to gather myself up. "Uh, hey guys."

"Let's start with the questions. I have walked around our beautiful home to ask our beloved gods and goddesses what question they would like to ask you. Starting with me! _Make a haiku to show your poetry skills!_"

I blinked and tried to make a haiku that would probably be better than Apollo's, which wouldn't be so hard. "Okay, I'm not very good with poetry, but let's give it a shot.

_The lights of a set_

_My friends and I got kidnapped_

_I am so confused."_

I cringed at how bad it sounded. "That was bad."

Apollo clapped. "Not bad! To the next question, from bloody Ares! _Can you kill that punk Percy Jackson for me, girlie? _Ouch!_"_

I already started to hate this interview. I tried to make an answer that offended him minimum. "I'm really, really sorry, Lord Ares. Percy is my brother and I pretty sure I can't kill him and I don't want to. I think you are very cool- and rough. I'm sorry."

"You tried to smooth up the answer, huh? Nice work!" Apollo said. "Next question from Demeter! _Do you eat cereal? _I don't!"

"I eat cereal," I said quickly.

"Okay! Question from Aphrodite! _What is your thought about Willexis?" _he said. He looked a little bit sour when he said Willexis.

I blushed and tried to fix my dress. "How can I start?" I mumbled. "Well, uh, we are best friends. And I think it n-nice that people have a shipping name for us. It's just complicated and I really don't what to think about it. I don't know what to say."

Apollo frowned, not happy with my answer, but he carried on. "Next question from my little sis Artemis! _Why do you hang out with that Apollo spawn? _Oh, Artie, she's just jealous of my children."

I sighed, feeling more uncomfortable, but I couldn't help but smile. "I just hang with him since he's a really good friend. He helped me when I discovered that I was a demigod. He basically saved my life."

Apollo nodded. "This is from the main prankster in Olympus, Hermes! _If you were an immortal god- awesome as us. What would you do on your throne?"_

I wrecked my brain, trying to find a nice answer. "I would probably sit on it? I don't really know anything about this godly stuff; I could list up many things, but yeah, mostly sit on it and play with water."

"Like Katara!" Apollo suggested gleefully.

"Yeah, sure," I replied, not knowing who in Hades Katara was.

"Next question. From my stephy- mom Hera. _Do you ever think that Apollo's child William will be unfaithful?"_

I almost face-palmed myself. "No! I don't think he will. I mean, we're not really together, so how can I know he will be unfaithful?"

"You could think about his personality," he pointed out helpfully.

"I don't think he would, okay?"

"Honey, you're boiling with rage. We have more questions. Next one from ooh, Hades! _Die in Tartarus, sea spawn! _Wow, Uncle H, take a chill pill!"

"W-Well," I stuttered. "Thanks I guess. I hope you have a nice time in the Underworld, Uncle Hades."

"I'm sure he has!" Apollo said, and I was thinking that his cheery voice was getting false. "Next question from Athena! Wonder what she says. _Have you checked your brother's IQ?"_

I coughed. "I'm sorry, I haven't Lady Athena. Percy can be smart, but he chooses not to be."

"Alright! Next question is from Hephaestus. _Sorry, girlie, Aphrodite used my question to her own. Have you seen Will shirtless? Is he good built, does he have abs? Answer now! That was from her."_

I felt warmness spread across my face. "Y-Yeah, I have. He's pretty good built, I guess." _Very nice body, _I thought. "He has abs."

"He's my son after all," Apollo said,"Next one is from Dionysus. _Can you please get your brother- Perry Johansson out of camp? Wally would be nice too, maybe also that Annabelle girl. Bah! Take every friend of yours out of this silly camp!"_

I simply stared at the camera dumbfounded. Gods, nearly half of the questions were from the gods that Percy wanted to either die, get away or check his IQ. "Sorry, Mr. D, I don't want to get my friends away from camp."

"Not so many questions left!" he said, switching his script card. "The next one is from Hestia! _Do you love your brother?"_

I smiled as I finally got a normal question. "Of course. He always stood up for me, protected me and helped me. He's the best brother you can ever have." I looked into the camera and imagined that Percy may be one of the people that watched this. "I love you, Prince Fish. Take care."

Apollo smiled at me, and continued. "This is the last question, and I think you know who this is. Poseidon is the next one. _What did you feel when you got claimed?"_

I gulped and looked down. "Uh, well… relieved. Glad that I didn't have to spend the rest of my demigod life stacked in the Hermes cabin. Maybe scared, definitely confused. Mostly glad that you finally claimed me."

It was silent. "Well…" Apollo muttered. "That's was Alexis Milano guys. Don't worry you will see more! Stay tuned!"

The red dot got turned off and the cameras also. "Is that it?" I asked quietly.

Apollo shook his head. "Not quite. There's some sort of press conference thing at the stage where they fans will ask questions, after you guys have to decide who is going to perform a song."

I groaned. "More questions?"

"What part of 'annoy them' did you not understand? It starts again in 5 minutes, I recommend that you just stay at the dressing room and chill. Get ready, Lexie." He shuffled off muttering something about lazy camera crews.

I entered the frilly pink dressing room. I quickly nipped some water and Will entered looking like he just saw a kinder garden play where they didn't even say the lines. "How did it go?" I asked.

"Awful, terrifying, hideous, torturous…" he ranted. I pressed my hands on his shoulders. "Will, relax. It's over."

He hugged me. I'm glad Apollo didn't perfume him with something that didn't smell like him. I hugged him back, pressing my face in the crook of his neck. "It was so awful, Angel Fish. I almost ripped my hair out, and it's only worse that we have to answer more questions!"

I was about to say something reassuring back, when the speakers blasted with the love goddess and sun god's voice. _"Meet us with the entrance to the stage! Quickly, as much as we enjoy seeing you two get all affectionate, we have to hurry. Nymhs are getting crazy to meet you guys!" _the speaker blared. Aphrodite managed to say one thing. _"Willexis!"_

"You're ready to meet a mob of fan- crazed nymphs?" Will asked, breaking the hug.

"Not really," I murmured. We met them at the entrance. Apollo was giving us reassuring winks, also asking the crew when the nymphs were off the stage. Aphrodite was holding her hot pink microphone, with a new tight silver dress, looking ready to charm the guys with her love magic.

"_Stage cleared," _A voice said in Apollo's little golden walkie-talkie that hung around his belt.

"Let's go!" Aphrodite said and ushered us out of the stage. As we came out, we got blinded. I tried really hard not to embarrass myself in front of live TV by just getting spot-lighted on.

The crowd cheered so loud that I got deaf again. The stage was insanely big. Imagine Madison Square Garden, only 10 times bigger and crazier fans.

The fans were wild. Most of them wore t-shirts that said_: Willexis 4 Eva._

Some of the posters said: _We (heart) Will!_ Some others said, _Alexis Milano as the prettiest girl in the world_! Most of the posters said:_ Stoll powers unite!_

So the T-shirts were commercial for me and Will's relationship, while the posters were Stoll-ified.

We waved at the crowd and they got even wilder. I think some nymph stormed up on the stage and attacked the Stolls.

"You don't get it!" the nymph cried. "I love them! Marry me!"

"That was so awesome," Travis and Connor muttered as the nymph got carried away with the security guards.

Apollo handed us microphones in our favorite color and gestured that we should talk. "Hey guys! What's up?" I said lightly.

The crowd responded by tossing us key rings with more Willexis and Stoll commercial. Will rubbed the back of his neck. Girls got crazy, one fan squeaked, "You're so handsome, Will! I love you!"

"Thanks," Will said, dazed. "We have no idea why we got here, but it's nice to be here."

One minor god yelled, "I love you Alexis! You're the prettiest girl in the world!"

The crowd cheered in agreement. I blushed and tried to ignore Aphrodite's intense glare.

"Yeah," Travis said. "We are here to answer your questions-"

"Only 5," Apollo interrupted. "We don't have much time."

The crowd looked sad. "But they will perform a song!"

They brightened up instantly. "Anyway," Aphrodite said. "Let's start with the questions!"

We sat on chair while we looked at the crowd. "Alright question nr.1!" Apollo said cheerfully. "I pick you! Yes, you, with the pretty brown curls. Come over here sweetheart!"

A girl – probably 13, who looked like a nymph came strolling towards us. She got a mike. "What your name?" Aphrodite asked.

"Delia," she answered. "This is for Alexis. What was your first kiss?"

I looked quickly at Apollo, who looked warily at his son. I just hoped they would believe me. Will leaned forwards, curiosity gleaming in his eyes. He waited impatiently for my answer.

"It's was when I was 8," The crowd wolf- whistled. I blushed more. "It was a guy named Fred," I glanced at the sun god, who was trying to act like this was just a normal embarrassing question to ask a flustered demigod. "He kissed me and I never met him again. That's all."

I felt horrible for lying but what was I supposed to say? _The sun god kissed me when I was eight! He disguised himself into a kid!_

The crowd cheered and Will looked at me with narrowed eyes. He knew that I was lying. The next was another fan girl with a Willexis shirt. Her blonde hair was pulled into pigtails and her brown eyes shined with happiness. "My name is Keelie. I want to ask this question to Will and Alexis. Have you guys kissed or have you been close to kiss? Be honest!"

We both blushed and shared nervous glances. "Well, Keelie..." Will mumbled. "We never kissed." The crowd booed. "But we have been close."

"Several times actually," I muttered quietly. The crowd cheered. I found out that this crowd's mood was going up and down like a thermometer.

The next one was a girl too. I think that most of the people are girls. Her black hair was straight and her red eyes seemed to be murderous, like she enjoyed seeing us getting tampered with all these questions. "My name is Gwen. My question is to Travis. What words would you use to describe Katie Gardener?"

Travis blushed scarlet. "Uh, okay... annoying, short-tempered, violent, big-mouthed, evil, but she is pretty I guess."

The crowd awwed. Another girl came to us. She was a little girl with blue eyes. Her skin had a greenish ting. "My name is Leafy, and I want to ask this question to Connor. Do you and Alexis have something going on?"

The crowd gasped and the dear Willexis fans were hysteric. "Willexis!" a guy shouted. "My OTP!"

I exchanged glances with Connor and he stood up. "There's nothing going on between us! Seriously! She's like my sister!" he shouted, trying to calm them down.

"Liar!" a dude in a t-shirt that shouted: Connexis. How many shipping names did they have? "You are acting like a couple! Connexis prevail!"

I finally stood up. "There's nothing going on between us! Please calm down!"

Connexis and the Willexis fans argued. I could see that the Connexis fans were losing hope since the Willexis crowd was _much_ bigger.

Finally Apollo butted in to stop this. "You can argue 'bout this later. Right now we have to continue or you will feel some god wrath!"

They silenced immediately and the last person came. She was tiny and lithe. Her red hair was pulled back in a twin braid and her green eyes shined. "My name is Cassidy and I'm here to ask a question to Will. What was your first kiss? Since Alexis already answered, I thought you could too."

He looked nervous to answer. "I was 11, I think. I just came to camp and the first girl I kissed was well… Drew."

My jaw slackened and every time I thought that it wasn't something going on between them, I took wrong. I mean, a kiss meant a lot. They probably still thought about it.

Fans gasped. "Drew!" a satyr cried. "You kissed DREW!?"

"And I was actually the one who kissed her," Will said. Was he trying to make me mad or something? It seems so, because he looked smug.

My stomach dropped and Aphrodite and Apollo came. "Well, that's it for the questions. Before we end this, let's hear a song!"

I stood up and whispered in his ear, "We don't know who's gonna perform."

Apollo clapped my shoulder. "Don't worry, we will just ask the fans. Who do you want to sing?"

It ended that Will and I have to sing a love song. We sat backstage, learning the new love song we got. We were still on awkward and angry terms again and I tried to not feel so miserable. Apollo sat on the couch lazily while picking on the strums on a guitar.

"This song is silly," I muttered. "I _can't _drown. How's Will gonna 'save' me?"

"We are not switching places," Will murmured angrily. "I'm supposed to be the macho man."

Apollo rolled his eyes. "It's not real. You will just sing about that you love each other and save each other from drowning. Is that clear?"

We nodded mutely. Travis and Connor remained backstage, eating again. They were done now and they were also thankful that they didn't have to sing. I agree, the last thing we wanted was that the Stoll's made the fans run away like it was an alien invasion.

We got ready and we stood there nervous like a wreck. "Act in love," Aphrodite said. "Otherwise it will only look fake."

_Don't worry, I thought. It's not so hard, right?_

We went on the stage. The fans were once again crazy and acting 10 times more wilder than girls on a JB concert.

I was the first one, since I started the song. "Good luck," Will said. "I'm sorry."

I didn't reply, Apollo pushed me out quickly when the song started.

"Alexis Milano and Will Solace, singing Overboard!" Apollo said.

_I went out, probably looking like a klutz. I just hoped that my dad didn't watch._

_(Me)  
It feels like we've been out at sea, whoa_

_So back and forth that's how it seems, whoa_

_And when I wanna talk you say to me_

_That if it's meant to be it will be_

_Whoa oh no_

_So crazy is this thing we call love_

_And now that we've got it we just can't give up_

_I'm reaching out for you_

_Got me out here in the water_

_And I_

The crowd cheered. "We love you Alexis!" I smiled at them. I just hoped that Will got his butt out here soon.

_I'm overboard_

_And I need your love_

_Pull me up_

_I can't swim on my own_

_It's too much_

_Feels like I'm drowning without your love_

_So throw yourself out to me_

_My lifesaver (Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)_

_My lifesaver (Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)_

_Whoa_

They cheered higher. I walked around like Apollo taught me and touched the wild fans hands. Finally he got out. _Act in love,_ Aphrodite reminded me in my head. That wouldn't be hard.

_(Will)_

_I never understood you when you'd say, whoa_

_Wanted me to meet you halfway, whoa_

_Felt like I was doing my part_

_You kept thinking you were coming up short_

_It's funny how things change cause now I see_

_Oh whoa_

_So crazy is this thing we call love_

_And now that we've got it we just can't give up_

_I'm reaching out for you_

_Got me out here in the water_

_And I_

He reached out and took my hand softly. Lights shined on us and I actually felt like I got saved from drowning. Which was of course very silly, since I couldn't drown. We finally sang together and it surprised me a lot how well our voices fitted together.

_I'm overboard (overboard)_

_And I need your love_

_Pull me up_

_I can't swim on my own_

_It's too much (it's too much)_

_Feels like I'm drowning (ohh)_

_Without your love_

_So throw yourself out to me_

_My lifesaver_

We looked at each other and smiled. The fans were forgotten.

_Oh_

_It's supposed to be some give and take I know_

_But you're only taking and not giving anymore_

_So what do I do_

_Cause I still love you(I still love you baby)_

_And you're the only one who can save me_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh_

We stopped looking at each other and focused on the fans. We held hands as we sang with them.

_I'm overboard_

_And I need your love_

_Pull me up (pull me up)I can't swim on my own_

_It's too much (it's too much)_

_Feels like I'm drowning without your love_

_(I'm drowning baby, I'm drowning)_

_So throw yourself out to me'_

_(I can't swim)My lifesaver_

_(Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)My lifesaver_

_It's crazy crazy crazy(Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)_

_Lifesaver oh(Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)_

_My lifesaver(Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)_

The song ended and the whole set of God Idol was shaking with cheers. I threw myself over Will and hugged him to death. "You were amazing," I mumbled.

"You were awesome," Will replied, holding me close.

Apollo and Aphrodite came buzzing out. "That's it!" Apollo said. "We sadly don't have more time left."

Aphrodite smiled gloriously. "We want to thank our demigod guests and thank you for an amazing say. See ya in next week!"

The cameras turned off and I almost fell over of relief. "That wasn't so bad!" Apollo cheered.

Travis and Connor finally came out, not with the fancy clothes Apollo gave them, but regular clothes that they wore before, just newly washed. It was a sign that it was time to leave.

"We will you leave us?" Will asked.

"Florida," Apollo answered. "See ya soon!"

Everything went black; the last thing I heard was a fan squeaking: 'Willexis is true!'

A/N: I'm really, really close to 200 reviews! Seriously! Like one review left! As in favor I really hope that you all review! I hope you like the song and this chapter! The song is Overboard – Justin Bieber. If you wonder why Artemis isn't the co-host, is because she would never really be on a silly singing show. So I took Aphrodite because that's something she would do.

Bye and REVIEW!

-IAmAHalfBlood


	22. I Become The Future Wife of The Sea

A/N: Hey guys! This is a really early update, but I had a little time so I decided to write and update. This chapter was fun to write, but it's pretty small. One of my smallest chapters, but I'm pretty sure you will be happy. I REACHED 200 REVIEWS! THANK YOU! I hope we continue to 300 reviews! I'm not sure who is the 200th reviewer, since the guest review has to be moderated and etc, so the first guest reviewer and user account! 2ooth reviewer: bscurlygirl, Science Geek8538. Thanks too:

**North Wind (Guest)**

** .Pheonix**

**bscurlygirl (Guest)**

**Dunecat (Guest)**

**Science Geek8538**

**blackrose13666**

**Rhyme-girl (Guest)**

**ForeverFallingx**

**KateDaughterOfHestia**

**Highlights123**

**bellarox2002**

**Epicator (Guest)**

**Waterloo Road (Guest)**

**ThePirateOfTheSeaOfMonsters**

**Pelawen Night**

**Mincksie15**

**Guest**

Reviews (Guests):

**North Wind:**

-I'm glad you like it! Was you stunned or maybe a little bit shocked? Well I hope you liked it!

**bscurlygirl :**

- Thank you so much! I like it when people say I'm cool! Thank you so much for the review! It means a lot for me!

**Dunecat:**

-I know you're Dunecat! Thanks! It have much far to go! I know, Willexis for eva!

**Rhyme-girl:**

- I'm glad that there are a fan that likes another couple, but I don't think Apollo's and Alexis' relationship will develop more. I think Alexis and Apollo would be a nice couple, but the god-and-demigod live happily ever after and they move into Olympus kind of story isn't my type. But thank you and I hope you don't get to sad! Willexis will maybe grow on you!

**Epicator (Guest:):**

- Wow, thank you so, so much! I'm not sure Rick Riordan would have any competition, since his series is amazing, but I really like your praise! I'm not sure how long it takes me to update, it depends if I have time and if I have inspiration. I hope you like this one! And the next thing, that's a little bit lemony. It's too M-rated and my story is kind of middle of K and T. Not exactly K+ so I took it on T. I will not have any lemons; I'm not comfortable to write about that. I'm sorry; kissing is the furthest I go.

**Waterloo Road( I like that name!):**

- Thank you so much! I update, I guess.

**Guest:**

- Thanks! I'm going to add that character further into the story. Probably after the quest.

A/N: I hope you like the chapter!

* * *

_Chapter 20_

The whole flash-and-appear-in-a-different-place conception was really giving me a headache. I felt like a ragdoll that got messed around by godly power. After the whole silly God Idol thing, I didn't have something for the gods anymore. I mean, there was no point in that, just getting mobbed by crazy fans.

Like right now, I had no idea where I was, everything was black around me, it was a sign that it was night. I was once again lying on top of Will, which was a clear sign that it was Aphrodite that zapped us here.

I got up, blushing slightly. The next thing I noticed was that it was warmer here, I pulled off my denim jacket and I smiled when I saw that I wore the camp T-shirt. Hopefully I would stay in these clothes.

Travis and Connor were lying on the ground just a meter away from where Will and I appeared. The place we were in now gave me shivers. It looked like a haunted house that was placed in a sump. The walls were in a sickly green color, the plastic animals that would probably look cute, looked now like a melted doll. The colors to the respective animal were faded, replaced with dark color and something that looked like monster gunk.

Recognition draped over me. This place looks terrifyingly familiar. I willed on Aquarius and the 3 foot long bronze sword appeared in my hand. The glow from the sword gave me enough light to see the objects around me.

A rat passed. I jumped away like it was fire. The rat was hideous, and I'm not talking about little cute rats that are in some cages and peeps every time. I'm talking about rodent sized rats with cracked yellow teeth, red beady eyes and dirty fur that had probably billions of parasites.

The rat passed. I didn't even spare it a glance. I jogged towards the entrance and I spotted the sign. The script was scraped off, but I knew what it said. _Jungleland Zoo. _I was in the destination where Hermes caduceus was.

I was stunned. "Holy-"

"-Hades," a voice behind me finished. Will stood behind me looking just as shocked as I was. I felt bad that I just left them there.

"We're here," I said. I should've been happier, but for a reason the feeling of joy didn't reach out. "After all that time, we are actually here."

Will stared at the sign. He looked so quiet, that I maybe could passed him for one of those statues, but he wasn't melted. The bow he held, hanged limply around his hand. He didn't move, it was like he was paralyzed. His eyes told me differently. They were hard, like he just thought about something bitter.

I touched his shoulder. "Will? You're okay?"

He blinked. "I still haven't forgotten about it."

I scrunched up my eyebrows. "Forgotten about what?"

"You lied, Alexis. Why?"

I remained still in my tracks. As odd as it sounds, he rarely called me 'Alexis', just Lex, Lexie or Angel Fish. It was some kind of sign that we were close, and when he said my real name, I felt so weird.

"What did I lie about?"

"About your first kiss. It was never a 'Fred', there's no reason to lie about that."

I looked away and then shook my head in dismay. "You wouldn't understand, Will. You never would believe me."

He faced me. "I always believe in you. Why don't you just _tell _me?"

I closed my eyes. I couldn't just say it. It could scar him, ruin him and that bitterness he held for his dad couldn't get intensified. I have to keep my mouth shut. I thought about what Apollo would've said, it would be too weird.

"I can't tell. It's nothing special."

His eyes blazed with annoyance. I knew that he was angry, but he never told me that he kissed Drew, so he couldn't hold everything against me. And matter of fact, Apollo kissed an unknowing 8-year old, while Will kissed an evil daughter of Aphrodite.

"Nothing _special? _I have every right to know!"

My patience tipped over like an overflowed cup. Anger sparked inside me and it was now the fuel in the anger that controlled me.

"Why? You don't have to know everything, Will!" I yelled.

"It has something with me to do with! I can't just kiss you when I know that you have kissed somebody else and you never told me!"

_Trickle, trickle. _You're not doing anything better now, Will. I widened my eyes. "You never told me that you kissed Drew! DREW! And I'm supposed to tell you about my first kiss when you never told me about yours?"

He held his hands around his head to control his anger. I'm just telling you, if you ever see two angry demigods with weapons, my advice: Run. They will attack the first thing they see.

"At least I told the truth, I didn't lie, Alexis. Just TELL me!"

I stomped my way to him angrily. I pointed my finger at his chest harshly. "Do you want to know, William? Do you really want to know? I don't want to tell you, you know why? Because it's the best for you!"

He inched closer, his blue eyes were still hard, blazing. "Just tell me_, Alexandria_."

I froze. I could barely breath. It was a really long time since someone has ever called me Alexandria and I didn't like it. The name was so _royal_ and my curiosity reached up to max. How did Will know? Did he check my file on the camp or something? "Don't you _ever _call me that again, William. Never," I said, with such coldness that would even make the Ares kids bail.

Will did not. He stood there, unfazed. Like I never said anything. Even with all those feelings I held for him, I still wanted to punch his face.

He was waiting for my answer. I couldn't run away from it forever, someday he will find out and this day was today.

I turned around, not wanting to see how his face would be when he found out.

I didn't control myself. "Yourdad." I said quickly.

"My what?" he asked, his voice laced with annoyance.

"Your dad," I whispered quietly.

I waited for him to say: You're lying. Or maybe: Haha! You're so funny!

But nothing came. I slowly turned around and saw that he wasn't there. He left. And I didn't now in what condition.

* * *

Cursing slowly, I tried to find my way back to the others. It wasn't hard. Travis and Connor were like a pinpoint in a map.

"Where are we?" Travis asked.

I tried to smile, but I guessed it probably looked like a grimace. "Jungleland Zoo," I answered. "We're at the location where the caduceus is."

They stood still. Trying to ingest what I just said. "Well let's hurry then!" Connor shouted, and dragged us to the entrance.

"Wait," I said. "Where's Will?"

They stopped and looked around. I searched for him, where did he go? I was worried that he got lost at this creepy place.

"I'm here!" Will shouted faraway. The direction where his voice was detected was further into the zoo. Did he just waltz into a monster filled zoo?

Apparently. "Come on guys," I mumbled and started to run where he was.

When we passed the Jungleland sign, I heard hissing. It sounded like snakes. The stench of reptiles made me shiver and gag.

I spotted them and I froze immediately. These snakes were _huge. _I mean like twice the size of a grown up anaconda. The skin was ugly and some people would think they were awesome, if they didn't swallow a rat right in front of you.

I gulped and it they came snaking towards me. "Oh gods," Connor muttered and lifted me. I didn't make a sound as he ran while holding me. "Your snake phobia is really bad."

I didn't answer; I was still wagging around Connor's shoulder like a dummy. My eyes were still fixed on the hissing snakes that looked angry that they didn't get their dinner.

"Will!" Travis shouted. "Where in Hades are you?"

Connor sat me down. There were no snakes in sight. "You think you can handle it by yourself now?" he asked.

I nodded slowly. "Wasn't Will right here?" I asked weakly.

They looked around. "I think so," Travis replied sounding confused.

I saw something glow inside a little joy ride. I nodded my head towards the direction and dashed towards it with both of them following behind.

Will was there. He knelt down, looking depressed and disgusted. I felt so bad for him. I felt like a monster.

He looked angry, despise of all that depression and that it was a glowing caduceus right in front of him.

"Will!" I shouted. "You found it!"

No response. His eyes were trained on the glowing object. I knew that he was shocked and angry, and he probably would never talk to me again, but he had to know.

Travis widened his eyes. "This is it. We actually found it."

Connor reached out for it, but Will swatted his hand away. "Don't," he warned. "It may be a trap."

He was right. No monsters, titans, nothing? It had to be a trap.

The caduceus was still in the right shape. Martha and George were tangled around it and they seemed to be asleep. Or maybe in a coma.

"George, Martha!" I said. "We're here."

The snakes didn't say anything. "We have to get them out of here," Connor said.

"We have to," Travis said. "Trap or not, we have to get them out of here."

We all nodded in agreement. Connor took his hand around the shaft carefully and lifted it. We looked around for any signs. No flame sprouting lamps, no spike walls, and no big axes.

He warily put it in his bag and then Martha opened her eyes. _"No!" _she warned. _"Don't-"_

It was too late. Someone laughed, an incredibly funny laugh actually- and I would've cracked up, but this person made it sound scary.

"Finally," he cackled, not showing himself. "You are here, demigods. You took a silly long time."

I recognized his voice. It was from my dream. Not the voice that sounded like scraping knives, but the exotic voice. He showed himself. His aura screamed: old water.

He looked pretty silly. The upper body was muscular and he had a beard and horns around his long gray hair. The horns looked like crab claws. Maybe he could chop his own food with them. The lower body looked like a serpent-merman. His skin color looked really fake, like he was spray tanning himself. Worst of all, he wore a huge snake around his neck. The snake was ugly and heavy- looking. I was surprised that the guy didn't fall over with the weight of the thing.

I took a shaky step backwards, trying to get away from the snake. "Who are you?" I asked the fake tanned dude.

He smiled evilly and looked at me with a new plan in his eyes. "I'm pleasured to meet you, daughter of Poseidon. I am Oceanus, titan of the sea."

* * *

I have prepared myself of all kinds of weird things that would happen in this quest, but I never prepared myself to meet a snake-wearing titan.

He gazed over me with a sense of interest. It took a lot of power to not get tempted to rip out his silly crab horns.

"What do you want?"Will asked taking out his bow. "We have nothing that you want."

Oceanus tilted his head in an annoying manner. "Do you think so? I think there are plenty of things here that I would like."

Will sneered and got into his face. I admit- he was really brave. "You're not getting anything."

Oceanus lips twitched. "Step aside son of Apollo. I have no interest in you."

Without giving him a spare glance, he pushed Will out of the way and strode to me. The guys stood still, trying to find out what he wanted.

The snake hissed around my face. I tried to have a neutral face, but my inside was screaming in terror. Oceanus circled around me, touching my hair.

"Long time since I have seen a daughter of Poseidon," he said. "And never this pretty either."

"Huh, really?" I tried weakly. "I'm not pretty, just the godly influence over me."

He laughed. "Don't do her anything!" Will said and ran towards me. He never got here. Oceanus had blocked him with a shield.

"You are perfect," he mumbled. "Perfect beauty, perfect power and perfect wife."

I made a strangled gasp and looked at him with widened eyes. "_Wife?"_

"WIFE?" Travis, Will and Connor shouted in disbelief.

"Yes, you heard me," Oceanus cackled. "Wife. Poseidon is protective over you, as his arch enemy I could use you as the winning lead to this war. As the weak god he is- he will never get his own children killed, even with a war. You are the key to my victory."

I jerked back. "NO WAY! I'm never going to be your wife!"

Oceanus' face reddened with anger. "You will, Alexis. Otherwise you'll regret it."

Before I understood what he said, the snake around his hissed and turned bigger and bigger. He looked like a serpent with fangs bubbling with poison. He snaked over the guys with an open mouth. They tried to seem unfazed, but they looked terrified.

"One mistake and your friends will die a painful death. I will personally hunt every person you know and kill them with no mercy. Choose Alexis Milano, be my wife or let your closest die."

The choice was easy. I knelt down, trying not to cry. I thought about how my future would be. Me as Oceanus' slave wife.

"Don't do it!" Travis yelled.

"No!" Connor shouted. "Don't say yes!

Will looked at me with something that I never recognized. I felt like I was dying on the inside. I would never see them again. Never my friends. Never my brother. Never Will. "Don't," he said. "We'll be fine."

"No you're not!" I shouted in despair. "I can't let you die!" Giving one glance at them, I told them everything. How much they meant for me and how much they done for me that I've appreciated so much. I faced Oceanus. He grinned at me. "Yes. I will be your w-wife," I said, trying not to throw up the remaining rests of Julia's Spanish food.

"Of course, dear. We will have a wonderful wedding and we will plan our invasion against Poseidon's palace. Your friends will be- ah, well taken care of."

I didn't say anything. The feelings bubbled inside me, and they wanted out. I couldn't stand it anymore. I ran towards Will and did the thing I always wanted. I kissed him.

* * *

Kissing Will was on the 1 place slot on the list of the best things I could do. He responded immediately. He was shocked, but kissed me back. I had a hard time to remember what my name was. Alex, Lexie or was it Alexis? I think Alexis.

His lips were soft and his lips were pressed firmly against mine. He held me around my waist, while my arms hung around his neck, also running my hands through his soft hair. I smiled against his mouth, feeling that he did the same.

"What is this?!" Oceanus roared.

"That," Travis said, "is called kissing."

I didn't care, everything was wonderful and I wished I could stay like this forever instead of marrying an ugly titan.

I pulled away, but he grabbed my face and kissed me against. This time it was fiercer, like he was saying goodbye and that he needed me. I pressed my lips more tenderly to show him that I was broken inside and I needed him too.

I was also slightly worried that I was lacking in the kissing department, I mean the first kiss was slightly clumsy. But he didn't mind, and I quickly found out that he was an excellent kisser.

"Stop this nonsense!" Oceanus thundered. "I will have nothing of this. Silly boy!"

He grabbed my arm roughly and yanked me away from Will. He looked dreamy, but when he noticed that Oceanus grabbed me, he quickly snapped back to reality. I was also slightly dazed.

"Don't touch her!" he yelled. He was about to move, but Oceanus smiled hauntingly.

"One more step and you will be acid," he warned. Will stood still, but his eyes looked so glassy and depressed.

With one wave, Oceanus managed to make them disappear. "No!" I screamed in despair. "Where are they?"

Oceanus picked on his mossy nails. "Don't worry dear; they will be somewhere where they will enjoy."

I didn't trust him a bit. "Anyway," he continued lamely. "The wedding is waiting."

With one last flick with his hand, water consumed us, leaving both of us on the way to his palace. And Will, Travis and Connor somewhere in the world, maybe watching my wedding from an Iris message.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks! I hope you like it! Finally a Willexis kiss! What do you think of this chapter, did you like it? I always imagined Oceanus with a fake tan, I don't know why, also with en exotic accent. I kind of mixed him with the Percy Jackson description and my description. Thanks again and review!**


	23. Collin Saves The Day

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! I have some Will's POV in this and also Alexis' POV. I hope you like this chapter and thanks too:

**PelawenNight (Guest) **

**artemis7448**

**Ventus020**

**North Wind (Guest)**

**Highlights123**

**Kayizcool**

**blackrose13666**

**Guest**

**Natalie (Guest)**

**Nature's Child (Guest)**

**LittleEmily11**

**ThePirateOfTheSeaOfMonsters**

**Ryaaaaann**

**Epicator (Guest)**

**Andrea77**

**DaughterofTheHuntress**

**Science Geek8538**

**LittleBasilisk**

**DarkAngelLilithX**

**ParamoreLover333 (Guest)**

**GeniusIsMadness**

**Kylie (Guest)**

**Magui Potter XD**

I'm not answering your reply, sorry. I'm very busy. I want to thank you everyone and thank the for the support. I'm very mean that I did this with Alexis. You wrote so nice reviews, but I promise that I will reply again personally. I would be much easier if you made a user. I could give you a better reply! Anyway, sorry. I got so many reviews this time, I was stoked! Continue! I love how you tell me your opinion about my story!

I'm not replying this chapter because I want to update sooner! I'm guessing you want the same! I take 1-2 weeks to update.

I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 21

**Will's POV**

_Bonk, bonk… _the sounds of the shells I threw of the bars. Silly shells couldn't cut through bars. Not even a sword could. They were unbreakable.

Let me explain, after the whole titan thing, we got sent into an underwater prison. Oceanus' definition of 'well taken care of' could need some improving. I'm not sure why we breathe underwater- I could happily drown, maybe they cast some breathing spell.

I didn't care. I felt like thrash. I was depressed and sullen. The thing I cared most in the world was now taken away to be the wife of a fake-tanned titan. Life couldn't be worse.

I wished fairy-tales could be true. But the world demigods lived in was not near to be a fairy-tale. I wasn't exactly jumping on pudding, on my way to the wizard Oz.

We were caged in an ugly looking prison that was old. The whole construction looked weak, but it was only the look. It was still perfectly fine; I have proof on my purple shoulder.

I wanted Alexis to be here, without her I felt so lonely. I almost beat myself up when I think that I may never see her again.

"Will," Connor said quietly. "We'll get out of here. We will find something out."

"No, we will not," I said miserably. "Alexis is gone with Oceanus and we're locked into a silly cage."

He didn't reply. He knew that I was right, but there was still a flicker of hope in his eyes. I thought how my life would be; I would be old and live in this cage. No, I would probably die of starvation first.

Thoughts swirled in my head. I thought about what Alexis revealed. That she and my dad had shared a kiss. That made me extremely angry. It was like my dad could just kiss every girl.

But I couldn't stay forever mad at them. The kiss had to be a mistake, like every child he sires. Alexis didn't know it was him; she was 8- year old. I could stay mad for a long time at Apollo, but Alexis was not forever.

She also kissed me. After all this time we finally kissed. Her lips were soft, pressed against mine. It was the best feeling ever. It felt like every memory was washed and replaced with her. Only Alexis.

I also figured out if I ever get out of this hell cage, we would be on awkward terms. We kissed, I knew about my dad and her. We would stay awkward for a long time.

Travis was still slashing his sword hopelessly at the bars. Sparks flew, but it didn't even make a dent.

"It's hopeless, Trav," Connor sighed. "We have to find another way."

With his face reddening with anger and resentment, he let out one last strong strike and slumped down on the filthy cage ground.

We stayed quiet, everyone was tense and vulnerable. Without Alexis, it felt like we missed a piece. The missing piece in the puzzle that kept us collected.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Connor smirked. I blinked. "Why are you smirking?"

"You kissed Lex. Huh. How was it?"

Fantastic, wonderful, best thing ever, I thought. I shrugged offhandedly. "Fine, I guess."

Travis laughed. He knew that I was lying. They both knew and they didn't even bother to comment.

"We will get her back, Will," Connor said. "I promise."

I didn't answer. Emotions were constantly overpowering me when I wanted to show myself as confident and collected. Like I knew how to bust out of this cage. Staring at the muddy water, I saw a flicker of hope. Or maybe it was a glow.

* * *

**Alexis' POV**

"-and this is the dining room!" Oceanus said cheerfully as he showed me around his big palace.

His palace was dark and rusty looking, but somehow he made it seem beautiful in a sort of ancient-creepy way. He showed me every centimeter of the remaining of the palace.

According to him, his palace- as he put it 'rules Poseidon's palace down to his fishy pants'.

"Oh," I said, trying not to sound too upbeat. I guessed I passed pretty well. "It's wonderful."

He grinned wickedly. "Just wait to see the garden, my dear. It's dazzling."

Don't throw up on him, I pleaded. But for some reason, I wanted too. I managed a smile.

"That's great," I said. I was trying to morph his tanned face into Will's face. Why did fates have to be so cruel?

I wanted to be with them, most Will. I just wanted to go back to camp and not be a soon-to-be wife.

He leaded the way to the garden. I admit- they did a good job. It would be a perfect wedding, if it wasn't like this. In the water there were floating crystal balls, shining like it had an aura inside. The water trees had blue lights tangled, giving a soft light on the chairs. Greek column cylinders were places around and the flowers were perfect. The whole set was amazing.

I tried to seem astounded. "It's very nice, Oceanus," I said formally.

He nodded in agreement. "Your dress is ready. The wedding is in two hours. Get ready."

Two mermaids leaded the way to the dressing room. They kept glancing at me with sympathy, like they really felt bad for me. I felt horrible. Every nerve was going crazy, every instinct told make that I should run away.

"I'm Phione, and this is Manime," one of the mermaids said. She opened the door and it revealed an ocean blue dressing room with jewels, shoes and makeup.

I slowly walked in. "So this is where I will get prepped up, huh?" I said trying not cry. My voice was strong, but it felt like it was syrup in my throat. A big lump of terror and anxiety.

They nodded solemnly. "We're so sorry, Alexis," Manime said. "We are truly."

I straightened my shoulders, trying to seem brave. "Don't be. It's not your fault."

They remained silent, staring at me in wonder. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower.

Two hours later I was dressed up and ready. The dress was beautiful. It was a strapless wedding dress, slightly mermaid and gown. It was simple and beautiful, not too dressy. The top was studded with diamonds. The waist was decorated with a lace belt in a light blue color. With a pretty flower. Downwards it got layers and slightly more diamonds. The material was chiffon and satin.

The mermaids let me have my hair curly and they braided some of it in a little updo and put in some mini diamond flowers. They put some light eye shadow and blush.

That was all. "No more?" I asked.

They shook their heads. "You don't need it," Phione said staring at me. "You look gorgeous."

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked older, not fourteen- which was by the way _too _early to get married. I looked beautiful for once. I just wished that I got married to someone I loved, and when I was older. Not an irresponsible fourteen year old who haven't even got a boyfriend.

"It's fifteen minutes," Manime said gravely. "Do you have everything?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, aren't you the wedding experts?"

Phione sighed and gave me a flower bukey. They placed the wedding shawl on my head. "We hope you will get a nice time at least."

I snorted. "Yeah right."

"You don't seem to be sad," Manime remarked.

I was sad. I was devastated. I wanted to be everywhere besides this place. "I am sad," I muttered. "But there's no point in crying. I know I'm going to be wife in twenty minutes, so what's the point?"

They just stared at me. "That's not possible," Phione breathed. "You haven't even shed a tear."

I sat on the bed. "I've been through bad things. I learned to not cry, but be fierce. I can't let my guard down."

Manime and Phione placed a hand on my shoulder. "May the gods be with you, Alexis Milano. Be brave."

I gave them a little smile. "I will."

The wedding bell rang. Soon I would be Mrs. Oceanus. I got up on the crystal heels and walked towards the ceremony.

Then I realized that my dad was supposed to follow me towards the aisle. My dad wasn't here, and I pretty sure he never would.

They got ready. The mermaids disappeared in the crowd and Oceanus went to get ready. The doors were closed. Everyone was seated. I didn't recognize any of them.

It was silent. I just stood there, preparing to go alone. I was actually on the verge of a breakdown. I felt so lonely.

"Why are alone?" A man asked. He suddenly appeared. The scent of saltwater appeared. I was in saltwater, but it was like someone just sprayed me with a salt water perfume.

I looked at him. His blond hair was pulled back and his brown eyes were twinkling. I had a connection to him. His eyes were unreadable. He wore a black tux and a blue tie. It was a little trident pin pinned into the pocket.

His body was tense, like he wanted most to just hug me.

"My father isn't here," I said quietly. I stared at him. He was so familiar, so-so… fatherly.

He fidgeted uncomfortably. He was tense under my stare. His eyes shifted color. It was sea-green, like mine. He was like me- like Percy.

His blond hair was starting to get darker. The man cursed in Ancient Greek. He tried to grin. "You're sure about that?"

I blinked. Wondering why he was grinning and why he was changing appearance. He seemed to be in the middle-age, with strong and handsome features. His sea-green eyes were formal and rebellious. His hair was a mess. His deep tan was stroked with lines around his face, a sign that smiled a lot. He looked so much like Percy, minus the beard of course.

My eyes widened and stumbled back in surprise. "D-Dad?" I stuttered.

He pressed a finger to his lips. His appearance changed back into a cocky blonde with brown eyes. "It's Collin now, daughter."

* * *

_Ding, ding… _wedding bells rang. I was staring Poseidon- sorry, Collin, with confusion. I was shaking. I was so confused.

"What are you doing here?" I asked weakly. Here he was. My dad, doing whatever. All this time I imagined our meeting, and he just suddenly appeared. My mouth was closing and opening. I thought I was going to yell at him, tell him how horrible father he was. But every word in my mouth was fighting against.

Was he sick? He was practically waltzing into the enemy's base. He raised a blonde eyebrow. He seemed uncomfortable with this form. Something told me that he rarely changed his form. "Do you want to the wife of Oceanus, my daughter?" he asked quietly.

I shook my head. "I-I'm just s-so confused," I managed. Why did he come? Why was he in a different form? Every question was running through my head.

He nodded and looped his big arm around my slim one. "Just follow my marks. Don't do anything wrong."

I nodded shakily. "Wait," I said. "Won't he see that it's you?"

Poseidon pursed his lips. "Maybe, maybe not. I never change my form; he will have a hard time to see that it's me."

I didn't answer. I threw my shawl over my face. The wedding song started. The doors opened, revealing the huge garden and the guests that were staring at me.

Poseidon's grip tightened. They didn't even spare him a glance, every eye was on me. Sea monsters, titans, mermaids, creatures that I didn't know the name of. Oceanus was looking at me with a sick smile.

I shivered. Poseidon was at the end of the aisle with me. He released the grip carefully and looked at me. His look told me to be careful. He went to his seat at the first road.

I went slowly up the aisle facing Oceanus. He was grinning to the top. I was throwing up inwardly now.

You probably know what happens now. The dude in the silly costume that I assumed what the guy who was going to marry us was saying his thing, he rambled until he said, "Anyone who is protesting against this marriage?"

I carefully glanced at the crowd. Oceanus was treating every people at the place with his eyes. Nobody dared. I shifted my gaze at Poseidon. He was waiting.

"Very well-"

He finally stood up. "I am against this terror marriage." Well chosen words, father. In his hand it appeared a blueish trident. It glowed with power, making the water bubble at the tips. He slammed it against the ground, making a powerful force around him. He changed back.

His tux was still black, his tie changed though. It was now sea-green. His black hair was back, along with his rebellious sea-green eyes. He seemed to be glowing with a blue aura.

"What!?" Oceanus roared. "POSEIDON! What are you doing here, your ugly little god!"

Jeesh, big tantrum guys. Poseidon didn't seem affected. Everyone was silent, looking the god and the titan with fearful eyes. I willed on my sword and lined myself with the priest dude. He seemed to be the safest around here.

"Well, Oceanus," Poseidon said deeply. "I have to say that you did an extremely risky trick here. Also with your- ah, childish language. I'm not stupid. I take credit for that. I prefer that you _not _kidnap my child and force marriage. One Zeus is enough."

Oceanus face was red like someone ingested tomato juice. "I'm not that silly god! I like my plan and I will not give away your daughter. I will have her." Ahem, someone who asked for my opinion?

Poseidon's eyes blazed with fury. "I'm will not have this. You will not treat my daughter like she is a package. I will get her back. Final."

Oceanus jerked back and gripped my free hand. "NO! Attack him!"

Everything turned into a chaos. Everyone aimed for Poseidon, who was blasting blue beams with his trident. Everything flew, including the cake. One beam hit Oceanus' face and he was blinded. I released myself from Oceanus' grip and slashed his arm.

He hissed in pain. "Stupid girl!" he thundered. "Don't attack your husband!"

I continued slashing him like he was kebab meat. Poseidon gripped my arm and pulled me away from the fuming titan. "Don't," he warned. "We already unleashed it."

We ran out of the garden, still hearing Oceanus' shouts of rage.

* * *

"What did we unleash?" I asked, gasping after my breath.

"War," he said gravely. His head was turned down. He was constantly running his hand through his hair, just like Percy does when he was stressed. It was so easy to see how much he resembled our dad.

While I felt like it didn't look so much like him. I have his eyes, but not the hair. I felt like I wasn't his daughter.

_War. _The word gave me shivers. "War?" I asked weakly.

"We were already on the verge of war. This little stunt made us on war now, Alexandria. I have to prepare. The battle plans, armies, Amphitrite and Triton must get ready."

He called me Alexandria. I didn't protest or anything, but it made me feel weird. "I have to get Hermes' caduceus. I don't know where the others are."

"Ah, the sons of Hermes and your… friend, right?"

I nodded. "There is somewhere, I-I just don't know where."

"Hold my hand," he commanded. I gripped his hand and light consumed us.

I was suddenly facing an old looking jail. "Will, Travis, Connor!" I shouted. "Where are you?"

Connor's face pressed through the bars. "Lex! Is that you?"

I gasped and ran towards them. I took my hands through the bars. "Oh gods," Travis said. "It is really you!"

They stared at me with widened eyes. "What?" I asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Nothing."

Will grabbed my hand. "What happened?" he commanded.

"It's a long story!" I said. Poseidon came behind me. The guys stared at him in awe. "Lord Poseidon!" Connor stuttered. "It's an honor!"

He smiled. "It's a pleasure. Move away from the bars."

The bars disappeared into bubbles. I instantly hugged Will. "You okay?" I asked, gripping him tighter. My worries melted so much that I almost cried.

"I'm fine," he muttered. He broke the hug and suddenly all turned… awkward. We couldn't even look at each other in the eye. We didn't want to touch each other.

My heart sank. I turned to Travis and Connor. "Do you have the caduceus?"

They nodded and gestured to the bag. I looked at my father. How could I thank him? He just saved my life. "Father...uh, we have the caduceus and-"

"It's meeting now," he said. "Just close your eyes."

We did and I could see the glowing through my eyelids. My head spinned. I opened my eyes carefully. We found ourselves in the lobby of the Empire State Building. Poseidon was nowhere to be found.

I was out of the wedding dress. We were wearing casual clothes and I wore light jeans and a purple sweater. I sighed in relief when I saw that I finally wore my navy Converse.

"Where's Olympus?" I asked, confused.

Travis pointed up. "We have to take the elevator." We moved ahead, feeling tense.

I was scared, also excited. But when I glanced up, I felt like my identity was fading away. My soul was reaping away when I thought that I was a forbidden child. I wasn't meant to be born. I had to get used to the thought that I will sooner or later die.

We dashed towards the elevator. A bald guy was there. He stood with elevator like he was supposed to protect it. "Excuse me kids. No entry here," he said bored.

"We need to get to the 600th floor," Will commanded.

The elevator man shook his head. "There's no 600th floor, kid. Go away now."

Will pointed an arrow at his forehead. "Give us the key or you will regret it," he threatened.

He gulped and handed us a card slip key.

We slipped the key in the holder and pressed the 600th floor button. The elevator music was horrible, but for some reason it soothed me. My nerves were buzzing.

With a push, it headed upwards. Time went slow. I glanced at Will, he quickly looked away.

My mind was going on hardwire. My palms were sweaty. Finally the doors opened with a ding.

I gasped, clutching my heart like I had a heart attack. I stepped out looking around in wonder. I glanced down and there was Manhattan looking so far away.

It was so amazing. It seemed happy, full of life. On the mountain it was different levels of golden and glass houses and temples in amazing figures. It was decorated with bushes with flowers and glowing decorations. It seemed late Christmas. It wasn't snow around here though and it was colorful and coordinated.

It was clean and not in ruins. In a perfect condition.

Small shops that sold different godly stuff. Nymphs and different creatures were running around giggling, having fun, dancing with music.

The others were the same as me, even though they had been here before.

I glanced down again. How could not people notice a gigantic cloud with a beautiful mountain filled with gods? I have no idea.

"Come on!" Travis said and ran. We followed him, still in daze. I could feel my excitement building up when I saw the biggest building. We were heading towards it. We would only give Hermes his caduceus back, right?

Apparently not.

* * *

**A/N: There was it! They are finally almost done with the quest! Don't worry, this is not the end. It's still a lot more left! It will be more Poseidon and the next chapter will be pretty cool! It's a little bit special! Say your thought and REVIEW! I love when you review!**

**-IAmAHalfBlood**


End file.
